


Temporary Home

by Linds062709



Series: Temporary home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Drunk Sam Winchester, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Preseries, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wincest in future parts, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 116,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linds062709/pseuds/Linds062709
Summary: This is a pre series fic, Sam is 16 Dean is 20,This story is AU story, The boys are finally staying in 1 place for more then a couple weeks and can start to live semi-normal lives, set during Sam's junior year of highscool.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Temporary home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Temporary home

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a slow build, slow burn fic so if looking just for wincest may not be for you
> 
> ****** I want to give a shout out to my prof reader/editor who's helping me with this story Mackiemcb************************

Dean is leaning up against the side of the Impala outside of Sam’s school waiting for him to get out, knowing Sam will be shocked to see him but also hoping he will be happy as well. Especially since Sam wasn’t too happy when Dad told him he had to stay behind while he and Dean went on a hunt.

“It’s not fair! I'm 16 - why can’t I come? Dean was hunting at 16!”

Sam pouts and John just says “Because I said no and that's final.” Sam then just stormed out of the house. He’s been fighting a lot with Dad lately and it’s only getting worse the older he gets. Dean’s always stuck in the middle and wants to take care of Sammy but also has to be the solider and good son Dad expects him to be. So when they wrapped up this case and John told Dean to head back to Sam, that Dad was going on to another hunt and would be back in a couple weeks, Dean was secretly happy. Even though Dean hated being left behind, he also wanted to be close to Sam. Now though, seeing Sam come out of the school looking so hot with his slightly too long hair in his face and his tall skinny limbs since he shot up 10 feet but still hasn’t filled out so he’s a little awkward but Dean loves it. When he feels his groin stir he adjusts himself. _Fuck. You have to stop thinking about Sam like this, he’s your baby brother_ , Dean thinks to himself. _It’s not OK that you think about Sam like this, wanting to have those arms and legs wrapped around you while you fuck his ass, listening to him moan and call your name_.

When Sam spots Dean he waves and Sam walks over to him; “Hey what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be back till the end of the week!”

“Yeah, uh”, Dean stammered, “we finished early and Dad sent me back”.

“Wait”, Sam says, “you came back alone? Where’s Dad?”

“He’s on another case - said he’d be back in a couple of weeks”, Dean answered. Sam just looks at Dean but doesn’t say anything, just climbs into the car. He was shocked when he walked out and saw Dean standing there looking so fucking hot with his bulging biceps sticking out of his t-shirt and his tight jeans hugging his slightly bowed legs. Sam’s not sure when he started thinking about Dean like that but he can’t help it and when he’s jacking off (which seems to be all the time now) it’s always with Dean on his mind. But god, he could never tell Dean this. He would surely think Sam is a freak for wanting his big brother; I mean, come on. He’s his brother for fuck’s sake _._ So when Dean climbs in behind the wheel and asks Sam if he wants to grab some food, Sam has to ask “What?” since he wasn’t listening.

“I said, are you hungry?” Dean tried again.

“Yeah I could eat,” Sam says, staring straight ahead, not wanting to look at Dean for fear he might see how red Sam is from his thoughts. So Dean just starts the car and they drive off.

  
  


Once they pull into the local diner of the small town that Dad rented a house in they park and walk in, sitting down at a booth. So of course when the waitress walks over she’s a pretty blonde thing, just Dean’s type. Sam knows his big brother will flirt with her shamelessly cause that’s what Dean does. I mean look at him; who wouldn’t want to be with him? So when Dean just orders a coke and a cheeseburger, Sam is surprised but doesn’t say anything and orders a chicken salad and a coke as well. Once the waitress leaves the table, Sam asks Dean how the hunt was.

But before Dean can answer, a few girls from Sam’s class stop by the table; “Hey Sam, how are you?” the blonde one asks while the other one is shamelessly checking Dean out who just shoots her his most sexy smile.

“Uh, I'm good Sarah, how are you?”

“Good”, she said, “just came by to get my paycheck and then we saw you so we thought we’d come say hi!”

“And who is this fine looking guy you’re with?” Justine the other girl asked.

But before Sam can answer he hears Dean, “Well, I'm Dean, Sam’s older and better looking brother.” The girls just blush at him.

“Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Justine and this is Sarah.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you too” Dean says, looking between Sam and the girls.

One of the girls says “I was wondering if you’re coming to the Halloween party next Saturday at Dave’s house?”

“Umm, no, I don’t think so,” Sam says.

“Well, you totally should! It’s gonna be awesome!” she says.

“Yeah Sammy, you should go” Dean says and Sam just shoots him a look. Just then the waitress comes back with their food.

“We should go” Sarah says. “See you at school, Sam!” as she grabs Justine’s arm and they walk away. Dean just whistles.

“Wow Sammy, you’re a sly one aren’t you?”

“What?!? No, um - what? And Dude, that Sarah girl is totally into you.”

“No, they just wanted to come check you out. No, no way, she totally has the hots for you! Come on! She asked you to go to the party” Dean says.

“What? No she didn’t! She just asked if i was going!

“Uh, yeah, cause the girl was really saying ‘I want you to come and be with me!’”

“Whatever, Jerk. Eat your food.” Sam says.

“Trust me; that girl wants in _your_ pants, bitch”, says Dean and takes a bite of his cheeseburger.

  
  


Once they finish their dinner the brothers head back to the house and Dean flops down on the couch turning the TV on. Sam just sits at the table and says he has homework to do.

“Aw, come on. I thought we could hang out and watch a movie or something” Dean says, pouting at Sam.

“Yeah, in a minute Dean. I have to finish this English assignment.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

But Sam can’t concentrate on his homework with Dean spread out on the couch watching some stupid action movie. All he can think about is how much he would like to go lay on top of Dean and kiss those full lips and run his hand up that chiselled chest. Sam feels himself getting hard so he stands up and says he going to take a shower. Dean just says “yeah” without looking up from the TV screen.

 _Man he’s acting weird tonight_ Dean thinks. _It’s got to be his teenage hormones._ Dean remembers those all to well; he was horny all the time and a little on edge. _But fuck he needs to chill or get laid! I could relieve the stress for him. No, stop thinking about Sam like that! Fuck. Maybe I need to get laid._

  
  


Sam’s in the shower and it doesn’t take him long to start jerking off with visions of Dean flashing behind his eyes. As he comes it’s Dean’s name on his tongue. _Fuckkk, I hope he didn’t hear that!_ as Sam realizes he called his brother’s name out loud. Dean sits up; _did he just call me? No, must have heard things,_ but he gets up to walk towards the bathroom just to make sure.

“Sammy, you OK in there?

“Uh yeah be out in a minute”, he says.

 _Fuck fuck fuck_ Sam says, laying his head on the tile of the shower wall. Sam emerges from the bathroom in a towel and almost runs right into Dean who's still standing in the hallway.

“Whoa! What the hell Dean?”, Sam says, grabbing at the towel on his waist but he’s not quick enough and it falls to the floor. Dean just flicks his eyes down and then back to Sam’s face quickly.

“Uh nothing. I gotta take a piss and you’re taking too long. Fuck Sam! Jerk off in your bed like the rest of us”, Dean says, walking past Sam to the bathroom. But once inside, Dean has to sit down on the lid of the toilet. _Holy fuck - when that towel fell, all I wanted to do was sink down and take his big cock into my mouth._ Damn, my baby brother is hung.

Sam walks into his bedroom and sits down on his bed trying to make is red face cool down. _Man, i just wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him right then and there and say take me big brother I'm right here. Ugh. I have to stop this,_ Sam says, flopping back on his bed. Once he is dressed in sleep pants and a t-shirt, Sam walks back out to the living room to join Dean and watch some TV before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are enjoying this after chapter 1 please feel free to leave a kudos or comment.


	2. Meeting new friends

The next morning Sam gets up and ready for school and is surprised to see Dean awake and eating in the kitchen. Dean just shoots him a smile. “Want a ride to school?”

“Uhh sure,” Sam says, “but you don’t have to, I can walk.”

“Naw, I don’t mind. I have to go out and do some research for Dad anyways so I can drop you on the way.”

“Sure thanks”, Sam says, grabbing a bowl of cereal. After breakfast they both climb into the Impala and head to Sam’s school. Dean pulls up and parks the car. As Sam is climbing out, Dean leans over and says “Have a good day Sammy!” and shoots him a smile. Sam just shakes his head. “Yeah, bye Jerk.” Dean just watches as Sam goes towards the doors and laughs to himself when he sees the girl from the diner walk up to Sam. _Man, that boy is clueless. Maybe he’s never kissed a girl and he’s scared. I’ll have to ask him about it._ But someone knocking on his window pulls him out of thoughts. He turns to see who it is and it’s the brunette who was at the diner with the blonde yesterday. As Dean rolls down the window, she leans in giving him a full view down her shirt.

“Hey, hey! Dropping Sam off?” she asks.

“Uh, yeah. Just doing my big brother duty” he says with a smile and drags his eyes up to hers from her cleavage.

“Cool! Well, listen. I wanted to give you my number. I was going to give it to Sam but then I saw you and thought I would deliver it myself” she says, handing him a piece of paper and her hand lingers in his, “so you know you can call me sometime” she says, standing and walking away. Dean just smiles and watches her. Dean starts the car and drives away thinking to himself _yep i need to get laid._ The rest of the morning goes by long for Dean. He hates research but he knows his Dad needs it so he just sucks it up and does it. He usually try to pass it off on Sam but Sam’s got school and enough on his plate. Besides, it’s not like he has anything else to do during the day. So when he finally gets back to the house its just after 1 and he knows Sam won’t be home for another couple of hours so he decides to work on his Baby. She could use a tune up so he changes into his older jeans and a t-shirt and gets to work on the car. Meanwhile at school Sam is meeting up with Sarah, Justine and a guy named Brad that was assigned to his group for a science project they have to do.

“So, umm, where do you guys want to meet up?” Sarah asks. Since they all say they can’t do it at their houses Sam says “I guess we can go to mine today and get started on it”. Praying Dean won’t be mad he brought them home. He knows he’s not supposed to but it’s for school and they have to get this project started. _At least Dad’s not here Sam_ thinks.

Dean is still working on Baby now with his shirt off since he got oil all over it. When he finally stands up and sees the time, _oh, Sam should be home. Wonder why he didn’t come out to tell me was home_ Dean thinks as he wipes his hands off on a grease towel and heads into the house. Dean stops dead In his tracks when he sees Sam, Sarah, Justine and some dude sitting around the table with books spread out. Sam looks up then and his mouth falls open when he sees Dean standing there shirtless, muscles glistening with sweat; he can’t stop staring at him.

“Uh, hey”, Dean says; “what’s going on here?”

“Hi Dean! Umm, we’re working on a science project for school” Sam says, his face turning red. Everyone just stops talking and are all staring at Dean like he’s a piece of meat. It usually doesn’t bother him but he just crosses his arms over his bare chest and says “Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?” and then walks towards the bedrooms. _Fuck,_ Sam thinks; _he’s pissed._

“I’ll be right back guys” Sam says and gets up to walk after Dean.

“Who was that? the Brad guy asked.

“Uh, Sam’s older brother” Sarah says.

“Wow, this family’s got some good genetics” he says.. _Brad has been out for years now and wow if he thought Sam was hot, damn his brother is too._

Once Sam gets to Dean’s room, he stands there. “Sorry Dean. I should have asked but we have this group project and we couldn’t meet anywhere else” he says, looking down at the floor, not wanting to look at Dean and his bare chest.

“Sam, I'm not mad, just next time give me a little heads up so I'm not wandering around half naked, and can make sure there's no - umm - weapons out laying around.”

“Fuck yeah, sorry. I forgot”.

“It’s OK, just let me know next time. Well, I need a shower”, Dean says, “and you get back to your friends.”

Sam returns to the dining table

“Everything OK?” Sarah asks.

“Yeah, sorry. All good.”

Dean comes back out to the kitchen fully dressed now and grabs a beer from the fridge. He leans a hip against the counter, staring at Sam and is shocked to see that Sarah has her hand high on his thigh.

“So um, I was thinking we could order a pizza for dinner. Are you guys staying?”

“I can’t”, that Brad guy says. But Sarah and Justine both say sure as long as it’s OK with them.

“Sure”, Dean says, giving Sam a look.

“Yeah, fine - that’ll give us some more time to work on this project”. Dean just rolls his eyes at Sam, _poor boy is clueless_.

“Alright then, what’s everybody want on their pizza?” When Dean offers to drop Brad off on his way to pick up the pizza Sam just gives him a look. Dean just smirks and downs the rest of his beer.

While Dean is gone to get said pizza, Justine asks Sam “So is it just you and your brother?”

“No, my Dad too, but he travels a lot for work. Usually its just me and Dean.”

“Oh cool. I wish I had an older brother to take care of me.”

Sam just smiles and goes back to work on their project, not wanting to talk about his personal life. Dean returns with the pizza 20 minutes later and they put away the school books to make room to eat. They all joke around while eating the pizza. After they’re done with the pizza they all move over into the living room to watch a movie. Of course Dean and Justine start making out on the couch hot and heavy so when they get up to go to Dean’s room Sam just shoots Dean a look like ‘really dude?’ Dean smiles and leaves the room leaving Sarah and Sam alone.

“So uh, ya want a drink?” Sam asks, not sure what to do now that he’s alone with her and knows Dean is going to have sex with Justine. Sure she says shooting Sam a smile. So when he comes back with two cokes he hands one to her and before he can go sit back in the chair she grabs his hand and pulls him onto the couch beside her. Sam sits down, not sure what to do next. It’s a little awkward, knowing Dean and Justine are just down the hall probably having sex by now.

So when Sarah leans over and kisses him he just freezes and she pulls back; “oh sorry. I just wanted to do that for so long. I should um ...” but before she can say anything more Sam leans in and kisses her. So they start making out _cause fuck it if Dean can do it why can’t he; not like he can make out with Dean. So_ when they hear Dean clear his throat Sam jumps up and off of Sarah a little too fast.

Justine says “Time to go Sarah”.

“Well, umm Dean, can we give them a ride? It’s kinda late for them to walk”, Sam says, still holding Sarah hand.

“Yeah, sure”, Dean says, eyeing his baby brother. So the 4 of them get into the Impala. Dean was shocked when Sam climbs in the back with Sarah but just looks at Sam through the review mirror and raises an eyebrow. Sam just shrugs back at him. Once they stop out side of Sarah's house Sam, Sarah and Justine climb out of the car.

“See you tomorrow!” Sarah says, holding Sam’s hand.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow” and Sam gives her another kiss before he climbs back into the passenger seat. Dean doesn’t say anything until they’re half way home.

“Sammy, you sly dog.”

“Whatever Dean. I'm not the one who had sex.” Dean just looks at Sam with a questioning look on his face but doesn’t say anything. _Wow, what was that about? It’s not like i haven’t brought girls home before and he never seemed to care. Maybe it’s cause she’s a school friend? But he was clearly enjoy his time with Sarah_ Dean thinks to himself _._ They get back to the house and Sam just walks in and straight to his bedroom and closes the door leaving Dean standing in the living room. Once Sam’s on his bed he lets out a breath. _Fuck. What am I doing? All I can think about is Dean and his lips and arms around me while making out with Sarah. I shouldn’t have led her on but damn it watching Dean make out with Justine and then to know he was having sex got me so horny wishing it was me he was kissing and running his hands up and down._

Sam sits up when Dean knocks and opens his door. “You OK Sam?”

“Yeah, fine, just tired.”

“OK, well, goodnight Dean” Sam says as Dean walks out of the room and into his own. Dean sits on his bed _. Fuck. That didn't help at all. Well, sure, it was amazing and that chick is a freak in bed but when I walked out and saw Sammy making out with that girl I just got horny all over again, wishing it was me on that couch with Sam. Fuck I have to stop this. Clearly Sam likes this girl and there's no way I'm going to ruin that for him. It’s bad enough we’re probably moving on soon as it is._


	3. Stay

The next morning Dean is awakened by his phone ringing.

**Dean: Hello?**

**John: Dean listen, I'm going to be a little while longer. I'm meeting up with Caleb so I need you to come meet me and pick up some money and a check. I extended the house rental.**

**Dean: Uh, yeah. Sure Dad. Do you need me to help on the case?**

**John: No, I just need you to meet me here and then go back and take care of Sam.**

**Dean: OK sure. I’ll see you later.**

He hates being left out of hunts but he knows that there’s no point in arguing with his father over it. When John gives him orders he is to follow them. Dean walks into the kitchen and Sam is already there eating his breakfast and working on some homework.

“So um, I have to leave for a couple days” Dean says and Sam looks up at him. “Dad is gonna be gone longer than he thought, so I have to go meet him and pick up a rental check and some money since looks like we’ll be staying here for little while.”

“You want me to come?” Sam asked.

“No Sam, you have school and that project. I’ll be home day after tomorrow. Will you be OK on your own?”

“Yeah, fine” Sam says, a little sad he can’t go with Dean; he loves being on the road with just his brother.

“Look Sam, if you didn’t have school I would bring you. But Dad would freak if I let you miss school for no reason”.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Umm, it’s ok if you want to have Sarah and them over to work on the project while I'm gone. But keep them in the living room, OK? We don’t need anybody finding lore books or any weapons around here. Oh, and Sam ... if you need condoms, top drawer of my night table” Dean says, winking at Sam.

Sam just blushes, “I'm not you”.

“Hey you never know! You two looked pretty hot and heavy last night on the couch”. “Whatever, jerk. I have to go.” said Sam.

“Hey wait - I’ll drop you off on my way out of town”.Dean offers.

Once they pull up to the school, Dean leans over to Sam; “Be good bitch. See you in a couple days”.

Sam just walks into the school. Dean turns his music up and pulls out of the parking lot heading to meet his Dad. After school, when the 4 of them get back to Sam's to work on their project, Justine of course asks “Where’s Dean?”

“Uh, he had to go out of town for a few days” Sam tells her.

“Oh. OK” Justine says, clearly sad that she’s not going to see Dean again; she really enjoyed herself last night with him. So they just sit down and get to work on the project. A few hours later Sam’s phone beeps with a text message.

**Dean: Hey made it**

**Sam: Good, how was drive?**

**Dean: Not bad. Lonely without you**

**Sam: Could have come with, Justine says she misses you**

**Dean: No, you couldn’t. You know that**

**Sam: I know. Miss you**

**Dean: Be home** **day after tomorrow**

**Sam: K, say hi to dad**

**Dean: Will do, bitch**

**Sam: Jerk**

Dean puts his phone away just as he see his Dad’s truck pull up outside the motel room he’s got for the night.

”Hey Dad” Dean says when John walks in the room.

“So listen Dean, I am going to meet Caleb like I said. I may be out of contact for a few days. I’ll call when I can but I need you to do some research for me when you get back” and gives him the details.

“You sure you don’t want me to come along”? Dean asks.

“No, I want you to take care of your brother. I should be back in about a month. Here’s the check for the rental house. I’ve already called the landlord and told him you’ll be bringing it by at the end of the week. I have rented the house till the end of the year. Hows Sam doing anyways?” John asked.

“He’s good, working on a science project and met some friends.” Dean answered.

“Good, I think it’ll be good for him to stay in one place for a while; maybe finish out the semester there.” Dean just looks at his dad; they never stay in one place that long.

“Uh, yeah, sure Dad. I think it will be. He seems to like this school”.

“Yeah” is all John says. “Maybe you can, um, look for some temp work while you’re there since we’re staying for a while. I think it be good for you to have something to do.” Dean just looks confused. He never really had to work before. Mind you, they never stay anywhere long enough that it matters.

“Sure Dad”.

John then says “If I get wind of any small hunts close, I’ll send them your way. I still want you boys training every day though.”

“Of course,” Dean says.

“OK then” John says, getting up to go to the bathroom to shower before he gets to bed.

Sam is just about to go to bed when he decided to send Dean a message.

**Sam: night**

**Dean: night**

Sam just smiles to himself, he misses Dean when he’s gone but he’s happy to have the house to himself for once. But he still can’t help but think of Dean when he feels himself getting hard again. So he just reaches his hand down his pants and jerks off with no fear of anyone hearing him.

Dean wasn’t shocked when he woke up the next morning and his Dad was already gone. He rolls over and grabs his phone and shoots a quick text to Sam. Then packs up his stuff grabbing the paperwork his dad left for him and heads out, back to his Sammy.

Sam wakes and turns his alarm off and then sees he has a message from Dean:

**Dean: Morning sleepy head! I should be home later tonight; meet up for dinner?**

**Sam: Morning. Sure, see you then! Drive safe.**

Sam then lays there for a few minutes wishing he didn’t have school today and could just wait for Dean to return. But he knows school will help pass the time. So he gets up and heads for the shower.

Dean’s drive is long and the weather has turned to shit, raining on and off but all he can do is think how he wants to be home and back with Sam. Dean gets back in town about 20 minutes before Sam gets out of school so he figures he will pick him up instead of Sam walking in the rain. So when Sam comes out and sees the Impala, he smiles and walks over, climbing in.

“Hey, you’re back!”

“Yep, didja miss me?” Dean says, sending Sam a smile. Sam just blushes and looks out the side window.

“So, umm, you want to go home and change before we head to the diner for dinner?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, sounds good” Sam says. As they’re driving to the house, Dean fills Sam in on what Dad had said about staying the rest of the year there and how he has to look for a part time job. Sam just laughs at his brother’s eye roll, knowing Dean would rather hang out doing nothing all day or possibly hunting.

Once the brothers are both showered and changed they head back out to the diner in town. As they are walking from the car towards the diner, Sam notices a sign on the window of the garage next door.

“Hey Dean, look! They’re hiring and you’re great with your hands and cars”.

“Huh. Yeah, I’ll check it out. Why don’t you go in and order us a drink and I’ll run over and talk to them.”

“Sure.” Sam walks in and sits down at a booth against the bank of windows so he can watch for Dean.

So when Sarah walks over she smiles at him,

“Oh hey, what can I get you?”

“Uh 2 cokes,” Sam says, smiling up at her. Just then Dean comes walking into the diner and slides in the booth opposite Sam.

“Hey Sarah, how are you?”

“I'm good” she replies and turns to go get their drinks.

“Well?” Sam prods Dean.

“Well, what?” Dean says, teasing Sam. Sam just rolls his eyes at Dean.

“You’re looking at the new part time mechanic for the Davis Brothers Body Shop” Dean says proudly.

“They hired you just like that?” Sam was surprised.

“Yeah, on a probation basis. He saw Baby and asked if she was mine and when I told him ‘yes’ he was impressed! Said anyone who appreciates a fine car like that is worth giving a shot,” Dean says smiling. Just then Sarah comes back with their cokes and takes their order

“Be right back with those,” she says smiling at Sam. Dean just laughs into his drink. “What?”

“Nothing. She got it bad for you baby boy.”

”She does not!” Sam says blushing.

“Uh, yeah, she does. If I know anything it’s girls and their body language and hers says ‘fuck me Sam! I want you to run those big hands all over my body!’” Sam just throws a sugar package at Dean laughing;

“You’re such an ass”.

“Pff. You love my ass” Dean says. Sam chokes on his coke and starts to cough, causing Dean to raise an eyebrow.

“Wrong hole,” Sam says, trying to catch his breath from the coughing fit.

“Well, since you know we’re gonna be around awhile, maybe you could take her out sometime, Sammy.”

“Yeah maybe,” Sam says. _I don’t want to take her out. I want to take you out._ Sam thinks to himself. But maybe he should try to date someone and stop thinking about his big brother like this. It’s wrong and he knows it. They finish their food and decide to head back home since the rain is picking up now and they don’t want to get caught in a major storm.


	4. Double date

The rest of the week flies by with Sam in school and Dean working at the garage. So when Dean tells Sam he’s off on Sunday and asks if he wants to maybe go for a drive, Sam says sure! He loves just being in the car with Dean and nothing but blacktop ahead of them. So when they’re out in the middle of nowhere on Sunday afternoon and Dean pulls over to the side of the road, Sam just looks at him.

“What are we doing?” Sam asks.

“I thought we could maybe get some target practice in. Need you sharp Sam, if you’re gonna join me on hunts”.

“I’m already almost as good as shot as you Dean!” Sam says, punching his brother in the arm playfully.

“You wish baby boy” Dean says climbing out of the car laughing. So when Dean comes back from setting up some cans for them to shoot at, he stands behind Sam and tells him to spread his legs a little, relax his shoulders and aim. _But Sam has to take a deep breath. Having Dean so close to him with his arms wrapped around him it takes everything in Sam not to lean into his brother’s chest._

Dean just clears his throat and says “OK, once you’re ready, pull the trigger”, while he steps back from Sam. _Fuck. i have to be careful, Dean thinks, adjusting his half hard cock._ He’s hard from just being pressed up against Sam like that. Luckily Sam didn’t feel his cock hard against him and if he did he didn’t say anything. The brothers take turns shooting the cans. Once they both went through two clips they decided that's enough shooting for one day and if Dad ask they can say they have been training.

So when they get back to the house Dean decides they need to spar some and before Sam can get to the front porch he tackles him the ground. They wrestle for awhile, pinning one another trying to get the other to submit but of course neither one will, so when they are both out of breath and sweating, Dean has Sam pinned down and sits up on his hips and smiles down at him; “Give”?

“Never” Sam says and somehow manages to over turn Dean, pinning him and sitting on his hips laughing and he’s about to lean down when they hear a “Wow! That's quite the show!” Both brothers turn to see Sarah and Justine standing there watching them so Sam just slides off Dean and extends his hand to help him up.

“Oh please don’t stop on our account” Sarah says, looking at Sam.

“Uh did we have plans today?”

“No we just thought we swing by see if you boys wanted to catch dinner and a movie tonight” Sarah says.

“Umm, yeah sure” Dean says, walking over and throwing an arm around Justine.

“Just need to clean up a bit first.” He walks towards the house pulling Justine with him. Sam just smiles and holds his hand out for Sarah to go ahead. Once inside, of course, Dean calls first shower.

“Just don’t use all the hot water please” Sam says.

“I’ll try not to” Dean shoots back as he walks towards his room.

Sam walks to the fridge to get a bottle of water; “You guys want anything?”

“Naw, we’re good” Justine says, sitting on the couch.

Sam comes over and joins them sitting in the chair. 15 minutes later

Dean emerges dressed and freshly shaved, “All yours, baby brother” he says as he walks to the fridge to grab a coke.

“OK, umm, be back soon”, Sam says and heads down the hall to shower. Sam must take the quickest shower of his life, not wanting to leave Dean alone with the girls too long cause god knows what he will say to them so when he comes back 10 minutes later and Dean is still leaning against the counter Sam is surprised. “So what movie did you want to see?” After some back and fourth the deiced to go see the new Jurassic park movie.

  
  


The 4 of them find seats near the back of the theatre, and so when Dean leads Justine in and then sits down in the middle Sam sits beside him with Sarah on the other side of him. The movie starts then. Sam is shocked when he feels Dean put his arm on the arm rest and brushes Sam’s hand with the back of his. Sam doesn’t want to risk looking over at it so he just keeps it still hoping Dean keeps his hand there. He does but then Sam feels Dean jerk his arm so he risks a quick look and notices Dean has his coat on his lap and Justine’s hand leading under it. Sam just smirks and shifts a little, _wishing it was my hand under that coat jerking my brother off in the dark theatre._ Sam just interlocks his fingers with Sarah when she puts her hand in his other one. He leans a little more toward her. If he can’t have Dean then he might as well enjoy the attention from Sarah. What Sam doesn’t see is how Dean is watching Sam and smirking to himself.

After the movie they decided to go to the local diner for milkshakes.

 _Dean’s not usually into this dating thing but if it means he can help Sam’s chances of getting laid then he will play along. And well, sure; he’ll take what he can from this chick cause she’s a great way to pass time and way better than jerking off all the time._ So once seated at a booth cause it’s way better then a table, they talk about the movie and Sam and Sarah talk about school and the science project they have to work on.

“You’re such a dork Sam”, Dean says.

“Whatever jerk” Sam says to Dean, laughing at his brother.

“Hey, um I'm gonna go check my work schedule while we’re here”, Sarah says, so Sam stands to let her out of the booth and slides back in. Dean starts to make out with Justine. Sam’s never seen Dean with another girl for more then a night; its kinda odd seeing him like this. Makes Sam wonder if things would be like that for them if they ever could be together.

Sarah comes back then and slides in beside Sam, just eyeing the other two trying to eat each others faces. “So I'm off Tuesday. You want to work on the project after school?”

“Yeah sure. Should we, umm, see if Brad and Justine are free?” Sarah smiles and then says “I was kinda hoping maybe just me and you could work on our part”.

Sam smiles back “Sure!” he says, leaning in saying “I like that idea” and then kisses her. _Wow what I am doing? I’ve never been one for PDA, OK? I haven't had much experience with it. Sure I’ve kissed some girls and boys but never in public and never with Dean right there._

After about another half hour and they’re all full on milkshakes, Dean says “We should get going, you 3 have school and I have work in the am”.

“Yeah alright”. Sarah stands to let Sam out. Sam just grabs her hand and walks outside, not bothering to wait for the other two.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow”.

“Yeah, see ya then” Sam says and leans down to give her a quick kiss bye. Dean just smirking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just surprised at you. Sammy my baby brother has a girlfriend”.

“SHUT UP DEAN!” Sam says, his face turning red.

  
  


The next day Dean has a good day at work. He loves working with his hands and on cars so if he can’t be hunting then this will work. Just as he pulls into the driveway his phone rings so he pulls it out of his pocket.

**Dean: Hey Dad.**

**John: Hey Dean. How’s it going?**

**Dean: Good, good, just getting home from work.**

**John: Oh, so you found something good?**

**Dean: Yeah, part time at the local garage.**

**John: How’s Sam doing?**

**Dean: He’s good. School’s good, even got himself a girlfriend!” Dean says laughing.**

**Dean: How's the case?**

**John: Good. It’s why I'm calling. I need you to look into some things for me**

**Dean: Sure Dad; one sec.** _He reaches into the glove box for paper and pen_ **OK, go ahead.**

**John: D. Prime, birth 1886 death 1925, lived in Kansas City.**

**Dean:** “ **do we know anymore?”**

**Dean: OK, no - I get it. Will do. I’ll call you as soon as I have more.**

Dean shuts his phone and climbs out of the car to head into the house.

“Hey Sam - you here? _Nothing, must not be home_ _yet. So_ Dean just goes to change and then figures he better hit up the library and get to work on the research for Dad. Man he wished Sam was here; he’s so much better at this crap. So he shoots off quick message:

**Dean: going to library. Dad needs some stuff researched**

**Sam: Already here. I’ll wait for you**

**Dean: Geek. Look up D. Prime, born Kansas City 1886-1925. I’ll be there soon**

_Well, that works then_. He’s hoping Sam will have found some stuff for him by the time he gets there. So 20 minutes later when Dean walks into the library Sam is just gathering some papers he’d printed. “Hey” Dean said.

“Hey, so this is what I found”, Sam told him.

“Oh, great. Umm, anything else we know?”

“No, Dad didn’t say much. Well, most likely a vengeance spirit. Looks like the guy died pretty violently.”

“Sounds like it” Dean says, ruffling Sam’s hair. “OK, well, lets go. It’s getting late; you can call Dad on the way home and fill him in.”

**Sam: Hey Dad! Yeah, so we found that information you wanted on the case.** Sam then tells john everything they found out.

**John: How’s school?**

**Sam: It’s going good! I like this school.**

**John: Good, I'm glad. Dean says you got a girl there you like.**

Sam shoots Dean a dirty look.

**Sam: Uh, yeah, I guess so**

**John: Well, as long as she’s not interfering with school work and training! I can’t wait to meet her when I'm back.**

**Sam: Yeah, no, she’s not. When are you coming back?**

**John: Not sure yet. Shouldn’t be too much longer. You boys OK?**

**Sam: Yeah we’re good.**

**John: OK, night.**

**Sam: G’night.**

“I can’t believe you told Dad I had a girlfriend. God Dean.” Sam says, throwing his head back against the seat.

“What’s the big deal? He woulda found out when he comes back anyways.”

“Still he doesn’t need to know. Did you tell him about Justine?”

“Uh, no, but he didn’t ask about me.” Dean says.

“Whatever. Just don’t tell him anything about that stuff, OK please?”

“Yeah, fine. Whatever Sammy.”

Once the boys are home they have some dinner and watch TV for the rest of the night.

  
  



	5. Tuesday

Sam’s just finishing his lunch when he gets a text from Dean.

**Dean: Hey Sam. I have to go on a parts run to the next town over. Probably won’t be back till late tonight. You OK to get dinner on your own?**

**Sam: Yeah OK, no worries. I’ll find something, working on project tonight anyways.**

**Dean: OK. I’m sorry. They just asked me if I could go. They need it asap.**

**Sam: No worries. It’s work, I get it. Drive careful; see you tonight.**

  
Sam wonders if he should have told Dean Sarah was coming over but figures he doesn’t need to since she’ll probably be gone before Dean gets home anyways.

The rest of the school day goes by fine. So when Sam and Sarah walk back to his place to work on their project she’s shocked not to see Dean’s car.

“Wheres Dean?” she asked.

“Ahh, he had to work late tonight” Sam says, handing her a coke from the fridge.

“Thanks” she says.

“Hey, uh, I just have to go grab my notes from my room. Make yourself comfortable” he says and starts to walk to his bedroom.

So he shocked when he turns around and Sarah’s standing in his doorway.

“This your room?” Sarah asks.

“Uh, yeah” Sam says and smiles.

“Nice” she said.

“its alright. I’m just happy to have my own room for once.”

“I bet it’s gotta suck sharing all the time.”

“Yeah, it can, specially with someone like Dean” Sam says, laughing a little nervously that she’s in his room.“So I got my notes”, he says, showing her the papers in his hand but she just smiles and walks closer to him and leans up and kisses him on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into the kiss. Sam drops the papers on the desk and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her harder. The next thing either of them knew, they’re on his bed, Sam on top of her, kissing and running their hands all over each other. Sam feels her start to pull his shirt up so he leans back on his knees and pulls it off over his head and goes back to kissing her. Then starts to unbutton her shirt. Once he has it open he breaks the kiss and looks at her pale smooth stomach and black lace bra, then leans down and kisses a trail down her neck and over her boobs to her stomach and back up again, enjoying the soft noises she made. Once he gets back to her lips, he kisses her again and slips his tongue in, licking inside her mouth. He feels her undoing his belt and the button on he jeans. “Sam”, she moans, and then kisses his neck before asking “do you, umm, have any condoms?”

“Uh, no, but wait; Dean does” Sam says. Getting up he says “be right back” and he rushes to his brother’s room to grab a couple.

When he comes back he’s so distracted by her laying on his bed in just a black thong and bra that he forgets to close his door all the way. Taking his pants off on the way back to the bed, he sits down. Sarah just smiles, sits up and grabs him through his boxers. “Mmm”, she says, “you’re so big Sam. Fuck. I wanna feel this big cock in me.” Sam just moans and kisses her again laying her back down. _I can’t believe I’m about to have sex for the first time. God I hope I do this right._ He tries to remember what Dean told him about the many times he was with a girl, how they liked when he puts his finger in them to get them warmed up as they kiss some more. Sam run his hand down her body and stops just as he reaches the top of her underwear, not sure if he should go on, so when Sarah grabs his hand and guides it down to her wet, hot flesh he just moans and rubs it. “Oh, god Sam, that feels amazing” she says, kissing his neck some more. Sam finally decided to just go for it and slips his hand into her and just moans when he feels wet she is. He’s never felt a girl like this before, so he slowly teases one finger around and then slips it in. And when she sucks in a breath he stops. “Did i hurt you?”

“No, god, no it feels amazing. Don’t stop” Sarah’s panting now. “Fuck.” Sam has to grab the base of his cock to stop from busting a nut right then and there. “You feel amazing. So tight and wet,” he says, kissing her all over her mouth, jaw and neck. “Mmmm, god Sam; your fingers feel amazing. I want to feel your cock in me.” Sam pulls his fingers out and then sits up to slide her underwear off. She lifts her hips to help him.

And then sits up before he can finish pulling his boxers off and says “I want to ride you. OK?”

“Uh, sure,” so they switch positions. Once Sam’s on his back she helps pull his boxers off and then she straddles him, holding herself off him. Sam reaches on the night stand to where he left the condoms and knocks his phone off in the process, but not caring at the moment. So he doesn’t hear the message beep go off with incoming text from **Dean, saying be home in 10**. Sarah then just grabs the condom from Sam and rips it open with her teeth. She slides down his legs a little so she can put the condom on Sam. He moans as he feels her hands run over his length. Sarah then climbs back up and leans down and kisses Sam hard on the lips before sitting up and holding on to his shoulders to brace herself. Sam grabs her hips to help guide her onto his cock. He swears when his first couple of inches go in.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. ”God that feels amazing.”

Sarah just smiles down at him, her pupils blown wide, and sinks down further. Once Sam is all the way in they both stay still for a minute to adjust to it. Then she starts to rock back and forth, up and down; Sam just thrust up to meet her.

They’re both so into it they don’t hear Dean come in.

“Sam?” When Dean doesn’t get an answer he walks to the bedrooms and stops in his tracks when he hears Sam moaning out Sarah’s name. He’s shocked when he can see into Sam's room and Sarah is riding Sam. _Holy fucking hell, my brother is getting some! I should not be watching this!_ But dean can’t seem to walk away; he just stands there listening and watching her back as she bounces on his baby brother’s cock. Dean’s now palming his own cock in his jeans cause he’s fucking hard now.

When he hears Sam call her name he knows they’re done and he quickly walks out of the hall and back to the living room and figures maybe he should act like he just walked in. So he opens and closes the door loud and then says “Sam! You here?”

“Fuck” Sam says as he and Sarah are cuddling in his bed, post sex haze.

“Yeah Dean, I’ll be out in a minute!” Sam yells back as they both try to find their clothes.

Once dressed he walks out of the bedroom with Sarah behind him.

“Hey Dean! I, uh, didn’t think you’d be home so soon”.

“I texted you to tell you I’d be home in 10 but guess you didn’t get it” he says, smiling at his brother.

Sam just goes bright red, knowing he’d been busted with a girl in the house alone.

“Yeah, no, I didn’t”

“Um, hey; me and Sarah were going to go to the pizza parlour for a slice. You want to come?” Sam asks.

“Naw, you two go. I'm tired after the long drive. But hey, Sam, bring me home a slice would ya?”

“Oh, yeah, sure Dean” Sam says as Dean heads to the shower. Sam just grabs his wallet and tells Sarah,

“One sec; I need grab my phone from my room.”

So, as Sam walks back to his room, he looks for his phone, finds it under the bed, grabs it and throws the blanket on his bed, not sure why. He knows Dean is gonna know anyways; he’s not dumb. Besides, not like he never walked in on Dean having sex. Well, at least they were done before Dean came home.

“OK got it. Let’s go” he says and kisses Sarah on the lips.

Meanwhile Dean’s in the shower. _Holy fucking hell - I can’t believe i walked in on Sammy having sex. But man he looked so fucking hot with her riding him i want to be the one to make him look hot and sexed out,_ Dean thinks as he starts to stroke his still hard cock. So Dean just jerks off to the images of watching Sam and holy hell he cums so hard he almost blacks out.

  
About an hour and a half later Sam comes strolling back into the house with said pizza for Dean.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself Sammy” Dean says with a smile, taking the pizza from him.

“So um, how was your day?”

“Clearly not as good as yours,” Dean says as he takes a slice of pizza out of the box.

Sam just goes red in the face and looks down at the floor.

“Hey, it’s OK man! I get it! Trust me; I get it.”

Sam looks up at Dean then. “Umm, so, yeah. That was kinda my first time.”

Dean just freezes with the pizza half way to his mouth and stares at Sam “... and?”

Sam smiles and turns even redder. “I mean, fuck, Dean! It was so hot! I um, how do I know if she liked it and got off?”

“Did you at least you know, um, use a condom?”.

“Oh yeah. I took a couple from your room”, Sam says, avoiding Dean’s eyes.

Dean just says “Hey, that's OK! I told you where they were. Is there, uh, anything you want to know?”

But before Sam can answer, his phone beeps, indicating a new message.

**Sarah: Had an amazing time tonight - can’t wait to do it again**

**Sam: yeah me too**

**Sarah: I probably should have told you but, um, that was my first time. I hope I was good ...**

Sam just stares at his phone, not sure what to do.

Dean ask “What?”

Sam hands him the phone, Dean whistles. “Oh, buddy; way to go!”

“Dean, what do I say?”

“Well did you enjoy it? Did you um, I mean, finish?”

“Oh, god yeah. It was awesome!”

“So say that.”

**Sam: It was amazing! You’re amazing. And it was mine too.**

**Sarah: Really? I, um, wow. I thought for sure you had before**

**Sam: Nope**

**Sarah: Well I hope we can do that again soon**

**Sam: Yeah me too :)**

**Sam :) night see you at school tomorrow**

**Sarah: Good night Sam.**

Sam puts his phone away then and lays his head down on the table. “God Dean. I'm so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Hey, hey, wait! I'm not mad, Sammy. Hell, I'm freakin ecstatic for you!” Dean says, ruffling Sam’s hair.

“Really? You’re not mad that I, um, took a condom?”

“Uh, no - just glad you were smart enough to use one. We’ll go get you your own box tomorrow. Clearly you’re gonna need them” Dean says, smacking Sam on the back.

“Ugh Dean” Sam says, but he’s laughing at his brother.

“My baby brother’s growing up.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Sam had sex for the first time.


	6. The hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Boys go on a hunt

The next morning Sam is eating breakfast when he gets a text message.

**Sarah: Hey, forgot my science book there. Can you bring it with you?**

**Sam: Yeah sure, see you at school.**

  
“Hey” Sam says when Dean walks out into the kitchen with just his sleep pants on. “No work today?”

“Naw, day off since i pulled a double yesterday. You want ride to school?” Dean asks, pouring a cup of coffee.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind. It’s raining out so that’d be great.”

“Sure, let me go throw some clothes on”.

While Dean’s getting dressed, he gets a message from his dad.

**  
Dad: Hey, got a vamp case two towns over. You want it?**

**Dean: Yeah sure**

**Dad: Take Sam, he could use the practice**

**Dean: You sure?**

**Dad: Yeah, from what can tell just one rogue eating locals**

**Dean: alright, I’ll call when done.**

  
“Hey Sammy, change of plans. No school today; we got a vamp two towns over. Dad wants me to take you.”

“Really?” Sam asks, smiling then frowning.

“Yeah but I mean if you don’t want to come.” Dean tells him.

“No, I do; it’s um - I have to drop Sarah’s science book off to her.”

“OK, yeah, we’ll drop it off on the way. Go change into hunting clothes.”

Sam bounces off to his room and shoots Sarah quick text

  
**Sam: Hey, not going to be at school today. Can you meet me out front? I’ll drop book off to you in 10.**

**Sarah: Sure. Everything OK?**

**Sam yeah have to help dean with something out of town for my dad be back by tonight.**

**Sarah: Oh, OK, no worries, see you in 10**

As promised Sarah’s waiting out front with Justine when the boys pull up so Sam gets out of the car.

“Hey”, Sam says.

“Hey” Sarah says, leaning up to kiss him. Sam kisses her back.

“Sucks you have to go out of town today”

“Yeah, I know. Gonna miss you”,

“i’ll miss you too.”

“Hey, if I’m not back too late maybe we can meet up?”

“Yeah” Sam says, “I’ll text you.”

  
Meanwhile, Dean’s enjoying the kisses Justine is giving him outside of the car.

“Promise you’ll call when you get back”, she says.

“Yeah” Dean says; “should be back tonight” and smacks her ass as she walks away.

The boys get back into the car and drive off towards the hunt.

“So its a vampire?” Sam asks.

“That’s what Dad said, yeah, looks like one.”

“Should be pretty easy hunt.”

  
But of course it doesn’t turn out like that and its ends up being a nest of them and Sam gets hurt.

“Fuck Sammy! I'm so sorry I didn’t see that one coming!” Dean says as he’s trying to get Sam’s arm to stop bleeding from where he cut in on the window he was tossed through.

“It’s fine Dean. Not your fault”, Sam says as he’s trying to suck in air; he knows he’s got at least 2 broken ribs.

“But hey, you still killed the fucker! That was awesome dude!” Dean says, “Don’t mess with a Winchester.”

Of course once Dean saw Sam go flying threw that window, he lopped off the vamps head in front of him and ran over just in time to see Sam beheading the one who threw him. Even know he landed on his back, he still had his machete in his hand. So when the vamp jumped out of the window after him, he laid there playing dead until it was close and just swung as hard as he could; luckily Dean keeps the machetes sharp so it sliced right though the vamps neck.

“We need to get you looked at!”

“No! No hospital! Dad would freak. You can stitch me up and there's nothing they can do about the ribs anyways.”

“Fuck. OK Sammy, but we have to get a room. I'm not driving you all way back like this not tonight.”

“Fine” Sam says swinging his legs into the car.

  
So once Dean get them checked into the first motel he finds he goes to work on patching Sam up.

“Fuck Sam. I'm so sorry”.

Sam’s got a gash on his arm that needs stitches and at least 3 broken ribs, a black eye and his back is scratched to shit. Dean’s been picking glass shards out of it for the last 30 minutes.

Once Dean is done getting Sam cleaned up he helps him into the shower and of course Sam just complains “I'm not a baby Dean! i can shower on my own. Besides, you need to call Dad.”

“Man I’d rather not. But yeah, OK. Yell if you need anything.”

  
Dean leaves Sam to shower and sits down to call their dad. Its as bad as he thought. John rips him a new one for Sam getting hurt even know it’s not Dean’s fault. Dean’s sitting at the table in the motel room with a glass of whisky when Sam emerges.

“How mad was he?”

Dean just looks at him. “Pissed I let you get hurt but glad to hear you took it out and we cleared the nest”.

Sam just says “Well, maybe I wouldn’t have gotten hurt if he had given us the right intel.”

“Sam please. I don’t wanna fight with you about dad.”

“OK. Sorry Dean. He just makes me so mad the way he treats you.

Dean just smiles. “I'm gonna get a shower”.

“Wait! I need to look you over to make sure you’re OK”.

“I'm fine. Just have a nice shiner to match yours”, Dean says, standing and taking his shirt off but when Sam hisses he just says

“What?”

“Uh, dude; your whole left side is black and blue! How did you not feel that?”

“I don’t know. Must have be the adrenaline running through me.”

“Oh man! What are we gonna tell the girls?”

“Fuckkkkk! I didn’t think about that! Uh, car cash?”

“Umm, but Baby's fine.”

“Yeah, true. Hmm - bar fight?”

“Dean, I'm 16. No way they’d believe that.”

“OK car accident. Not our car, a friend’s, and you smashed your arm threw the window and I hit the side of the door.”

“Yeah, OK. I better text Sarah and let her know I won’t be back tonight”.

“You going to tell her or wait till she sees you?”

“Wait” they both say. “You going to message Justine?”

“Uh. fuck. Yeah, guess i should eh” Dean says. “I'm not used to this girlfriend thing”

Sam smiles, “Welcome to the club.”

**Sam: Hey Sarah. Sorry, umm, won’t be back** **till tomorrow night**

**Sarah: Everything OK?**

**Sam: Yeah, just tired, so thought we’d better not make long drive tonight.**

**Sarah: OK, miss you. Maybe I can bring you guys dinner and your homework tomorrow?**

**Sam: Sounds good, come by around 5?**

**Sarah: See you then. Night Sam xo**

**Sam: Night xxo**

*************

**Dean: Hey Justine, not making it back tonight. Sorry**

**Justine: :( boo miss you. See you tomorrow?**

**Dean: Yeah, sure. Think Sam and Sarah made plans lol**

  
Once boys are showered and changed, they climb into the bed to sleep, both facing each other as they can’t lay on their other side.

“I'm sorry again Sammy”

“its fine Dean. Night.”

“Night.”


	7. The Storm

Needless to say, when the girls show up with the promised dinner and see the boys, they don’t even know what to say. 

“OMG SAM!” Sarah says when he opens the door. His black eye looks bad and his arm is in a bandage and well, she can’t see the rest of him but his chest has more colours than a rainbow.

“I'm OK I promise,” he says as he winces to lean down to give her a quick peck. “It looks worse then it is.”

But when Dean comes strolling out without a shirt cause he forgot they were coming Justine just stares and swears “Fucking hell! What happened to you two?”

“Ah, shit. Um, car accident,” he says and strolls over to the couch to grab the t-shirt he left there.

“Uh, babe - your car’s fine”, Justine tells him. 

“Yeah, not our car. A friend was driving; now you know why I like to drive” Dean says, trying to make light of it.

“Uh-huh,” she says and just shakes her head at him.

“Hey, Sam's worse off than me.”

“DUDE!” Sam says looking at Dean.

That makes Sarah look at Sam with a raised eyebrow. Sam swears and lifts his shirt showing his rainbow chest. He just hears both girls suck in a breath...

“OK, that's it you two. Sit down, we’re taking care of you and I don’t want to hear about it,” Justine says.

“Fine by me,” Dean says sitting at the table Sam just rolls his eyes and looks at Dean. “Really dude?” 

Dean looks back at Sam “what? She wants to play nursemaid? Fine by me.” Sam smiles “You’re such an ass.” Their silent conversation goes unnoticed by the girls who are getting plates down for the Chinese food they brought over.

Once everyone is sitting at the table, Sarah turns to Sam and says, “Since tomorrow is a half-day and I'm off work, I can come back and spend the afternoon with you. Is that OK?”

Sam looks to Dean. “Yeah, that's fine. Um, Sam’s not going to school tomorrow, he needs another day of rest. “But you're more than welcome to come by after and hang out”.

“OK, great! If you’re good maybe I’ll even bring you some ice cream and pie.”

“Pie?” Dean says with a smile; “if you bring pie you can stay as long as you want!”

Sam just rolls his eyes and laughs “I think you found the other way to my brother's heart”.

Just as they’re finishing dinner Dean’s phone rings. “It’s Dad,” Dean stands and walks out to the front porch to answer it.

**Dean: Hello**

**John: I'm coming home to check on you boys.**

**Dean: We’re fine, don’t waste the time. you’re needed there**

**John: Do not lie to me**

**Dean: I'm not lying. I have a black eye, Sam too and he’s got 3 broken ribs and a gash on his arm. I stitched it up watching it for infection, keeping him home tomorrow. It’s a half-day, and his friend says she can bring him his assignments so he won’t get behind.**

**John: Fine. But you call me if anything changes**

**Dean: Yes sir.**

**John: Dean, I'm sorry. I didn’t know it was a nest. I swore it was only 1, 2 tops**

**Dean: It’s fine Dad. We’re both OK.**

**John: Well, I should be home by the end of next week anyways. See you then.**

**John hangs up then so Dean goes back into the house.**

“What's up?” Says Sam. 

“Nothing, just Dad checking in. Wanted to make sure we're OK. “Was going to come back; told him not to worry about it and we were fine.”

“Good, “Sam says.

“He said he’d be back the end of next week”.

Sam gives Dean a tight smile. He misses his dad but likes it so much better when it’s just him and Dean and now with Sarah, he just doesn't know what will happen with John around.

The girls stay for a while and just watch TV since they know that the boys are not in any shape for anything more even if Dean keeps insisting he is.

The next day Dean has to run into the garage just to get his schedule and Sam says he will just stay at the house and wait there, he can work on his science project some more. So when Dean comes back Sam shocked to see Sarah and Justine with him.

“Found couple hitchhikers on my way back. Thought I bring them with me so we can have some fun with them,” Dean says smiling and throws his arm around Justine’s waist. Sam just laughs and moves so they can enter the house.

“Hi,” he says to Sarah and leans down to kiss her.

“Hi,” she says, smiling at him. “Brought you your homework and we have a test in English Monday.”

“Great” Sam says, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t worry; didn’t forget about you Dean!” she says, pulling an apple pie from the bags she has in her other hand. That earns her a smile and a hug from Dean.

“MAN, you get homework I get a pie!” Dean says, laughing at the bitch face Sam gives him.

Sam and Sarah say there going to study for a while in Sam’s room.

Dean just smiles and shakes his head, “leave the door open Sammy”.

“Fuck you” is all he hears down the hall.

Dean then puts the pie in the fridge for later and walks over to sit with Justine on the couch. “Hey baby, missed you”, he says, leaning over to kiss her.

“Missed you too,” she says smiling at him and running her hand up his thigh.

  
As Dean and Justine make out on the couch, Sam and Sarah do some homework in his room with him at the desk and her on his bed.

So when Dean knocks 30 minutes later and opens the door he shocked to see them studying.

“Um, we’re gonna go grab some food from the diner. What you guys want?”

Sam says he wants a chicken salad sandwich and fries and Sarah orders a turkey club.

“Alright, you two behave while we're gone.” Dean can’t believe they were studying; meanwhile he just got one of the best blow jobs he's ever had.

  
So once Dean and Justine are gone Sam spins in his desk chair and puts his pencil down and stretches his long legs out and lifts his arms and that caused his shirt to ride up a bit; Sarah just licks her lips at that and climbs off the bed and walks over to sit on Sam’s lap and kiss him. 

“I don't know about you but I could use a study break.” she purrs. 

Sam smiles “Yeah, me too” and kisses her deepening the kiss. 

So when she slides off his lap and onto her knees and undoes his belt then his button and zipper, Sam just looks at her with a question in his eyes.

“Um if you don’t want to do anything that’s fine”.

“No, I'm good; I don’t want you to think you have to do something you don’t want to”.

“Oh I want to,” she says looking up at him and then leans up to kiss him. Then she goes back to work on pulling his cock free. 

Sam just sits back and enjoys the blow job Sarah is giving him.

“FUCK Sarah I'm going to come,” Sam says as he pulls her hair slightly. But Sarah doesn’t pull off. She sucks her cheeks in and takes Sam in further. Sam spills hot liquid into her mouth and moans her name.

After a while he has to tell her to stop as its starting to hurt his over sensitized cock. he just pulls her off her knees and kisses her, tasting himself in her mouth.

She smiles at him and walks to the bathroom to rinse her mouth. Sam just finishes tucking himself away when they hear Dean and Justine come back.

  
“Food’s here” Dean yells.

So Sam waits for Sarah and they walk into the kitchen together.

Lunch goes by with some idol chit chat and laughs. Then they decided to play some cards. Dean wants to play strip poker but they all say no laughing at his pout. 

“Fine, whatever,” he says “what do you want to play?”

“You guys know how to play euchre?” Sarah ask

“Yeah,” they both say at the same time.

“OK, so Dean and Justine against me and Sam.”

“Sure”

The four of them spend the rest of the day playing cards and laughing, having a good time. Its been a while since they had just been able to sit back and relax like this. But the problem is none of them realize the storm that started outside until the girls get ready to leave.

“Uh oh, no, I think you might be stuck here. I’m not sending you out in that” Dean says.

Just then a massive lighting bolt hits a tree nearby with a huge bang.

“Yeah, good call,” Sarah says. “But um, I have to call my parents and let them know I won’t be home tonight.”

“Sure, you can go in my room,” Sam says, so Sarah walks off to call her parents and Justine does the same.

Once the girls come back into the living room they settle in to watch a movie or at least we’re about to when the power goes out.

“Hey, I think we have some candles and flashlights in the kitchen closet,” Dean says, getting up.

So once they have candles lit and spread out on the coffee and end tables they sit around talking until Justine says “Want to tell ghost stories?” Sam and Dean look at each other and again have a slight conversation “this could be fun” Dean says. Sam smirks “oh yeah” 

“OK, I have one for you” Dean says. 

  
“So there was this old farmer who was said to have killed his wife and 7 daughters. He hung them in the basement of the house because his crops failed one year. He was told it was because he didn’t have a boy to carry on his name or run the farm when he died. So he murders them all and then it was said he killed himself. But the rumors are, every year on the anniversary of their deaths, he comes back. And anyone who he catches in his field or house he hangs them too. The police always chop it up to suicide when the bodies are found.” 

“What? No way! Ghosts can’t hurt people,” Justine says

“No, they can if they're strong enough and they don’t move on. It’s said they go crazy and can hurt people,” Sam says. 

“Anyways this farmer is said to still stalk the fields to this day. There’s even been eye witness accounts saying they’ve seen him carrying a rope around.”

Sarah just grabs Sam’s hand and he squeezes it. Then there's a loud bang and the girls both jump and scream. Sending both boys laughing.

“It's OK! Just a storm,” Sam says.

“Ugh; maybe we shouldn’t tell these stories,” Justine says.

“Aww, don’t worry baby, I’ll protect you,” Dean says and pulls her in closer.

“So what happened in the end?” Sarah asked.

“Well, no one knows. The farm was sold and the house was demolished. Then there were no more bodies, no killings; so they assume he finally moved on.”

But Dean and Sam know that they salted and burned his bones, sending his ass away and yes the house was demolished afterward.

“Huh, that’s crazy” Justine says and then leans her head on Dean's shoulder as she yawns. 

“Hey, maybe we just call it a night guys. It’s been a long day,” Sam says.

“Yeah, sure,” Dean says, standing up and grabbing Justine's hand to help her up. “Night Sam, night Sarah” and they walk off to Deans' room.

Sam then tells Sarah “you can take my room. I’ll sleep out here.”

“Or we could both sleep in your room,” she says, leaning in to kiss Sam.

“Sure, come on. Let's find you something to wear to bed,” Sam says, standing and holding his hand out to Sarah, and then blows out the candles before they head to his room for the night.

  
Once in Dean's room he gives Justine a t-shirt to wear to bed and he just strips down to his boxers and climbs in. She changes and climbs in beside him, rolling over to face him. Then they start kissing and running their hands up and down each other's bodies. Dean then rolls on to his back pulls her on top of him, thrusting his hard-on into her stomach. She just leans down and nibbles on his ear. “Mmm. Someone’s horny”

“Can’t help it when I have a beautiful sexy girl in my bed”, Dean says, biting and sucking on her neck.

“Well. I guess we better do something about this,” she says reaching down between them and grabbing his thick hard cock in her hands.

“Mmm, what you have in mind?” Dean asks.

She sits up then and pulls off the t-shirt she put on and Dean just runs his hands over her body, sitting up and sucking on her nipple and playing with the other one, causing her to moan. Just then Dean flips them over so she’s pinned under him. Still sucking on her nipples he runs his hands down further till he reaches her underwear and then cups her through them; “mmm baby, so wet for me already.” dean continues to tease her, then he nudges her panties aside and pushes a finger into her. “God, you’re so wet and tight ...” Justine doesn’t answer, she just thrusts up her hips to meet his finger. She can’t even form words right now. Dean leans down and kisses her some more while adding another finger. After a while, she begs him to fuck her, so he kisses her again, slides his fingers out and pulls her panties off. Then he makes quick work of his boxers and slides a condom on. He teases the head of his cock against her opening. “Is this what you want baby? My big thick cock stretching you out?” “Mmmm,” is all she can say.

“Tell me what you want,” he says softly. 

“Yes, Dean yes, I want you to fuck me hard.”

Dean leans in, kisses her and slides into her, pounding in too hard and fast. Justine just wraps her legs around Dean’s waist, causing him to slip in deeper and he moans, “fuck that feels so good.” Then he feels her tightening up even more around him as her body is shaking from her orgasm and that send Dean over the edge and he cums calling her name. Once they have both stopped shaking from their orgasms, Dean slides out of her and takes the condom off, tossing it in the trash and then lays down, pulling her in close and kissing her. “That was amazing,” he said, kissing the top of her head. She looks up at him and smiles. “Yeah totally rocked my world.” He just smiles and kisses her once more.

  
Meanwhile, in Sam’s room, he asks Sarah “you want just a t-shirt or shorts too?” 

“T-shirts fine”

So Sam goes to his dresser and pulls out a t-shirt and hands it to her and then he strips out of his jeans and button-down and slides sleep pants on.

Once they are both settled in his bed it's small but they don’t mind being close. Sarah kisses Sam, seeking entrance into his mouth which of course Sam gives her and their tongues mingle teasing each other. After kissing for awhile, they break apart for some air, Sam starts to kiss down her neck eventually rolling her on to her back and climbing on top but holding his weight off her with his hands and legs. They go back to kissing and Sarah is running her hands up and down Sam’s back and chest ever so lightly as to not hurt him where he is still cut up from the glass. 

“God Sam you’re so hot and this body of yours; I can’t keep my hands off of it”

Sam just looks into her eyes and smiles. He’s never been one for dirty talk, that’s all Dean. After some more making out she is pulling his sleep pants down so he sits back and slowly stands to take them and his boxers off, freeing his hard long cock. She then sits and takes her t-shirt off. As she lays back down he holds her arms out for Sam to come back down and he does, kissing her again. 

“I want you to make love to me Sam.”

Sam just moans and kisses her again. Then reaches into his nightstand drawer for the other condom he had put in there the other day, making a mental note to go buy some tomorrow. Once he has the condom he sits up and back on his haunches, looks over Sarah's body with a smile and leans down to trail feather light kisses from her lips to her panties. He then hooks his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pulls them off. She lifts her hips to help him. Once he has her completely naked she spreads her legs wider so he can fit between them better and reaches up to pull him into a kiss. He asks her “Are you sure?” She just smiles and nods so Sam opens the condom and slides it on. Then grabs his throbbing cock to line up with her and slowly enters her. Once he's in 3/4 of the way he stops and lets her adjust to him being in her. 

“OK, you can move now,” she says so he starts to move in and out slowly not wanting to go too fast or too hard. She then hooks her legs around his waist and bucks up, causing Sam to slide the rest of the way in and he swears “fuckkkk you feel amazing!” She smiles and turns her head up and he leans down so their lips meet. Sam then speeds up his pace and moaning her name while she moans his... when she starts to come she does so with Sam's name on her lips and he kisses her to silence. She’s not sure why he cares; he knows Dean is having sex by now with Justine. But once Sam feels Sarah starting to come around him he lets go and comes, moaning into her mouth. They break the kiss, both panting and breathing hard. He lays his head down on her shoulder to try to catch his breath. And she just unhooks her legs from his waist. Once they both are breathing normal, Sam pulls out of her and takes the condom off tying it and throwing it in the wastebasket by his desk, then slides down beside her on the bed and pulls her in close pulling the blankets up around them both. They fall asleep in each other's arms. 

A few hours later Sarah is startled awake by a loud crash of thunder outside. She climbs over Sam to get out of the bed but before she can he grabs her; “you OK?”

“Yeah just need to use the bathroom and get some water,” she says kissing him. “Go back to sleep.”

She then climbs off the bed and grabs the t-shirt off the floor and slides it on and grabs her underwear pulling them on. Luckily Sam's shirts are long and go almost to her knees cause she is startled to see Dean standing in the kitchen in his boxers drinking a glass of water.

“Hey,” he says. 

“Um hi,” she says going slightly read at seeing him. Cause yeah she’s with Sam but Dean is still fucking hot. And she standing in only a t-shirt.

“Just need some water,” she says. So dean moves away from the sink to let her fill a glass of water.

He watches her silently while she sips her water. Then he smiles and says “goodnight” and walks back towards his room.

“Night,” she says to his back as he walks away.

Sarah finishes her water and goes back to Sam’s room and climbs back into bed and his arms.


	8. morning-after

he next morning the worst of the storm is over but it's still raining pretty hard out. So when Sarah tells them she has to go home and get ready for work, Dean offers to drive them so they won’t have to walk in the rain.

“You don’t have to do that,” Sarah says.

“Yeah I don’t mind. We have to go to the store anyways so it's not a big deal.”

10 minutes later the 4 of them are all dressed and ready to run for the car to avoid the downpour of rain. Once they get to Sarah’s house Sam leans over and kisses her. “Call me later?” he asks. 

“For sure,” she says and smiles at him and then climbs out of the car. He does the same to climb in the front seat Justine just vacated.

Once the boys watch the girls get into the house Dean turns to Sam.

“Good night?”

Sam just blushes and says “Yeah”.

Dean shakes his head and starts the car.

“Hey um, Dean; can we stop at the pharmacy on the way back? I need to pick a few things up.”

“Sure Sam. What do you need?” Dean asks him.

“Um, just some stuff.”

“Sammy if you can’t say it then you shouldn’t be using them and I'm not saying to have unprotected sex; I mean you shouldn’t be having any sex if you can’t even say you need condoms.”

“ Ugh, you’re such a jerk! Fine. I need condoms and lube, OK? Happy now?” Sam says, looking away from Dean to try to hide the reddening of his face.

“Very bitch” Dean says, shooting Sam a smile.

  
Once the boys have stopped and picked up what they need and some other items they head back to the house.

“Hey, I'm going to do some laundry, if you have any put it in the hall!” Sam yells to Dean.

So when Sam sees a pile of clothes and Dean’s sheets in the hall he just gathers it all and adds it to his hamper and walks to the laundry room to start the laundry. When he comes back out to the living room Dean is doing the dishes from last night and this morning’s breakfast. The boys spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning the house. Dean’s about to ask Sam if he wants to order pizza when his phone beeps a new message.

  
Justine: Hey babe, wanna go grab a bite tonight?

Dean: Sure, where you want to go?

Justine: Maybe we can go to the pool hall? 

Dean: Yeah, sounds good. I’ll pick you up around 6?

Justine :)

  
“Hey Sammy” Dean says, walking into Sam’s room. 

“Hey” he says. 

“You OK if I go meet Justine at the pool hall for some dinner and few games?”

“Yeah that’s fine. I'm just going to catch up on my homework anyways.”

“OK, um, I’ll leave you some money case you want to order some dinner, K?” Dean says, walking to his room to change for his date.

  
About 10 minutes after Dean leaves Sam grabs his phone and texts Sarah; she should be home soon from work.

Sam: Hey how was work?

Sarah: Ugh, long. I have to work a double, Jamie didn’t show up!

Sam: That sucks

Sarah: Yeah. What are you doing?

Sam: Just homework. dean went out with Justine 

Sarah: Fun!

Sam: Tones!

Sarah: Call you later when I’m home.

Sam: K, bye; have a good shift.

Sam goes back to his homework. When he gets up to go find some dinner he hears his phone ringing; he runs back to get it figuring either Dean or Sarah, so when sees DAD on the caller id he’s surprised.

Sam: Hey dad

John: Hey Sam, how are you feeling?

Sam: I'm OK, ribs still tender but getting better

John: Good. Dean tell you I’ll be home sometime this week?

Sam: Yeah he did 

John: Good. Listen, I just wanted to check on you 

Sam: Thanks, I'm good. Dean’s taking care of me, making sure my stitches aren't infected and are healing well.

John: Good!

John: OK well,I’ll talk to you later. Bye

Sam: Bye

Sam shoots text to Dean,

Sam: Dad called

Dean: And?

Sam: Just wanted to see how I was. Told him fine and you're taking care of me

Dean: Good. I won’t be late 

Sam: Have fun 

  
Sam makes some Kraft dinner and is just fishing washing his dishes when he hears the Impala pull up and looks at the clock: 9 pm. Dean’s home early, most have Justine with him. So when Dean walks in alone he is shocked.

“Hey you’re home early”

“Yeah, ugh. Being Saturday night under 21 can’t stay in the pool hall”

“No Justine?”

“Naw, figured I’d spend the night home with my baby brother.” Sam just looks at Dean.

“What?” Am I not allowed to want a quiet night at home?”

“Yeah, but I mean, it’s Saturday night Dean!”

“OK, so ill stay up late then,” he says laughing and walking to the couch.

But to be honest he’s still sore from the vampires beating, and the sex and pool the last few nights didn’t help.

So the boys settle in and find an Indiana Jones movie marathon on so of course Dean’s happy and Sam is just happy to be spending time alone with Dean. He loves that they're both with someone but he misses just being with Dean and with John coming home soon he knows that won’t be the case. So when Dean grabs Sam’s hand, Sam stills but Dean just looks at him “let me see your arm.”

“It’s fine Dean”

“Sam ...”

“Ugh, fine.”

  
So Sam sits up so he can remove the button-down shirt he has on over a t-shirt and Dean pulls the bandage off. “Its a little swollen and red still but looks to be healing OK. I think you can leave it uncovered while you’re home to let it breathe a bit.”

“OK yeah,” Sam says. Before he’s about to put his shirt back on Dean says, “Turn and lift”.

“Dean, come on!”

“Sammy I'm not playing. Let me look at your back.” So when Sam turns around and lifts his t-shirt, Dean lets out a chuckle as he sees scratches down Sam's back.

“What?”

“Well, these aren’t from the window,” Dean says, running his fingers over the nail marks on Sam’s back.

“What? What aren’t?”

“Dude, your back is scratched to shit. Someone was a little rough last night.” Dean says, laughing at how uncomfortable Sam is.

Sam just drops his shirt back down and turns to stare at Dean giving him a bitch face, as Dean would call it.

“its OK. Sammy, good for you”

“Whatever jerk. I'm going to bed.”

“Aww, come on Sam! I was joking”

“Your sheets and clothes are on your bed” Sam yells back from the hallway.

“Thanks, bitch” he hears before he closes his bedroom door.

Sam lays down on his bed staring up at the ceiling when his phone beeps.

Sarah: Hi

Sam: Hey, how was work?

Sarah: Long but busy so it went by quick, what are you doing?

Sam: laying in bed thinking about you :) (OK, he was thinking about Dean but still not going to tell her that)

Sarah: Oh yeah..........

but before Sam answers her his phone rings and Sarah's name is on the caller id.

Sam: Hey

Sarah Hey. So you’re thinking about me huh?

Sam: um yeah

Sarah: What are you wearing while you’re laying in bed thinking about me?

Sam: um, sleep pants.

Sarah: That it?

Sam: Yeah 

Sarah: Mmmm well, I'm not wearing anything but a towel. Just got out of the shower

(Sam sits up then. Is he gonna to have phone sex with Sarah?”

Sam: Oh yeah, mmm, I like to see you all dripping wet, he says, now starting to palm his hardening cock

Sarah: Well, maybe we’ll have to make that happen soon then. 

Sam: oh yeah 

Sarah: breathing hard

Sam: so what are you doing now?

Sarah: well I'm running my hands over my naked body and sliding my finger into my pussy, oh god ...

Sam: Oh yeah. Tell me what it feels like - is it all wet and hot? Sam’s now jerking himself hard as he listens to Sarah breath and moans heavily on her end.

Sarah: oh, yeah,; but I wish it was your finger in me instead... what are you doing?

Sam oh god me too, I’m running my hand up and down my cock, visualizing it being your hand while I have my finger in that tight pussy of yours.

Sarah: oh god Sam I'm so wet fuck feels so good. I'm so close to coming, how about you?

Sam: grunts oh good sarahhhh! he yells as he comes into his hand.

Sarah: Sammmm! and then nothing but heavy breathing.

Sam: wow did he just um have phone sex?

Sarah *laughing* yeah we did. Well I should uh go 

Sam: yeah I have to go clean up talk tomorrow

Sarah: bye

What Sam doesn’t know is Dean is standing in the hall listening to them, jerking himself off. He didn’t mean to but when he walked by and heard Sam on the phone and what he was saying he couldn’t pull himself away and was instantly hard. So he just went for it and once he heard Sam come he was coming himself. Luckily Dean came back to himself in time to run into his room before Sam came out of his heading to the bathroom. Once he knew Sam was back in his room Dean headed to the bathroom to clean up, change and go to bed. 


	9. Daddy's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I hope your enjoying the story so far ,I am trying to post a chapter every couple days to a week.

The next 3 days go by without incident. Sam’s back at school, Dean’s back to work and when he was off early (since he still only worked half days most days) he would head out to the shooting range to shoot or sometimes just to throw knives, knowing he needed to keep training.

So on Wednesday when Dean got off work around 2 pm, he figured he’d go home instead of the shooting range. When he pulls up to the house and sees Dad’s truck, he just sits there for a minute. Fuck. Guess he’s back. Knowing his dad would have heard the Impala he can’t turn around, so he pulls his phone out to message Sam quickly.

**Dean: Dad’s home**

**Sam: Fuck. OK, I’ll be home right after school**

**Dean: OK, tell girls not to come by without calling first**

**Sam: Good idea.**

Dean then climbs out of the car and walks into the house. “Hey Dad, you’re back”

“Oh, hey Dean. Yeah, we’re in here,” John says.

“We?”

so when Dean walks into the study that John has been using as an office, he is shocked to see Dad’s buddies Caleb and Bobby Singer.

“What's going on?” Dean asks, eyeing the 3 men standing around the desk looking at a map.

“Um, had some demon omens over in Nebraska that we need to look into,” John says, looking up and at his eldest son.

Dean knows it can’t just be a low-level demon causing problems if Dad has Caleb and Bobby with him. So he asked, “Anything I can help with?”

“Sure” John says. “I could use you to um, hit the library up and look into any recent deaths of livestock mutilation in and around Nebraska”

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll just change and head out”.

John stops and looks up at Dean and finally see he's wearing his work shirt. “Oh no; you just got home from work. Eat lunch first. It can wait another hour or so. Besides, Bobby’s waiting on a call back hoping to narrow down the area a little.”

“OK sure. You guys want anything?” Dean asks, turning to leave the study.

They all say no so Dean just heads into the kitchen to make some sandwiches for lunch. Figures he’ll give Sam a heads up about the visitors:

**Dean: Caleb and Bobby here with Dad.**

Deans not shocked when doesn’t get a response right away; Sam’s probably in class.

So when John comes walking into the kitchen Dean’s just finishing his last bite. John says “Look Dean, I know um, you want to come to hunt with us but I need you to stay here and look out for Sam”

“Yeah, OK, it's fine. I have work the rest of the week anyways.”

John just eyes his son - Dean would always choose hunting over anything else. But he also knows Dean knows not to push it when John says something, unlike Sam who is always pushing back at him. Dean’s phone beeps then, so Dean pulls from his pocket. 1 new message:

**Sam: Great. What’s going on?**

**Dean: I’ll explain when you’re home**

Bobby comes in then to fill John and Dean in on what he knows. 

“So looks like the strongest signs are coming from Franklin and Webster, Nebraska.”

“What the hell would a demon be doing there?” John asks.

“Who knows? But listen; me and Caleb can head out there, scout it out and you can meet up with us in a couple of days. Spend some time with your boys,” Bobby says to John.

But before John can protest Bobby says “If things get hairy or the demon is up to something we’ll call right away. No sense all 3 of us going on a scout mission.”

“Alright, yeah, sounds good Bobby.”

  
The 3 of them then go back to the study to join Caleb and talk some more about the case. When they hear Sam come in they all look up.

“Hey,” Dean says

“Hi,” Sam says, standing in the doorway.

“Wow! Look at you boy! You grew 10 feet in the last 3 months,” Bobby says to Sam.

“Yeah, if he keeps growing he won’t fit in the house anymore. He needs to start building up muscles though - still a string bean.” John says.

“Eh, he’ll get there. Dad’s got him training hard,” Dean says before Sam can say anything to John. 

“So how long you all around for?”

“Bobby and Caleb are heading out in the morning and I’ll be home for the rest of the week and go from there,” John says. “Dean told you we were staying here for a bit. I think it's a good place for you two while I'm gone. Better than motel rooms.”

“Yeah, he did” is all Sam says. “Well, I have some homework so I’ll be in my room,” Sam says and walks out of the study.

Just as he pulling his English textbook out of his bag Dean walks in and sits on his bed. “Everything OK?”

“Yeah, fine. Just wanna get started on my homework is all.”

“Uh-huh,” Dean says looking at Sam. “I know it sucks him being back. But you know Dad - it won’t be for long and at least he’s not packing us up and hauling us away again.”

“Yeah true enough.”

Just then Dean’s phone beeps, signaling a new message.

**Justine: Hey, want to meet up for dinner?**

**Dean: Sorry babe, Dad’s back. Can’t tonight, family dinner**

**Justine: OK, that sucks. Hopefully soon then.**

**Dean: Yeah soon. I’ll call you**

  
Sam just looks at Dean with a question in his eyes.

“Justine” Dean says, standing up.

“Well, look; I’ll let you get to your homework and I’ll talk to in a bit”.

“Yeah OK. Sure Dean,” Sam says, not paying attention anymore as he started to read his assignment.

  
So an hour later when there’s a knock at his door, he’s shocked that it’s John telling him that they're going to head to the diner for dinner and to get ready.

20 minutes later, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Caleb, and John are sitting at one of the tables in the local diner when Sarah walks over and greets them with a smile.

“Hi,” she says.

“Hi,” Sam says, smiling back at her.

“What can I get you guys to drink?”

“3 beers, whatever have on tap is fine and 2 cokes,” John says to the pretty girl.

“Sure be right back.”

Once they’re alone again John says, “so you know her?”

Dean smiles and says “You could say that”.

Sam just shoots him a look. John smiles then and shakes his head. But before any more teasing, Sarah returns with the cokes and another waitress brings the beer (since she’s not old enough to serve alcohol). 

“You guys need more time or do you know what you want?” Sarah asks. 

“I think we know. I’ll take the double cheeseburger with fries.” John says, Bobby then says “I’ll have the chilly”, Caleb orders the meatloaf, and of course, Dean orders a double cheeseburger, extra onions and fries, Sam orders the Cobb salad and all the men just laugh at him. 

“Still eating that rabbit food,” Caleb says to Sam. Sarah reads the order back to them and says she’ll put that in right away.

  
Once she leaves Sam gets up to go to the washroom. Once he's back in the hall where the restrooms are located Sarah sneaks over to join him.

“Hi”

“Hi,” he says leaning down to kiss her. “Sorry, didn’t know we were in your section.”

“No worries. I don’t mind. Means I get to see you”, she says, smiling up at him and then kisses him again quickly before she returns to the kitchen.

  
Sam walks into the men's room and is washing his hands when Dean strolls in.

“Dude!” Sam says, staring at Dean in the mirror.

“What's wrong Sammy? Don’t want Dad knowing she’s your girlfriend?” Dean says, smirking at Sam as he goes to the urinal.

Sam just walks out of the room to the sound of Dean laughing. Once he's back at the table John says, “so Sam, is that the girl dean told me about?”

“Um, yes sir.”

“She’s cute”, John says. 

Sam just turns red but before he has a chance to say anything, Dean comes back and their food arrives. 

  
The rest of the dinner goes by with them just catching up with everyone and talking about nothing. So when Sarah returns to ask if anyone would like desert everyone says pie but Sam, who asks for a strawberry milkshake.

“Sure; more drinks?”

“4 coffees,” John says, “to go with the pie.”

When they’re halfway through with their pies, Dean’s eyes go wide when he sees Justine stroll into the diner. OK sure, she’s here to meet up with Sarah but still he was hoping not to have her meet John. Sam sees Dean's reaction and turns to look in time to see Justine starting to walk over to them and smirks at Dean. “Ha, your turn,” he says without saying anything. Dean just shoots him a look that says “SHUT UP.” Needless to say when she reaches the table of men John just raises his eyebrow as she stands behind Dean. 

“Hey,” she says, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He just titles his head back to look up at her “HI, what are you doing here?”

“Just came to pick Sarah up. We’re going shopping,” she says.

John clears his throat then.

“Um, Justine, this is my Dad John, his buddies Bobby and Caleb. This is Justine”, Dean says. Sam just sits there with a smirk on his face knowing how uncomfortable Dean is right now.

“Hi nice to meet you all,” she says.

“Yeah, you too,” John says.

Just then Sarah wanders over and puts the bill down and says hi to Justine and lets her know she’s almost done. 

“No problem”, she says; “just saying hi while I wait.”

Bobby takes the bill before John can and says “Here you go, sweetheart”, handing the bill and cash to Sarah. John looks at him. “I got this” says Bobby. “You’re putting us up for the night, it’s the least I can do.” John just puts down some money for a tip as they stand then. Sam noticed it’s more then what John normally would leave.

“Hey, we’ll be outside by the cars boys,” John says, looking at Dean and Sam, giving them time to say goodbye to the girls.

  
Once John, Caleb, and Bobby are outside Dean stands and kisses Justine quick. “Have fun shopping; call you later.”

“Yeah we sure will”, she says, then leans in and whispers, “I'm going to buy something special for you”, into Dean's ear and he just smiles and raises an eyebrow at her.

Just then Sarah comes back with her apron off, so Sam stands and gives her a quick kiss. “Have fun shopping. Text me later?” he says. 

“Yeah, I will,” she says as all 4 walk out of the diner.

The boys head to the car and the girls go the other way towards the clothing stores. Once the boys are back at the cars, John just shakes his head and climbs into the Impala with the boys, Bobby and Caleb climb into Caleb's truck and head back to the house.

  
“So is this what you two have been doing all this time?” John says

“Oh no, sir! I’ve been working and hitting the shooting range every day, and Sam’s in school and has been shooting on the weekends.”

“Have you been sparing?”

“Yes, sir! Well, not the last couple days since Sam’s still recovering from the vampires. But before, yes we have.”

“Yeah, speaking of that - I heard you did real good, Sam. Took out a vamp even when you were hurt and the cards were against you”

“Uh yes sir.”

“Well, I'm proud of you”.

Sam just stares, not sure what to do. He’s never heard his father say that before. Just then they pulled into the driveway and get out of the car to walk into the house.

The rest of the night goes by with Sam doing homework and Dean listening to John, Bobby and Caleb about the case.


	10. Halloween

The rest of the week goes by rather quickly dean works Sam goes to school and because John’s home they train the best they can with Sam still banged up. So when Saturday and Halloween roll around Sam gets a message from Sarah. 

**Sarah: Hey, you still coming tonight?**

**Sam: Not sure if I can**

**Sarah: Boo. I hope so, miss you**

**Sam: Miss you too, I’ll see if can get**

**away**

**Sarah: OK, if you can bring Dean. Justine wants to see him and it’s outside in the woods by the waterfall now since Dave's parents are home**

**Sam: OK will let you know later**

  
Sam walks into the kitchen then where Dean is making a sandwich; “Hey, so Sarah messaged me; wants to know if we're still going to the Halloween party tonight?”

“Sure Sam. You can go, I'm sure dad won’t mind.”

“No Dean, you too,” he says. 

“Uh, dude. I'm not going to a high school house party”.

“Ahh, dude; you’re dating a high school girl, and it’s not a house party any more. It's in the woods by the waterfall and some of the older kids will be there too, so it won’t only be high school kids.”

“Still Sammy; I don’t know if dad will be OK with me going out when he's working on research for a case.”

“Well, just ask, OK? I don’t want to go alone.”

Dean just laughs. “OK, I’ll ask.”

  
And he goes to eat his sandwich. A little while later Dean goes to knock on the door of the study where John has been all day. 

“Yeah, come in.”

“Hey, Dad; you got a sec?”

“Yeah sure, what's going on Dean?”

“Um, I was just wondering if you would be OK if me and Sam went out for a while tonight?”

John sits there and looks at Dean before he says “Yeah fine, but you have to train tomorrow and I don’t mean just shooting. I want full-day training shooting, knife throwing, sparing, and some lore search”.

“Yes sir,” Dean says and walks out of the room to let Sam know they can go but also about tomorrow.

Dean knocks on Sam’s door, “Come in!” he hears and walks in.

“Hey,” said Dean, “so Dad said we can go, but we have to train hard and all-day full out train.” 

Sam says “Fine. OK, so I’ll call Sarah and see if they want us to pick them up.” 

“Yeah, sounds good” Dean says. “I'm gonna have a quick shower.”

Sam pulls out his phone and calls Sarah:

**Sam: Hey, we can come. You guys need a ride?**

**Sarah: Sure, pick us up around 7 pm.**

**Sam: Sounds good. See ya then. Bye.**

**Sarah: Bye.**

Just as the boys are getting ready to go, John comes out of the study. “So Dean, watch out for Sam tonight. No drinking if you’re driving and Sam, no drinking. Be careful - its a full moon. I know there's no werewolves around but still, watch your backs, OK?”

“Yes sir,” they both say.

**_The party:_ **

Dean, Sam, Justine, and Sarah get to the party and pull up to where everyone is parked and of course, the car gets the attention she demands when they pull up. Guys whistling over the car and girls swooning over Dean as he pulls her into a spot. The four of them pile out of the car and go to join the rest of the kids. When Sam just steps up behind Sarah and wraps his arms around her waist as she talking to a guy from class, she smiles and tilts her head up to kiss him. (Sam is normally not the jealous type, but seeing this dude standing a little to close had him so jealous he had to let him know she’s off limits) Dean’s standing by talking to some random guy about Baby when he sees this, so keeps an eye on Sam to make sure nothing happens. So when some random girl comes up to talk to him and tries to flirt, he smiles and before he can say anything, Justine appears from out of nowhere and wraps her arms around him and pulls him in for a kiss. He smiles and says loud enough for the other girl to hear: 

“Hey Baby! Where were you?” 

“I went to get us a beer,” she says and smiles at him, handing him a bottle of beer. 

He takes it and says thanks. Sarah and Sam come wandering back over then. 

“Are you going to stay by the car all night or join the party?” Sam asks.

Dean just pouts jokingly saying “But Sammy, I can’t leave her.”

“Come on Dean, the car will be OK. Just, um, lock her up tight,” both knowing he means the arsenal in the trunk. So then they all walk into the party to have some fun. Dean’s happy to see that Sam was right, it’s not all high school kids here. There’s a few guys he saw around town that graduated last year and some older siblings of the high school kids. So when a fight breaks out, he and Sam rush to help break it up. Dean is pissed when he takes an elbow to the mouth.

“FUCK” he says spitting out blood.

“Dude, you OK?” One of the other guys who helped to break up the fight ask him.

“Yeah fine,” Dean says.

“Just fucking hell. You try to do the right thing and then you get hit for your trouble. “Sucks for sure,” the guy says as he hands Dean a beer. “Chad,” he says, holding out his hand.

“Dean,” Dean says, shaking the guy's hand.

“I know you don’t go to school here.”

“No, baby brother and girlfriend. You?” Dean asks.

“Baby sister wanted to come. Wasn’t letting her come alone; not out here! I remember these parties,” he says smiling.

Dean laughs, “Yeah I wouldn’t either.”

  
Chad and Dean talk for a while, then Justine comes strolling over and plants one on Dean.

“Hey baby”, she purrs. 

“Hey,” he says as she sits on his lap. “OMG! Chad how are you?”

“I'm good Justine; how are you?”

“Good. I see you've meet Dean!”

“Yeah, we kinda broke up a fight and started talking.”

She just laughs. “If I remember correctly, not too long ago you were usually the one fighting.”

“Yeah,” but then Chad gets a call and says “we'll talk to you guys later”, and walks off, leaving Dean and Justine alone.

So they make out a little before Dean stands up and says “wanna find a dark quiet corner?”

She kisses him; “hell yeah.”

  
While Dean and Justine are in the forest, they hear a blood-curdling scream coming from a little further away. So he swears and they take off running just as Sam is getting there too.

“What's going on?”

“Not sure.” Sam says he heard the scream and came running.

Once they push through the crowd of kids that has gathered, they see a girl laying on the ground with blood all over her and a hole in her chest and bites marks on her body. Kids are freaking out all around them saying some kind of wild animal must have attacked her. Dean just looks at Sam; they both know what it most likely was but with all the kids around they can’t start an investigation. Dean tries to get the kids to back up, telling them to go call the cops and clear out; he’ll wait with the body.

“Sam, get the girls and everyone out of here.”

Sam shoots Dean a look Dean just says “Don’t worry Sammy,” and pats his coat pocket, indicating he has a weapon. Sam assumes it’s a knife. He wouldn’t risk a gun with Justine being all over him.

  
Once all the kids go back to their cars, (cause none of them to want to be around when cops show up), Sam takes Sarah and Justine back over and is happy when he sees classmates and one of them offers them a ride back into town, so they’re not stuck waiting around for the cops to show up. Sarah says “Sam, I can’t leave with you here. We don’t know what that was.”

“It’s fine. Me and Dean have hunted with Dad before. We’re just going to wait for the cops and rangers. You should go back to town. I'll call you later, I promise.” And he kisses her.

She’s not happy, but gets into the car.

Once Sam gets back to Dean he asked: “Did you um, get a look at the body?”

“Yeah I did. And Sammy, it was no wild animal that did this. I called Dad.”

“What did he have to say?” Sam asked.

“He thinks it could be a werewolf? It is a full moon.” Dean answered. “Said he was on his way and asked if cops were called, told him most likely by one of the kids.”

“Let's go gear up”

With that, they head back to the Impala. Once they get sliver blades, and guns with silver bullets they wait for John and the cops to arrive.

John arrives 10 minutes later and Dean tells him what he knows and shows him the body. 

“OK boys, spread out to stay in eyesight and let's go find this thing.”

It doesn’t take them long to track the thing. It turns out one of the kids in high school was bit awhile back on a camping trip and didn’t know what he was. So when he turned tonight he couldn’t help but attack his girlfriend while they were off alone in the woods. But they still have to put him down, especially since he had a taste of human heart.

“OK, you two go back to the car and I’ll take care of this when the cops arrive.”

“Yeah, Dad. I know, we got it,” Dean says.

  
They’d just finished putting the weapons away when the cops arrive. Sure glad they were in a hurry to get here Dean thinks. So they go over that the whole party heard the shouts, and since they’ve hunted with their dad before they stuck around to watch the body until the cops arrived. The cops seem to be satisfied and let the boys go home, especially when John comes back and tells them he's their father and also an off-duty wildlife officer and that’s why the boys called him. So the cops allowed the boys to leave and were told they may need to speak to them again. Sam calls Sarah on the way back to town to check in with her.

**Sarah: Sam?**

**Sam: Yeah, hi it's me. We’re OK, on the way home**

**Sarah: Cops or rangers have any ideas?**

**Sam: Not yet but they think maybe a bobcat**

**Sarah: OK, um, you sure you’re OK? Listen, we’re still at the diner, can you swing by?**

**Sam: Yeah, OK see you soon.**

Sam tells Dean the girls are at the diner and pretty shook up so they should swing by there to see them quickly.

“OK yeah fine”his brother says. 

Once they walk in, Justine and Sarah run over to them.

“Hey, you’re OK?” both girls ask. 

“Yeah, good, no biggie. It was long gone already,” Dean says, hugging Justine back and looking at Sam above her head.

Then she stands back and pushes him. “Don’t you ever do that again.”

“OK, OK. Hey, we’re OK,” Dean says, pulling her in. 

Sam’s just standing there, hugging Sarah. “Uh, maybe we should get out of here and take you guys home,” Sam says. 

“No, I don’t want to leave you! Please Sam.” Sarah says, hugging him tightly.

Dean was just about to say something but then his phone rings and mentions it’s dad so he goes outside to answer it.

**Dean: Dad, hey.**

**John: Where are you, boys?**

**Dean: Ahh, at the diner; the girls were pretty shaken up by the whole attack so we came to check on them.**

**John: OK, I need you to go home. Um, if you want to bring them with you that’s fine, if helps them feel better.**

**Dean: Uh, are you sure?**

**John: Yeah, fine. They most likely don’t want to be alone right now.**

**Dean: No they don’t. OK, see you soon.**

Sam, Sarah, and Justine walk outside to join Dean then. Dean just looks at Sam and says “We’ll, we have to get home, but Dad told me it’s OK if the girls want to come too.” 

Sam shoots him a look: really?

Yeah, I don’t know either dude. 

“Hey, you two. We have to get home. You guys wanna come back to our place?” Dean says.

“Yeah,” both girls say at the same time.

So the 4 of them head out to the car to head back to the house. Once there when they walk in, John’s standing in the kitchen drinking a beer.

“Hi”, John greets them. 

“Hey,” Dean says back to his dad.

“Everybody OK?” John asks. 

“Yeah, just a little shook up.” Dean responds. 

“OK, good to hear. Dean, I need to speak to you for a minute in the office”.

“Sure Dad,” he says. “Be right back” he tells them and kisses Justine on the temple then walks to the study after John.

Sam gets the girls some water and they all sit at the dining table. After about 15 minutes, Dean comes out of the office and joins them at the table.

“Well, do you guys want to stay tonight or I can drive you home?” he asked. 

“Um, stay if that's OK.”

“Yeah no problem” Dean says. 

“OK, um, we got to go call our parents” they say. 

“Sure. You can use my room,” Sam says.

So once the girls are gone Sam says to Dean, “Dad’s OK with them staying?”

“It was his idea. Figures they’re pretty freaked out.”

“Huh,” Sam says. 

“Yeah. Listen Sam, Dad told me it looks like it was that kid’s first turn and we got lucky there was only one kill, with all those kids around.”

“Yeah, OK. So um, what now?”

“Nothing. We killed it and Dad figures all is well now. Doesn’t think it turned anyone else based on what it said before we killed it.”

“So I guess, just help the girls through it and move on,” Sam says.

Just then the girls walk back into the room.

“Everything OK?”

“Yeah,” Sarah says. “Mom was happy I'm safe and said she’ll see me tomorrow.”

“Same here,” Justine says, sitting on Dean's lap.

John comes back into the room then. “So listen kids; sounds like it was a bobcat and the rangers found it a little up the road so its been taken care of. But stay out of the woods at night for a while, OK?”

Sam and Dean know he's saying that for the girl's sake but are happy that he did.

“Yeah, OK”, they all say to John. Sam stands up then. “Well, we’re going to bed. See you in the morning.”

John raises an eyebrow at his son and just says “Goodnight.”

Dean pats Justine’s butt to get her to stand up. “Come on and I’ll find you something to wear.”

“Goodnight Dad.”

“Goodnight you two,” John says. Grabbing another beer from the fridge he goes back to his study.


	11.  Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one, the after math of the party.

The next morning Sam wakes up and sees that Sarah is still sleeping, so he climbs out of the bed and goes to the kitchen to start the coffee and is shocked to see his dad already awake and drinking some coffee. 

“Good morning”, says Sam. 

“Morning Sam. Listen, you and Dean need to get ready soon. You still have a day of training to do and I don’t want you slacking off. So go wake up your brother and start with a 3-mile run.”

“Yes, sir.” The last thing Sam expected was John to still make them train so early with the girls here.

“Should I wake the girls?”

“No, they can stay sleeping. If wake up while you’re gone, I’ll let them know and they can wait till you’re back to leave.”

“Uh, sure Dad,” so Sam goes to wake Dean, hoping he won’t catch them both naked. Thankfully, they’re not. 

  
“Hey, Dean,” Sam shakes him.

“Dean, get up.”

Dean opens an eye and shoots Sam a look “Why are you waking me, dude?”

“Dad says we have to go run 3 miles,” he whispers, trying not to wake Justine.

Dean opens his eyes and looks at Sam. “Seriously now?”

Sam’s lips are tight in a line as he nods his head yes. Dean rolls out of bed and grabs his sweats and t-shirt. Sam goes to his room to change. Once both boys are dressed they walk out to the living room

“Morning Dad,” Dean says.

“Morning. Sam fill you in?” 

“Yes, sir, he says. ”

“Good. Go. See you when you get back.”

At that, the boys head out into the cool November air. 

  
“What the fuck dude?” Dean says to Sam as they start to jog. 

“I don’t know. Makes no sense to me. Why tell us the girls can stay only to make us run this morning?”

“You know why he's pissed,” Dean says.

  
The boys run the fastest 3 miles they ever have. As they’re walking back into the house, they're shocked to see Sarah and Justine sitting at the table with John.

“Hey, good morning,” Sam says to the girls.

Sarah smiles “Morning.”

“So, ah, sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up,” Sam says.

“No worries. Your Dad told us you two went for a run”.

“Uh, yeah, well we can drop you off in town after a quick shower if you like. We have some running around to do anyways,” Dean says.

“Sure. Sounds good,” Justine says as Dean gets up to go shower.

Sam just sits down beside Sarah and grabs her hand and squeezes it. 30 minutes later the boys are both showered and ready to go to the shooting range after they drop the girls off. Once in the car, the boys apologize again to the girls for this morning and having to leave them alone with their dad, and having to drop them so early and can’t hang out longer but their dad needs their help today.

Sarah just smiles and says “no problem”.

“So, hey, I’ll uh, call you later,” Sam says as Dean pulls up outside her house.

“Yeah do that,” she says and kisses him before climbing out of the car.

The boys then head out to the range to get some practice in. They both go through about 2 clips. They move on to the throwing knives part of the training. But Sam has to take a break cause his ribs are starting to ache since he’s still not fully recovered from the vampires, and then their run this morning didn’t help him any.

“Hey, you OK?” Dean asks as Sam is bent over holding his side.

“Yeah, uh, my ribs are still tender.”

“Fuck Sammy sit down! You have to watch yourself.”

“I'm OK Dean. Just need a minute.”

“No. You’re done. I don’t care what Dad says.”

“Come on; let's get you home and cleaned up. I think those stitches could come out anyways.”

  
So when the boys get home after the range John is in the study on the phone with Bobby. They go to clean up and then Dean sets out the medical kit and gets to work on taking Sam’s stitches out. So just as he finishing up John walks out and looks over his work. “Not a bad job. Doesn’t look like Sam will have much of a scar.”

“No, Dean did good, that’s for sure,” Sam says, smiling at his brother.

“What did Bobby have to say?” Dean asked his dad. 

“Not much. Looks like the demon has moved on already. Still no idea what it was doing there but Bobby’s heading home and Caleb is going stay here for a bit longer. Just to make sure everything stays quiet.”

The rest of the day and night go by with Sam doing homework and John and Dean scrolling for possible hunts.


	12. Sick

The next morning Sam’s getting dressed for school when his phone beeps and a new text comes in.

** Sarah: Hey, won’t be at school today I'm coming down with something **

** Sam: You OK?  **

** Sarah: Yeah just the flu miss you **

** Sam: Feel better, miss you too. **

Dean offers to drop Sam at school on his way to work. “Yeah, that’d be great, thanks.” 10 minutes later the boys head out.

Meanwhile, John gets a call from Caleb. He needs his help with a case he picked up close to where he's been in Nebraska with the demons. So John goes to pack his things and gets ready to leave on the hunt. He waits until Dean’s home from work to leave though so he can give Dean the run down, as always.

“Hey Dean! I have to head out; should only be gone a week or two.”

“Um OK, Dad. Anything I can help with?”

“Naw, just meeting up with Caleb to follow up on some things in Nebraska. I'm heading out soon. So let Sam know, OK.?”

“Yes sir.”

While John goes through the rules (take care of Sam, no drinking unless home, keep training, etc...), Dean is trying to hide his excitement that it will be just him and Sammy again. He likes it so much better when it’s the two of them. So when Dean's phone beeps with a new message as he seeing John off, he takes a quick look.

** Sam: Hey, going to be late. Taking Sarah her homework; she was home sick today. **

** Dean: OK see ya when you get home. **

Dean figures he’d fill Sam in on John’s leaving when he gets home. So when Sam’s still not home by 9 pm, Dean is starting to get worried. It’s not like Sam to be this late or at least send a message. So Dean shoots Sam a text.

** Dean: WHERE ARE YOU? **

** Sam: Sorry, uh on my way be home in 10  **

** Dean: You better be! **

So when Sam strolls through the door 20 minutes later, he’s surprised Dean is so pissed. “WHAT THE HELL SAM?”

“Sorry. I told you I was going to Sarah’s.”

“Yeah well. You could have said you were gonna be so late. You’re lucky Dad’s not here. He’d have your ass for this.”

“Yeah, where is Dad?”

“Gone. He left to meet Caleb and will be gone for a week or two, he said.”

“Oh, OK. Well, I'm sorry Dean. I didn’t mean to be so late. We were studying and lost track of time,” Sam says looking at Dean.

“It's fine, just had me worried was all. You could have texted me.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I should have”

“How’s Sarah?”

“She’s OK. Has the flu but should be OK in a day or two.”

“ Good good. So um, I have the late shift tomorrow so you want to meet me at the diner for dinner?”

“Yeah sure, sounds good. I’ll just go to the library after school then. I don’t have to walk into town again.”

“Alright. Well, go do your homework or something. I'm gonna watch TV”.

But when Sam just joins Dean in the living room instead, he’s surprised. But he’s not complaining. He misses just hanging out with Sam.

The next day Dean has a bad day at work and Sam didn’t have any better day at school. He had a pop quiz he didn't feel great about. Both boys are pretty quiet during dinner. So when John calls Dean to ask him what his schedule is this week, and to ask Sam what school is like, if there’s any big tests coming up, Dean lets him know he works tomorrow then is off till Monday, and Sam has PD Friday and no major tests coming up. “OK,” John says; “good. Don't make plans. I may need you boys.” Dean tells Sam what John said and just says “maybe a hunt?”

“Yeah maybe” Sam answers. So the next morning Dean gets up and ready for work. Sam is still sleeping.  _ That's odd _ Dean thinks and goes to wake Sam.

“Hey wake up sleepy head”

“No, Dean no. 5 more minutes”.

“Nope, sorry. Baby boy has to get up and get ready for school.”

“No, no school. I’m tired.”

“Sorry but you have to go.” 

“Why can’t I just stay home?” Sam asks, rolling over.

Dean looks surprised; Sam looks like crap. He’s sweaty and pale. So Dean leans down and feels his forehead.

“Fuck, Sam. You're burning up.”

“No, it's cold,” Sam says pulling the blankets up to his chin.

“OK baby boy. I’ll call the school, you stay in bed,” Dean says, walking to the bathroom to get some Advil for Sam, hoping it will help break his fever. When he comes back, Sam is buried in his blankets shaking he’s so cold.

“Listen. Take these and I should be home by two. If you need anything call me, OK?”

“Yeah, OK De, thanks.”

Dean pats Sam's shoulder and walks out of the room, but before he leaves he makes Sam some hot tea and pours him some orange juice and takes it back to Sam, glad to see he took the pills. Dean sets down the juice and hands Sam the hot tea.

“Drink this and then go back to sleep, I will see you when I get home,” Dean says and stands to leave for work.

Sam does as he’s told and the next thing he knows its 11:30 am and Dean's texting him.

** Dean: How you feeling? **

** Sam: Ugh. Just woke up not cold anymore. I think fever broke **

** Dean: Good to hear. I’ll be home around 2 and I’ll bring you some soup. **

** Sam: thanks, miss you **

** Dean: Get some more rest. Miss you too. **

Dean stops by the diner to bring home some chicken noodle soup for Sam, hoping that he will be able to keep it down, and is happy when Justine walks in while he waits for the order to be ready.

“Hey!” Dean says. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Ahh, Sam is sick so I’m getting him some soup on my way home from work”

“ What are you doing here; why aren’t you at school? Not that I'm complaining” he says, leaning down to kiss her.

“Oh, the same. Sarah’s still sick so I’m on soup delivery too,” she says laughing, “and I’m, I cut last class today.”

Dean just smiles at her. “God, we should lock them in a room together and stay far away. I think they gave it to each other and I personally don’t want it,” he says laughing.

“Yeah I wish we could,” she says laughing back at him.

“Hey, so Dad has gone on the road, so if Sarah kicks you to the curb come by, if you want,” he says, leaning down for another kiss before he leaves since his order’s ready.

“Mm, I might take you up on that,” she says, kissing him back.

Dean leaves then and heads home with soup for Sam. He’s happy Sam is willing to at least come sit at the table to eat, but he’s still pale as hell.

“Eat and then back to bed,” Dean says.

Sam just whines, “Aw, can’t I lay on the couch and watch a movie with you?”

Dean loves how Sam acts like a little kid when he’s sick. He always used to want Dean to take care of him when he was sick; never let anyone else, always Dean. Dean had the magic to make him feel better. 

“Sure, OK baby boy. But you have to eat all your soup. I'm going to go change.” 

Sam just starts to eat his soup, smiling at the thought of cuddling with Dean. Once Dean is changed into sweats and a t-shirt he goes to sit on the couch with Sam who lays down and puts his head in Dean’s lap. Dean just covers him with the blanket and puts on a movie. Dean smiles and starts to run his fingers through Sam's hair. He's not paying attention to the movie, he's to busy playing with Sam’s hair and listening to the soft noises Sam’s making. So when Sam starts to run his hand up and down Dean’s thigh he just tries to relax and tell himself Sam is asleep and he doesn’t realize what he's doing. So when Dean’s text goes off, he swears cause Sam moves a little. But Dean just tells him “its OK, go back to sleep” and keeps rubbing his head. Once he hears Sam’s breathing even out he opens his phone and puts it on vibrate and reads the message.

** Justine: Hey baby. OK if I come by? **

** Dean: Yeah, sure. Sam’s asleep on me so just walk in OK? **

** Justine: Sure, see you soon **

20 minutes later Justine walks in and laughs, cause when Dean said Sam was asleep on him, she just thought he didn’t want her to ring the doorbell - not that he was actually asleep on Dean’s lap. It's cute to see Sam curled up on his brother, Dean shoots her a smile when she comes over and kisses him softly, trying not to wake Sam. Dean then ever so slightly stands and puts a pillow under Sam’s head so he can walk over to see Justine. They decided to go sit on the front porch as to not disturb Sam. Once they settled down Dean asks “How's Sarah?”

“About the same as Sam. Maybe a little better since she’s on day 2.”

“That’s good to hear. Sam’s fever broke earlier at least and he ate his soup.”

They talk for a while about nothing and everything and just enjoy being around each other. So when Dean hears Sam call him he yells back “out here Sam.” Sam opens the front door with the blanket wrapped around him. “Oh, hey Justine”

“Hey, Sam how are you feeling?”

“OK I guess,” he says. “Um, anyways Dean, Dad called you but I didn’t get to it in time,” Sam says, handing Dean his phone.

“Shit. Thanks. I should call him back. “Come inside and I’ll make you tea and some coffee.”

So as Sam, Dean and Justine walk inside, Dean goes to make coffee and tea and calls John back.

** Dean: Hey Dad, sorry. My phone was on silent. Sam’s sick and was sleeping and I didn’t want to wake him **

** John: Is he OK? **

** Dean: Yeah, just the flu. It’s going around his school **

** John: Oh, OK. Good. Um, I need you two to come out to Minnesota this weekend if Sam’s doing better. I just got wind of a wendigo in the area.  **

** Dean: OK, um. We’ll head out tomorrow. What's the address? You want us to meet you? OK, got it. See you then, will do, bye. **

Dean hangs up and pours two cups of coffee and a cup of tea for Sam and takes them back to the living room. “What did Dad want?” Sam asks him.

“Wants us to meet up with him to go camping this weekend but if you’re still sick, I told him I would meet him and you can stay here where Justine can check on you.”

“NO! I want to come! I’ll be OK, I feel better already.” Sam knows Dean means a hunting trip and if Dad was willing to let him come, he's not missing it for anything.

“Are you sure Sam? You’re still pretty sick. I don’t mind checking on you,” Justine says.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine by tomorrow. It’s just a stomach bug. I'm sure it’ll be gone in the morning.”

Dean just laughs and shakes his head. “Sam loves camping. He’d live in the bush if he could,” Dean says, to explain Sam not giving in.

A little while later Dean tells Sam he’s going to take Justine home and he should get some more rest if he is planning on going camping with them this weekend. Sam just waits till he hears the car pull out of the driveway and calls Sarah.

** Sarah: Hey Sam **

** Sam: Hey, how are you feeling? **

** Sarah: A little better. I got a soup delivery today **

** Sam: *laughs* yeah, me too **

** Sarah: I heard. Sorry I got you sick **

** Sam: Don’t be. I'm OK  **

** Sarah: I tried to convince Justine to sneak me out and over there but she wouldn’t budge **

** Sam: *laughs*, yeah, Dean would have probably just put you to bed anyways **

** Sarah: Mm, with you? **

** Sam: Ha. Probably separate rooms knowing Dean! But hey, um, I have to go away this weekend. Family camping trip **

** Sarah: What? You're sick. **

** Sam: Naw, I'm fine. Just a little flu, I’ll be OK tomorrow  **

** Sarah: Uh huh. Well, I’ll miss you **

** Sam: I’ll miss you too. Promise to hang out soon as I get back. **

** Sam: So,there might not be any reception so don’t freak out if you don’t hear from me for a couple of days. OK? **

** Sarah: OK. And I'm holding you to your promise to hang out when you’re back. **

** Sarah: Goodnight **

** Sam: Goodnight. **

About an hour later Dean comes back and Sam has passed out in his bed, so Dean just goes in and pulls the covers up, placing a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead and turns his light off when he leaves the room.

The next morning Sam’s not great, but better than he was, so Dean lets him come with him on the hunt if he promises to drink lots of water and Gatorade and sleep as much as he can in the car. Sam even brings a pillow and blanket with him which Dean just laughs and smiles at as they head out towards Minnesota. It’s a long drive and they don’t get in till late Thursday night. So once they settled in the room with John he gives them the details on the case. It is a wendigo they’re hunting and it's getting ready to go back into hibernation, so it's now or never to 

kill it. He tells them what he knows about them and how they only become active for a few weeks and then they hibernate like bears all winter. Even longer if they eat or store enough food. They also like to live in caves and are smart hunters so they have to be on their best game. John’s not too happy with the look of Sam still being a little sick but says he can come and if it’s too rough John will send him back here. He and Dean will finish the hunt. But Sam says he will be fine; he’s already feeling better. 

“So get some rest and we’ll head out first light tomorrow,” John says to the boys. They all settle in for the night. Dean and Sam share one bed and John takes the other one since they won’t be there long enough to waste money on another room. 


	13. Wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys go hunting with John

It’s 5 am when John wakes the boys and tells them to pack up, they move out in 10. Because of where they are headed John tells Dean to leave the car here at the motel and they will take his truck. Dean’s not happy but he will not fight John. So he just parks her over by the office so she won’t be messed with. Once they're on the road, they stop at a drive-through for coffee and breakfast sandwiches.

“Listen, boys, when we get there and hike in we have to watch our backs, alright; they can still hunt during the day but they’re 100 times better at night. I do not want to be caught in the woods tonight if we can help it.”

“Yes sir,” they both say.

“Sammy, how you feeling? You going to be OK to hike and hunt?” John asks.

“Yeah I'm fine. Feel a lot better today.”

“Just don’t overdo it, OK?” Dean says to Sam. Sam just stares at Dean. 

Once they get to the park rangers hut they park the truck and load up and go in to let them know they're heading out and show them their permits and plans. They are warned about bears and to stay on the marked trails. Also, the rangers advise them that there are several cabins left open for hikers who need to take shelter whether it’s because of the weather or the night for free. They also have phones and CB radios that connect to the ranger services for emergencies. “If you go into the caves be careful; they can get confusing. We’ve had to rescue our fair share of hikers from them,” the park rangers say. Then the rangers sign their permits and they are good to go.

Just before they go Sam asks “Hey, are there many other hikers out right now?”

“Um no, just you guys. Most people don’t like coming out here after October; weather’s too unpredictable.”

“OK thanks, good to know.”

Of course, they have no intention of staying on the trails, and, well, bears are the least of their concerns.

Once out of the hut Dean turns to Sam, “Good call on asking if others out there.”

“Yeah, wanted to make sure we didn’t run into some hikers”

The first 5 miles of the hike go by without any problems since they stick to the trails stopping only so often for water and to check the map. “Looks like there's a set of caves just up here about 2 miles boys. I think we should head that way,” John says. Once they get to the first cave entrance they pull out flashlights and flares to have at the ready since fire is what kills these things. 

“Remember they’re fast and we’re now in its hunting grounds so be on high alert,” John says. “If you get separated for some reason meet back at that hunting cabin we saw back about 3 miles. Be the best way to find each other again”.

“Yes sir,” Dean says.

“Yeah OK,” Sam says.

The first cave is a bust. It looks like it got blocked off in the last rockfall so it only goes in about 300 ft and then dead ends. So they move to the next one. As the rangers said, it starts getting confusing with twists and turns and there are several different passages to go through. Luckily Sam was smart enough to bring spray paint and paints an arrow pointing out their direction every time they take another turn. 

“Good thinking boy,” John says. Dean just smiles at Sam and pats him on the shoulder as he walks by. Once they're in the cave for about 30 minutes they start to hear what sounds like someone crying for help. They take off running towards it. They’re aware that these monsters will keep their prey alive for days, sometimes months; so if someone is still alive, they have to help them. Unfortunately they took off so quickly that they didn’t realize it when they get separated. Sam and Dean end up down one tunnel and John another. 

“OK, don’t freak out. We’ll leave Dad a sign in case he comes this way trying to find us,” Dean says. Sam starts to spray paint again. 

Just as he finishes the sign, he hears Dean yell and a thump. He turns around and Dean’s been tossed hard into the wall behind him. 

“DEAN!!!” Sam yells and goes running to his brother only to stop dead in his tracks when this huge creature steps in his path and goes to attack, but of course Dean just yells at it to get its attention. 

“Run Sammy!” Dean yells but he’s cut off when the thing turns around and swipes its huge claws across Dean’s chest, ripping him open. 

“NOOOOOOO! DEANNNNN!!!” Sam screams. Then he hears John yell, “Sam - down!” and John shoots a flare right into the back of the creature, sending it to its knees. Sam shoots it again with his flare gun he managed to grab out of his bag once he went to his knees. Once the thing has fallen it burns up and Sam gets up and runs to Dean. 

“Hey, hey, you’re OK. We’re gonna get you out of here. OK.” Sam says, trying to get his coat off so he can press it into the open wounds on Dean’s chest from where the beast clawed him.

“Dad he's not doing so good” Sam yells.

“Stay with me OK? Stay with me,” Sam pleads, trying to keep Dean awake and press and hold his coat to Dean's chest that is leaking blood nonstop.

“Oh god Dean,” John says falling to his knees beside Sam.

“There’s too much blood Dad! I can’t stop it! God, we have to stop this bleeding ...”

“Sam. Calm down. In my pack there's pressure bandages - go get ‘em. Hurry!” John barks at Sam 

Sam’s back in less than a minute and is cutting Dean’s t-shirt off with his knife as John holds his hands to the wounds on his chest. Once they get him bandaged as best they can, they try to stand him but Dean screams and falls. 

“Fuck! I think my leg is broken,” Dean says as he leans on Sam for support. 

“OK, Sam listen,” John says. “We have to carry him without bending him too much, then once we're out we can find something to make a stretcher with. Dean, this may hurt but we have to get you out of here. Hang in there, OK son?”

Sam takes Dean’s shoulders and John takes his legs and they slowly walk out of the cave, having to stop to let Dean rest every once in a while as he’s in bad shape and pain is just ripping through him. They finally make it out of the cave and once they’re at the entrance, John tells Sam, “Lay him flat down here and help me cover him to keep him warm. Dean is now going into shock from the blood loss and the pain. We’ll build a ramp from branches and ropes so we can drag him outta here.”

But Sam is such a wreck that he is having a hard time carrying the branches and logs he gathered to help John makeshift a stretcher for Dean to be carried the rest of the way. “Sam, you have to calm down. I know it’s hard but you’re no help if you’re shaking and crying”, John says. 

10 minutes later they have a makeshift stretcher built and they slowly head to the cabin they passed, hoping that the working phone or radio the rangers said was there could be used to call for medical help. They luck out and the CB radio is working. John calls in the location to the rangers station and tells them his son has been attacked by a bear and he needs medical attention now. 

“Dad, he's not looking too good,” Sam says once John signs off.

“Hey, Dean! Son, stay with us, OK? Talk to me. I know it hurts but you need to hang on a little longer for me. Please.” John says to Dean, trying to keep him awake.

They hear a helicopter then. “Sam, go outside flag them down!”

Sam just runs out the door waving his arms. 

10 minutes later they have Dean bandaged up and on an oxygen mask and IV is running fluid. He’s passed out now from the blood loss and pain. They get him loaded into the med vac helicopter. 

“Only have room for one,” the paramedic says. John looks at Sam. “You go with him. I’ll get the truck and meet you at the hospital. “Hey, his blood type is AB” John says to Sam before he climbs into the helicopter with Dean. 

15 minutes later the helicopter lands at the hospital and it’s a whirlwind of doctors and nurses trying to assess Dean and clean the blood to get a better look at his wounds as best they can in the trauma room. Another nurse with a million questions for Sam takes him to the waiting area. Dean is taken to surgery then to clean and stitch up his chest as well as set his leg. Once Sam answered what questions he can, the nurse leaves him to go fill the doctors in on what information she got from Sam, leaving him alone and scared in the waiting room, waiting for news on his brother. 

Another nurse comes over to Sam sits down beside him. “Hey, Hunny, he's going to be OK. We have a top-notch trauma team here and I was told that whoever patched him in the field did a good job.” 

Sam just tries to smile but he can’t stop shaking and crying.

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up and into some clean clothes,” the nurse says.

Sam just follows the nurse down the hall to an empty patient room where she gives him some hospital scrubs to put on since Sam’s clothes are covered in Dean’s blood and dirt. Once Sam is changed he goes back to the waiting area to wait for his dad and news on Dean. 45 minutes after Dean was taken to surgery, John finally comes walking down the hall and finds Sam sitting in the hospital waiting room in pants and a t-shirt, holding a cup of hot tea. He smiles at Sam and sits down beside him.

“What’d they say? What’s going on? Is he OK? Where is he?”John fires questions at Sam.

Sam just says “He's in surgery and has been for over 45 minutes now. They said he lost a lot of blood; the gashes on his chest were pretty deep. His left leg’s broken and 4 ribs are broken, that’s all I know. Still waiting on the doctor to come out and update me fully.”

“Oh god,” John says and puts his head in his hands.

Just then the doctor comes out. “Mr. Winchester?”

“Yeah that's me, “John says, looking up and then standing when he sees the doctor; Sam stands as well.

“I'm DR. Tran. I'm the one who treated your son. He's going to be OK. We were able to clean and stitch his chest wounds, luckily nothing major was damaged. Just very deep flesh wounds, We set his leg; we had to put 2 pins in it. His bone was completely shattered and there’s not much we can do for the broken ribs. He lost a lot of blood and we had to give him a transfusion, he's going to need to stay a few days so we can monitor him for any infections in his wounds; it can happen especially with bear attacks as their claws aren’t always clean. He has to stay off his leg for at least 2 months as it is pretty damaged.”

“Oh, he’ll love that,” Sam says.

John just looks at Sam and squeezes his shoulder. He asked the doctor, “Can we see him now?”

“He’s just coming up to recovery; you can see him in about an hour. He’s still under right now. Once he is awake he will be moved to a room on the 5th floor. You will be able to see him then. Before I go though, can I ask who dressed his wounds in the forest before the medical team arrived?”

“Um, that was me and my son here. I was a vet in Vietnam so I have some field training”. 

“Good thing,” the doctor said, “that probably saved his life. It slowed the bleeding down enough to keep him alive.” The doctor then says goodbye and leaves John and Sam alone.

“Hey, let's go get some food, and then we can go see Dean, OK?” John says to Sam. 

“Yeah, sure, the cafeteria is on the 1st floor,” Sam says looking at John for the first time since they got to the hospital. 

They go down to the cafeteria and John makes Sam eat some soup since he's still not 100% better and all the events that just took place are taking their toll on the young man. But Sam doesn’t want to eat; he's too worried about Dean and needs to see him and touch him. But John’s not having it.

“Either you eat this or you’re going back to the motel to rest.”

“Fine. I’ll eats some soup,” Sam says, knowing he won’t be able to win this round with John. He’s still not feeling 100 % and he's starting to wear out from the events that happened today, but doesn’t want it to show. Cause he knows if John sees how exhausted he is he will send him back to the room to rest and he has to see Dean, he needs the reassurance that he’s OK. Once Sam has finished eating his soup and John has a cup of coffee, they head up to see if Dean is out of recovery. So when they get to the nurse's station on the 5th floor, they're told he's in room 1412. Sam practically goes running down the hall while John stays to fill out paperwork. Once Sam gets to Dean’s room he walks up to the bed slowly, not wanting to wake him. Also, seeing Dean all bandaged up is scary; his chest is wrapped in gauze and his leg is in a cast from the knee down. He has IV lines running out of him and an oxygen tube in his nose, wires hooked up to a machine so they can monitor his vitals. 

But when Dean senses someone in the room, he turns his head and smiles. “Hey baby brother” Dean croaks since his throat is raw from the tube.

“Hey Dean. I'm so sorry,” Sam says and starts to cry.

“Hey hey, c’ mere,” Dean says, holding his hand up for Sam to take and pulls him closer. “It's not your fault, OK?” Shit happens.”

“But Dean, you almost died and if dDad wasn’t there to shoot it, it would have killed you”. I froze. Fuck. I let this happen to you,” Sam says through hiccups as he crying full out now and doesn’t care what John or Dean thinks.

“No Sam, it wasn't your fault. I let my guard down in that cave. I should have known better. But hey, I'm OK I promise. Nothing a few days of bed rest can’t fix.” Dean says smiling up at Sam.

Just then John walks into the room so Sam wipes his face lets go of Dean’s hand and moves to the other side of the bed so John can talk with Dean. “So listen Dean, um, you have to stay here for at least 2 days and then we can take you home. But you're on bed rest for 2 months; that legs needs to heal and so do those gashes and ribs - and I don’t want to hear it! I will call your work tomorrow to let them know what happened and Sam I’ll call your school and let them know you’re out for the rest of this week and make arrangements so you can catch up on your work once we get home”.

“Yes sir,” Sam says to John.

Sam is just glad John isn’t making him go back without Dean. They sit and talk for a while. The nurses come in and check Dean’s vitals every so often. John finally stands about an hour later and says that he’s going to go back to the motel for a shower and try to catch an hour nap, now that he knows Dean’s OK. Besides, he’s still wearing his bloody clothes. He tells Sam he can stay with Dean if that's OK with Dean. He smiles at Sam and says that’s fine. Once John is gone Sam moves closer to Dean and says “Hey.”

” Hey,” he Dean says, taking Sam's hand in his.

“I'm OK. I told you.”

“I know, um, but you still have to call Justine,” Sam says, smiling at Dean cause he feels better knowing he will be OK.

“Ah fuck” Dean says, “OK, tomorrow,” he laughs. 

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Sam agrees.

Because neither one of them are looking forward to that phone call, Sam and Dean spend the rest of the day talking about nothing and everything and just being near one another, getting strength from each other. Dean fall asleep for a bit and Sam just sits quietly, watching over his big brother. So when John comes back to pick Sam up to take him to the motel for the night, Sam doesn’t want to go - he wants to stay with Dean.

“Sam, you can’t stay here, Dean will be fine. You can come back in the morning,” John says.

“Its OK Sammy; go get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning,” Dean says, smiling at his brother.

“OK, fine. I’ll be back first thing.” 

True to his word, Sam is back at Dean’s side as soon as visitation starts.

“Hey, you,” Dean says smiling at Sam. “Where’s Dad?”

“Um, he had to go back to the ranger’s station to follow up on your bear attack.”

Dean just smiles at Sam and takes his hand. Dean’s not sure if it’s the pain medicine or what but he just doesn’t care; he wants to touch Sam anyway he can right now. So when the doctor comes in he smiles when he sees Sam sitting close to Dean holding his hand, cause you can just see how close these two are.

“Your brother is doing great, we should be sending him home tomorrow.”

“Really? That's great doc!” Dean says.

“Yeah, that is great! Is there any more concern about infections or anything we should look out for?” Sam asks the doctor.

“We will give him some medicine to take orally when he’s home to make sure, but if he keeps improving like this I don’t see there being any major issues,” the doctor says.

Sam and Dean spend the rest of the morning just enjoying being around one another. So when the nurse comes in and says they have to change his bandages and Sam has to step out, he says he’ll go get a coffee. Dean tells him to call Sarah. “Ahh, no way man. We will make that call together,” Sam says, laughing at Dean’s pouting lip. 

The nurse laughs, “Girlfriend?”

“Um, yeah. Haven’t told her yet.”

The nurse smiles and says “Yeah, good luck with that one.”

When the nurse removes the bandages to look, Dean's stitches are red and angry but they look to be clean with no signs of infection. She slathers some medicated cream on them and re-bandages them. 

15 minutes later Sam comes back to Dean’s room. “Hey, I heard from Dad. He said he’d be here in about an hour.”

“OK cool,” Dean says, taking Sam's hand again and smiling at him as he sits in the chair beside the bed, without removing his hand from Dean’s. Just then Sam's phone beeps a new text message.

** Sarah: Hey how’s the camping trip? Hope it’s good. Me and Justine are just hanging out at the park, so if you get this call us. Miss you. **

Sam lets out a breath and looks up at the ceiling.

“What?” Dean asks. Sam hands him the phone. “Oh man. I guess we should call.”

“I’d rather go face an actual bear,” Sam says laughing.

“I hear ya brother. But we have to tell them, we can’t just show up in a few days like this. They would probably actually kill us.”

“No, you’re right” Sam says, letting out a breath and dialing Sarah’s number and puts it on speaker:

** Sarah: Hey Sam  **

** Sam: Hey Sarah, Dean’s here too **

** Justine: Hey Dean **

** Dean: Hi  **

** Sarah: How’s camping going? **

** Sam: Ah, it was OK...... **

** Sarah: Was OK? Are you on your way back? **

** Sam: Well, not exactly... **

** Justine: OK, whats going on? **

** Dean: Ah, there was some trouble yesterday in the woods so we had to cut the trip short **

** Justine: OK. What kind of trouble? **

Dean and Sam look at each other before answering.

** Sam: Um, Dean got attacked by a bear and he's in the hospital **

** WHAT? Both girls yell into the phone.  **

** Justine: OMG! ARE YOU OK? HOW BAD ARE YOU HURT? WHERE ARE YOU? I'M COMING TO SEE YOU. **

** Dean: Whoa, slow down! I'm OK. I have a broken leg, 4 broken ribs, and my chest is ripped to shreds but the doctors sewed me back together so ill be OK.  ** (he doesn’t tell her he lost so much blood they had to transfuse him)

** Justine: Wow. Umm.....  **

** Sam: He will be able to come home in a couple of days. No point you guys coming here. He's OK, I promise. **

** Sarah: Sam are you hurt?  **

** Sam: No Dean took its attention from me that’s how he got attacked saving me **

** Sarah: Where was your dad? **

** Sam: We kinda got separated on the trail  **

** Justine: So you’re OK and not just saying that? **

** Dean: I'm talking to you aren’t I? **

** Justine: Yeah..... **

** Sam: Well, hey - we’ve got to go but um, I’ll call you back later **

** Sarah: You better and STAY OUT OF THE WOODS **

** Sam and Dean: Yeah we will. **

** Sarah: bye **

** Justine: bye **

** Sam and Dean: Bye **

Sam hangs up and puts his phone away. He looks at Dean with a half-smile, half-worried expression. 

“Oh, man, think they won’t be as pissed by the time we get home?” Dean asks Sam.

“Uh, no dude, they're pissed. But hey, you’re hurt, so they can’t hurt you more right? I'm the one who needs to be afraid.”

“Yeah dude.”

Just then John comes walking into the room with coffee for Sam and a bottle of juice for Dean. “Hey, Dean how you feeling today?”

“I'm good Dad. Doctor says no signs of infection, I should be able to leave tomorrow.”

“Good, good.” John spends the next few hours with the boys at the hospital and talks to the doctor when he comes by again later that day. When the nurses bring Dean his supper and medication, John tells Sam its time to go so they can eat and rest and Dean needs to rest as well. Sam agrees to leave since he got the whole day with Dean and he gets released tomorrow if he has a good night. So once Sam and John leave they, go to a little diner to eat and then they head back to the room for the night. Once there Sam has a showerQ and climbs into bed. He’s worn out from the events of the last few days. John doesn’t say anything, just lets Sam sleep and watches some TV before going to bed himself. 


	14. Recovery Part 1

The next day Dean is released from the hospital with a list of instructions on how to wash and tend to his wounds. Sam is shown how to change his bandages and given a list of prescriptions he needs; some pain, some for infection care. Also, he can follow up with the local fracture clinic on his leg in 4 weeks since they live out of town. So once they finally get Dean discharged, he has a bag of medical supplies and crutches laying in his lap since he has to be in a wheelchair and he's not happy about it! Sam just pushes him. “ Sorry dude, hospital rules.”

They get back to the motel room then and once Dean is settled in bed John says he is going to get them some lunch. He is back soon and leaves the boys in the room.

“Man, I can’t wait to get home,” Dean says.

“Uh yeah, about that Dean. You know I'm going to have to drive the Impala home. You can’t.”

“Awwww, man! Sammy nooo!” Sam just laughs. “Gonna have to trust that you’re a good teacher and taught me well enough to drive her,” Sam says, smiling; knowing it’s killing Dean that he can’t drive. 

“Humph” is all Dean says and pouts. 

John comes back then with lunch for him and the boys. They sit down to eat and while they’re eating, John tells them, “I extended the house rental till the summer. Figured Dean is on bed rest for at least 2 months and Sam, you’re doing good at that school so it just makes sense to use it as a home base for now.” Sam and Dean both smile and agree that it was a good call. Sam’s happy he finally can settle in and finish a school year in one school. “So listen; I want you to stay here tonight and then if you’re feeling up to it Dean, Sam can drive you home tomorrow and if not you can stay here a few more days.”

“Yeah, sounds good Dad,” Dean says but he still has a feeling something else is going on - he figures he’ll leave it alone for now. But it doesn’t take long for him to see what it was as he’s awakened from a nap to Sam and John going at it.

“WHAT THE HELL DAD! YOUR SON WAS ALMOST KILLED NOT EVEN 3 DAYS AGO AND YOU’RE LEAVING?”

“SAM, I TOLD YOU I HAVE TO GO. THIS IS MY JOB!”

“GLAD TO KNOW STRANGERS AND MONSTERS MEAN MORE TO YOU THAN YOUR SON” Sam spits at John. 

“HEY, what's going on?” Dean says in a sleepy voice (But they don’t hear him from where they are standing just outside the open motel room door).

“SAM”, John yells back at him, then he lets out a breath and says in a calmer voice, “You can take care of Dean better than me and I will only be gone a week, maybe two.”

But before Sam can say anything else he hears Dean call him, “SAMMY!” Sam looks at John with hate and rage in his eyes and turns to walk back into the room.

“Hey Dean.”

“Hi. Um, pain pills please?” Dean says looking between Dad and Sam.

“Shit, sorry Dean; here, let me get them,” Sam says and walks over to the table and the bag of medication they got for Dean.

Dean doesn’t want them, he just needed to get Sam away from John before things escalated more. So once Dean takes his pills and Sam helps him to the bathroom and then settles him back on the bed, Dean asks what’s going on out there. “Dad’s leaving on a hunt. Should be back in a couple of weeks” Sam spits.

Dean just looks at Sam and takes his hand in his “Hey, it’s OK. I'm OK. I have you, that’s all I need.”

“But Dean, I have school and you‘ll be alone during the day.”

“Look, you’re off this week. You only have 3 days next week and then it’s Thanksgiving, so you’re off for a couple of days. I will manage till then. OK? Relax. We got this.” “Yeah, OK. Maybe I can just get my assignments and stay home. I'm sure the school will understand.”

Dean smiles “Sure, we can look into that when we get back.” 

The tension between John and Sam doesn’t ease up for the rest of the day. John then decides its best if he just goes now and tells the boys to call him when they get home and settled. “You have the room for the rest of the week if you choose to stay. If not, just get a refund on the days you don’t use. Also here is the rental check for the house; please take it to the landlord when you get back.” 

“Yeah sure,” Sam says, taking the check from John.

“OK, then; Dean you good? You call me if you need anything or if anything changes in your recovery. I mean it.”

“Yes sir” Dean replies.

John then packs his gear and heads out and once again walks away from his responsibility of being a father. A couple of hours later Sam tells Dean he needs to eat so can take his medication and asks “What do you want?”

“Um maybe just order a pizza Sammy. I'm not feeling like much else and that hospital food, if you can call it that, was garbage.”

Sam laughs at his brother's response. He’s surprised that Dean ate the hospital food and didn’t try to get him to smuggle a cheeseburger into the hospital.

Sam orders them some pizza and they settle in to wait for it to arrive. After the pizza comes Dean eats 5 slices saying he needs to build his strength back up. Sam just smiles happily to see Dean relaxing again. They settle on Dean’s bed to watch a movie on pay per view. They watched some action movies because of course Dean picked, cause if Sam picked he’d pick a ‘chick flick’ as Dean calls them.

The brothers are both sitting with their backs against the headboard and their shoulders touching. So when Dean's arm goes down and his hand brushes against Sam’s and Sam doesn’t move his he leaves it there for a few minutes. Sam feels his brother's hand and wants nothing more than to grab his hand and interlock their fingers. But he figures Dean just needed to rest his hand. Dean then decides he going to make a small move and see if he can gauge Sam's reaction so he scotches down a bit and lays his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam doesn’t rebuff him, he just lifts his arm and wraps it around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him closer and whispers into the top of Dean's head, “Tired?”

“Mm no, just relaxing,” Dean says, not wanting Sam to think he needs to let Dean sleep.

So when Sam just reaches down and pulls the blankets up around them both, Dean smiles to himself. He is happy right now being with his Sammy even if it's just a head on his shoulder and - Wait! Is Sam rubbing his arm? Yes, he is, omg. OK, don’t overthink it. He's probably just trying to soothe you.

Sam: Holy hell. I can’t believe Dean is laying on me man! I just want to bend down and kiss him, make him feel better. But I know Dean’s just trying to get comfortable. He has to be hurting. So I’ll just take what I can get and if it means just having his head on my shoulder and me rubbing his arm, I’ll take it.

The next thing Dean knows, he's being awakened by a very sharp pain in his side. Holy fucking hell that hurts. When he goes to sit up he realizes he's being held down “What the hell?”

So he opens his eyes. Sam's arm is wrapped around Dean's waist and is sleeping beside him. They must have fallen asleep since the TV is now a blue screen. He finds the remote and shuts it off. Dean lays there for a few minutes, not wanting to break this contact with Sam, but man, his ribs are hurting and his stitches are itchy and now he has to pee! “Dammit” he mumbles as he slowly lifts Sam’s arm off him, trying not to wake him in the process. But Sam just stirs and moves closer and pulls Dean in. “OUCH” Dean says, a little too loud he realizes when Sam opens his eyes and pulls his arm off Dean.

“Shit! I’m sorry Dean! I must have fallen asleep.”

“It’s OK Sammy, go back to sleep. I have to pee and take some pills,” Dean says as he tries to sit up.

“Here, let me help you,” Sam says and rolls over and sits up on the opposite side of the bed.

“I’m fine” Dean says, grinding his teeth, not in anger but trying to hold the pain out of his voice cause it's running through him like wildfire now from the weird angle he slept in.

“It’s fine Dean,” Sam says. “I'm up. Here, just let me help you.” So he takes Dean's hand and helps him stand and passes him his crutches.

“You OK to make it on your own?” Sam asks, watching Dean try to adjust to the crutches.

“Yeah, if I can’t make it to the bathroom and piss on my own, then you might as well take me out back and shoot me,” Dean says smiling at Sam, who doesn’t find it funny at all.

“NOT FUNNY DEAN!” Sam says, Sam hates seeing Dean in pain and he’ll do anything to make him feel better.

So when Dean comes back from the small bathroom, Sam lets him get himself back in bed, knowing Dean will just bitch that he's not an invalid if Sam tries to help. He just gives him his pain pills and some water.

“Thanks,” Dean says, taking them from Sam.

So when Sam goes to sit on the other bed, Dean frowns and says “Can you um, help me adjust the pillows and blankets?” He doesn’t need Sam’s help but he likes having him close to him.

“Yeah no problem.”

Sam walks over to adjust Dean's leg pillow under his cast and then asks, “You want to lay down or stay propped up on the headboard?”

“Umm, maybe I’ll try to lay down for a while.”

So Sam just helps him lay down and adjusts the pillows and pulls the blankets back over Dean. Dean smiles at him. Sam has to fight the urge to just lean in a little more and place a kiss on Deans beautiful full lips. Instead, he stands and says “All good?”

“Yeah, thanks Sammy, but um, you coming back to bed?” Dean asks and pats the other side of the bed.

Sam just smiles and walks around, climbing in beside his brother. It's not the first time they have shared a bed; they used to all the time when they were younger. Then as they got older John would try to get rooms so they didn’t have to share. But when he couldn’t get them two rooms in a motel they would share and John would take the other bed. So once Sam was back in the bed Dean just motioned for him to come closer and lifted his arm for Sam to lay his head on his chest. Sam was more than happy to comply; once Sam was settled, Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and told him to go back to sleep for a while since its only about 1 am; they’d have time before they needed to head out. He knows Sam hasn’t been sleeping well, especially being worried about Dean. Sam falls asleep to the soothing feeling of Dean's fingers in his hair and the feel of Dean's chest moving up and down with his breathing. Dean eventually nodded off as well.


	15. “Recovery Part 2”

When Sam wakes to a bright light in his eyes, he snuggled in closer to Dean not wanting to move quite yet. “Morning sleepy head,” Dean says, once he felt Sam snuggle in knowing Sam’s awake but doesn’t want to be. He was always the same way when he had to get up for school as a little kid. After a few minutes he hears “Morning” back and laughs to himself and just runs his hands through Sam’s sleep mess hair.

  
“You want to head home today or hang one more day?” Dean asked Sam, Sam rolls off him sitting up and stretching.

  
“Doesn’t matter to me. How are you feeling? You feeling up to that long drive today?”

  
Dean thinks about it for a few minutes. He is torn; he loves being here with just Sam but he also misses his room and Justine.

  
“Home, I think. If it's too much we can pull off on the way.”

  
“Sure, let me have a quick shower and then I’ll change your bandages before we go,” Sam says, walking to the bathroom.

  
So once Sam is out of the shower and dressed, he gets all the supplies needed to change Dean’s bandages. As he’s peeling them off his chest carefully, he sucks in a breath at the sight of the 3 long gashes across Dean’s chest and stomach and the rest of his chest and stomach is black and blue. So as he gets the medicated cream to rub on the stitches, he makes sure to barely touch Dean's chest. So when Dean sucks in a breath, Sam winces.

  
“Sorry, I don’t mean to hurt you.”

Dean smiles. “You didn't, it’s cold,” he says and smiles up at Sam. But it was just the feel of Sam's fingers on his bare chest that had Dean sucking in a breath; nothing to do with the cream or gashes at all. God how I have longed for him to run his hands over my body like this, why does it have to be for medical reasons?

  
“OK, let's get these covered back up,” Sam says, grabbing the gauze bandages the hospital sent home with them. Once Dean is is re-bandaged they look through their bags to find the best shirt for Dean and settle on one that buttons down the front. That way, if he needs to he can open it. Takes them about another hour to get packed and checked out and Dean settled into the front seat. Sam told him he should lay in the back, it would be more comfortable, but Dean wants to sit up front with Sam. So Sam makes him promise that if it gets to be too much Dean will have him pull over and he’ll get in the back seat to stretch out.

  
"You don’t have to be tough for me Dean. If it’s too much, tell me OK? Otherwise I’ll be pissed if I find out you’re suffering in pain for me.”

Dean just smiles and nods his head at Sam cause he knows that’s exactly what he would do. Just before they pull out and head for home Sam sends Sarah a quick text, so Dean figures he’d better message Justine too, even know he knows Sarah will tell her.

**Sam: Hey were heading back. should be there by dinner maybe later**

**Sarah: OK drive safe. hows Dean?**

**Sam: He's OK complaining already and we haven’t even left yet lol.**

**Sarah: lol. message me when home.**

**Sam: For sure**

******************

**Dean: Hey baby were heading home**

**Justine: Good, can’t wait to see you :)**

**Dean: should be home by tonight**

**Justine: If not too late I’ll come by**

**Dean: Sure. We’ll see. I’ll message you when home**

**Justine: YOU BETTER!**

  
“Oh man, I think I would rather be going home to another wendigo than what's waiting for me,” Dean says laughing.

  
“Yeah, I hear ya. I think were in trouble....” Sam says and starts the car. 

  
The boys head out then. The drive is not too bad, so when they pull off to get gas and some lunch a couple of hours into the drive, Sam insists Dean lay in the back for while. Dean does but is not happy about it. Even now he will never admit it, but he feels better having his leg up and his chest isn’t hurting so much now that he’s leaning on the back door opposed to sitting straight up in the front. He even dozes off for while so when he feels the car stops he wakes up and asks Sam, “Is everything OK?”

  
“Yeah, we’re home dude,” Sam says, then opens his door and climbs out of the car.

  
“What?” Dean asks, looking around. They're parked outside of the diner in town.

  
“Stay here. I'm just going to pick up our supper. I ordered ahead so it should be ready”

  
“OK,” Dean says, trying to sit up in the backseat.

  
When Sam comes back 5 minutes later he just looks at Dean who’s sitting up now.

  
“You OK?”

  
“Yep, ugh. Sorry I slept most of the way. Pretty shitty road company.”

  
“I didn’t mind. Means I could listen to my music,” Sam says, smiling at Dean in the review mirror.

  
Dean just sticks his tongue out at Sam. “Whatever. Glad I didn’t have to listen to that crap.”

The boys then head home. Once Sam got Dean in the house and settled at the dining table (cause Dean said he laid down enough on the way home and in the hospital); he wants to eat a meal at the table. Sam joins him and they eat dinner, both happy to be home again. Once they’re done, Sam goes out to the car and brings in their bags. He took the weapons to the study to be cleaned tomorrow and their dirty clothes to the laundry room. Once that's all done he sits down on the couch with Dean. “Ugh, I should call Dad I guess and let him know we’re home”. Sam says

“I’ll call Dad. You go call your girl,” Dean says, smiling at Sam, knowing he’s still pissed at Dad for leaving them back at the motel.

  
“You sure?”

  
“Yeah, dude - go,” Dean says, taking his phone out to call his father. 

**John: Dean, hey how are you?**

**Dean: I'm OK Dad. we're home just got in**

**John: Oh OK I should be home in a few weeks.**

**Dean: No worries. I'm keeping Sam home the rest of this week and next week since its a short week with Thanksgiving, and he’s gonna talk to the school about getting the work he missed tomorrow.**

**John: OK good**

**John: Dean I'm sorry I left you boys there. I shouldn’t have done that**

**Dean: It's fine I'm OK. Sam’s taking good care of me and I get it, you’re saving people.**

**John: Well I’ll let you go get some rest. I’ll call in a day or two**

**Dean: OK bye Dad**

  
Just as Dean’s hanging up Sam comes back in the room. “Hows Dad?”

  
“Fine. Happy we’re home safe”,

  
“You get ahold of Sarah?”

  
“Yeah, um, they’re coming over.” Dean just looks at Sam.

  
“I tried to tell them to wait till tomorrow ,that we're both tired from the long drive but they had some choice words to say and hung up.”

  
Dean just laughs at Sam cause he can only imagine how that conversation went.

  
“OK well, can you um; help me change to clean clothes then before they get here?”

  
“Yeah sure, Dean. You want me to bring em out here?”

  
“No, I’ll go to the bathroom and change there; two birds,” Dean says, standing.

Sam goes into Dean's room and gets him a pair of clean boxers, sweat pants, and one of the button-down the front cotton shirts he can leave open so the material doesn’t pull on his bandages. Once Dean was changed and settled on the couch with his broken leg up and resting on a pillow, there's a knock at the door. Sam shoots Dean a terrified look and stands and goes to answer the door. Dean just laughs at his brother’s retreating form. 

  
When Sam opens the door he's not sure what to expect but it's not what he sees: The girls are standing there with arms full of “get well” balloons and bags full of food and other things. “Wait, what is all this stuff?” Sam says, taking the bags from Sarah.

  
“Just a few things we thought you guys might need.”

  
Sam laughs and lifts an eyebrow. A few?

  
“OK. So maybe we went a little overboard on some things,” Sarah says smiling and leaning up to kiss Sam before entering the house. They walk over to the couch where Dean is sitting with a smirk on his face which is quickly replaced with shock and awe and reddening quickly. Justine walks in with the get well balloons and hands him a card as she leans down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

  
“Ahh, what the... what is this?”

  
“Just some things for you to make you feel better,” Justine says.

  
“Oh, I know what‘ll make me feel better,” he says, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows up at Justine and hears Sam snort trying to stifle a laugh.

  
“So, ah, where’s your dad?” Sarah asks as she follows Sam to the kitchen to help him unpack the food they brought.

  
“NOT HERE!” Sam says with anger in his voice. Then he turns and lets out a breath, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so angry. He umm, got called away for work so he’ll be gone for a couple weeks.”

  
“He left even knowing Dean is hurt?” Sarah says, sounding shocked.

  
“Yeah, it’s what he does,” Sam says, turning to put the four types of pie in the fridge. Then turns to smile at her. 

  
“Four pies?”

She just laughs and holds up her hands “Don’t look at me! Blame her,” she says, jutting her chin towards Justine, who just sat down on the floor in front of Dean.

  
Sarah and Sam then walk back to the living room to join the other two just as Dean is about to open his card. Sam sits in the chair and pulls Sarah down onto his lap. Dean reads the card and then says “thanks” and leans down to kiss Justine, and that causes his shirt to open since it was not actually buttoned and so exposes his bandaged up chest. Which, of course, sends hisses and OMG’s out of the girls. Justine then just moves to her knees and pulls his shirt open more to get a better look.

“It's not that bad,” Dean says.

“Uh, yeah it is. Your whole chest is bandaged and what's not is black and blue.”

Dean shoots Sam a pleading “help” look and Sam just smiles at him and shrugs his shoulders. 

  
(the boys then have a silent conversation)

“Dude. A little help here.”

“What? She was gonna see it sooner or later.”

“Should I um take the bandages off and show them the actual stitches so they can see it all?”

  
Sam then speaks up; “Uh, Dean, why don’t you peel those bandages off and I’ll go get the cream. It's about time for a bandage change and your medicine anyways.” He apologizes to Sarah as he has to stand up, making her have to get up for a minute.

  
“Yeah, sure. OK,” Dean says and starts to pull the shirt then bandages off his chest.

So of course it's not much better when they see the 3 large gashes from the “bear’s claws” that are pulled together by the stitches from the doctors. Sarah lets out a loud whistle at the sight and Justine just stares with wide eyes and hovers a hand over them not wanting to touch him.

  
“It’s OK,” Dean says, “you won’t hurt me if you touch them.”

  
She smiles up at him and runs a feather-light finger over the stitches. Sam returns then with a bag of medical supplies and goes to wash his hands so he can apply the cream to Dean’s wounds, trying to keep the area as clean as possible. The brothers move in sync: Dean opening the tube of cream, Sam spreading it and then putting the new clean gauze over them. He then hands Dean his pills and some water. The girls just sit and watch this exchange in amazement. 

  
When he’s all done he smiles, stands and says “Oh, um, they brought you four pies, so if you want a piece I think that should be OK.”

Dean just smiles. “Four pies? Oh man, I should get hurt more often!”

  
“NO,” they all say at the same time and everyone laughs.

  
Sam and Sarah go to the kitchen then to get coffee and pie for everyone. While they're waiting for the coffee, Sam pulls her in close and kisses her. “Missed you. Can you stay tonight?”

“Missed you too. No - unfortunately, I have school tomorrow but I can spend tomorrow night. I don’t work till late shift Saturday,” she says, smiling and kissing Sam again.

  
“OK. I guess that’ll have to do,” he says, smiling at her.

  
“I have to go by the school tomorrow and talk with my teachers. I'm gonna be out the rest of this week and probably next since its a short week with Thanksgiving anyways. I don’t want to leave Dean alone all day.”

  
Once the coffee finishes they take the promised pie and coffee back to the living room where Justine is now sitting on the couch with Dean leaning on her. They all sit down and eat some pie and talk about what happened and how it happened; of course the boys already have a story to tell, so they just tell it with as much truth as they can.

  
After awhile Sarah says they should get going since they have school tomorrow, and the boys had a long drive home and have to be tired. Sam offers to drive them back to town but they said they have Justine's mom's car. So after some more kissing and promises to see them tomorrow, the girls leave and Sam sits back down with Dean.

  
“Well, I think that went better than expected.”

  
“Yeah, I thought for sure I was going to have to sop up tears when they saw my chest”.

  
“Yeah, that was tense.” Sam comments. 

  
Sam then helps Dean up and gets him settled into his bed for the night, and then goes to his room to climb in bed exhausted after the long drive and long few days. 

  
So when he is startled awake a few hours later, it takes him a minute to get his bearings. Then he realizes Dean is yelling, so he runs to his room. Dean is thrashing around on his bed with his eyes closed.

“Hey hey, it’s OK. Dean, wake up!” Sam says, trying to get Dean to come out of it. So when Dean stills he hears, “Sam?”

  
“Yeah, it's me. You were having a nightmare.” Dean sits up a little then says, “Shit. Sorry Sammy. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

  
“Hey, its OK. Are you alright? What was it about?”

  
“Yeah I'm OK. And I'm not sure, to be honest,” Dean says, looking at Sam. There’s no way he's telling Sam that he had dreamed about Sam being ripped apart by the Wendigo and he couldn’t save him.

  
He never wants to see or think about that again. Sam stands then and Dean grabs his arm. 

  
“Sammy, stay in here with me tonight?”

  
“Sure Dean.” Sam waits for Dean to move over and climbs into the bed. Dean lays down on his side facing away from Sam. Sam then settles down and pulls the blankets over them both, resting his arm on deans hip, spooning his big brother. They sleep the rest of the night like that.


	16. Recovery Part 3

When Sam wakes the next morning, he has an erection and it’s pressing into Dean's hip. Sam swears, hoping Dean isn't awake and if he is, Sam can blame it on teenage hormones and morning wood. So when he goes to move and slide out of bed, Dean turns onto his back.

“Morning Sammy,” he says, smiling at Sam.

“Um, morning,” Sam responds, moving his hips back a bit, willing his erection away.

“How are you feeling?”

“Not bad. Stitches are itchy and leg’s itchy but other than that OK”. Dean says, stretching his arms above his head causing the sheet to slide down and exposing his morning erection tenting his sleep pants. Dean just prays Sam doesn’t see it and goes on saying that he wants to shower today and maybe he can leave the bandages off for a bit to let air at his stitches. Sam sees Dean’s rather impressive morning wood but doesn’t want to embarrass him. what he wants to do is help Dean out with that, maybe with my mouth. Shit, no! bad, he's your brother, and he's hurt! So he just agrees to what Dean said and gets up to get the waterproof bandages they have for Dean to wear in the shower. Once they have Dean's chest sealed and a bag taped over his cast on his leg, Sam helps him to the shower. But Dean insists he can shower himself.

“Fine,” Sam says, “But leave the door open and yell if need anything.” And then walks out of the bathroom to let Dean shower.

“Yeah. OK Sammy.”

Once Dean is out of the shower and dried and has a towel wrapped around his waist, he manages to get to his room and removes the waterproof bandages and the bag off his cast, he dresses in shorts and grabs a shirt but doesn’t put it on, knowing Sam will want to put cream on his stitches. Then goes out to the kitchen where Sam is just finishing making them breakfast.

“Smells good,” Dean says and sits at the dining room table.

Once they have eaten breakfast, Sam gets Dean settled on the couch and tells him he's going to take a shower and then he needs to head to school to get his assignments and he will go by the garage and get Dean’s paycheck.

“Yeah, sounds good Sam. I can manage for a couple of hours on my own.”

Then Sam is gone, taking the car at Dean’s insistence cause it would be easier; Sam won’t have to walk to school and then the garage since he’s driving the car. So once Sam is gone, Dean decides that he is going to see if he can get Justine to help him with an idea he's had. He shoots off a text since she’s at school now.

**Dean: Good morning baby**

**Justine: Hey how you feeling?**

**Dean: Good, are you busy tonight?**

**Justine: Nope, was hoping to come by to see you**

**Dean: Perfect cause I need your help with something**

**Justine:........**

**Dean: lol not that! OK, that too ;)**

**Justine: Whats up?**

**Dean: I want to get Sam out of the house for a few hours and to have some fun. the kid hasn’t left my side since the attack. I was hoping, if he sees you here to take care of me, he’ll go out for a while**

**Justine: Sounds good. I know Sarah would love to spend some time alone with him**

**Dean: Awesome! OK come by later when you can :)**

**Dean: Don’t tell her the plan. we will kick them both out together.**

**Justine: No worries. I have plans of my own for you.**

**Dean: Really...... what?**

**Justine: Have to wait and see. gotta go bye**

  
Two hours later Sam comes back with a pizza for lunch and a pile of schoolwork.

  
“Hey.” Sam says. 

  
“Hey yourself, you get everything you need from school?”

  
“Yeah, um all the teachers were fine with me taking next week off, especially once they heard why, and I'm doing good in all my classes. I’ll just have a couple of tests to make up when I get back. Here, I picked up your check as well. The guys said they hope you get better soon. And that once you’re able to, feel free drop by.”

  
“Thanks,” Dean says, taking the envelope from Sam.

  
They sit down to eat their pizza and talk about nothing and everything for a while.

  
Just as they’re finishing their pizza Sam gets up and gets Dean’s pills and hands them to him.

  
“Thanks.”

  
“Yeah, no problem. Gotta get you better.”

  
Dean just laughs “Yeah um, so Justine is going to come by tonight. Um, was thinking that if you wanted you could maybe take Sarah to dinner and a movie?”

  
“What? Dean, I can’t leave you and go out on a date!”

  
Dean laughs. “Sammy, Justine will be here and she wants to take care of me. Who am I to deny her?” 

Sam just laughs at his brother and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, OK. Maybe dinner then.”

Dean smiles then and hobbles over to the couch to put his leg up, and open his check. “What the hell?”

“What - what’s wrong?”

“Um, nothing’s wrong! They - fuck, Sam! They paid me out for the next 2 months!”

“You sure not a mistake? I can take you over there.”

“No, there’s a note:

**“Dean,  
** **We were sorry to hear about the attack. I hope you will be OK. Don’t worry; your job will be here waiting for you. We hope this helps a little while you’re out. Get better soon, we miss you around here.**   
**Tom and George”**

  
“Wow, Dean that’s great! They must like you there.”

  
“Guess so. I should call them and say thanks.”

  
“OK, yeah, I'm going to go sit at the table and do some homework.” Sam says smiling.

  
The rest of the afternoon goes by in a blur Sam does homework while Dean watches TV and naps. So when there's a knock at the door, Sam jumps up to answer it hoping it didn’t wake Dean. Sam opens the door and smiles when he sees Sarah and Justine.

  
“Hey, girls,” he says, stepping onto the porch.

  
“Everything OK?” Sarah asks.

  
“Yeah, its fine. Dean’s asleep on the couch so just be quiet but come on in.”

  
Once everyone is inside, Dean wakes up since he's a very light sleeper. The girls apologize for waking him and he just stretches and says not to worry about it. He sits up on the couch then. Sam starts to gather his books and goes to put them in his room. Dean laughs when he sees Sam grab Sarah's hand to take her with him, saying he has a question about some English assignment. As soon as Sam gets into his room, he drops his books on the desk, closes the door and grabs Sarah around the waist and pulls her close. “Hi,” he says, and leans down to kiss her.

“Hi,” she says and kisses him again, putting her arms around his neck.

  
They make out for a while and end up on Sam’s bed with Sarah straddling him, but before things go too much further, Sam asks her if she would like to go out for dinner with him tonight.

She just leans back a little and looks at him. 

  
“What about Dean; can you leave him?”

  
“Yeah Justine can manage him for a few hours I'm sure,” he says kissing her neck.

  
“OK, but if you don’t stop that we won’t make it to dinner. We won’t make out of this room!”

  
“Um, if there's a choice I say option B!” he says kissing her neck some more.

  
Sarah just laughs at him and stands up. 

  
“Come on, we have the rest of the night.”

  
“Fine,” he says and stands up, but doesn’t let her go yet. Instead he kisses her again.

  
Justine and Dean are spending their own time together on the couch. 

  
Dean says “So, um, I think I might have convinced Sam to take Sarah out tonight,” he says as she starts kissing him up and down his neck.

  
“Oh yeah?” Justine purrs. 

  
“Yeah, so are you gonna nurse me back to health tonight and take care of me?”

  
“Mmm, yeah. I might have some plans to make you feel better”

  
Dean just raises his eyebrows but before he can ask any more questions Sam and Sarah come back into the living room.

  
“Wow, Sammy! That was quick!” Dean says, shooting Sam a grin. 

  
“Shut up Dean. You’re such a jerk! So um, Sarah and me are going to go out for dinner and maybe a movie after, but I’ll text you and let you know about the movie,” Sam says.

  
Dean just smiles. “OK, have fun. See you later. Oh, and Sam, be careful with her!”

  
“I’m sure they’ll be OK, Dean” Justine says.

  
Sam laughs, “He’s talking about his car!”

  
Everyone laughs then. Sam and Sarah say goodbye then and head out to dinner. They decided to go to a Chinese restaurant. So when they sit down, they order a bunch of things to share and they talk and hold hands, just enjoying being out on a date and alone together.

  
Meanwhile, back at the house, Dean asks Justine what she wants for dinner. They decide on Chinese as well and have it delivered, and since its Friday night, they were told about an hour. Dean grins, “What you want to do while we wait?”

  
“Oh, I might have a few ideas,” Justine says, kissing him.

  
They make out a little but when Dean tries to deepen the kiss and move things along she pulls back, “No, no, you are to relax and take it easy. Doctor’s orders.”

  
Dean smiles and says “Not everything is hurting, you know” and sends her a wink, and grabs her, pulling her onto his lap and bucking his hips up, to let her feel how hard he is.

  
“Hmm. What do we have here,” she says, grinding down on him. “I was told to take good care of you! And if I want to be allowed to again, I better not disobey Sam's orders.”

  
Dean licks his lips, “Yeah - no, you don’t wanna piss him off! Sam can be pretty mean when it comes to my health, so you better take good care of me!”

  
“Hmm,” she says. “Let's see here. I hear that a kiss can make things better. Wanna try it out?”

  
With that, she leans up and starts to kiss Dean, starting at his forehead and then kisses each of eyes, his cheeks, his nose; then spends a few minutes on his lips. Then she moves to his jawline, laying kisses across it then moves down to his neck, down to his chest, stopping to pay each nipple special attention. Then ever so lightly kisses across each one of his gashes and keeps working down the rest of his abs, kissing both his hip bones, pulling his shorts down as she goes. Finally, she lays a soft kiss on the tip of his cock, causing him to buck up and moan.

  
“Easy there! Don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Once he settled back down, she lays more kisses and licks up and down his shaft, before taking him in her mouth. Dean can’t help but swear when he feels his dick hit the back of her throat and she just takes him in more until he can feel his dick slip further down her throat. “Fuck. God. Wow,” he says, not able to form full sentences at the moment. He just grabs her hair and pulls slightly. ”Baby. I'm gonna come if you don’t stop that ...” But instead of pulling off, she just eases up a bit and moves her head up and down faster until she feels the first shot of hot liquid shoot into her mouth and just milks him through his orgasm.

When she pulls off, Dean pulls her into a kiss and says, “Best nurse ever! I already feel 100% better.”

She laughs at him. But before any more can be said, the doorbell rings. Justine gives him a quick peck and says “I’ll get it!” and jumps up to answer the door.

Dean just grabs the throw blanket off the back of the couch to cover himself, since he knows he can’t get his shorts back on yet. Once she’s back with the food, he gets up and grabs his shorts, pulling them on and walking over to the table to eat with her.

  
Meanwhile, back in town Sam and Sarah just finished dinner and decided that there’s nothing playing in the theatre that sounds interesting to them. So, they decided to go for a drive instead. Sam figures he better let Dean know they won’t be back for a bit and sends him a text. 

**Sam: Hey going for drive be home in a couple of hours**

**Dean: OK DRIVE SAFE**

**Dean: NO SEX IN MY BABY!!!!!!!**

**Sam: Dean really I'm not going to have sex in your car I'm not you!**

**Dean: I MEAN IT SAMMY I will know.**

**Sam: Bye have fun.**

  
“Everything OK?” Justine asks.

  
“Ugh. Yeah, Sam and Sarah are gonna be gone a little while longer. Sam was just letting me know.”

  
“Well, that’s good. They deserve to have some fun.”

  
Sam and Sarah then decide to go for a drive out to a little clearing that overlooks the town, since it’s a clear night and beautiful view. So once they get there they’re happy to see no one else is around and they have the area to themselves. They both get out of the car Sam walks over to the trunk, knowing that Dean keeps blankets in there. He grabs some and walks back to the front of Baby where Sarah is standing, looking out over the town. He puts the blankets on the hood and wraps his arms around her kissing her neck.

  
“Beautiful night,” he says. 

  
“Yes, it’s clear too, look! You can see a million stars,” she says, looking up and resting her head on his shoulder. 

  
“Come here,” he says, and grabbing her hand, leads her back to the car. They climb up and sit on the hood. Sam covers them with one blanket and says, “Look up.”

  
They lean against the windshield and look up at the stars, letting the quiet settle around them. After a few minutes, she turns to him and smiles and says, “This is amazing.”

  
“Yeah,” he says, “when we're on the road traveling with Dad for work Dean would sometimes find places like this and we would just lay here and forget everything that was going on.”

  
She leans over then and kisses him. They kiss for a while then Sam pushes her gently and lays her down on the hood. He climbs on top of her, holding his weight off of her while they kiss and run their hands over each other’s body, not caring that they’re in the open. Next thing either of them knows they are both struggling to get each other naked. Once Sam got Sarah naked, he rubs his hand over he warm center, slipping a finger in her. She arches up and moans into his neck. After a few minutes, she whispers, “do you have a condom?” Sam smiles and nods his head yes. OK, Dean said no sex in the car. Didn’t say couldn’t have sex on it.

Sam slips his fingers out of her and sits up then, sliding off the hood to get to his pants, pulling the condom from his back pocket. Once he has it he climbs back on the hood and covers them both with the blanket again, moving Sarah to make sure she’s comfortable. Sarah just smiles up and kisses him. Once he has the condom on, he carefully climbs between her spread legs and slowly enters her. They don’t have rough, fast sex; instead, he thrusts into her with soft, slow strokes, kissing her neck at the same time. She just hooks her legs around him and moans his name. When he gets close, he speeds up the pace, bringing them both to climax. Once they have both calmed down from their orgasms, he gently rolls off her and makes sure she is still covered with the blanket. When they have recovered, they realize how cold it has gotten. Both get dressed and climb back into the car. Sam starts it and turns the heat on high. They kiss some more while they warm up a little before heading back to his place.

  
Meanwhile, when Dean and Justine are done with dinner, she leads him to his bedroom and asks him, “Are you ready for your get well present?”

Dean just smiles and says, “You got me a get well present?”

  
“Yeah, baby. You stay here get comfy and I’ll go get it,” she says, and walks out of the room.

Five minutes later Justine walks into Dean's room and closes the door. She’s standing there in a short silk black robe. Dean just smiles and lets out an appreciative hum as she walks over to stand in front of him where he is sitting on the bed. He turns to face her and runs his hands up and down her arms then, smiling at her. Justine then leans down and kisses him and says, “OK, you can unwrap your present now,” holding her hands out to the side. Dean smiles and reaches to undo the belt at her waist. Once the robe falls open, he sucks in a breath at the sight of her standing there in a one-piece black and blue silk and lace teddy that hugs her in all the right places...

All Dean can do is let out a breath and whistle “Wow.”

  
She lets the robe fall to the floor and spins to give him the full view.

  
“I should get hurt more often if these are the kind of presents I get,” he says and pulls her onto his lap and kisses her.

  
She just laughs. “I guess you like it?”

  
“Um, yeah, you could say that! Oh, the things I want to do to you,” he says, running his hands up and down her body over the slick fabric. Dean then lays kisses all over her, starting at her lips and works his way down and back up her body the best he can with her sitting on his lap. Since he still can’t lay her out and climb on top like he wants so he will make do with what he can. 

As he works his way back up her body, he slowly removes the teddy she’s wearing, kissing everywhere once the material is out of his way. Once he has it down as far as he can, she stands and pulls it the rest of the way off. Dean makes quick work of his shorts and reaches for a condom. Then she climbs back on to him. Dean kisses her hard and rough and whispers into her ear, “I'm gonna show you just how much I like my present,” and then sucks her ear lobe into his mouth. She scoots back on his lap so he can roll the condom on and then he grabs her hips to help her slide on to his hard cock. “Fuck, baby. You’re so wet and tight,” Dean says as he starts to move his hips while she rides him. Justine then leans forward and kisses him hard; as the kiss heats, up so do their movements. When he gets close, he breaks the kiss and tells her that he’s almost there and she just starts to bounce harder and faster on him, using his shoulders for leverage. She comes hard around him, tightening even more around his cock She throws her head back and moans Dean’s name. And with that Dean comes hard with her name flying out of his mouth. Once they both come down from their orgasms, she pulls off him and sits beside him on the bed. He pulls her in close and she rests her head on his chest and they relax in the post haze of the amazing sex they just had. Next thing either of them knows, they hear Sam calling Dean’s name to let them know they’re back.

“Yeah,” Dean calls; “in here. We’ll be out in a minute.” They get dressed and go out to the living room to see Sam and Sarah. The girls go sit down in the living room and talk, while the boys make coffee.

  
Dean then turns to Sam and eyes him. “If you had sex it better not have been in Baby!”

  
Sam turns red. “No Dean, I didn't have sex in your car!” Just on her, he thinks.

  
Dean then says “You better not have! I will know if you did, Sam and I will kick your ass!”

  
Sam just laughs and gets grabs the coffee cups off the counter. They walk out to the living room and join the girls. They spend the next couple of hours talking and joking around with one another before they all call it a night and go to bed.


	17. Saturday

The next morning Dean comes out of his room to see Sam making coffee.

  
“Morning” Sam says to Dean, who looks dishevelled and still half asleep as he hobbles into the kitchen.

  
“Morning,” he says and goes to sit at the table. He looks at Sam and says thanks when he puts a cup of coffee down in front of him. Once Sam sits down, Dean says “On the hood Sam? You better not have dented her!”

  
Sam just blushes and doesn’t say anything at first. “Well, you said not to have sex in your car. Didn’t say anything about on it.”

  
Dean just shakes his head and laughs at his brother and his logic and says, “Alright, you got me there baby brother. But you're washing my blankets and my car!” But before they can say more Sarah comes out of Sam’s room to join them.

  
“Good morning,” she says to both the brothers.

  
“Morning” Sam says kissing her.

  
“Good morning,” Dean says.

  
Then she helps herself to some coffee and joins them at the table. Justine comes out 10 minutes later and they all decide to go into town for breakfast. They all go get dressed and 15 minutes later they are outside and before Dean gets in Baby he walks around her, checking her out, shoots Sam a look. Then he climbs in, mumbling about Sam having sex on the hood and now he has to let him drive.

  
“Aww, come on big brother, it's not that bad. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

  
Dean just glares at Sam with a ‘look’ and turns the radio on, tuning it to his classic rock station saying “Shut it Sam. It’s still my car my rules!”

  
Sam just shakes his head and pulls out into the road and off to breakfast. Once they get to the diner, Dean says to order him coffee and pancakes, bacon, and hash browns; he was just going to swing by the garage quickly. So the three of them enter and get a table and Dean makes his way on his crutches over to the garage to thank them for the note and the check. When he walks in, the boys just whistle at him. He just smiles and shakes their hands.

  
“Wow, do we want to know what the bear looks like?” one of them asks.

  
Dean smiles and says “I'm sure it’s a nice rug for somebody by now!”

  
They all laugh and then shoot the shit for a few minutes, tell him to come by anytime and to get better soon. He then walks over to the diner to join the others. Once he gets there and sits down, their food is being brought to the table. They all dig in and breakfast goes by with the four of them laughing and eating. Once they’re done, the girls say they will just stay there and go home later; Sarah has to be at work at 4 and Justine says she really should do some homework. But they promise to come by tonight since John's gone and they can stay with the boys without worry.

Sam and Dean then head back to the house so Dean can take his medicine. He wants to get off his leg for a while. The rest of the morning goes by quickly. Sam does some laundry and then some more homework while Dean watches TV and naps on the couch. They just sit down at the table for lunch when Dean’s phone rings and he looks at the caller id, “Dad.”

**Dean: Hello?**

**John: Hey Dean, how you feeling?**

**Dean: Not too bad. Stitches are looking good, itchy as hell though**

**John: (laughing) Well leave them alone. Listen, I wanted to call to tell you that I'm not in Nebraska anymore. We’ve followed a case to Minnesota. So I don’t think I will be home next week for Thanksgiving. Will you boys be OK?**

***Dean rolls his eyes* (not surprised that their dad will miss yet another holiday, but as long as he has Sammy that's all he cares about.)**

**Dean: Yeah we’ll be OK Dad. No worries, just be careful out there. We’ll miss you.**

**John: OK son. Well, say hi to Sam and I will call you in a couple of days.**

**Dean: Bye dad.**

  
“What now?” Sam asked.

  
“Dad won’t be home for Thanksgiving, he's headed to Minnesota.”

  
“Shocker.” is all Sam says. He’s not gonna let John missing yet another holiday bother him.

  
Dean just says “Hey, its OK, we have an actual kitchen. We’ll have a real Thanksgiving this year Sammy, just me and you.”

  
“Sounds good Dean,” Sam says and smiles at him.

  
The rest of the afternoon goes by without much of anything going on, so when Sam gets a text from Sarah saying she has to work a double tonight and can’t come by he tells her no worries and to call him tomorrow. When he tells Dean, Dean just smiles and figures he’ll tell Justine to stay home and he will spend the evening with Sam. When Sam comes back into the living room with two beers and hands one to Dean, he raises his eyebrow at Sam.

  
“What? A couple won’t hurt you with medication and are you telling me I can’t have a beer?”

  
“I didn’t say anything! Just surprised is all. You usually don’t drink at all,” Dean says, taking the beer from Sam.

  
Next thing either brother knows they are a 6 pack in and Sam is drunk, not being a drinker and all, so when he flops down beside Dean on the couch, Dean just laughs at him.

  
“How you feeling baby brother?”

  
“I’mmmm gooooodddd,” Sam slurs.

  
“Yeah, you’re good alright,” Dean says.

  
“Why is Dad such an ass sometimes? I just wish it could be me and you and we had normal lives. I like it here and not packin’ up every other week to chase some lead or some monster,” Sam says, and then giggles at himself.

  
“OK, come on baby brother, think its bedtime.”

  
“But Deannnnn, its only eight o’clock. I can’t go to bed yettttt. I wanna hang with youuuuuu,” he says, patting Deans thigh.

  
“We’ll hang out tomorrow, you need some rest and I could lay down and get my leg up,” Dean says, trying to get Sam to go to bed. Dean knows he’s going to be feeling a lot worse tomorrow.

  
“Finneeeee,” Sam slurs and stumbles getting up and just laughs.

  
Dean then follows a stumbling Sam to his bedroom and he manages to get Sam stripped to his boxers and into his bed. But what he wasn’t expecting is for Sam to pull him down with him. So he just sits down on Sam's bed and lets him babble on for a minute. When Dean goes to move the hair off Sam's forehead, he was not expecting Sam to lean up and kiss him. OK, so it was just a quick peck. But still Sam’s drunk, he can not read anything into this, he tells himself.

  
“OK, baby brother. Get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

  
“Nooo Deeeeee, stay with meeeeee pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee,” Sam whines.

  
“Come on Sammy; you’re too big to have your big brother sleep with you! Besides, your bed’s too small.” _Fuck, I would love nothing more than to cuddle with you, Sam and kiss you and run my hands over that flat stomach of yours._

  
But Sam doesn’t give up and just wraps his arm around Dean's waist but makes sure to avoid his stitches and moves his head onto Dean's lap and smiles up at Dean with his puppy-dog eyes. _Fuck I can never say no to Sam and those damn eyes, Dean thinks._

  
“OK, just for a little bit. Move over you big moose.”

  
Sam just scoots back as far as he can on the bed and lets Dean climb in. The bed is way too small and they are practically on top of each other so when Sam takes Dean's broken leg and puts it on top of his, Dean sucks in a breath. Sam just says “You need keep it up.”

  
But Sam doesn’t remove his hand, he just runs it up and down Dean’s leg. Dean doesn’t know what to do and not wanting to embarrass Sam he just lets him rub his leg. But when Sam moves his hand up higher to his thigh, Dean sucks in a breath and says “Sam.” Sam just leans in and kisses Dean again, this time pressing harder into his lips. Dean kisses back, he can’t help himself. He’s wanted to kiss Sam for so long. He knows it’s wrong and he should stop this now, but he can’t bring himself to. So instead he moves his hand to the back of Sam’s neck and pulls him in closer and swipes his tongue over Sam’s lips. Sam opens his mouth and lets Dean in. After a couple of minutes, Dean comes back to himself and breaks the kiss. 

  
“Sam, what are you doing?” he says breathlessly, “we can’t do this. You’ve been drinking.”

  
Sam just says “Dean, I'm not wasted and I want this. I’ve wanted you for so long” and kisses Dean again, this time forcing Dean’s lips apart with his tongue. Dean can’t help but moan and kiss Sam back, but he will not let it go past a kiss; he just can’t. Sam’s his baby brother, and he's drunk. Not to mention they both have girlfriends. So when the kiss starts to heat up and Dean feels himself getting hard, he pulls back from Sam.

  
Sam whines “noo come back” and tries to move to in to kiss Dean some more.

  
Dean lets out a breath and just grabs Sam’s hand that is still rubbing his leg to stop it. “Sam we can’t, we have to stop this now.”

  
Sam finally looks at Dean with a question in his eyes. “Do you not want this?”

  
“God Sam. Yes I do. I have wanted this for as long as I can remember, but we can’t, not like this. Not when you’ve been drinking. I shouldn’t have let it get this far. Go to sleep, OK? And we’ll talk about it another time.”

  
But Sam doesn’t want to stop or go to sleep. He just wants to keep kissing Dean! So he just goes into kissing him again, knowing that Dean won’t stop him, not now that he knows he wants it too. Dean swears and grabs Sam’s head and pulls him in for another kiss. But when Sam moves his hand and rubs Dean’s cock through his pants, Dean grabs Sam’s hand and breaks the kiss, “Sam, we can’t do this. Not now.”

Sam just says “OK, sorry Dean.”

Sam removes his hand from Dean and rolls over to go to sleep. Dean just rests his arm on Sam’s waist and lays there for a while until Sam’s asleep.

Then he gets up and pulls the covers over Sam and walks out of his room turning the light off on his way out. Once Dean is back in his bed he lets out a shaky breath. Fuck. I should have stopped that right away. I know better. Sam’s happy with Sarah. Hell, I'm happy with Justine. I can’t ruin all our lives because I'm selfish. I can’t - no, I won’t be selfish with Sam. I won’t do it. But no matter how much Dean tries to hate himself, he just can’t. He's too happy that he finally kissed Sam and now he’s horny and hard, so he just grabs his lube and jerks off, remembering the feel of Sam’s lips on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK there's a little more into the Sam and Dean relationship what will happen next we will have to wait and see. 
> 
> I hope your all still enjoying the story.


	18. Aftermath

The next morning Sam wakes up with a pounding headache and his eyes hurt when he tries to open them in a bright room. So he just lays in bed keeping them closed. Then he remembers what he did last night and his eyes fly open and he sits up way too fast in bed and flops back down with a groan. Oh god no. I kissed Dean. No, I made out with Dean! Fuck, how could I be so stupid! Oh, I know I was drunk and horny. Sam doesn’t want to ever move from his bed. He's not ready to face Dean or the world. Fuck what am supposed to do now? But before he can think on it more his phone beeps with a new incoming text.

**Sarah: Good morning! how was your night?**

**Sam: Good morning it was OK ( should I tell her I got drunk? and made out with my brother!)**

**Sarah: Missed you last night.**

**Sam: Missed you too, bed was empty (but no, your brother was in it)**

**Sarah: :(**

**Sam: What you doing today?**

**Sarah: No big plans laundry some homework. how about you?**

**Sam: Homework trying to catch up**

**Sarah: Well call me later**

**Sam: For sure.**

Oh god, I really am an ass hole. Not only did I cheat on my girlfriend but with my brother! And my bed wasn’t empty was i? Nooo cause Dean was in it. “Fuck fuck fuckkkkkk! 

After another 10 minutes of self hate, Sam figures he better get up so he goes to have a quick shower. When he walks by he noticed Dean's door is still shut. Huh, must still be asleep.

Dean hears Sam walk into the bathroom but he’s not ready to face him just yet after last night. God, maybe he won’t remember anything. And I can just act like nothing happened. Well, I won’t bring it up. I’ll leave it alone; if he says something then we can talk, but until then I will not say anything. OK well, guess I should get up and when Sam’s done I need a shower too. But before he can get too far his phone beeps a new message:

**Justine: Hey baby how was your night?**

**Dean: Hi good, me and Sam had a couple of beers and chilled. (and made out!)**

**Justine: Sounds fun missed you**

**Dean: Miss you to what you doing today?**

**Justine: Homework :( I have a test tomorrow**

**Dean: Fun!**

**Justine Not really lol**

**Dean: Well if need a break to call me later**

**Justine: OK**

Dean puts his phone down and realizes Sam is out of the shower, so he gets up and walks to his door. As he’s opening it, Sam is just about to walk into his own room. 

“Hey! When you’re dressed can you um help me wrap my leg so I can shower?”

“Yeah, sure Dean. Give me 5 minutes”

“Yeah. No problem.”

While Dean waits for Sam he gets the waterproof bandages out and puts them on his chest over his stitches, so when Sam knocks 5 minutes later, Dean tells him to come in.

“Hey, good morning! How you feeling?”

“Ugh. Like a truck hit me.”

Dean laughs, “Aww, Sammy, hungover?”

“Yeah, my head’s pounding. I don’t know how you do it and then train or hunt the next day. I wanna crawl under the blankets and never come out.”

“Years of practice baby boy,” Dean says.

“Ugh. Well, I don’t think I want to practice this particular thing anymore,” Sam says as he gets Dean's leg wrapped for the shower.

But as soon as Sam touches Dean he goes red in the face. He can feel Dean stiffen as well. Shit, I should say something, shouldn’t I? Sam thinks to himself. But before he has a chance Dean’s talking.

“You’ll be OK. Take two Advil and eat a greasy breakfast, it will help,” Dean says and then walks to the washroom to shower.

But all he hears is Sam “Death will help. That’s all. Nothing else, just kill me now.”

“Nope. Sorry baby brother; do the crime do the time,” Dean says laughing and shuts the bathroom door. He doesn’t need to turn around to see that Sam is shooting daggers. He can feel them.

Dean just climbs into the shower and lets the hot water pour down his muscles. Fuck me, when he touched me I wanted to push him down right there and take him on my floor, Dean thinks to himself. OK, relax, this is fine. You’re fine, just act normal and everything will be OK. But it’s not OK. He made out with Sam last night! Dean then just goes about finishing his shower and gets out to dry off and wraps a towel around his waist to head back to his room to get dressed.

Once he’s dressed in clean shorts and no shirt (cause what's the point Sam going to make him take it off and put cream on his stitches anyways) he walks out to the living room to see Sam.

“Hi! Feel better?” Sam asks.

“Yeah can’t complain, can you um, put the cream on for me?”

“Yeah sure no problem,” Sam says, grabbing the tube and walking over to where Dean’s sitting on the couch.

Once Sam sits down beside him, Dean leans back so Sam can apply the cream to his stitches. Sam then looks up and says “they're looking good, not red at all anymore, you should be able to get them out soon.”

“Oh, good, cause they itch like a bitch and starting to pull a little,” Dean says smiling at Sam.

Both brothers just sit and stare at one another, not sure what to say or do around each other. Finally, Dean can’t take the awkward silence anymore and so he turns to face Sam and says, “Look Sam, about last night. I just want you to know that it’s OK,” but before he can say another word Sam’s kissing him again. Dean knows he should stop this but he doesn’t want to so he just reaches up and grabs the back of Sam’s neck and pulls him in closer, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, they pull apart and are both breathing hard. Sam finally speaks.

“Dean look, I'm sorry, OK? I know I shouldn’t have done that last night or just now, but fuck I’ve wanted to do that for so long and I don’t know; the beers just made me feel brave enough to try. Worse case, I figured I could chop it up to being drunk, but then you kissed me back and....”

But he can’t finish his thought because Dean’s kissing him again. This time he runs his tongue over Sam's lips demanding entrance so Sam just opens his mouth and lets him in. They kiss for a while, then Sam leans Dean down and climbs on top of him. But when Dean puts his hands on Sam's chest he pushes him a little and breaks the kiss.

“Sammy stop we can’t do this, we shouldn’t do this.”

Sam sits up climbing off Dean and pulls him up to sitting upright. “I know Dean. I'm sorry. It's just, fuck! I wanted to do that for so long!”

Dean smiles at Sam “hey look me too. God, I want nothing more, but we are both with other people and I won’t do that to them or you. I will not make you choose; fuck, Sam, you’re happier then I have seen you in a long time.” he says patting Sam’s leg. “Look, I'm not saying we won’t ever do that again but let's just leave it alone for now and if and when we are both unattached and if feelings are still there, we can go from there OK?”

Sam just sits thinking for a few minutes before answering, “OK yeah you’re right, I am happy with Sarah and I'm happy here. I know my feelings won’t go away but I’ll just keep them down and buried for now.”

Dean smiles and nods at Sam. The brothers then both watch some TV and enjoy each other’s company. Sam thinks, fuck man. I don’t know what I was thinking. It was bad enough to kiss him last night but then again today? And now I know he feels the same way, but no, I promised Dean to leave it alone and that's what I will do.

Meanwhile, Dean thinks fuck fuck fuck. I did not want to stop Sam when he laid me down. I wanted to grind into him and let things progress, but no I can’t! I won't do that to Sam. He's happy and he deserves to be happy. We’ll just leave it be and hopefully, sometime in the future, we will have our time.

30 minutes later Sam’s phone beeps new text, so he grabs it to read the message:

**Sarah: Hey hows it going?**

**Sam: Good just watching some TV with Dean**

**Sarah: So um me Justine and brad are going to meet up at the library to work on finishing our science project. Do you think you can get away?**

“Hey Dean, um Sarah, Justine and Brad want to know if I can meet them to work on our science project. I guess they figure the library is easiest.”

Dean then looks at Sam and smiles, “Yeah, sure Sam, school work is important but if you guys want they can come here. Then you’re not worried about me being alone and can concentrate better,” he says smiling, cause he knows Sam won’t be able to leave him for hours.

“You sure Dean? I mean you’re still recovering.”

“Yeah fine. Tell them to come here and even offer to go get them and you can grab some lunch for us while in town.”

“OK I’ll ask her to see what they say.”

Sam calls Sarah then,

**Sam: Hey sorry, talked to Dean. He said if you want the 3 of you can come here and we can work on it. That way I'm here if he needs me, think they others be OK with that? I can pick you guys up.**

**Sarah: Let me call them**

**Sam: Sure, just let me know.**

10 minutes later Sarah calls Sam:

**Sam: Hey**

**Sarah: Hey, so um talked to Justine and Brad and they’re fine with coming over there**

**Sam: OK, I can pick you guys up. Dean wants pizza anyways**

**Sarah: OK meet at the pizza parlor in 30?**

**Sam: Sounds good. See you then, bye**

**Sarah: Bye.**

Sam then lets Dean know they are going to come and he’ll go get his pizza and pick everyone up while he's gone. So 15 minutes later, Sam heads out to pick up lunch and Sarah, Justine, and Brad.

30 minutes later Sam pulls up to the house and they all get out of the car and enter the house just as Dean’s coming back to the living room now with a shirt on. He smiles when seeing Sam and Justine so he decides to sit at the table and have lunch with them. He kisses Justine before sitting down and says hi to everyone else. Once the pizza has been eaten, they talk for a bit but then they need to start on their project so Dean gets up and goes over to the couch to watch some TV, saying he needs to put his leg up anyways. He just smiles to himself when he sees Sam working with his friends; he loves seeing his brother so happy, and making school friends. Dean is surprised when his phone rings and sees Dad on the caller id:

**Dean: Hey dad**

**John: Dean hi how you feeling?**

**Dean: Not bad better every day,**

**John: Good. um are you home?**

**Dean: Yeah Dad we are at home Sam’s working on his science project with his group since it’s due end of the week.**

**John: Oh good, listen I need you to look into the lore on a water spirit called “Mannegshi”**

**Dean: Yeah sure, let me go to the study and see what I can dig up. I’ll call you back in a few**

As Dean gets up to go into the study, Sam asks “everything OK?”

“Yeah, Dad just needs me to uh, look up some information on a water pump on a truck he's looking at.”

Sam just nods and says “OK, let know if you need me to help.” (knowing that Dean is going to search lore on a case Dad is working)

Dean goes into the study and closes the door and gets to work on pulling books on water spirits to see what he can find. So when he finds what he can he calls his dad back and lets him know what he found, which isn’t much but hopefully helps. When Dean gets off the phone with John he figures he will go make some coffee and check on the kids.

“Hey, how’s it going out here?”

Justine smiles at him saying “not bad but we could use a study break.”

Sam just laughs at her, “Yeah I guess we all could use a break.”

They’d been working on their project for three hours now and almost have it done.

“Well, I'm going to make some coffee. Anybody want some?” Dean asks.

Everyone says sure, so then Brad asks where the washroom is. Sam tells him down the hall to the last door on the left, so he gets up to go. Sam just puts his pencil down and leans over to kiss Sarah. Justine walks over to the kitchen and kisses Dean while he waits for the coffee to finish.

“Hi, baby. Man, it sucks being here and not being able to be with you, but this stupid project has to be done,” she says and kisses him again. Dean just smiles and whispers in her ear, “I’ll make it worth your while later if you finish your homework,” then bites her ear lobe.

They kiss some more while Dean is leaning on the kitchen counter. When Brad comes back out they don’t even see him walk by and he just smiles and thinks to himself how lucky Justine is cause man, Dean is fucking hot. Sam and Sarah just smile when he joins them at the table again, being used to Dean and Justine making out all the time.

Eventually, though, Sam just stands and clears his throat, “Hey, um, we should finish this project.”

Dean just breaks the kiss and looks at Sam over Justine's head and smiles. “Sure baby brother, you do that,” and lets his hands fall from Justine’s waist. “Go do your homework,” he says and smacks her ass. 

Sam grabs the coffee pot and pours everyone a cup and then takes Dean’s cup to the coffee table for him since he needs both hands for his crutches. The rest of the afternoon goes by with the four of them working on their project. Dean eventually naps for a while on the couch since he’s still recovering. So when its time for them to head home - well, at least Brad - Sam offers to give him a ride.

“You don’t mind?” Brad asks. 

“No, it's fine. I have to go to the store and get some stuff for dinner anyways. Sarah, you want to come with?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, sounds good babe,” she says, smiling at him.

“Uh, Justine, if Dean wakes up before I get back, let him know I took Brad home and went to the store for dinner supplies. I don’t want to wake him.”

“Yeah, no worries Sam,” she says, smiling at him. So Sam, Sarah, and Brad pack up the books, and they head out to the car. Once in the car, Brad asked “So um, what happened to Dean anyway?”

“Oh,” Sam says, “I thought you heard. He was attacked by a bear when we went camping last weekend.”

“Fuck, seriously? Wow! Um, no I didn’t know. That sucks.”

“Yeah, he'll be OK though. Got lucky and my Dad was able to shoot it before it did worse damage.”

As they drive into town, Brad was wondering why Sam hadn’t been in school all week. He figured Sam was out sick so when Sarah told him they were going to Sam’s to work on the project, he was happy. Brad wanted to see if he was OK; he likes Sam and was concerned for him. They drop Brad off at his house then and he gets out and waves goodbye. Sam and Sarah then head to the grocery store to get a few things Sam needs to make dinner.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Justine thinks about waking Dean or leaving him to sleep. But then his phone goes off with a new message. He stirs and opens his eyes. He sees her sitting in the chair staring at him.

“Hey, where’s Sam and everybody?” he asks, stretching his arms up over his head.

“Hi sleepy head, um he and Sarah took Brad home and then they were going to swing by the store to pick up stuff for dinner. Sam didn’t want to wake you so I told him I’d stay in case you woke up while he was gone.”

“Mmm, well, glad you did,” he says, sitting up. She walks over to him and sits beside him.

Dean then remembers what woke him up and checks his phone. One new text from Bobby Singer:

Bobby: Hey Dean, just wanted to check on you. Dad told me about the attack, hope you’re OK

Dean: Yeah I'm good Bobby, thanks for checking in on me. 

  
“You guys all done with your homework now?” Dean asks. 

“Yep, got the project finished”

“Good,” he says and then stands and pulls her up with him and kisses her. “Now it’s time for your reward I promised you.”  
She just smiles at him and follows him down the hall to his bedroom. 

When Sam and Sarah come back and don’t see Dean and Justine out in the living room, Sam smiles and just takes the groceries over to the kitchen and puts them away. Once he is done he walks back to the couch to sit beside Sarah and kisses her. They haven’t had any alone time all day and he just wants to be near her. So they make out for a while on the couch and then decide to watch some TV. A little while later Dean and Justine come back out of his room and Dean just grins at Sam and goes to sit down in the chair and Justine sits on the floor between his legs. They talk for a while. Then Sam gets up to go make dinner for everyone. The girls have to head home shortly, since they have school tomorrow and Dean has to go to the doctor for a follow-up. So when Sam offers to drive them, Dean says he will come along for the ride just to get out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that the brother's relationship changes for the better or the worse, we will have to wait and see.


	19. follow up

The next day Sam takes Dean into the local hospital so he can have his follow up and they can look over his injuries. Since they live out of the town where the attacked happened, the hospital sent his records and notes on everything to the local hospital. Everything goes well; the doctors are happy with the look of his wounds, his ribs seem to be healing just fine. They’re still going to take time to fully heal but he was able to have his stitches removed, which made Dean happy cause they were itchy as hell. They didn’t want to cut his cast off since it had only been just over a week since the attack. They left his leg since Dean told them there hasn’t been too much pain with it. The doctor tells him that if he keeps doing what he's doing and staying off it there shouldn’t be any problems. They make a follow-up appointment with the orthopedic clinic for a month; they should be able to get a better look at his leg by then since it will be 2 months since the break. So with a semi-clean bill of health because he had almost been killed, the boys are in high spirits when they leave the hospital.

  
“Hey, you want to go for some lunch while we're out?” Dean asks Sam. 

“Yeah, sounds good. Where do you wanna go?”

“How about that little burger place just off the highway on the way out of town? I could go for a good cheeseburger,” Dean says, smiling at Sam.

“Yeah sounds good,” Sam says smiling back at Dean as he starts the car and heads out to the Burger Shack.

Dean figures he should call John to let him know about his check-up, but doesn’t get an answer so leaves a voice mail:

“Hey Dad, it's me. Just had my checkup, ribs are healing good, stitches came out and they said leg is OK too. Hope you’re safe - call when can.”

  
Once the boys get to the Burger Shack and get a table a cute blonde waitress comes over and smiles at the brothers, “Hi, my name is Tara. I’ll be serving you today. What can I get you boys to drink?”

  
They both order a coke and then she says she will get those right away and leaves them to the menu. Dean is in heaven. He's never seen so many choices for burgers and has a hard time deciding what to get. Sam just laughs at him and teases him about it.

  
“Shut up bitch. lemme guess; you’re getting the turkey burger on whole wheat and a salad?”

Sam just gives Dean his best bitch face. “No jerk. I'm gonna get a cheeseburger.”

“Dude, who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Dean says, laughing at Sam, happy that things are back to normal with them and the tension of their make-out session has gone away.

Once both boys have ordered with Dean getting something called “the oinking at my cow” and Sam gets his cheeseburger the waitress leaves them again. Once alone Dean looks at Sam and asks “You OK baby brother?”

“Yeah, why Dean?”

“Just checking in, want to make sure you’re OK. I mean, you’ve been stressing out a lot lately.”

“I'm good, I promise.”

But before Dean can say more their food arrives and it’s quite expected as Dean moans about his amazing burger; Sam just laughs at his brother and his love affair with food.

Lunch and the next two days go by in a blur of nothingness.

  
So when Sarah calls Sam on Wednesday, while she having lunch to ask what they’re doing for Thanksgiving the next day and see if their dad will be back. He says no and they aren’t doing anything. She asks if they want to maybe have their own Thanksgiving dinner since her parents went to visit her brother at college and she didn’t want to go. He tells her he will talk to Dean and let her know.

“Hey, Dean, where are you?”

“Yeah Sam. I'm in the study.”

Sam walks into the study to see Dean at the desk looking through lore books. “Everything OK?” Sam asks. 

“Yeah, just doing some reading,” Dean says, closing the book he was reading on water spirits, just to see if he missed anything when he told his dad about them since he hasn’t heard from John since, and he never called back after Dean left the voice mail. But he doesn't want to worry Sam so he doesn’t say anything about it yet. It’s not unusual for John to go underground especially when he's hunting, and a few days of quiet is nothing to be worried over. “What's up?”

“Uh, yeah, so Sarah just called wanted to know what we had planned for Thanksgiving tomorrow and when I told her nothing she asked if want to do dinner since her parents are gone and she’s alone too. Told her I would ask you and let her know.”

Dean smiles at Sam “fuck I forgot it was Thanksgiving! You want to maybe actually have a real one get a turkey and everything?”

  
The boys have never had a real Thanksgiving dinner, always just a bucket of chicken from KFC in whatever motel room their dad has them in at the time.

“Uh, Dean. Do you even know how to cook a turkey?”

“Can’t be that hard, I'm sure. Let's go to the store to get what we need and if they have a cookbook,” Dean says, standing up.

Sam just stares at his brother like he’s lost his mind. Then says “Sure, I’ll go get changed and call Sarah back real quick. Did you want to invite Justine?”

“Yeah, I can ask her.”

  
Sam then walks to his room to change and call Sarah and Dean calls Justine.

**Sarah: Hey**

**Sam: Hey, so uh, Dean wants to cook a turkey and all the trimmings so if you want to risk it you can come over.**

**Sarah: (laughing) Sounds good! Um, can I bring anything?**

**Sam: Naw, I was going to head to the store now to pick up what he needed. Want to come by tonight and stay or do you have to work?**

**Sarah: No, I'm off and yeah that sounds good. Besides it’ll be interesting watch you two cook.**

**Sam: Not funny. We may all end up with food poisoning at the end of this.**

**Sarah: I'm sure it be fine. I’ll see you in a few hours then...**

**Sam: Sounds good.**

***************************************

**Justine: Hi Dean**

**Dean: Hey so um, guess we’re going to cook a turkey for Thanksgiving. Sarah’s coming over; if you don’t have to be home do you want to come too?**

**Justine: *laughs* um yeah my mom never does the Thanksgiving thing so it’ll be fun**

**Dean: It's our first one too so no promises on how will turn out.**

**Justine: I'm not worried**

**Dean: You should be *laughing* So me and Sam are going to get everything we need you to want to come by tonight and stay or tomorrow?**

**Justine: Hum, tonight**

**Dean: OK babe see you later**

The boys head to the grocery store then. They pick up everything they need; a turkey, potatoes, vegetables, pie (of course), beer, and some stuffing cause Dean says if they're doing this they're doing it all the way. Sam even remembers to grab a turkey pan since they don’t think they have one.

“OK, got everything?”

“I think so. Umm, what about seasonings?” Sam asks.

“Hmm, good point. Let’s go see what they got,” Dean says and takes off to the spice aisle.

So once they have everything and they the load it into the car, Sam says he’s going to pick up Sarah and bring her back to the house. Dean smiles and says “yeah that’s fine. Justine’s coming by later anyways.”

“Look at this. Big brother’s going to be all domesticated soon,” Sam says, laughing at Dean's horrified expression.

  
Once they have Sarah the three of them head back to the house. Just as they're pulling in, Dean’s phone beeps - new message - and he grabs it hoping it’s John checking in, but its not, it’s just Justine. So he figures he can read it once they get in the house and goes to help with the bags, only to be told to go inside by Sam and Sarah.

“I'm not completely useless you know.” Dean pouts.

“Dean, come on man, we don’t mean it like that” Sam says.

“Yeah, I know Sam. You know me. I hate not helping with shit.”

“Well I’ll tell you what - you can help cook this feast you bought for tomorrow,” Sam says laughing.

“Damn right I will!” Dean just walks into the house then and sits on the couch to read Justine's message.

**Justine: Hi I’ll be by around 7 pm**

**Dean: OK see you then**

“Wow! What did you guys buy?” Sarah asks, laughing as she helps unpack the groceries.

Sam smiles. “Everything we could want or need!”

“I’d say so! Did you leave anything in the store?” she teases.

“Hey! If we're doing this we're doing it right!” Dean yells from the couch. “Sam bring me a beer when you come back too.”

So Sam grabs Dean a beer and water for him and Sarah and goes to join Dean in the living room.

“Justine will be here around 7,” Dean says as he takes the beer from Sam.

“Sounds good. We can wait to eat dinner with her if you want.” Sam offers.

“Sure,” Dean says.

  
The three of them spend this rest of the afternoon watching TV and hanging out.


	20. Thanksgiving

The next morning Sam and Sarah decide to grab a shower together, so once Sam makes sure the water temperature was just right they climb in. Not even 5 minutes into the shower Sam hears the bathroom door open and Dean walks in.

“Hey Sammy, uh I need to piss.”

“Uh Dean, wait! I'm not alone in here!” Sam says sticking his head out of the curtain.

Dean just stops dead in his tracks and looks at Sam “oh, sorry” and turns and walks out of the bathroom. When he gets back to his room with a beat red face, Justine, who is still laying in bed, sees him and sits up.

“What's wrong?”

“Uh, nothing. I just walked in on Sam and Sarah in the shower,” he says and shakes his head and climbs back into the bed with her.

15 minutes later when there’s a knock on his door, Dean just says “come in” once he's made sure Justine is covered.

Sam pops his head in, “Hey, um bathroom’s free.”

Dean just smiles and says, “OK, thanks baby brother. Did you enjoy your shower? And did you save some hot water for the rest of us?”

Justine just smacks his chest.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“Be nice or you will be taking a cold shower this morning.” she says.

“Humph, oh really? I wouldn’t mind it if you were here to warm me up after.” he says, smiling and then laughing when Sam just walks out and closes the door behind him.

Half out later Dean and Justine come into the kitchen to find a fully dressed Sam and Sarah making breakfast for everyone.

“Good morning,” Justine says.

“Good morning,” Sarah replies.

“Breakfast will be ready in couple minutes,” Sam says, not turning around from the stove he's scrambling eggs at.

So Dean and Justine just go sit at the table while Sam and Sarah finish cooking. Once everyone is sitting around the table and has their plates full of breakfast food, they start to eat when Dean moans   
and says “OMG! These pancakes are amazing! If I get breakfast like this whenever you have shower sex, Sammy, you can use all the hot water!”

Dean can’t help but laugh when Sam throws a piece of bacon at him, hitting him in the forehead “ASS!” Sam says. Poor Sarah just goes bright red and shifts her chair.

The rest of the breakfast is finished with them all teasing each other and laughing. So when they’re all done, they’re pushing their chairs out from the table cause they ate too much. Justine says that Dean and she will take care of the dishes since the others cooked. Sam just smiles when he sees the look on Dean’s face. But the dishes get done without complaint from Dean. 

Then the boys figure they should start the prep work for their Thanksgiving feast. So Dean sits in a kitchen chair and Sam gets him a pillow to prop his leg up on another chair, and gives him the bag of potatoes to peel while he cleans the turkey out and gets it buttered and seasoned. Once they get the turkey in the oven and the rest of the prep done, the boys join the girls in the living room and they watch the football game. The rest of the early afternoon goes by with the four of them laughing and joking around and teasing one another. So when Sam looks over and sees Dean smiling (he ask him in their silent communication you OK?, yeah I really am happy! 

Me too Sam says and smiles.) Both brothers know no matter what comes next they will never forget this Thanksgiving.

The meal turns out to be amazing: the turkey is cooked just perfectly, its golden brown skin crispy, the meat is juicy. The sweet potato pie, the stuffing, the mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn fills the Winchester’s table. As the four of them sit down to eat this feast, they can’t help but be proud of themselves that they could do this. So once the meal has been eaten and the dishes are done, the leftovers put away, they all sit down to enjoy some pumpkin pie and coffee. When the girls say they are just going to call their parents to say Happy Thanksgiving, Sam sits down beside Dean on the couch:

“That was the best Thanksgiving dinner, Dean. Thank you.” Sam says and leans over and gives his brother a quick peck on the lips (he knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help it he's so happy right now).

“Yeah, Sammy it’s definitely one I will never forget,” Dean says and pats Sam’s thigh. He wishes he could pull his brother in for a longer kiss and maybe more but they both agreed to leave it alone. Besides, the girls will be back any second. 

“Hey, maybe we should call Dad?” suggests Dean (cause he still hasn’t heard from him since last Sunday).

“Um, yeah, we should,” Sam says and pulls his phone out to call Dad. But the call just goes to voice mail so he leaves a message. 

“Hey Dad! We just wanted to call and wish you a Happy Thanksgiving! Call us when you get this.”

The girls come back then and join the boys. Justine sits down beside Dean and sees his frown. “Everything OK?”

“Yeah, just tried to call our dad but he must be out of cell range,” he says, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

“Is that common for him?” Sarah asks. She still can’t believe John just leaves the boys alone all the time.

“Yeah, he travels a lot down back highways and sometimes there are dead zones. He’ll call when he's back in service, always does,” Sam says.

The foursome spend the rest of the night watching more football and playing cards, just having fun enjoying the quiet time. So when Sam yawns Dean laughs.

“Turkey coma’s about to claim you! Why don’t you head to bed,” Dean says to a sleepy Sam.

“Yeah, good idea,” Sam says, standing and helping Sarah up. “See you guys in the morning.”

“G’night.”

  
Once Sam and Sarah are in his bedroom though the last thing on Sam's mind is sleep as he presses her up against his door and kisses her while undoing her jeans and buttons on her shirt. Once he has her shirt open, he kisses his way down her neck and shoulders, pushing her shirt off as he goes and works his way down her chest and stomach, only stopping to take her jeans and underwear off. And then resumes kissing down her body. Kissing down one thigh and up the other over her hip bones while she moans and grabs his shoulders for support as her knees start to go weak. So when Sam stands and lifts her, she wraps her legs around his waist and hands around his neck as he kisses her and carries her over to the bed, gently laying her down. Once she's down, he sits back and takes his shirt off and kneels between her legs, leaning down to kiss her again then goes back to kissing down her body, only this time when he gets down to her hips he slides down further on the bed so he can lick up her hot wet center. The feel of his tongue has her moaning and reaching out and tugging on his hair. Sam continues his licking and kissing over her center and when he takes his fingers and gently spreads her open and plunges his tongue into her she moans and bucks off the bed. “God Sam! That feels amazing! Your tongue, oh god ...” she can’t even make words as she is in pure ecstasy from his tongue working in and out of her. So when he slips a finger in under his tongue she can’t help but buck up and starts convulsing as she climaxes around his finger and tongue. Sam just milks her through it, then lifts his head to look at her. She looks so fucking hot with her hair spilled over his pillow and pupils blown wide. He's so fucking hard he has to take a second to compose himself. Then he climbs up and kisses her and asks, “You OK?” She just kisses him and reaches her hands down to try to undo his belt. 

He laughs and says “OK, OK” and leans back, then stands to remove his pants. As he lowers back down to claim her mouth again, she wraps her legs around his hips and flips him, so she now on top of him.

“My turn,” she says, and kisses him hard on the lips, then works her way down his neck and chest to his stomach, not stopping till she gets to his hard pulsing cock. She kisses the tip, barley sucking it in, teasing him, then licks a strip up the underside right up the vein there and that causes Sam to moan and a flurry of curse words come out of his mouth but not caring how loud he’s s being. She then opens her mouth and takes his fully hard, long cock down, when he feels it hit the back of her throat he moans and grabs her hair. She just bobs her head up and down faster, sucking harder.

“If you don’t stop that I'm gonna come soon,” Sam says.

But she doesn’t stop. She takes him further down her throat and Sam bucks his hips off the bed at the feeling of his dick slipping down her throat. He comes so hard his vision goes blurry and he sees spots. She just eases off a little bit and milks him through his orgasm. When she finally pulls off he pulls her up and wraps his arms around her stroking her back and says “wow” and kisses her. She smiles at him.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Enjoy it? Fuck. I never come so hard. I swear I blacked out for a second,” he says and then kisses her again.

They lay there for a few minutes enjoying the aftermath of the pleasure they gave each other but it doesn’t take Sam long to roll them and start to kiss her again since he’s a teenager and doesn’t take him long to recover. He’s already half hard. And she just spreads her legs under him to let him get closer. So while they heat the kiss, he leans over to get a condom out of the nightstand and whispers to her, “Let's see how many times I can make you come in one night.” She just smiles up at him. They make love 3 times that night and when they’re both spent, Sam just covers them over and they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	21. Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I just want to give an update on how chapters are uploaded I send them to a friend who is reading and editing them and as she sends them back i upload them so why may seem spheritic, here is the next 2 chapters. I hope your still enjoying them.

The rest of the holiday weekend goes by with no major issues or concerns. Until Sunday night. Sam’s now concerned about going back to school tomorrow, not because it’s school but cause he’s leaving Dean alone all day. So when he goes to voice this to Dean again it starts a fight between the brothers.

  
“Sam, for the last fucking time I'm FINE. You are going to get your ass to school tomorrow and I don’t want to hear it!”

  
“COME on Dean- it hasn’t even been a full month since you were almost killed! You’re still healing. Someone should be around to help.”

  
“I’m not a toddler Sam. I can manage on my own for seven fucking hours while you're at school. You missed too much already.”

  
“Well, somebody should be here to help you and since Dad’s god knows where doing god knows what the least I can do is be here!”

  
“There it is,” Dean says, “you’re not upset that I’ll be alone, you’re pissed cause Dad’s not here and left us back at that motel.”

  
“Fucking right I am!” Sam spits, “He shouldn’t have left us! FUCK DEAN! YOU ALMOST DIED!”

  
Sam’s now crying and shaking and Dean can’t be mad at his baby brother, not when he sees that Sam is just upset and worried about him. He's pissed at Dad, not him, so Dean lets out a breath and walks towards Sam.

  
“Hey, hey, come here. It's OK,” Dean says pulling Sam into a hug. “I’m OK. I'm getting stronger every day. If I need anything you’re only a phone call and a 10-minute drive away. I promise I will call if I need anything even if you're in the middle of class.”

  
“You promise?” Sam says, sounding like a little kid.

  
“I promise and you know I always keep my promises,” Dean says rubbing Sam’s back.

  
OK, indeed, Dean's not too happy that Dad is not here, but he’s more worried he hasn’t heard from him in a week, not even a text, call, nothing. Every time he tries to call, it goes to voice mail. But Dean will not tell Sam that he‘s concerned. Sam has enough to worry about with Dean’s recovery, to pile more on his plate. So once he has Sam calmed down he tells him to go get ready for bed and he will see him in the morning.

  
The next morning Sam was surprised to see Dean awake when he comes out of his room dressed for school.

  
“Hey, good morning.” Sam says. 

  
“Morning. Coffee’s made if ya want some,” Dean says from his seat at the table.

  
“Yeah, thanks. So look, I’ll come home at lunch and check on you,” Sam says grabbing a cereal bowl and filling it up. 

  
“Sure, OK. Sounds good, leave your phone on vibrate in class. I don’t want you to get in trouble if it rings.”

  
Twenty minutes later, with a slew of promises from Dean that he will call if something happens and he will see him at lunch. Sam is out the door and climbing into the car to drive to school. Normally he would walk but Dean told him to take the car knowing it makes Sam feel better that he can get home if something happens. The rest of the morning goes by fine. Sam texts Dean a few times between classes to check on him, so when Dean hears the Impala pull up outside at 11:30 he gets up and heads to the door to greet Sam.

  
“Hey, made you lunch,” Dean says, ruffling his brother's hair as he walks in the house.

  
“Thanks! Uou didn’t have to do that, you should be off your leg.”

  
“Wasn’t a big deal. Just leftover turkey sandwiches. I sat down at the table and made them,” Dean says, smiling at Sam. He missed having him home this morning.

  
They eat lunch then and the time goes by quickly with Sam telling Dean how he had 2 tests to make up this morning but he thinks he did fine. Dean just smiles cause Sam has always been a straight-A student, even with moving from school to school. So when Sam stands and takes their lunch plates out to the sink and says he should go, Dean walks to the couch and says, “OK, Sammy; see you tonight.”

  
“I’ll be home right after school. Text if need anything,” Sam says and walks out the door.

  
So once Sam gets back to school he runs into Sarah and Justine as they’re all walking to science class, “Hey, missed you at lunch” Sarah says, giving Sam a quick kiss.

  
“Yeah, I went home to check on Dean.”

  
“How is he?” Justine asks.

  
“He's good; getting by,” Sam says, then they walk into class and take their seats.

  
Sam was happy that Dean texted him before the last class to say he was going to take a nap and not to freak out if he doesn’t answer any messages. The rest of the school day goes by in a blur. Sam hands in all the work he did while out and his teachers all ask how his brother is doing. So when the final bell rings and Sam heads to his locker to drop his books off, he’s happy when Sarah comes up to him.

  
“Hey baby,” she says and kisses him.

  
“Hi, how was the rest of your day?” Sam asks.

  
“It was OK. Sucks have to work tonight and the rest of the week.”

  
“Yeah, it does, but hey! At least we had an amazing holiday weekend together,” Sam says smiling at her.

  
Sarah just blushes remembering the Friday they spent all most all day locked in his bedroom together.

  
“Well, at least I get to see you at school every day again,” she says as they walk out to the car. She kisses him goodbye and says “Call me later?”

  
“Yep,” Sam says and climbs in the car to head home and check on Dean.

  
Dean spends the rest of the day lounging around on the couch as he’s still sore and healing from the attack, but it was nice to have Sam home for lunch. He's still worried about his father though who’s been radio silent for a week now. OK, yeah, Dad’s always been bad about calling, but he always checks in at the end of a hunt. That water spirit shouldn’t have taken him more than a day or two to kill so why hasn’t he called or messaged. Dean then decides to call Bobby; maybe he's heard from John. He knows Dad will be pissed that he checking on him but he doesn’t care. It’s been a week and Dean’s hurt - it's not like John to not call when one of them is sick or hurt to at least see how they’re doing. So Dean calls Bobby:

**Bobby: “Singer Salvage.”**

**Dean: “Hey Bobby it’s Dean.”**

**Bobby: “HI Dean! How are you feeling? How's Sam?”**

**Dean: “I’m getting around thanks. Still got this damn cast on and ribs are healing. Sam’s good back at school.”**

**Bobby: “Good to hear.”**

**Dean: “So um, listen Bobby; I was wondering if you’ve heard from my dad at all? I haven’t heard from him since he called last Sunday about a ‘Mannegshi’ he was hunting in Minnesota and asked me to look into the lore on it.”**

**Bobby: “No, sorry kid, I haven’t. But hey - I’ll put some feelers out to see if anyone has seen or heard from him. You know your dad, probably off chasing some monster and wrapped up in the case.”**

**Dean: “Yeah I know but hey, thanks. And let me know if you hear anything.”**

**Bobby: “Have you called Caleb?”**

**Dean: ”No I didn’t think I should.”**

**Bobby: “Naw, let me see what I can find out first, if you hear from him before I get back to you let me know, alright?”**

**Dean: Will do. Oh, and Bobby - please don’t mention anything to Sam. He's got enough stress on his plate and I don’t want him to be worried about dad too.”**

**Bobby: “Sure Dean, no problem. You take care.”**

**Dean: “You too, thanks again.”**

  
Dean hangs up then. Well, hopefully Bobby can shake some news lose on Dad he thinks as he lays down to take his nap.

Meanwhile, at Bobby’s house, Bobby sits there and thinks god John what did you get yourself into now. He knows those things can be very bad news and hard to kill. Of course he can’t tell Dean that, that boy would be hightailing it to find his father broken body be damned. So Bobby just puts out the word that he's looking for John Winchester and see what shakes loose.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John lays in the hospital bed in Minnesota he’s completely out of it from the pain medication he's on. When he stumbled into the hospital bleeding from the stomach, a nurse came rushing to him and got there just as he collapsed. He got torn up pretty good by the “Mannegshi” he was hunting and barely made it out of there alive but managed to get himself to the hospital just in time. So when he finally comes to and sees a pretty blonde nurse he shoots her that Winchester smile and asks “Where am I?”

  
“Hi there! I'm Kate, I’m your nurse. You’re in the Minnesota General Hospital, you came in 8 days ago bleeding, and then you passed out on me. But hey, don’t worry! We got you all patched up just fine and you’ve been in and out of it since then.”

  
John smiles at her and then he struggles to sit up.

  
“No, you have to stay laying down. You’ll rip your stitches open,” she says, trying to hold him down. “Here, let me raise the bed a little for you, OK?”

  
“Thanks” he croaks out of a dry throat.

  
“So, Mr. Winchester, can you tell me what happened to you? You were pretty banged up and those gashes were no joke.”

  
“Bobcat,” he says, “was out hunting bear and one attacked me, was lucky I got away.”

  
“Yeah, I would say so. Whoever brought you in though just left you to stumble in by yourself. Lucky I was there to catch you when you passed out. We were able to find your wallet and information at least.”

  
Explains how she knows his name, John thinks to himself. “Um Kate, you said what day is it?”

  
“Monday, November 19th,” she says smiling at him.

  
“Fuck! How long was I out? I have to call my sons - they’re gonna be worried sick about me,” he says, looking around for his phone.

  
“Hey, hey, calm down, you need to calm down or you're going to hurt yourself.” 

  
“My phone! Where are my belongings?”

  
“Over here I will get them for you,” she says and walks to the closet by the door. When she comes back she hands him a bag.

  
“Thanks. Um, is there a phone I can use? Mine seems to be dead.”

  
“Yeah, I’ll go get one for you if you promise to stay in bed while I'm gone.”

  
John just nods and waits for her to return. She comes back 5 minutes later and plugs a phone into the jack behind his bed and hands it to him.

  
“I will be back in a little while; if you need anything, push this button here,” and hands him the call button.

  
He smiles and says “Thanks”

Once she’s gone, John calls his voice mail. 15 new messages, 10 are from a worried Dean, 3 from Bobby, and 2 from Caleb. After listening to them he figures his best bet is to call Bobby and have him call Dean and make up a story. Not that he wants to lie to his boys, but he knows Dean and he will rush down here broken ribs and legs be damned and he doesn’t want that. So he calls Bobby.

**Bobby: “Singer Salvage”**

**John: “Hey Bobby - it's me, John.”**

**Bobby: “John!” What in the holy hell? Where are you? Your boys are worried sick about you!”**

**John: “Yeah, I know Bobby. Look, I got hurt bad on that water spirit case and I'm in the hospital, have been since Sunday but I just woke up. I’ve been in and out of it.”**

**Bobby: “Fucking hell. Are you OK?”**

**John: “Yeah, nothing some stitches and rest won’t fix. But hey, I need you to do me a favor.”**

**Bobby: “Sure John, anything. You know that.**

**John: “I can’t tell the boys what happened. You know Dean and Sam will come rushing down here and Dean can’t make the trip and Sam needs to be at school. Can you call them to tell them I'm OK? Tell them I am sorry I haven’t called but I’ve been chasing a lead on a case and I will call them as soon as I can.”**

**Bobby: “John, they need to know! But yeah, OK. I’ll tell them you’re OK so they’ll stop worrying. But listen to me - you need to call them soon.”**

**John: I will. I just need a couple more days to figure out some things before I head back to them.”**

**Bobby: “OK, John, please stay in touch. We’ll talk later.”**

**John just hangs up and closes his eyes to reflect on everything that happened.**

**********

Bobby calls Dean as soon as he hangs up from John to give the boy the heads up that he got word from his dad.

**Dean: “Hey Bobby”**

**Bobby: “Hey Dean. So, uh I heard from your dad.”**

**Dean: “Is he OK? Where is he?”**

**Bobby: “Yeah he's fine, got caught up with a case like I thought. Said he's got shitty reception and he’ll you in a few days and not to worry.”**

**Dean: “OK, thanks, Bobby.”**

**Bobby: “anytime.”**

  
Just as Dean hangs up from Bobby, Sam comes walking in the house from school and drops his backpack by the door and thumps down in the chair by the couch.

  
“Hey, how was school?” Dean asks him.

  
“it was OK. Handed everything in and made up all my tests.”

  
“Good, so hey, I ah heard from Dad. Well, Bobby actually. He called to tell me he heard from Dad,” Dean says.

  
Sam just looks at Dean. “And what does he have to say?”

  
“He’s working some case and got caught up as he does and has shitty cell reception where he is. He’ll call in a few days”

  
“Figures,” is all Sam says.

  
The boys then talk about how Sam's first day back was and how Dean is feeling and spend the rest of the night watching TV with Sam doing some homework.


	22. Phone call home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter tie up lose ends with John, He calls home.

While Dean is watching TV on the couch on Thursday afternoon, his phone rings and he reaches for it, assuming it’s Sam calling to check on him as he does every day from school. So sits up when sees it’s Dad calling.

**Dean: “Dad! Hey”**

**John: “Hi Dean.”**

**Dean: Are you OK? Where are you? When are you coming home?”**

**John: “whoa! Slow down, I'm OK! Sorry, got caught up in a case and was tracking the damn thing all over the northern states. I should be home next by early next week.”**

**Dean: “OK good.”**

**John: “Yeah, I’ll be staying home for a few weeks too. Miss you boys.”**

**Dean: “Miss you to Dad.”**

**John: “Hey Dean, I gotta go so I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”**

**Dean: “Bye.”**

John hangs up and smiles when Kate, the pretty nurse from the hospital comes back into his room with two cups of coffee, “Thanks,” he says, kissing her and taking the cup from her.

Meanwhile, Dean just shoots Sam a text.

**Dean: “I heard from Dad! He’ll be home early next week.”**

**Sam: “OK, how you doing?”**

**Dean: “FINE. Just like the last time you asked.”**

But Dean just smiles cause he loves that Sam is so concerned and caring for him.

Later that day Dean is shocked when Sam comes through the door with Sarah and Justine after school. He wasn’t expecting them.

“Hey”

“Hi Dean. Um, I brought you some visitors,” Sam says.

“I can see that,” Dean says and smiles up at Justine when she walks over to kiss him.

“Hope you don’t mind that we came by. I wanted to see you and, well, those two just had to follow me here,” she says laughing.

Dean just laughs “Not at all. I like having company, but next time maybe you can lose the strays.”

“HEY!” Sam says, giving Dean his puppy dog eyes.

Dean just laughs at his brother. “So what's the plan? Just hanging out?”

“Um, no; we ah, have to go for a drive,” Sam says, “So we figured we’d drag you out of the house.”

“Where to?” Dean asks, looking between the three of them.

“Well, we have to go to the Walmart that’s two towns over.”

“Why?” Dean asks.

“School project. We need to look at some things there so figured we’d make you come too. That way we can grab dinner while we're out.”

“Sure,” Dean says. Let me go put on some better clothes.”

“Don’t take too long. We’ll be in the car,” Sam says, taking Sarah's hand.

When dean and Justine both come out 10 minutes later they climb into the car and the four of them head out to make the hour’s drive to the Walmart two towns over. Once they get there they go into the store and Sam, Sarah, and Justine look at the things they needed for school, and since the school had arrangements with the store they didn’t have trouble finding everything. So 45 minutes later they find themselves sitting at some restaurant having dinner; then they head towards home. They drop the girls off on the way back through town and the boys head home for the night. So once they get home Dean says he needs to go rest his leg and since it’s late he's just going to go to bed. Sam does the same.

Dean lays in bed and he’s finally not stressed out so much after hearing from Dad. He knows Bobby said he was fine, but he didn’t realize how much he needed to hear from his Dad until John called him.


	23. Dad's return

The boys are sitting around the breakfast table on Sunday morning when they hear a car pull up outside, so Sam gets up to go see who’s here and he smiles and opens the door when he sees his Dad’s truck pulling up. They knew he was coming home sometime this week but weren’t sure when, so they are both happy when he comes in the house. 

“Hi boys.”

“Hey Dad! How was the drive?” Dean asks from his chair at the dining table.

“Hi Dad,” Sam says and takes John’s bags from him.

“It wasn’t too bad. Hit some weather a few states back but other than that OK.”

“That’s good,” Dean says, happy to have his dad home.

“So listen boys. I'm going to try to stick around for the next little while. I’ve been on the road a lot and I think I should stay around and be here with you two.”

“Sounds good Dad,” Sam says, smiling at his dad. Cause even though they butt heads a lot he still loves his dad and misses him when he's not around.

“Great. With any luck, Monday I’ll get this stupid cast off and we can maybe go shooting or something,” Dean says, since he hasn’t been able to go to the range since the attack.

“We’ll see Dean. Lets see how you’re healing first. I need you to be in tip-top shape if you are going to be hitting the road hunting again soon,” John says to Dean.

  
Dean sees Sam's face fall when Dad mentions Dean going hunting again. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles at John. The boys then all catch John up on what's been going on. Sam tells John how school’s going and that he’s still with Sarah. Dean tells John he’s been keeping busy by reading lore and cleaning weapons. The rest of the morning goes by quietly. John settles in and Sam does homework. Dean talks with John about hunts and lore. So just after lunch when Sam is sitting in his room, he texts Sarah. She should be done at work by now.

**Sam: “Hey, how did work go?”**

**Sarah: “Good. Busy. One good thing about the breakfast shift.”**

**Sam: “Yeah I bet. So, uh Dad came home this morning. Looks like might be around for a while this time.”**

**Sarah: “That’s good! So no just showing up then?”**

**Sam: “Yeah,it’ll probably better to call or message first.”**

**Sarah: “Yeah you're right.”**

**Sam: “What are you doing for the rest of the day?”**

**Sarah: “Not much. Steve’s in town so I’m hanging out with him.”**

**Sam: “Oh, right on.”**

**Sarah: “Hey, um, think you’ll be able to get away for a couple of hours? I’d love for you to meet my big brother.”**

**Sam: “Let me ask. I’ll message you back.”**

  
Sam goes out to find John and Dean. He finds them outside working on John's truck. Well, John’s working under the hood and Dean’s sitting on a stool.

“Hey, Sammy what's up?” Dean says when he sees Sam come out of the house.

“Uh, not much. What’re you guys doing?” (Sam usually doesn’t stick around when Dean and Dad work on cars - not his thing)

“Just working on Dad’s truck. It needs a tune-up,” Dean says.

“Cool. Uh, hey Dad, I was, um wondering if it’s OK if I went over to see Sarah for a couple of hours? Her brother’s in town from school and he wanted to meet me.”

John comes out from under the hood then and stands up. “Yeah that shouldn’t be an issue. You get your homework done?”

“Yes sir.”

“OK, then sure. But if you're going to be late make sure to call.”

“OK will do.”

  
Sam runs back into the house. Dean and John both just look at each other and shake their heads at Sam. Once he's back in his room he sends Sarah a message to let her know he can come and he's leaving in 10. Then he changes his clothes and grabs his phone and wallet from his dresser and heads out. After Sam leaves, Dean and John go back to working on the truck for a while. Then John looks over at Dean,

“Hows he doing?”

“Who, Sam? He’s good, really thriving at this school and I think this girl is good for him. Seems to be less moody lately.”

John just laughs, “Well, that’s good to hear!Yeah, I'm glad this place is so cheap and I can manage to keep you boys here awhile. I think it’s good for him to have a steady home.”

“Yeah, it is Dad,” Dean says and eyes his father. What's going on I wonder? Dad never cared about how happy we are in one place or the next, was always about the next hunt and ‘don’t get too comfortable boys we’ll be moving on soon’. Wonder what’s changed Dean thinks to himself. Dean’s phone beeps then, and pulling it from his pocket, sees one new message:

**Justine: Hey, hows it going?**

**Dean: Good, working on the truck with Dad.**

**Justine: Oh, he’s already home, that’s good.**

**Dean: Uh, yeah, came home this morning.**

**Justine: Good! So guess you’re busy today then?**

**Dean: Um, yeah. I’ll probably work on the cars with Dad the rest of the day.**

**Justine: OK, well, call me later then.**

  
Dean just puts his phone away then and goes back to helping his dad clean the spark plugs.

“Girlfriend?” John asks.

“Uh, yeah, she was just seeing what I was doing.”

“Well she can come by for a bit if you want or I can take you into town to see her,” John offers.

Dean doesn’t know what to say. Usually John would be upset with Dean for having a girlfriend since its distracting from training and hunting. So when he doesn’t say anything John just laughs and shakes his head. “Listen, Dean, its OK that you have a girlfriend. I'm happy for you. I told you we’d be here for a while and why I wanted you to find work. So if she makes you happy then that’s OK, as long as you know that if a hunt comes up when you’re better you have to go and as long as you’re not off your game from thinking about her it's fine by me.”

“Yeah, OK Dad, sure,” Dean says, still not convinced John is OK with it but not going to question it. Dean texts Justine to let her know she can come by if she wants.

  
So about an hour later when John and Dean are just finishing with his truck, Justine comes wandering up the driveway. Dean smiles at her. “Hey baby, you made it,” Dean says, kissing her quickly.

“Hey,” Justine responds.

“Justine, you remember my Dad John.”

“Of course! Hi, how are you?”

“I'm good thanks. And you?”

“Good good.”

“Uh, Dad, we’re going inside and hang out if that's OK?”

“Yeah, fine Dean. I’ll be in my study if you need anything.”

  
Dean and Justine head inside and go to his room, “Where's Sam?” she asks.

“Ah, he went to Sarah’s to meet her brother. Guess he’s in town.”

“Um, yeah, he is,” she says and smiles at Dean.

“OK, why, should I be worried about Sam?” Dean says with a look of concern on his face.

Justine just kisses him and says “No, he's fine. Usually Sarah doesn’t introduce boyfriends to her brother or parents.”

“Oh, shit. And her parents are there too. Poor Sammy,” Dean says, laughing.

But he forgets all about that once she starts kissing him and they make out for a while on his bed. Dean just laughs when she won’t let him do anything else saying “Dean your dad’s down the hall!”

“So we just have to be quiet then,” he says, kissing her neck and pulls her shirt off.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sam gets to Sarah’s 20 minutes after he leaves home. When he knocks and she answers and steps outside, closing the door behind her he frowns and asks “Something wrong? Should I um, not have come?”

“No, no, everything’s fine. It’s just um, my parents are here too,” she says, kissing him quickly. Then laughs when he goes pale.

“Oh, god. Really, um, I’ve never met any girl’s parents before. I mean, you’re my first real girlfriend. What do I say?” Sam asks, feeling completely lost and worried now.

“Just be yourself and it will be fine, I promise, they're nowhere as scary as your dad.”

  
He just laughs at that cause yeah, John Winchester can be scary if you don’t know him. They go into the house then and she introduces him to her parents and her brother. They spend the rest of the afternoon talking. Sam tells them how he travels around a lot with his dad and brother since his dad's work takes him all over but they’re staying here for the rest of the school year at least if not longer. He hopes that will help them feel better about him dating their daughter. So when Sarah’s brother asks about his mom Sam frowns before answering.

“Um, she was killed in a house fire when I was 6 months old,” he says.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry Sam! I, um, Sarah didn’t tell us,” Steve says, feeling horrible for asking.

“It’s OK. I don’t think I told her how she died. I don’t usually talk about it; I don’t remember her. Dean does a little since he was four when she died.”

Sarah just grabs his hand under the table then squeezes it and he shoots her a smile.

“So Steve, Sarah tells me you’re studying to be a doctor at John Hopkins. That's a pretty impressive place to get into,” Sam says, trying to get off the topic of his family.

“Yeah, it is. I had to work hard and study a lot but it paid off. What about you Sam; any plans after high school?”

“Yeah, I think I like to maybe try pre-law and then law school. I’ve always been interested in being a lawyer,” he says.

“Oh, so you don’t want to follow Dad's footsteps and be a mechanic?” Sarah’s dad asks.

“No sir, that is all Dean. He could take apart your engine and rebuild it blindfolded. Me, I couldn’t tell you an oil line from a gas line,” he says laughing.

“Right, I believe Sarah mentioned your brother was working for the Davis Brothers. How does he likes it there? I wonder if I saw him when I was in there the other day.”

Sarah then says, “Dad, I told you Dean’s off right now - he got attacked by a bear last month.”

“Oh, shit. Really?” Steve says.

“Um, yeah, but he's OK healing well. Just grumpy cause he can’t work or drive the car like he wants to,” Sam says.

Sarah just laughs “Yeah, Dean sure loves his car. I think he loves it more than anything in this world! Maybe besides Sam, that is.”

Sam laughs, “No, you’re right! I tried to tell him he should buy a truck one time when I was like 14 and I thought he was going to kill me, telling him to sell his Baby. He wouldn’t let me sit in the front seat for a week! Told me I didn’t appreciate the finer things in life.”

“Wow, what kind of car does he have?” Sarah’s dad asks.

“It’s a ‘67 Chevy Impala and please do not ask me anything else cause I couldn’t tell you other than it’s black and a boat,” Sam says laughing.

Sarah's brother and dad just whistle then; “Nice.”

  
The rest of the afternoon goes by really well with them getting to know Sam. When his phones beep he checks the message:

**Dean: How’s it going, still alive?**

**Sam: Yes, Dean. I’ll be home soon, how’s Dad?**

**Dean: Dude I don’t know. Something’s up. He told me I could have Justine over and was happy for me that I'm happy with a girlfriend.**

**Sam: Uh, yeah OK, we’re talking when I get home.**

  
“Everything OK?” Sarah asks.

“Yeah, just Dean checking to see when I will be home.”

  
Sarah then tells her parents that Sam needs to get going and says she’s going to walk halfway with him, but her brother just offers to drive him instead of walking.

“You don’t have to. I don’t mind the walk.”

“No, it’s no problem! Besides, I wanna check out your brother’s car!

  
Sam just laughs. “I'm sure Dean’ll be more than happy to show her off.”

Sam says goodbye to Sarah's parents and the three of them head out to take Sam home. Once they get to the house Sam says he’ll go get the keys so Steve can take a look at Baby. So of course when Dean hears that someone wants to check her out, he goes outside and Sarah is shocked to see Justine with him.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Just hanging out with Dean.” Justine answers.

  
The girls go off and talk while the boys check out the car. Steve is super impressed with Baby and how well kept she is for her age. Dean, of course, is in his glory talking and showing off his car. When John comes out he is surprised to see all the kids around the car.

“Sam, you’re home?”

“Uh, yes sir. Just got home about 15 minutes ago. Sarah and Steve gave me a ride.” Sam then introduces John to Steve, Sarah's brother.

“OK, well, you kids have fun! Boys, dinner in 20.”

“Yes sir,” they both say as John walks back into the house.

“Well, I guess we should get going then, Justine, you want a ride home?” Sarah asks.

“Sure, that be great! Thanks. I just have to go get my stuff.”

  
While Dean and Justine go get her things and say goodbye, Sam hugs Sarah and then she kisses him and he blushes as her brother is right there. Luckily, then Dean and Justine come back out. Sam tells Sarah to call him later, and tells Steve it was nice to meet him. Sam thanked him for the ride again. Once Sarah, Justine and Steve are on the way home, Steve says, “They seem nice, fuck if they don’t have good genes in that family!” Both girls just laugh at him. “What? Those two could be like male models or some shit. How’d you two end up with them?” he says, laughing at them.

“Luck and the right place at the right time,” Sarah says, smiling at her brother.

“Sam seems like a good kid; has a good head on his shoulders. Sarah, I'm happy for you.”

“Thanks, he is a good guy.”

  
Sam and Dean then head back into the house and are floored when they see that John cooked a meal for them. So they go wash up and come back to sit down to dinner with their Dad. Dinner goes by

with the 3 of them talking. Sam tells them how his afternoon went and how he met Sarah's parents. So once dishes are done and John says he’s heading to the study, the boys go to Sam’s room to hang

out for a while.

  
“Dude. OK, seriously. What is up with Dad?” Sam asks.

“I told you I have no fucking idea.” Dean responds.

“So weird. And speaking of weird; meeting Sarah's parents today!”

Dean laughs, “I heard. How'd that go?”

“Not too bad. A little awkward at first trying to come up with a story about how we grew up and what Dad does, but they seem alright.”

“Well, you're a good kid Sammy, so I'm sure they loved you as long as you didn’t tell them you de-flowered their daughter,” Dean says, laughing.

“JERK, of course not,” Sam says and throws a pillow at Dean.

  
The boys spend the rest of the night talking, then Dean tells Sam to go to bed since he's got school tomorrow and Dean has his follow-up at the fracture clinic.


	24. Shock and awe

The next day Sam gets up for school and is shocked to see John up and on the phone so early but he assumes it’s a hunting buddy about a case. So when John just smiles and walks to his bedroom, Sam shakes his head and goes to get breakfast. He’d just finished his first bowl of cereal when John comes back out to the kitchen and pours another cup of coffee.

“Morning Sam.”

“Morning Dad. Um, I wanted to let you know if you want, I can come home early and take Dean to his appointment today.”

“No, that’s OK, I can take him. You don't need to miss any more school than you already have this year.”

“OK, yeah, that's fine. I’ll see you after school then,” Sam says and gets up to go get dressed for school.

_OK, seriously what is up with Dad? I have to talk to Dean, maybe he can find out what's going on with him._ Once Sam’s dressed and has his books in his backpack he knocks on Dean's bedroom door.

“Dean, you awake?”

“Yeah, Sammy come in,” Dean says.

“Hey, sorry to bother you, Dad offered to take you to your doctor’s appointment today. He told me I already missed so much school and I don’t need to miss anymore. Oh, and when I walked into the kitchen he was on the phone but he was smiling.”

Dean sits up in bed then, “What? OK yeah, you shouldn’t miss school and it's only a check-up so that's not a huge deal. As for the phone call, probably a hunting buddy about some case.”

“Yeah, what I thought. But he walked back to his bedroom to finish the call. You need to watch him and find out what's going on.”

“OK there Sherlock. I’ll do my best. You better get to school.”

  
Sam heads out to school. Dean gets up and wraps the cast on his leg to take a shower. So once Dean is dressed and comes out to the kitchen, he’s shocked to see John dressed and sitting at the table and not in his study.

  
“Hi Dad,” Dean greets him. 

“Hey Dean. Um, I'm going take you to your doctor’s appointment today. Sam doesn’t need to miss more school. Figured we’d take the car; that way don’t have to try climb into my truck.”

“Yeah, sure Dad. I have to be there for 1:45 pm time.”

  
The rest of the morning goes by OK. John works a little in the study while Dean relaxes and tries to keep an eye on him without being too noticeable. So when John comes out and says he's going to shower and get ready to go, Dean just smiles and says “Sure, no problem.” Ten minutes later Dean hears his dad's phone ringing and figures he should grab it in case it's something important, since it's his personal line. Not many people have that number, so when he goes to answer it he's surprised when he hears a woman’s voice.

**Dean: “Hello, John Winchester's phone”**

**Kate: “John, is that you?”**

**Dean: “Uh no, sorry, this is his son Dean. Can I help you?”**

**Kate: “Just let John know Kate called please.”**

**Dean: “Sure no problem. Oh, hold on, and here he comes now.”**

Dean hands John his phone

**John: “Hello, hi, hold on one sec Kate,”**

John says and walks to the study and shuts the door.

Leaving Dean standing there shocked and confused. OK seriously what the hell is going on? he thinks. 

So when John comes out ten minutes later and doesn’t rip Dean a new one for answering his phone, Dean is more worried and confused than ever.

“Uh, I’m sorry Dad. I knew was your personal phone so I thought it might have been important.”

“No problem, Dean. Thanks for getting it. You about ready to go?”

“Oh, yeah, I'm good.” Dean says, checking to make sure has his phone and wallet.

  
John and Dean then head out to the hospital for Dean's appointment. Once they get there and get checked in, they sit down and wait to be called. When it’s Dean’s turn, he’s taken to a room and the doctor tells him they’re going to cut the cast off his leg in order to x-ray it and check how it’s healing. If the leg is healing well, he can get away without another cast. But if not, they’ll have to apply a new one. So they take him in and x-ray the leg and send him back to wait for the doctor. While he's waiting, he gets a text from Sam.

**Sam: How’d the doctor visit go?**

**Dean: Still here, waiting on x-rays and doctor to come back in**

**Sam: OK let me know.**

**Dean: For sure, oh and dude. Something’s definitely up with Dad, fill in later.**

The doctor comes back then with Dean’s x-rays and puts them on the light board to show Dean. 

“Well, Mr. Winchester, looks like today is your lucky day! Your bone seems to have healed and the pins the hospital put in are holding and didn’t shift, so I think we can leave the cast off. You will still need to take it easy on that leg though. No running or jumping off buildings, but you should be able to return to work. Just know that if you have too much pain please come back in. I want to schedule a follow-up x-ray for 3 months from now, just to make sure the pins are still where they should be.” 

Dean smiles and says “Awesome!” He's so happy not to have that stupid cast on anymore. Or have to use the crutches. So when Dean comes back out, John is happy to see that he's walking on two legs again. John then tells Dean they might as well grab Sam from school and they can head to the diner for an early dinner. When they get back in the car Dean texts Sam:

**Dean: All clear! Cast off, on two legs again, and we're picking you up Sam :)**

  
Dean then sends Justine a quick message:

**Dean: Hey baby, got my leg back today. Can’t wait to test it out with you ;)**

**Justine: Glad to hear got your cast off. Hmm, I'm sure we can figure out some way to test it. ;)**

30 minutes later John and Dean pull up outside of Sam’s high school to wait for him to come out. It’s not long when they see kids start coming out, and then there is Sam with Sarah, of course. So once he sees the car he says goodbye and walks over to climb in. They head off to the diner then for an early supper. Once they park just outside, the three men climb out of the car. Dean tells them he's just going to stop by the garage and let them know he's all clear and can return to work. John just says “OK, we’ll meet you inside.” 

While Dean heads off to the garage, John and Sam head into the diner to get a table and look over the menu. 10 minutes later Dean comes strolling into the diner and slides in the booth beside Sam. “How’d it go; they happy to have you back?” Sam asked.

“Um, yeah, about that. They want me to come back as a full-time mechanic since they’re busier now,” Dean says, eyeing John as to see what he will say about that. Usually he wants Dean at the ready for a hunt and be able to pick up and go when need be.

So when John just says “That’s good news! It’s good for you to have more to do than sitting around the house all day.”

Both brothers don’t know what to say and Sam just squeezes Dean's hand under the table. Before Dean can say any more, the waitress comes over to take their order. The rest of the dinner goes by with the boys catching up with John. So when they all pile back into the car and head for the home they are shocked when they pull up to the house and see Bobby Singer sitting there waiting for them.

“Bobby, what are you doing here?” John asks climbing out of the car.

“Hi John, hi boys,” Bobby says greeting them.

“Come on, let's get inside and then you can explain what brought you out here and not a phone call,” John says.

“Sounds good,” Bobby says, and follows John into the house with the boys behind them.

Once inside they all sit at the dining room table and Dean makes some coffee for the men.

“Dean, it’s nice to see you walking on two feet again,” Bobby says.

“Yeah, it's nice to be walking again. Those damn crutches were annoying and Hey! I can drive my Baby again! So that's the best part,” Dean laughs.

Everyone just laughs and shakes their heads at Dean.

“OK, enough chit chat. What the hell is going on Bobby?” John says.

“Yeah, alright, I guess there no easy way to say this. I got a call from an old hunting buddy of mine last night - Rufus - and he told me.....”

“Told you what?” John says looking at Bobby. It’s not like Bobby to be this hesitant. He's always been a straight shooter.

“Fuck, John. I don’t know how to tell you this but Caleb was found dead 3 nights ago.”

No one says anything for a few minutes, then John pales. Sam and Dean just sit quietly with silent tears running down their faces, watching their dad. Caleb is one of John's oldest and only friends outside of Bobby. He was like another uncle to them.

“Fuck. Are you sure? How?” Dean asks when no one else does.

“Yeah, I'm sure it's him, he was working a haunting with another hunter and shit got bad real fast when he was taken out by one of the ghosts.”

“Fucking hell.” is all John says and gets up from the table and walks into his study.

No one follows him. They know he will just tell them to go away. So instead the boys sit and talk to Bobby. 

  
However, once John is in the study and he’s alone, he loses it over the loss of his buddy. John knows the game; knows it’s a hard, dangerous life. Hell, people and hunters die all the time. It’s usually how they get wind of cases. But this is to close to home and with John himself almost dying not long ago it's just too much. After about 30 minutes, John composes himself and heads back out to the kitchen to join the others.

“Have they already given him a hunter’s funeral? How’s Cathy? Fuck. Cathy. I can’t even imagine whats she’s going through.”

Bobby nods then. “They took care of him, but she’s not doing good John, she just lost her husband. Listen, that's the other thing, I'm going to be heading over to see her, and I wanted to come here and tell you in person but I think it might be good if you come with me. She could use the support right now.”

“I'm off the rest of this week, I could come with you. Caleb was like an uncle to us. We should pay our respects,” Dean says, eyeing John.

“Fuck. You’re right Dean, I'm sorry boys. Sam, do you have any tests or anything coming up, or can you miss the next few days?” John asks.

“No, I can miss it, it's just study hall since the teachers are getting ready for exams.”

John continues; “Bobby, can you stay tonight? And then we can head out in the am if that’s OK with you.”

“Yeah John, sounds good.” Bobby agrees.

“OK, then; we’ll head out first thing tomorrow morning,” John says as he gets up from the table and he and Bobby head to his study to discuss more.

  
The boys just sit there in silence for a while and then Dean gathers his baby brother into a hug and tells him, “It’s OK, Sam,” as he starts to fall apart. Sam never enjoyed hunting and used to have nightmares all the time when he was younger about John being killed. It just got worse when Dean started hunting as well.

Sam pulls back from Dean then and just says, “I need to go call Sarah and tell her I won’t be around for the next few days since we’re leaving to go to see Cathy.”

“Yeah OK,” Dean says. “I should call Justine too.”

  
So the boys head to the bedrooms and make their phone calls. When Sam knocks on Dean’s door 15 minutes later he says that he’s going to meet up with Sarah for an hour in town. Dean just says “sure Sam; um, let's go talk to Dad and then I can drive you. I'm going to stop by and see Justine anyways.” They go to knock on the study door then to let John and Bobby know that they will be heading out for a while. But before they can go, John tells them to sit down.

“Listen, boys, I know this is hard and it's going to be a rough few days coming, so if you want and its OK with their parents, why don’t you see if the girls want to come with us to Kansas? I think it might be good for you two to have the extra support.”

No one says anything for a few minutes. Both boys are just completely shocked and at a loss for words. Bobby just shrugs when Dean looks at him, cause for John to tell the boys to ask their girlfriends to come with them is just odd. Especially when it comes to outsiders and the hunting world. 

Finally, Dean speaks, “Um, you sure Dad? I mean, they don’t know about hunting.”

“Yeah, it's not a problem. Cathy is holding a service for family and friends who think Caleb was killed while driving a truck.” (Caleb’s cover story to explain why he was always gone)

“OK, we can ask,” is all Sam says before they get up to leave.

  
Once the boys are in the car (Dean driving, of course) they sit and let out a breath, “OK, seriously; what is going on with Dad?”

“I’m not sure Sammy, but we need to watch him.”

  
When the boys get to the park where they’re to meet up with the girls, after some hello’s and hugs, they tell them what their dad said about coming with them if their parents are OK with it.

“Are you sure? I mean, it seems like it might be a family event,” Sarah says, hugging Sam.

“Well, it would be nice to have you there,” Sam tells her. 

“OK, well um, let's go talk to my mom and see what she says. You ready to meet her?” Justine asks Dean.

“Uh, I’m sure babe,” Dean says, looking scared and unsure.

Sam can’t help but laugh when he sees Dean's face. He’s seen his brother run into a nest of vampires and straight into other monsters without a second thought, but the thought of meeting parents has him terrified. They drop Sarah and Sam off at her house to go talk to her parents, then Dean and Justine head to her house to meet and talk to her mom. 30 minutes later, when Dean and Justine pull back up to Sarah’s house, they are shocked when not only Sam and Sarah come out but Sarah’s parents too. Great. More parents, Dean thinks to himself. But he climbs out of the car and puts on his ‘respect your elders’ face that John has drilled into them. So when Sam introduces Dean to Sarah’s parents, he smiles and shakes their hands. Sarah’s father tells her and Justine that they can go into the house and pack her overnight bags. He wants to speak to Sam and Dean alone. Sarah just squeezes Sam’s hand then walks into the house praying that things will be OK.

“So, Sam here tells me that your uncle passed away suddenly and you will be heading out to Kansas for the funeral.” Sarah’s father said.

“Yes sir. Me, my father, Sam and our other Uncle Bobby, and well, now I guess Justine and Sarah will be heading out first thing tomorrow morning. We should be there by nightfall. The funeral is planned for the day after tomorrow then we will head back here Thursday or Friday at the latest.” Dean says.

Sam just smiles because he knows his brother knows how to read the situation and is good at calming people down so, when it comes to concerned parents about their 16-year-old daughter taking off for the week with her boyfriend to another state no less, he can make it seem like they're just going out for ice cream.

“Will you be staying at your aunt's house?” Sarah’s father asks them. 

“No sir. We don’t want to put her out. Our father has already made arrangements for us to be set up at the local motel in town. Of course the girls will share a room and the four of us will be in another,” Dean says (knowing that’s total bullshit, OK? Well, they will be in a motel; John and Bobby will most likely be in one room and the four of them will share another.)

“OK then, that seems to be fine. I’ll make sure Sarah has enough to cover their room and any other food costs while you're gone.”

“That’s not necessary sir,” Sam says.

But Sarah's dad just shakes his head at him and then turns towards the car to admire it, letting them know he is done with that conversation.

“She is a beauty, that’s for sure!” he says, looking around at Baby.

“Yes sir, she is my pride and joy, ever since my father gave her to me when I was 16. I love taking care of her.”

So while Dean and Sarah’s father talk about Baby and Dean opens the hood to show him the engine, Sarah and Justine come back out of the house to join the others. Sarah’s father tells her that he expects her to behave and even though they’re going to a funeral, she is to study for her exams and hands her some money. He explains that it’s for their motel room and food; also some extra in case anything comes up. With goodbyes and promises to call when they arrive, the four climb into Baby and head back to the house to meet up with John and Bobby to get ready for the road trip tomorrow.

  
Meanwhile, back at the house, John and Bobby have a few drinks and talk about Caleb and the loss they are feeling. “Man, fuck. I can’t believe this Bobby. I was just with him before Minnesota,” John says, pouring Bobby a whiskey.

“Yeah, I hear ya, John. It’s a huge loss and shock, that’s for sure. He was a great man and a great hunter. But tell me John; what’s going on with you? I mean, allowing the boys to bring their girlfriends with them? That’s not like you.”

John just stares in his glass for a minute before answering Bobby, “I don’t know, Bobby. Ever since Dean’s accident with the wendigo and then my run-in with the water spirit I'm not sure I want the boys in the life full time like me. Now with Caleb being gone, I just figured it might be good for them to have some other people around. Besides they’re both so happy here.”

“Uh-huh” is all Bobby says, still not believing John. He's known him a long time and he's never cared about the boy's happiness before. It was always training, hunting, and shut your mouths - do what you're told. So when John gets a phone call, things click into place for Bobby. He hears John making plans with this women to meet in Kansas and how he wants her to meet his boys.

“Now I see! You went and got yourself a good woman, you sly dog you,” Bobby says to John, laughing.

“What? It’s lonely on the road!” is all John says, not meeting Bobby’s eyes.

  
But before they can say anymore the boys are back with the girls and they all sit down to go over the game plan for tomorrow. In the end, Dean will drive Sam, Justine, and Sarah in the Impala, and John will go with Bobby since there’s no point having three cars and he can ride back with the kids. They will head out at 7 am; that way they should be in Kansas around dinner time. John already called Cathy to let them know they will be coming and she was grateful to hear that. She always liked John and his boys, they’re like family. So the rest of the night goes by with the six of them sharing stories about Caleb and how he is going to be truly missed. When it starts to get late, John tells the boys to head to bed and he will see them in the morning


	25. Goodbye

The next morning is sad and bleak as they all pack the cars to head out to say their final goodbyes to a wonderful man, especially since he was taken to soon. So as they are packing the car, John asks the boys if they remembered to pack their suits for the funeral and both men say they did. John just smiles at them and pats Dean on his shoulder and says “OK, we will stop for lunch in a while. If the girls need to stop for anything along the way just let us know.

  
The drive goes by fine; the girls sit in the backseat and the boys sit up front. There’s some idle chit chat but mostly it goes by in silence. The boys reflect on their times with Caleb and how he will be missed. It also hits home about how dangerous hunting is. Of course, they can’t say that out loud with the girls in the car. So Dean just puts his hand on Sam’s knee and squeezes and asks “You OK baby brother?” when he sees Sam looking a little lost.

  
Sam sits up straight then and looks at Dean “Yeah, I'm good De; just thinking you know, gonna miss him.”

  
“I hear ya. I remember the first time he showed me how to shoot. I couldn’t have been more than 10 and he took me out back and said ‘Boy, if you’re gonna come hunting with us someday you need to know how to shoot, and also how to properly take care of a gun.’” Dean says, remembering that day. John had just taken the boys there after a long few weeks tracking a werewolf nearby.

  
Sam just looks over and smiles at Dean then, “Yeah, I remember that. I was sick and Dad said he was taking us to Aunt Cathy's and Uncle Caleb's. You were so excited to go cause he told you the next time we were around he was gonna show you how to shoot.”

  
“Yep, and he did. Took me out back and set up those beer cans and let me shoot at them, while Aunt Cathy took care of you. You were so upset cause you wanted to be big like your brother,” Dean says laughing.

  
“Wait, so Sam wasn’t always taller than you?” Justine says from the back.

  
The boys look at each other, having forgotten they were there for a minute. “No, Sam was short and skinny until last summer and then he grew about 10 feet in one night,” Dean says smiling at Sam.

  
“Yeah, I still remember you being so mad when Dad told you I was taller than you! Cause you were always the ‘big brother’ and used to hold it over my head. But you can’t anymore,” Sam says, laughing at Dean's attempt at a bitch face. 

  
“I will always be the big brother and at least my muscles are still bigger and I'm stronger and don’t you forget it,” Dean says laughing and punches Sam in the shoulder. And just like that the sadness leaves the car and they all joke around for a while. So when they pull off at a truck stop for gas and lunch, John and Bobby just eye the kids when they get out of the car laughing.

  
“What's so funny?” John asks.

  
“We’re just talking about Sam and how he wasn’t always so tall and was kind of an awkward kid until last summer,” Dean tells John and Bobby.

  
“Yeah, that’s true. But what he lacked in height and muscles he made up for in smarts, that’s for sure,” Bobby says.

  
“Yeah, Dean. You're the brawn and I'm the brains of this duo,” Sam says, punching Dean's arm as they walk into the truck stop restaurant.

  
“Hey!” Dean says.

They all sit down then like a big odd-looking family. So when the waitress comes by with menus and the three Winchesters all smile, she can’t help but blush, cause no one can resist a Winchester smile, especially when it’s all three of them. 

  
“Good lord, that poor girl!” Bobby just laughs and shakes his head. “I can’t go anywhere with you people,” he says, joking when the waitress walks away to fill their drink orders.

  
When she’s back with all their drinks and asks if they are ready to order, they say they are. John and Dean order bacon cheeseburgers, Sam orders a chicken Cesar salad, Bobby orders chili, and the girls both order roast beef sandwiches.

  
Dean just shakes his head and says “Sam, you’re never going to build muscles if all you eat is rabbit food!”

  
“Maybe you should eat a salad once in a while there Dean, or you're going to be dead at 30 from a heart attack at 400lbs!”

  
“Nah, I’ll work off the food good enough. I'm not too worried. Besides, if I eat a salad it would probably make me go into shock and kill me faster then the cheeseburger.”

  
Everyone laughs at that and the rest of the lunch goes by with the six of them joking around and enjoying the food cause surprisingly it’s not half bad. So when they go back out to the cars, John tells them they’re about 5 hours away; they’ll head right to the motel and check-in, then will head over to see Cathy. Everyone agrees and they head back out. The rest of the drive goes by fine. When they pull into the ‘Home Away from Home’ motel, John tells the boys he will go get the rooms and for them to wait out here. So when he comes back with room keys, he tells them they are in room 114 and he and Bobby are in room 116. They unload the cars and head to their rooms. And when Sam and Dean enter the motel room they are happy and surprised to see that it has two separate bedrooms and a little living area.

  
“Wow! Well, this will make things a little better,” Dean says, taking his and Justine’s bags to the one of the bedrooms.

  
“Oh yeah,” Sam says, still surprised his dad thought to look for something with bedrooms, not just a room.

  
There’s a knock on the door and Justine opens it and steps back to let John in. “Um, I hope this is alright? I asked if they had something with two rooms; figured the girls be a little more comfortable that way.”

  
“This is great. thanks Dad,” Dean says.

  
“OK then, listen, me and Bobby are going to head over to Caleb’s to see Cathy. You four stay here or go for dinner. I think it might be better if it’s just me and Bobby tonight and tomorrow we will all go to the service and wake.”

  
“Sure Dad. Sounds good,” Sam says.

  
“What do you guys want to do? We can order in or head down to the restaurant we passed on the way in,” Dean says, wrapping his arms around Justine.

  
Sam and Sarah both offer to go pick up some food and bring it back saying they both could use the walk after the long car ride. They agree on what to order from the restaurant and Sam and Sarah head out to pick it up, while Dean and Justine wait in the room. But once they’re outside, Sarah just grabs Sam and pulls him into the little alcove by the office and kisses him, while pushing him up against the wall. They kiss for a few minutes and then Sam breaks the kiss.

  
“Wow, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?”

  
“Just missed you being so close but not able to touch or kiss you. It was driving me nuts.”

  
“Mm, agree,” Sam says, and kisses her again.

  
Meanwhile, back in the motel room Justine and Dean are all over each other the minute the door closed behind Sam and Sarah. Kissing and undressing as they work their way to their bedroom since they both know they don’t have much time. So when Dean just picks Justine up she wraps her legs around his waist and lets him carry her to the bedroom. He drops her down on the bed and smiles and says “We have to be quick baby; they won’t be gone long.” Justine just smiles up at him.

  
“What are you waiting for then? Get down here,” and she holds her arms up to Dean. Justine and Dean don’t waste any time getting the rest of their clothes off, and then Dean is kissing her all over her body from her neck down her chest, stopping only to suck on her nipples and lightly bites them both one and at a time, causing her to buck up and moan. He then works his way down her flat stomach to the waist of her panties and kisses her through the silk material before pulling them down her long legs. Once he has her completely naked, he kisses his way back up her body, kissing her thighs. When he makes it all the way up her thighs, he gently pushes her legs open wider and ducks his head down between her legs and starts to lick and kiss her wet center.

  
“Mmm, already so wet for me baby. You taste so good,” Dean says, then goes back to licking and sucking on her lips so when he pushes his tongue inside her she just moans and grabs his hair and pulls on it. Dean then uses one hand to spread her open more and shoves his tongue in far as it will go. Once she is squirming under him he stops and smiles and moves slowly back up her body kissing along the way.

  
“Fuck. I want nothing more than to make you come on my tongue alone but we don’t have time right now,” he says and reaches for the condom he had thrown on the bed beside the pillows.

  
Justine just bites her lip, looks at him and says “Promise you can later but right now I want to feel you inside me.”

Dean kisses her hard and then sits up to put the condom on and lines up the head of his cock and then pushes in. They fuck hard and fast, both knowing they don’t have time for slow and teasing right now. It’s all about being fast. With the fast punishing pace Dean is hammering into her, it doesn’t take long for her to tighten up around him and climax. Once Dean feels her coming around her he comes yelling her name. He then falls on top of her, holding his weight on his forearms. He kisses her then rolls off and takes the condom off. They get dressed since Sam and Sarah will be back soon. Just as they finish getting dressed and walk out of the bedroom, Dean hears the key in the motel door and Sam and Sarah walk in.

  
“Hey,” he says and takes the bags of food from Sam. The four of them sit down at the little table and dig into their food.

_________________________________

John and Bobby head out to see Cathy; wanting to see how she’s holding up. She knows about the hunting life and what Caleb did so when she opens the door and sees John and Bobby she can’t help but smile and hug them when they walk into the house.

  
“Hi, Cathy. I'm so sorry about Caleb,” John says.

  
“Thanks, John, its been hard. Uh, are the boys with you? I was hoping to see them.”

  
“Yeah, they’re at the motel with their girlfriends. They’ll be here tomorrow for the service.”

  
“Girlfriends? Do they know? I mean about the hunting life?”

  
“No,” John says, “they think he died in a truck accident like the rest of them. I told the boys to bring them since with everything that happened lately and Dean just fully recovered from the wendigo, I thought it would be good for them to have the support.”

  
“Yeah, Caleb told me about the attack. I'm just glad the kid pulled though OK. I don’t know how you do it; the boys out there hunting. I couldn’t even imagine my kids being in this life.”

  
They all sit and talk for a while about Caleb and how things are going. John and Bobby both tell her she’s still family no matter what and she can call them anytime, even if it’s to talk. So a little while later they stand and bid her goodbye and tell her they will see her tomorrow at the church for the service. She hugs them both again and thanks them and they walk out.

________________________________

The next morning is a blur of everyone trying to shower and get ready for the service, so when Dean walks out of the bedroom swearing to the high seas about the stupid monkey suit and damn noose they call a tie, everybody just laughs at him.

  
“Come here,” Sam says, and stands to fix Dean's tie.

  
“God! I don’t know why I can’t just wear jeans! I hate these things. I feel like I can’t breath.” Dean complains.

  
“Aw, but Wow! You look fucking hot, that’s for sure!” Justine says.

  
“Oh yeah? How hot?” Dean smiles and walks over to her and pulls her in for a kiss. “Maybe we should, um, go and make sure we have everything from the bedroom ...”

  
Justine just laughs but before she can say more there’s a knock at the motel room door. Dean lets her go and goes to answer it. John and Bobby come in then, both in suits as well. Sam can’t help the smile when Sarah comes out of the bathroom in a black dress and black high heels. Dean just whistles at her and everyone laughs when John smacks him in the back of the head.

  
“Dean that’s your brother's girl,” John says but shakes his head, happy to see the boys are doing OK. He knows this isn’t going to be an easy day for anyone.

  
The six of them walk out of the motel room and head to the church for the service. The service is sad and long but because they gave Caleb a “hunters funeral” he was cremated so there is no coffin, just an urn. Sam and Dean are both grateful to have Sarah and Justine with them, especially when John gets up to speak. He talks about how Caleb was a great man and will be dearly missed, and is such a loss to his family, friends and the community. A few others speak as well, then they all leave the church and head back to Caleb and Cathy’s house for a wake to honor him. While they are at the house, the Winchester brothers are somber and when a few hunters they know from being around the life come up to talk to them, they excuse themselves from the girls and go off to chat for a few minutes. So when they return to find Justine and Sarah laughing and looking at some old photos with Cathy, they can’t help but be curious until they see some are pictures of them as boys with John and Caleb. “Oh man, not those, please,” Dean says with a playful shocked face.

  
“Awe, but you were such a cute kid there Dean, and grew up to be quite pretty,” Cathy says.

  
“OMG! Look! Is that you Sam?” Sarah asks, pointing to a little kid standing outside an ice cream parlor.

  
“Oh, wow! I remember that! We spent the month here when Dad was gone on a working trip and Cathy took us for ice cream,” Dean says, laughing at the memory.

  
“Sam was so happy cause you and Caleb took us to the fair and we got to ride the rides all day long.”

  
“Yeah, and Sam was so scared of the clowns there he had nightmares and wouldn’t sleep alone, worried they would come for him. So Caleb just told him if he put salt down around the door and windows they couldn’t get in. Sam put down so much, I think I was cleaning salt out of the carpet for a month after,” Cathy said, laughing at the memory.

  
“You still don’t like clowns do you, Sammy,” Dean says with a smirk.

  
“Shut up. They’re creepy; always smiling at you,” Sam says.

  
“Excuse me, boys,” Cathy says standing then.

  
Dean just watches her walk away with a sad smile then sits down beside Justine, taking her hand. So when John comes walking over to see how they are doing they all say fine. The next couple of hours go by in a blur with people coming and going. When John calls the boys over to Caleb's office, they tell the girls they will be right back and walk over. 

  
“Boys, you might as well head back to the motel now. Its been a long sad day and Bobby and I are going to stay around a little longer to help Cathy clean up,” John says.

  
“Are you sure Dad? We don’t mind helping out,” Sam says.

  
“No it’s fine, you guys go. I’ll come by when we get back. Shouldn’t be late.”

  
So the boys then say goodbye and hug their aunt one more time telling her again how sorry they are. The girls say it was nice to meet her and sorry for her loss. Then the four head out and back to the room for the night. John, Bobby, and Cathy go into what was Caleb’s office. She hands John a box and says “This is for you. He always said if this day came to make sure you got this.”

  
“Oh, thanks,” John says, taking the box from her.

  
“Bobby this one is for you. Also there are some lore books I know he would want you to have, so please take them. What you don’t want I will let others have.”

  
“Thanks, Cathy. Is there anything else we can, uh, do for you?”

  
“No, just knowing that these things are where they belong is good enough.”

_________________________________

Once Dean, Sam, Justine, and Sarah get back to the room, they all can’t help but laugh as Dean is already half out of his suit and tie before the door is even opened. Once they all change out of their funeral clothes and have jeans and t-shirts on, they sit down on the couches to just decompress from the day. When Dean stands up all of a sudden; “Let's go boys and girls!”

  
“What? Dean, what are you talking about? Going where?” Sam asks.

  
“Out. We need to get out of this motel room. There’s a pool hall down the street, lets go have some fun!”

  
“Uh, Dean, me and Sarah are 16! We can’t go to a pool hall,” Sam says.

  
“Yeah Sammy, you can as long as they serve food. You can be in there till 9 pm so we got five and a half hours. So get your asses up!”

  
“Sounds fun!” Sarah says, standing and pulling Sam up off the couch.

  
“Fine. But you better call Dad and let him know where we're going.”

**  
John: “Hey, Dean, anything wrong?”**

**Dean: ”Uh hey, Dad. Nothing’s wrong. Um, the four of us are going to go shoot some pool at the pool hall down the road if that OK?”**

**John: “Sure Dean. No drinking and make sure you're not out too late.”**

**Dean “Yes, sir, we won’t be.”**

**John: “Bye.”**

  
John hangs up then and the four of them head out and walk the 3 blocks to the pool hall.


	26. Cue Ball

When Dean, Sam, Justine, and Sarah walk into ‘Cue Ball’, heads turn. Not only are they ‘outsiders’, they are a good looking bunch. Dean alone would turn most heads male and female, so when you add Sam and two pretty girls, they make quite the foursome. Dean just smiles at Sam and tells him to go get a table in the back; he’ll get the balls and pay the hourly rental fee. So while Sam and Sarah walk through the hall, Dean and Justine walk over to the bar.

“What can I do for ya?” a blonde bartender asks, checking Dean out.

“We’d like to rent a table and will take four cokes and two orders of hot wings, and an order of nachos,” Dean says shooting her his sexy smile.

“Sure, hunny, no problem. It’s $10 an hour for the table and if no one’s waiting you can extend the time. And $29.50 for food and drinks.”

Dean pays her and then takes the tray of balls she puts on the bar top for him. Then he and Justine walk back to join Sam and Sarah.

“Alright, who’s got first game?” Dean asks.

“Why don’t we do couples; me and you vs Sam and Sarah.”

“Um sure. Don’t worry Sammy, I’ll go easy on ya,” Dean challenges Sam.

“Whatever Dean. Rack em.”

What the boys don’t see is the girls smiling at each other. Justine walks over to Sarah and whispers into her ear, “Play like you don’t know how then later we’ll wipe the table with them.” Sarah just smiles and nods as Sam walks over and wraps his arms around her waist. She just leans against him and smiles up to him and then he leans in and kisses her. Dean then breaks and sinks the first 2 solids and then misses the next. Sam shoots next sinking 3 stripes and scratching on the 2nd shot. So Justine steps up and Dean just stands behind her. “Need any help baby?”

She wiggles her ass into him and says, “Sure. You gonna show me how to shoot?” Dean just leans in and wraps his arms on top of hers. “So you want to line up the cue with where you want to the ball to go and then pull back and shoot.”

She does and hits a solid but doesn’t sink it and just pouts. Sarah just laughs into her coke at Justine playing into Dean’s macho man act. Sarah steps up next and just shoots without trying and completely misses. Dean looks at Sam then and smirks. Dean shoots again and sinks 3 more solids. 

When Sam steps up to take his shot their food is delivered. Sam sinks 3 stripes before missing. They go back and forth for a bit and then Dean and Justine win with Dean sinking the 8 ball in the corner pocket. 

Dean asks if they want to play best 2 out of 3 and they all agree. They munch on the food while they play. So the next game goes to Sam and Sarah. It’s one win apiece and they realize they’ve being playing for 45 minutes. Dean says he’ll go pay for another hour. So as he walks up to the bar he leans against it, looking out at the pool hall, watching Sam laugh and have a good time. When a good looking girl walks up to him and starts flirting, he just smiles at her not paying any mind to her. He's used to being hit on all the time and if he wasn’t with someone she would definitely be his type for sure. The bartender wanders over and he turns and leans against the bar, telling her he wants the table for another 2 hours and slips her a $20 with a wink. She smiles and writes it down. Dean then smiles at the other girl and wanders back over to the others. 

“Alright! We're good to go for the next 2 hours. Time to wipe the floor with you, baby boy!” It’s a close game but Dean and Justine take the win. 

“How about girls against boys this time around? Still 2 out of 3 to make it fair,” Justine says.

“Uh, you sure babe? I mean, we’ve seen how you play,” Dean says, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She leans back then and sticks her tongue out at him, and laughs when he goes in and sucks on it.

“Alright, fine! You think you can beat us? Lets make it interesting!” Justine taunts. 

“What do you have in mind?” Dean says, biting his bottom lip.

  
Sarah smiles and says “Losers have to do whatever the winners say the rest of the night!”

“Wow, that’s some big stakes you’re throwing down. You sure you guys want to have to do what we say the rest of the night?” Sam says, then smiles at her.

“Who said you’ll win?” Justine teases.

“Alright, deal,” Dean says as he smirks at Sam. “You ready little brother?”

Sam nods to Dean. Sarah and Justine just smile at each other knowing they’ve got them where they want them. 

“Alright, you break then sweetheart,” Dean says to Sarah, handing her the cue ball.

So she takes it from him and walks over to the table and racks the balls, then lines up her shot and breaks, sinking 1 solid, then misses the next and pouts, making Sam laugh. Sam shoots next sinking 2 off the bat and missing the next. Justine goes and sinks 2 more before missing. Dean walks up sinks 1 and then swears when he scratches. So when Sarah shoots again and sinks 2 in two different pockets the boys both stand there and stare, mouths open, and watch as she sinks another one then misses. She shrugs and then says “Beginners luck?” 

  
This has now got the attention of some of the patrons in the bar, so they come over to watch the game. Sam shoots and sinks 2 then Justine walks up sinking 1. Now Dean has his game face on and shoots, sinking the last 2 stripes but misses on the 8 ball.

“Aww, so close. Better luck next time babe,” Justine says, smacking his ass.

Sarah walks up then and sinks the last solid and calls 8 ball side pocket. She lines up and shoots and when it goes in she jumps up and down then laughs when Justine walks over and hugs her. 

Dean and Sam both just smile and laugh at the girls. So they rack them again while Sam goes and orders them another round of cokes. When he walks back, Dean is breaking and sinks two stripes, not messing around anymore. 

Justine up next and sinks one. They go back and forth for a while and finally Dean and Sam win that round.

“Alright, this is it; the game for all the glory,” Dean says.

“Girls shoot first,” Sam says.

Now there is a crowd around watching this. 

“What’re the stakes?” someone asks.

Justine smiles, “Losers have to do whatever the winners say for the rest of the night!”

The crowd laughs and everyone settles in to watch the battle of the sexes. The game starts and Justine breaks, sinking a solid and stripe, calling solids and sinks one more before missing. Dean smiles as he shoots, sinking three off the hop then misses the next. Sarah goes next and sinks 2 more but then sinks the white ball. Sam kisses her on his way by and shoots, sinking 1 and then misses. Justine goes next and sinks 2 more solids, leaving Sarah 1 and the 8 ball. Dean manages to sink the last 2 but misses the 8 ball and the crowd boo’s. Sarah goes and sinks the last solid and scratches on the 8 ball leaving Sam a chance to finish it.

“Sammy, do not miss” is all Dean says; of course he does, and Sam just shrugs at Dean and smiles. Justine climbs off her stool and kisses Dean on her way by and says “Ready to be my slave?” into his ear. He just smacks her ass and laughs at the smile she gives him. When she calls 8 ball far left pocket, Dean just raises an eyebrow at her. 

The crowd is quiet and waits to see what happens. She lines up the shot - this is a hard shot for a good player - so when she hits the white ball and it hits the 8 ball, sending it to the far wall with enough force to roll. She holds her breath, waits and screams when it goes in, winning the game. The crowd of onlookers all start to clap. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean says, looking at Sam. “How?”

“I think we got played big brother,” Sam says, laughing as the girls hug each other and jump up and down. “You played us,” Sam said.

“Duh, yeah. We have been shooting pool since we were young, my Dad’s on a pool league back at home and taught us both how to play and how to play others, but you two were just so cocky at first we thought we should make it interesting,” Sarah says and walks over to kiss Sam.

Dean can’t help but smile cause he's proud and also shocked he got played so well. So when Justine walks over he grabs her and pulls her in for a kiss. “Lucky shot!” 

Justine just smiles and kisses him “May be, but we still won and you lost!”

“Rematch. Me and you.” Dean says to Justine.

“Sure baby.” Justine responds.

Dean and Sam say they’re going to hit the head and be back in minute, leaving the girls to rack. So when some local high school boys walk in and see two hot chicks at the tables, they walk over and ask if they want to play a game.

“Sure, us against you,” Justine says.

“OK, Brad and me against you two?” the one boy asks one of the other guys there.

“Let's make it interesting,” Justine says, “how about $10 each, winner takes the pot?”

“Sure - You break.” the one boy says.

So when Justine smiles at Sarah and walks over to break, she purposely does bad. “Aww, its OK sweetheart. No worries,” the guy named Brad says, walking up to shoot. He sinks 1 solid and then misses the next. Just then Sam and Dean return and look at the girls with raised eyebrows. 

Sarah says “They wanted to play us so we said sure, winner takes the pot!” Neither Winchester says anything, knowing the girls can hold their own. So they sit down and make themselves comfortable at the table to watch the game.

Sarah walks up to the table and shoots, sinking 2 stripes and then misses. Sam smiles, knowing she could have sunk that last one but wants to mess with these kids. Justine walks over and stands between Dean's legs waiting for her shot. The other kid shoots and sinks 2 more solids before sinking the white ball. Justine takes her turn and sinks 3 more. The Brad guy sinks 2 more and then misses, smiling at Sarah then which has Sam glaring at him. Sarah walks over and shoots, sinking the last 3 in two shots leaving Justine the 8 ball. Sarah walks back to Sam and kisses him quickly. So when the other kid shoots and completely scratches, Dean and Sam both just smirk and shake their heads. Justine walks up, goes around the table and calls the 8 ball and sinks it, winning the game. Dean just stands, walks over and kisses her, saying “Congrats, babe!”

The high school kids congratulate them and then another kid from the group walks up to ask if they want to go double or nothing, one on one they can choose who plays him. Sam says he will since he been watching this jerk check Sarah out for the whole game. Dean just raises an eyebrow at Sam and they have their silent conversation. " **You sure Sam?" "** **Yeah, this jerk’s being checking Sarah out all game. I want to wipe the floor with him." Dean smiles. "Go get him brother."**

Sam then tells the kid to rack them and break while he gets a stick down from the rack. The game is over pretty quickly. Sam wipes the table with this kid. 

Then the four of them say they should head back to the room and the girls just smile and say “Yeah, you have a long night of orders to obey,” and laugh when Dean just shakes his head. They gather the balls and take them back to the bar on their way out of the pool hall. 

Once outside Sarah tells Sam she wants a piggyback ride so he laughs but bends down for her to jump on and carries her back to the room, dumping her on the couch when they get back. 

“Hey!” she says, and he just laughs and leans down for a kiss.

The rest of the night goes by with the boys doing everything the girls want as they know they lost the bet even if they did get played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye part 2 is next. Just wanted to put this part first.


	27. Goodbye part 2

John and Bobby start to go through all of Caleb’s lore books and weapons stash to see what they may want and what can be passed to other hunters in the community. They sort everything into 3 piles: John, Bobby, and others. Bobby offers to go hunt down some boxes to pack this stuff into. While John is about to open the box Caleb left him, his phone rings so he pulls it from his pocket.

**John: “Hello?”**

**Kate: “Hi John, it’s Kate. How are things going?”**

**John: “Hey, Kate, not too bad. Just helping Cathy with some cleanup”**

**Kate: “Oh, sorry! OK, I’ll call you later, just wanted to let you know I should be in Kansas in a few hours.”**

**John: “That's great! I can’t wait to see you. We’re staying at the ‘Home Away from Home’ motel.”**

**Kate: “Ok. Um, should I book a room?”**

**John: “Let me get back to you. Bobby may be heading home tonight and if so you can stay with me. The boys have their own room.”**

**Kate: “Sounds good. I’ll call when I get in town.”**

Just as John is hanging up, Bobby comes back with an arm full of boxes. 

  
“Hey, I was able to find these in the basement. Also I figured we can load everything into my car, and I’ll take it home and hunters can come there to pick through it. That way Cathy doesn’t have to deal with people showing up here all the time.”

“Good idea Bobby. I didn’t even think about that.”

  
It takes John and Bobby about an hour to get it all boxed and loaded to go. They head back inside then to say goodbye to Cathy and again pay their respects with promises to stay in touch. 

As Cathy stands on the porch and watches the two men drive away, she smiles to herself. She’s happy they came to pay their respects to Caleb, also very grateful they were willing to pack up his things. She doesn’t know if she could have done it. She’s going to have to learn to move on as it is. 

Bobby and John head out and back to the motel then. On the short drive back, the car ride is quiet, both men sitting in silence and remembering their buddy. They get back to the room and unload the few boxes that John is keeping and the large one Caleb left him. He places it on one of the beds. 

“So listen John; I think I'm going to head out and head home tonight. You gonna be OK?”

“Yeah, Bobby. Hey, thanks for everything and drive safe.”

Bobby gets ready to head out then. Both men are too “manly” for a comfort session. But they both can read the unsaid words in the room. 

Once Bobby is gone, John sits down and puts his head in his hands and lets the silent tears fall for the buddy he lost and the heartbroken wife he left behind. If anyone knows the loss of a loved one, it's John. He’s still not over Mary's death and it’s been 16 years. As he gets lost in thought and memories of Mary and now Caleb, John is startled by his phone ringing.

**John: “Hello?”**

**Kate: “Oh, hi! Um, I'm in town and should be coming up to the motel in about 15 minutes, or if need to, I can go and find a restaurant and wait for you.”**

**John: “No it's fine. Please come; I'm alone, Bobby is gone already. I’m in room 116.”**

**Kate: “OK, I’ll see you soon.”**

John figures he’d better get up then. He goes to wash his face and brush his hair and does a quick look around to make sure no weapons or lore books are out that will raise any suspicion from Kate. Just as he finishes putting the still unopened box from Caleb in the trunk of the Impala, he sees Kate pull up.

“Hi,” he says, as Kate gets out of her car.

“Hi there,” she smiles.

“How was the drive? Hope it wasn’t too bad for you,” John asks, and leans down to give her a quick kiss.

“No, I made really good time.”

“Well, come on, let's go inside,” John says, then takes her bag from her and opens the motel room door, and lets her go in. Once inside they waste no time getting reacquainted with one another. 

While laying in each other's arms, Kate asks “So um when did you want me to meet the boys?”

“They’ve gone out with their girlfriends right now. I think tomorrow morning is good, besides I kinda want the rest of the night alone with you,” John says, and then rolls them and starts to kiss her again. They spend the rest of the night in bed and only get out long enough to eat the food delivery they ordered. While eating, John sends the boys a message to say that Bobby is gone and he will see them in the morning for breakfast.

______________________________

**“Breakfast”**

The next morning, Dean is laying in bed with his arms wrapped around Justine and is enjoying the early morning quiet before they have to leave this bubble and meet their dad for breakfast and the journey home. When he feels Justine stir, he just nuzzles into her neck and whispers “Good morning.” 

She smiles and rolls to face him “Morning baby.” 

Dean just pulls her in close for a kiss and then rolls them so he’s on top of her. She laughs under him, “Didn’t you get enough last night?” 

“Never enough,” he says as he lays kisses down her jaw and neck. 

She just wraps her arms and legs tighter around him. Enjoying every kiss and touch he is placing on her body.

_______________________________

Sam’s still snoring softly with his arms wrapped around Sarah, so when she wakes and sees the time, she decides to give him a little motivation to wake up. She starts to pepper his face and lips with soft kisses. He just smiles and pulls her closer. “No no wakey, too comfy.” 

“Come on baby, you have to get up. We have to go for breakfast.”

“Hmm. I think I can think of something else we can do,” he says, and pulls her on top of him.

Sarah just laughs and then continues to kiss him all up and down his body, enjoying waking with him. When there's a knock on the door, Sam just yells “go away!” All they hear is Dean laugh and say he's taking a shower. Sam just goes back to kissing Sarah, not caring that his brother is taking a shower. 

________________________________

John and Kate wake up and are both happy to be together again, but then she frowns. He looks at her and asks whats wrong. She just tells him she’s nervous about meeting the boys - what if they don’t like her or worse, are mad at him. John just pulls her in close and tells her they will love her and she shouldn't worry about it, everything will be fine. Even though John has been worried about how the boys will react to meeting Kate, he’s had women friends in the past, but he's never brought them home or introduced them to the boys. 

__________________________________

Once Dean, Sam, Sarah, and Justine are all showered, they start to pack up their things. Once they’re done with breakfast they’ll be ready for when John’s ready to head out. Sam ask Dean then, “Are we meeting him here or at the restaurant?” 

“Good question I better find out.” Dean answers.

Dean calls John then and John tells them he will meet them at the restaurant across the street in twenty. They can go in and get a table if he's not already there. Dean lets the rest of them know the plan and they head out ten minutes later to the restaurant. When the four of them walk in, they don’t see John anywhere so they get a table for 6 and sit down. Once they all order coffee and tell the waitress they’re waiting on another party, she walks off to get them coffee. Ten minutes later, John walks in with a woman holding his hand. Dean just stares wide-eyed, mouth open. That gets Sam’s attention. “What?” he asks.

Dean doesn’t say anything, he can’t. So Justine just says “Your dad’s here, um, turn around,” to Sam since his back is to the door and didn’t see John come in. So Sam and Sarah both turn around and Sam just turns back to look at his brother with shock and questions in his eyes. Dean just shrugs at him and picks up his coffee cup to take a sip while they wait for John to join them and explain himself. When John walks over to the table, he holds out a seat next to Justine for Kate to sit down, then he sits down beside Sam on the other side of the table.

“Good morning everybody,” John says. 

“Morning,” they all reply. But before they can say more the waitress reappears and asks the two newcomers if they want coffee? They both say yes and she sets down 2 more menus and walks off. Dean is staring at his father with questions in his eyes and waiting for John to say something or introduce this woman that came in with him. John is not the type to bring a one night stand to breakfast, especially with his sons there. Since the awkward silence seems to drag on, Sam finally speaks up. 

“Hi, I’m Sam. This is Sarah, Dean and Justine,” he says, since clearly John is not in a hurry to speak. 

“Kate,” she says, eyeing John and not sure how much more she should say.

Finally, John speaks “Sam, Dean this is Kate. she’s a friend of mine I met when I was working in Minnesota awhile back. She came down to Kansas to see me when she heard about Caleb. Since she was here I figured I would have her join us this morning and you two could meet her.”

But before any more can be said the waitress returns to take their orders. Once everyone has ordered and the tension comes back, John stands then and says, “Boys, can I speak to you outside please?” plastering a fake smile on his face.

“Yeah, Dad,” they say and the three men excuse themselves from the girls and walk outside. 

As soon as they’re outside, Dean turns on his father. “Uh, what the hell Dad?” 

“Boy, you listen to me. I will not be spoken to that way! Kate is a friend of mine and I'm sorry I just dropped her on you like this. It's not how I wanted you two to meet her, but with everything that happened, and she offered to come down, I thought it was as good as time as any.”

“Is she a hunter?” Sam asks, looking at his brother.

“No, she’s a nurse and she doesn’t know anything about the life. Listen, I will explain everything to you two later but we should go inside now, just know she will be coming around. Now, let's go have some breakfast, please.”

“Yes sir,” they both say. But Dean doesn’t move towards the door; he just stands there and grabs Sam’s arm to stop him, while John walks back into the restaurant. 

“What the fuck is going on? “Dad showing up with some woman?”

“I don’t know Dean. Maybe Caleb’s death hit him harder then we thought.”

“Still, I don’t like it.” Dean says.

Sam laughs, “Right, cause only we are allowed to be happy and get some?”

“Eww, Sam! No, he’s entitled to be happy. And I don’t want to think about Dad that way! But we better get back in there.”

The boys walk back inside and sit down. Justine just squeezes Dean’s hand under the table and Sarah smiles at Sam. The waitress returns then with their food and everyone digs in. Thankfully, the rest of the breakfast goes by with everyone talking and getting to know Kate. She tells them she's a nurse at Minnesota General hospital. She’s never been married and has no kids. The smile John has on his face when he looks at her does not go unnoticed by either of his sons. So when the bill comes and Sarah grabs it before anyone else, she has to fight off the Winchesters, saying that it’s the least she can do since they would not take any money for the room or gas. Knowing when they have been beaten, they allow her to pay. Sam just gives her a kiss when they stand to walk out of the restaurant. 

Since the restaurant was across the street from the motel they had all walked to it, so they all walk back to the motel as a group. Once they get back to the rooms ,John asks the girls if it’s OK if he steals the boys for a few minutes. He’d like to speak to them. 

They smile and say “no problem!” and invite Kate to their room so she won't be alone. The three women go into the boy’s room while the Winchesters go into John’s.


	28. “Confession time”

Once John, Sam, and Dean are in his room, John sits down on the bed that he has been using and the boys both sit on the bottom of the other bed in the room. No one talks for the first few minutes, then John finally looks at his boys and speaks. 

“OK listen, boys, I’m sorry I sprang this situation on you like I did, especially with the events the last few days. But I wanted you to meet her and give her a chance before you made a judgment.”

“Dad, we would never have just passed judgment on her. You could have told us; we were surprised is all,” Sam says to his father.

“How’d you meet?” is all Dean says with anger in his voice. 

“Dean, I told you in Minnesota while I was working that case.”

“How? At some bar, was it the side of the road, was she a victim? I mean you went off the grid during that case. I was worried sick about you. Fuck, I called Bobby to check in on you!” Dean says, a little louder and harsher then he needed to.

But before John can answer Sam stands up and says, “So while Dean was at home, laid up and recovering from the Wendigo attack, you were what - having a great time with some woman?” 

“NO, it was not like that!” John yells.

“Then please, by all means, tell us how it is, DAD! Cause it sure as hell looks like you left your 16-year-old son to take care of his older brother that almost died while you were off with some woman.” Sam spits back, pissed at his father now.

John just lets out a breath. He knows he has to tell them the truth; if he doesn’t he may lose both his boys over this. Or worse, Kate. They may not want to have her around. 

“I was hurt bad and in the hospital, I almost died. That water spirit got the best of me and tore me up pretty good. I spent the week in the hospital in and out of consciousness, that’s why I never called. Kate was my nurse, the one who helped me when I stumbled half-dead into the emergency room, and took care of me while I was recovering. We started to hit it off then and we spent a few days after I was released together. We both agreed to try the long-distance thing to see if it would work.”

Neither boy speaks for a few minutes after John stops talking. Sam just flops back down beside Dean on the bed. Dean takes Sam’s hand in his and squeezes it. Finally, Dean speaks; “Why didn’t you tell me when you called? I would have come out there! Fuck Dad, we could have lost you and not ever even known what happened till god knows when.”

“That’s why I didn’t and why I called Bobby to tell you I was OK! You were in no shape to come out there and I was OK by then; nothing you could have done anyways.”

“You should have told us. You should have found a way,” is all Sam says and now the tears are falling as he realized he almost lost Dean and his father within a month.

“Hey, hey, Sammy. It’s OK, come here,” Dean says, pulling him into a hug and staring at his father above Sam's head. “We’re OK, we’re both here and healed now. It’s OK, shhh.”

No one says anything for a few more minutes. John walks to the washroom and fills a glass of water and hands It to Sam, while Dean rubs his back trying to calm him. So when Sam finally just stands and hugs his dad, John lets him know that everything over the last while has taken its toll. Sam has always been the emotional one. John finally pulls away from Sam, “You good?”

Sam just smiles and nods his head yes. “So listen, boys, Kate is a nice woman and I’d like for you to give her a chance, so she’s going to bring me home and stay a few days, if that’s OK with you boys.”

Sam and Dean both look at their father. John never asks them if they are OK with things. 99% of the time he tells them how it’s gonna be. So Dean just says, “Sure Dad, that’s fine. It’ll be nice to get to know her.” With that, the men all decided that it’s time to go see the girls and head out and home. They give Sam a few minutes to wash his face before they go to their room. Once they get there they knock and walk in. “Everything OK?” Sarah asks, walking to stand by Sam.

“All good,” Dean says, giving everyone his best smile.

“Once everybody is ready and packed we’ll head out. I told the boys that I will get a ride with you and the four of them will take Dean’s car back”. John says.

30 minutes later they are all packed and piled into the cars. This time Sam decided to sit in the back with Sarah, shooting Dean a smile in the review mirror when he looks at him. They head out then towards home. The drive is long but they pass the time with some idle chit chat. Dean and Justine can’t help but laugh when they notice Sam and Sarah are both passed out in the back seat when they stop for gas.

When they stop for lunch the six of them pile out, stretch, and go into the truck stop restaurant to have some lunch before they continue on. They get back to town around 6 pm Thursday. The boys drop the girls off at their homes and promise to call them in the morning and thank them again for coming and being there with them. 

Once they are back in the car alone, Sam and Dean just let out breaths. “Wow, what a whirlwind couple of days,” Dean says.

“You're not kidding, that was intense. And Dad and Kate? I mean, wow, Dean. I don’t even know what to say.” 

“Yeah, me either little brother; me either. You ready to go home?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I am Dean. I miss my bed,” Sam says and smiles at Dean.

The boys head home then and are shocked when they get there that John has dinner cooking when they walk in. They all sit down to dinner then and the boys get to know Kate better. They like her; she seems like an all-around good person and might be good for their dad. The only concern they have is that she lives in Minnesota and they really hope that if things get too serious between them he won’t make them move there. They are happy here finally. 


	29. unexpected Gifts

The weekend goes by with the Winchesters trying to return to some normalcy after Caleb’s death. Kate stays till Sunday when she has to return to Minnesota for work. Dean and Sam spend time with the girls and with John, happy to have him home, especially after learning that he was hurt badly in Minnesota. They also make him promise to not hide things from them again and he agrees. Also they all create cards to carry on them with each other’s names and numbers for emergencies like what John went through since he was not able to tell anyone how to contact his boys while he was in the hospital. It makes Sam feel better cause he is struggling with the fact that he might have lost John and wouldn’t even have been there. 

Dean finds Sam sitting alone on the front porch Sunday nigh. He walks out to sit with him and bumps his shoulder against his. “What's going on baby brother?”

“I don’t know Dean. I just uh, I don’t know. I'm worried, you know?”

“Worried about what your exams coming up? Cause you know you will be fine, you and your big brains,” Dean says, ruffling Sam’s hair.

Sam just shakes his head to remove Dean's hand. “No Dean. I mean about Dad and you and Bobby; this whole hunting things. Hell, you and Dad both almost died recently and well, Caleb did die. I just, I don’t know and now with Dad and this Kate woman - what if he wants to pack us up and move there? I don’t want to live in Minnesota! I don’t want to leave here,” Sam says, wiping tears away from his cheeks.

“Hey, hey, it’s OK. We don’t have to leave here even if Dad does. I can support us and you can get a part-time job after school. As for hunting, you know the risk; but if we don’t do it all those innocent people out there. Sammy, they’ll die.”

Sam just smiles at Dean then but what Dean says has him thinking that maybe he should be looking for part-time work, even just a few hours a week. So he files that away for a look into it. They both head inside then since it’s December and the air is a bit chilly.

“You want to watch a movie or play some cards?” Dean asks Sam.

“Sure Dean. Let’s watch something if Dad's not watching the TV, but I'm picking this time,” Sam says and goes to make popcorn for their movie. Once Sam comes back with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of coke, they settle down to watch a movie that Sam picked. So when Dean looks over and sees Sam has fallen asleep about halfway through the movie, he just pulls the blanket down off the back of the couch and covers his baby brother up, smiling to himself. _“I will never let anything happen to you or us - that I promise.”_ Once the movie is finished Dean wakes Sam and tells him it’s time for bed. After some protest Dean gets a half-awake Sam up and off to bed, then goes to bed himself since he has to start back at work tomorrow.

The next day goes by pretty well. Dean’s first day back at the garage goes by, and everyone’s happy to have him back. He’s a hard worker and knowledgeable about cars for his age. Sam's day is fine; more exam prep and he sets up some study group sessions for later in the week. He figures since he’s out early he swings by the library for a few hours to study some more. When he gets there and sees they are looking for part-time help, he talks to the head librarian. Sam is happy and can’t wait to tell Dean he found some work. The pay is not high but it’s some pocket money for him and when he is on school breaks he can pick up more hours if he wants. Sam figures since he’s still in town he would wander off to the garage and get a ride home with Dean, who will be off in twenty minutes. So when Dean sees Sam come strolling in he can’t help but smile.

__________________________________

John has been sitting in his study all day, looking through papers and articles trying to find a case and also any signs of the supernatural, when his eye scans over the box still laying unopened from Caleb. He should open it, he thinks. He didn’t want to with Kate here since he’s sure it’s something to do with the hunting world. So he decides to open it now. He walks over and picks it up and takes it to his desk. He peels the tape off and opens the lid. And just smiles to himself when he sees that it is indeed full of hunting-related items. The first thing he pulls out though is a manila envelope that is addressed to him, so he opens it to find three more envelopes inside, one to him and one for each of the boys. He smiles to himself and puts them aside. He then goes to open his letter.

_**Dear John,** _

_**If you’re reading this then I must have lost the fight, so you’ll have to carry on and win the battle, you stubborn ass. Don’t give up and don’t lose! I'm not there to pull your ass back out of the fire anymore so please be safe. I’ve left you a few things that I think will help you on your way. They should all be in that box. Starting with my Journal and no, don’t you go swearing at me, you are the best person to have it and hopefully it will be passed down to your boys. You know I never had kids of my own and those two are like sons to me. (John has to smile at that) You keep it safe and hopefully, it can help you win in some of the fights ahead. (a hunters journal is the next best thing to a hunter themselves; it’s a collection of any and all information a hunter knows about a monster or creature they have faced.) Next is something I know you have been eyeing for many many years, yes that’s it - the Colt! It’s all yours now so keep her safe and do not waste the six bullets. You save them for when you find it! The rest is some lore books, oh, and something special for Sam and Dean. You will know when you see it. Well, that’s all. But do me one more flavor please- look in on Cathy from time to time. She’s a good woman and I will just rest better knowing she’s being looked after.** _

_**Caleb** _

John just sits there with the letter in his hand and his eyes closed for a few minutes letting silent tears slip down his face for the loss of his dear friend and brother in arms. OK, enough of that Winchester, this box won’t empty itself, he thinks. So he goes back to pulling things out and when he gets to that long wooden box, he sucks in a deep breath and cracks the lid. There it sits; an 1836 revolver that was said to have been made by Samuel Colt himself and can kill any supernatural creature. The Gun itself was modified from the original ball and cap bullets to fire metallic cartridges. Only 6 of the original 13 bullets remain. Inscribed on the barrel is a Latin quote “non timebo mala” means “I will fear no evil.” Also carved on its handle is a pentagram. After admiring the Colt for a few minutes John smiles, shakes his head and closes the box. Next, he pulls out two more boxes, one has Dean’s name on a piece of paper and the other Sam’s so he decided not to open them and wait for the boys. John just sits back and puts each of the boy's letters from Caleb on their boxes, waiting for them to be home later today. He then packs the rest of the books, odds and ends back into the box to be stored later. Except the colt - that will be put in a lock box in his weapons cache in the truck.

When the boys get home and head into the house, John calls to them; “Boys. Can you come in here please?”

“Hi Dad, what's going on?” Dean asks, standing in the doorway of the study.

“Boys, come sit down please.”

Sam just looks to Dean hoping for some kind of indication from him about what's going on but Dean just shrugs, not sure what this could be about. He’s also worried that John is either taking off or moving them on. So when John just slides over to the boxes and two envelopes they both stare at him. 

“These are from Caleb. I do not know what's in them, I wanted to let you open them yourselves,” John says to the boys.

Dean and Sam both reach out and take the box and envelopes on to their laps. Sam opens his letter first:

_**Sam,** _

_**Hey kid, if you’re reading this then I am sorry, I'm not going to get to see you become the great man and hunter I know you will be. But I want you to keep using that big brain of yours and get an education. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise! But Sam, remember; sometimes the road can be rough but all the bumps and bruises and dead ends are worth it in the end. So you kick it in the ass and watch out for that big brother of yours and your Daddy too. God knows they need someone with a head on his shoulders watching out for them. Just know I’m going to miss you kid. Stay safe and eat all that rabbit and super food you can to get big and strong, OK? Maybe don’t get too much taller or you won’t fit in the house. Just know the world won’t know what hit them with Sam Winchester out there. You’re destined for big things, Sam.** _

_**Love, Uncle Caleb** _

_**P.S. It's not much but this will help a little if you decide to further your education. And if not, use it for something for you. Your Aunt Cathy and I have put a little away every month for you. (There’s a check for $5,000 stapled to the back of letter)** _

Sam just sits there and blows out a breath with tears running down his cheeks. Dean takes his hand and squeezes it. John has to wipe his tears away. Dean then says “Fuck. I guess I should read mine then,” and opens his envelope from Caleb.

_**Dean,** _

_**What can I say? You have grown up to be such a good man and an even better hunter. I am sad that I won’t be around to see you grow to your full potential. You’ll most likely surpass us all in the hunter community. Dean Winchester is a name people will know and be in awe of, mark my words! But do not make it your whole life. Promise me you will be happy and if that means settling down with a girl, do that and have some kids. Just because you think you’re only muscle, know that you have a good head on your shoulders and you use it, boy. Go easy on your kid brother. He’s not like you, but he looks up to you. So if I find out you mistreated him I will haunt your ass! I left you a little something. I hope you put it to good use. Don’t go wasting it on women and booze! Take care boy.** _

_**Love,** _

_**your Uncle Caleb** _

_**(also attached to his letter is a check for $5,000)** _

Dean lets out a breath then. All three Winchesters sit in silence, remembering Caleb and feeling the loss and the hole he left in their lives. 

Then Dean clears his throat and says “Alright Sammy, lets see what else this crazy old bastard left us.” But before they open them there's another letter addressed to them both.

“ **Sam and Dean I hope these will treat you well uncle Caleb"**

With raised eyebrows, they both take the boxes with their names on them and open them, letting out a whistle at what they see inside. In the box marked Dean lays a Colt M1911A1 with an ornately engraved slide and ivory grips. It’s a 45 caliber stranded with 7-round magazines. In the box marked Sam lays a Taurus PT92AFS 9 mm standard with the 17-round magazine, it is stainless steel with mother of pearl grips. Both boys take the guns out and look them over, knowing how to handle them properly. That’s one thing John has drilled into them is weapon safety. 

“Wow boys. I don’t know what to say. Those are some nice looking guns. Tell you what - why don’t you go clean up and we’ll head out and try them out,” John says, smiling at the grin on his boy's faces. 

“Really Dad? I can, you mean, it’s mine? I can keep it and use it?” Sam says, smiling hugely.

“Yeah Sammy, it's yours. Just make sure you take care of it and clean it and of course it has to be stored in the Impala with the rest of the weapons.”

Dean just smiles at his little brother and to himself. Sure, he has guns. A whole trunk full, but this puppy is all his. “Wow. I mean, I don’t even know what to say Dad. These are amazing! Did you know about them?”

“No Dean, I had no idea. Cathy gave me a box and said that Caleb left instructions to make sure we get it if something happened to him, but other than that, no.”

The boys stand then and get ready to go out to the shooting range with their new guns. Sam runs down the hall and Dean can’t help but laugh, especially since Sam never wants to go shooting. He hates training and would rather be studying. Where's Dean, on the other hand, anytime he can shoot or stab or throw something he’s all over it. So once they're all changed and loaded into John’s truck, they make their way out to the range and spend the next 2 hours there shooting and getting a feel for their new guns. 

When the sun starts to set, John tells them it’s time to pack it in and they will go for pizza on their way home.

____________________________________________________

Once there at the pizza parlor, seated and waiting on the pizza, Sam finally remembers his job and has to tell them.

“OH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS,” Sam says a little too loud.

“Whoa Sammy! Calm down a little - don’t need to yell, we’re right here,” Dean says, laughing at his exited brother. (Sam’s like a baby moose bouncing around.)

"Right. Sorry. So, um, I went to the library after school today.”

But before he can finish, Dean interrupts him; “That's no surprise Sam! You would live there if you could.” Dean says laughing at the bitch face Sam gave him.

John just says “Dean, let your brother finish what he was saying.”

“Anyways as I was at the Library today I noticed they’re looking for some part-time help. So I spoke to the head librarian and he hired me. I’ll be working part-time after school and some Saturdays since it’s closed Sundays, I’ll be putting books back and helping people with whatever they need,” Sam says with the biggest smile he can manage.

Both John and Dean can’t help but smile at Sam - he looks like he's 5 again and Dean told him he could see Santa at the mall that weekend.

“That’s great Sam. I'm happy to hear that, as long as it doesn’t interfere with school,” John says.

Dean just punches his arm and smiles at him. “I'm happy for you Sam!”

The rest of the dinner and night goes by with the Winchesters in a good mood and still surprised about the unsuspected gifts they got today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the Guns the boys get are the ones you see them use in the show and the colt is the same as well if you want a visual reference.


	30. On the Road again

It has been a month since Caleb’s funeral and things have gotten back to as normal as they can be for the Winchesters. Sam finally got through his exams and started work at the library. He has been there for 2 weeks now and loves it, Dean doing good at the garage; they are happy with him there. John has been home only taking small hunts in and around the area but home every night. So when he gets a call from Bobby saying he got a lead on a werewolf pack over in Wisconsin and he could use his help on it, John doesn’t think twice and he packs his bags and gets ready to head out. He stops by Dean’s work to let him know he’s leaving and that he’s going to swing by Minnesota after to see Kate. If all goes well, he should be back in a few weeks. Dean understands and tells his dad to be safe and call if he needs help. Dean’s been itching to go on a hunt. It’s been a while since he went on one.

“Dean you know if I could take you I would but you need to be here and work and look after Sam.”

“I know Dad. Just be careful and remember to check in.”

“I will Dean. I promise it won’t be like the last time.” With that John waves and climbs back in his truck to head out. 

So as Dean watches John drive away he stands there for a minute before he heads back to work. Once he gets home he notices Sam’s not there. Huh, Dean thinks, that’s odd. He should be home by now. I don’t think he worked today. So Dean just calls Sam.

**Sam: “Hey Dean”**

**Dean: “Hey Sam, where are you?”**

**Sam: “Oh, sorry Dean; I'm at the diner with Sarah”**

**Dean: “Oh, OK, um, just wanted to let you know Dad left today”**

**Sam: “Where?”**

**Dean: “A hunt in Wisconsin, werewolf pack. He’s meeting Bobby down there”**

**Sam: “OK. I won’t be late”**

**Dean: “You want me to come to pick you up when you're ready?”**

**Sam: “Sure. Say 30 minutes”**

**Dean: “Sounds good, see you then. Hey, order me a bacon cheeseburger and fries to go”**

**Sam: “Sure Dean”**

Sam’s not happy to hear that his dad left again but he's happy that it’s just Dean and him again. So when he tells Sarah that John’s gone again she smiles at him, “You OK babe?”

“Yeah, I knew he’d be heading out again soon, just means you can come over and maybe stay the night this weekend, or are you working?”

“No, I'm off Saturday and Sunday,” she says and kisses him.

“Good, cause I miss you in my bed,” he whispers to her and then sucks her ear lobe into his mouth.

“Tease,” she says laughing at him but before they can go any further two kids from their class walk up to the table.

“Hey Sam, Sarah - how’s it going?” the guy named Dave asks.

“It's going good Dave, how about you?” Sam asks, wondering why Dave and Brian are standing at their table.

“Uh, so listen; we wanted to invite you guys to a party Saturday night at Brian’s. Everybody’s gonna be there. Oh, and ask Justine to come too.”

“Sure, we’ll see,” Sarah says. She’s not one to go to tons of parties but Brian’s are usually half decent.

So while they talk a little more to Dave and Brian about the party, Dean walks in and over to the table.

“Hey Sam, Sarah,” he says ignoring the other two boys.

“Hey Dean, your order should be up any minute,” Sam says to his brother.

“Cool. Uh, Sarah you coming to the house or need a ride home?”

“Um, sure - and home, thanks,” she says smiling at Dean.

Just then the waitress drops his to-go bag on the table and Sam stands, pulling Sarah up with him. Sam turns to Dave and Brian who are still standing there “Well, see you guys at school,” and the 3 of them walk out. They drop Sarah off at her house then Sam and Dean head towards home. 

As they’re pulling in, Dean turns to Sam “Sam you OK?”

“Yeah Dean, I'm good. Just, you know, worried about Dad.”

“He promised to call and keep in touch this time, so we will see,” Dean says, smiling at Sam then climbing out of the car.

They go inside then and Dean eats his cheeseburger and Sam just sits with him, having already eaten with Sarah. The boys are sitting there talking back and forth and just enjoying one another’s company when Sam yawns and Dean laughs. “Go to bed baby boy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“OK Dean, ‘night.”

____________________________________

John makes good timing getting to Wisconsin, so when he gets to the motel he calls Bobby, telling him he’s about 2 hours out. John tells him the room he's in and will see him then. He calls the boys then to let them know he made it and will call again tomorrow. 

Once Bobby gets there they go over the case. Turns out they’re tracking a pack and since the full moon is in 2 days they need to be ready to take them out before they can kill or turn more people. This pack seems to always turn at least 2 - always 1 male and 1 female, but also leaves a trail of bodies behind. After discussing it more and looking over case files from other towns the pack has hit, John and Bobby make a decision about the case then.

The next morning Sam is shocked to see Dean awake and even more shocked to see his bag sitting by the front door.

“Morning Dean - going somewhere?”

“Morning Sam. Uh, yeah, to meet up with Dad and Bobby. They called last night and they want another set of hands out there so Dad called me.”

“OK, well, I’m supposed to work tonight but I’ll see if I can get someone to cover my shift,” Sam says.

“NO Sam. You’re not coming. You stay here, I should be back by Sunday. I’ve already made arrangements at work.”

“Dean no. Come on, really?” Sam is not happy that he's being left behind again.

“Sam, you have work and school. It’s OK, I promise. I’ll be home Sunday if not sooner.”

Sam’s still not happy but he knows Dean is right, he can’t miss school and doesn’t want to miss work. Besides, he wants to hang out with Sarah. It’s been a while since they’ve been alone since John’s been home. 

Dean offers to drop Sam at school on his way out and he says sure. So they eat breakfast, Sam has a quick shower, and then they’re out the door. 

All the way to school, Sam makes Dean promise to call or text when he gets there and check in with him when he can. Dean grumbles but agrees, knowing that Sam is still concerned with him hunting. 

When they pull up to the school and he sees Justine, Dean climbs out of the car to talk to her. “Hey babe, dropping Sam off on your way to work?” Justine asks. 

“Um, no, I have to head out of town to meet my Dad and Uncle Bobby. They need a hand on a job. I should be back by Sunday night.”

“Sam going too?”

“No, he’s staying home so look out for him,” Dean says, laughing when Sam just shoots him a look like ‘Really?’

“Well, it sucks you’re leaving. I was hoping you’d come to the party Saturday. But I’ll miss you,” and leans up to kiss him.

“I’ll miss you too,” he says, and kisses her back. The bell rings then and he climbs into the car and heads out. Sam and Justine head into the school.

Dean's drive goes well. He texts Sam when he stops for gas and lunch, then he drives on, eating up the blacktop. He pulls into the motel just after 8 pm, shooting Sam and Justine messages that he got there and he misses them. Sam sends back he's just heading home from work and he’s glad Dean made it. Justine sends a miss you text as well. 

Dean goes and knocks on his Dad's room then. Once inside, John and Bobby fill Dean in on everything they know about the case and the werewolves, along with the plans they've made to hopefully kill the pack of werewolves their hunting.

  
When Sam gets home the house is quiet. He just takes out his backpack and heads to his room, figuring he’ll do some homework before bed. 

The next day goes by the same for Sam; school, work, homework. So when Sarah messages him that she got off early from work he tells her to come by.

The hunt plans go good for John, Bobby, and Dean. They stake out the forest and the area they figure the werewolves will be and set the traps for them, so when the full moon is out tomorrow they hopefully will have a smooth run of this case.


	31. House party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter talks about sexual assault so if it's a trigger or something that bothers you please feel free to skip this chapter***  
> I have updated the tags

When Sam and Sarah wake up Saturday morning they both are in good moods. They enjoyed having the house to themselves - not that they mind having Dean and Justine around but it was nice to be alone. So when Sarah's text goes off Sam hands her phone to her. 

“Thanks, babe,” she says, kissing him before opening it to read the message.

**Justine: Hey bitch! We going to this party tonight?**

**Sarah: Yeah, I think Sam’s coming too**

**Justine: Awesome! Want to get ready here?**

**Sarah: Why don’t you come to Sam's? He said you can sleep here tonight in Dean’s room. It’ll be just us 3. Dean’s not home yet, should be tomorrow sometime.**

**Justine: Sounds good! I’ll come by around 4**

Sarah rolls on top of Sam then and drops her phone on the nightstand and kisses him. She tells him that Justine won’t be by until around 4 so they have all day to themselves. He just smiles and wraps his arms around her. 

“Good. I think I know some ways we can kill some time.” Just as he’s about to roll them over his phone rings. “Fuck!” he says but answers it cause its Dean.

**Sam: “Hey Dean.”**

**Dean: “Hey Sammy, how's it going?”**

**Sam: Good, uh just woke up.......” (he’s trying to talk to Dean but Sarah is still on top of him and is kissing her way down his neck and chest)**

**Dean: “Well, listen - we um, should be able to wrap this up tonight and I’ll be home tomorrow afternoon”**

**Sam: “Sounds good! Talk later, bye.”**

Sam hangs up then without waiting for Dean to respond. He grabs Sarah and pulls her back up to kiss her. “NOT NICE!” he says but laughs then rolls them so she’s under him. 

They spend the rest of the day in bed and eventually get up to eat and shower before Justine comes. So when Justine knocks on the door Sam answer's it, “Hey come in,” he says, standing back to let her in.

“Hi! I'm glad you’re coming tonight. I wasn’t sure If you would seeing how Dean’s out of town.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to but Sarah convinced me,” Sam says smiling (remembering just how she had convinced him with one epic blow job.)

Sarah walks out of the bedroom then to join them, so the girls spend the next hour and a half getting ready to go while Sam watches TV and messages Dean.

**Sam: Hey, going to house party tonight with Sarah and Justine.**

**Dean: Sounds fun, be careful and watch out for my girl.**

**Sam: Of course! Hows the hunt?**

**Dean: Good. Have everything set up, just waiting till dark. What are you doing?**

**Sam: Nothing, watching TV, waiting for the girls to finish getting ready!**

**Dean: Oh boy. Get comfy Sammy.**

**Sam: Its been an hour and a half, what could they be doing?**

**Dean: You don’t want to know little brother.**

**Sam: No, you’re probably right.**

**Dean: OK, gotta go. sSee you tomorrow and be safe tonight.**

Just then the girls come out of the bathroom. Sam can’t help but smile when he sees Sarah with her hair done and makeup and a skirt that is short. He likes it but also frowns because others will see it too. But he just smiles when she walks over to him. Justine also has her hair and makeup done and has Jeans and a halter top on. 

“You know you looking like that makes it hard to want to leave this house.”

Sarah smiles, “Aww, you like?”

“Oh yeah!” Sam says.

“Well, I promise to let you take it all off later,” she says and kisses him.

  
The three of them head out then and head into town to Brian’s house. When they get there the party is already packed and there are people everywhere drinking and just having a good time. When Dave sees them walk in he goes over and says hi and tells them he's glad they made it. Sam's never really been one for parties but he knows Sarah likes to go to one every now and then and he’d rather go with her than let her go alone. So when Justine tells them she going to get a drink and mingle, they smile and watch her leave. 

They make their way to the kitchen to get a drink as well. They mingle for a while, then they find themselves in the living room making out pretty hardcore on a chair when Sarah pulls back and says “Maybe we should go find Justine and get out of here.”

“Yeah sounds good,” Sam says.

Sam and Sarah head to the kitchen first but don’t see Justine and ask if anyone's seen her. Someone says they saw her go into the study where they’re playing pool. So they head over there and Sam asks someone if Justine is in here. 

But before anyone answers, they hear a girl yell “NO! Get off me!” and they see that Brian has a girl pinned on the couch under him and is kissing her. When she tries to push him away and she’s struggling to get him off her, Sam can see that it’s Justine. He sees red and storms over there, grabs Brian by the back of his shirt, and yanks him off her. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?” Brian spits at Sam, but Sam doesn’t even answer, he just throws a punch, connecting with Brian’s nose, knocking him to the ground and jumps on him and continues to punch him until he gets pulled off. Brian grabs his nose then and getting to his feet he punches Sam. Sam throws another punch, connecting with Brian’s face again before he's grabbed and held back by a couple of dudes, while Dave and another guy from the baseball team grab Brian. “Hey hey break it up you two!” one guy holding Sam says.

Sarah is by Justine’s side now, making sure she’s OK. But she also keeps an eye on Sam. 

“If I ever see you near her let alone touch her again, I will kill you!” Sam spits at Brian.

Brian then just spits back “Oh come on, Winchester! She was asking for it all night! She only said no when she heard you asking about her and didn’t want your brother to know how much of a whore she is.”

Sam breaks free and punches Brian again hard, before he's pulled off again and now is being held back by 2 guys. Sam finally speaks, “Let me go - I'm fine,” but no one moves to release him. But then Sarah walks back in the room and says they’re leaving, so they let Sam go and he takes Sarah’s hand and they walk outside. 

  
Once there he walks up to Justine and grabs her into a hug, “Hey, are you OK? Did he hurt you? Tell me cause I swear to God if he did I'm going back in there and I will kill him!”

She just hugs him back and cries into his chest. He does his best to soothe her as she’s shaking and crying. “I didn’t do anything Sam! I swear! I was just sitting on the couch with him talking while the guys played pool, then the next thing I know he had me pinned down and was kissing me and trying to put his hand down my pants. I kept saying no and trying to push him off of me.” Justine says.

“Hey, it's OK. It's not your fault, OK? It's done, he's been dealt with. Come on, let's get you out of here,” Sam says. He wraps his arm around Justine’s shoulder and takes Sarah’s hand with his other one. So when Carrie (one of the other girls from their class) offers them a ride, they accept and say thanks. Sam climbs in the back with Justine and just holds onto her, trying to soothe her best he can. Carrie looks quickly at Sam in the review mirror before saying “That guy is a total creep. God, Justine! I'm so sorry that happened to you. Are you going to be OK?”

Justine just nods her head yes. So when they pull up outside of Sam’s they thank Carrie again for the ride and the three of them head into the house. Sam goes and gets Justine a glass of water and Sarah sits with her on the couch and wraps a blanket around her. 

  
Finally, around 2am they get her settled down and into Dean’s bed, but before they even turn to walk out of the room she sits up. “Oh, God, Sam! Dean - he’s going to hate me!” Justine says, starting to cry again.

Sam just walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. “Hey, what are you talking about? Why would Dean hate you? You did nothing wrong, if anything I'm going to have to lock him in this house so he doesn’t hunt down Brian and kill him for touching you!”

Justine just looks at Sam; she knows he's right. Dean will be furious when he finds out. “But hey, we can at least tell him that you took care of him! Fuck Sam, I think you broke his nose!”

“He's lucky that’s all I did,” Sam says, but before they can even talk more they hear the front door open and Dean calling Sam. (since all the lights are still on in the house)

They all look at each other wondering why he's back so soon and also worried; not that he be mad at them but that he will want to head to the party and kill that kid.

“Yeah, Dean, in here.” Sam calls out to Dean, looking at Justine who has now gone ghost white.

When Dean walks into his room and sees Sam sitting there holding Justine and Sarah standing against the wall looking shaken he just stops dead in his tracks. Then he sees Sam's face. He already has a black eye starting. 

“What the fuck is going on? Sammy, what happened to your face?”

“Dean what are you doing home? I thought you be home tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yeah, well, we got done earlier than planned with the job, so I decided to head home. So you going to tell me what’s going on here?”

“Um, I don’t know how to tell you this,” Sam starts.

“Tell me what, Sammy?” Dean says, now walking over to the bed so Sam stands up.

When no one speaks; “Somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on here right now.” Dean says, looking between the three of them.

Justine finally speaks in a shaky voice, “Oh God, Dean! Please don’t be mad at Sam! He was only trying to protect me.”

“Protecting you from what?” Dean demands.

But Justine can’t speak; she starts to shake and cry again, so Dean sits down and grabs her up into a hug. 

He then looks at Sam, “Care to explain why you have a black eye and my girlfriend is crying and shaking?”

“Um, we were at that house party I told you that we were going to and we went to find Justine so we could leave.”

“Uh-oh. Go on,” Dean says when Sam stops speaking.

“Well, this one guy had her pinned under him on the couch and he was trying to force himself on her when we walked into the study, so I yanked him off and might have broken his nose.”

Dean doesn’t say anything for a minute. He tenses up and his lips go tight. 

“Who? And where is he? I'm going to do a lot more than break his fucking nose.”

Justine just grabs Dean tighter “No, please don’t leave me, it’s fine, I'm OK! Sam took care of it.”

“Like hell you’re OK! God baby. I'm so sorry. Fuck. I should have been there,” Dean says, looking at her and running his hands over her body to check for any injuries.

“He didn’t hurt me. He didn’t touch me. Just kissed me; Sam got there and pulled him off before anything else happen,” she says into Dean’s chest.

No one says anything for a while, then Dean comforts Justine and Sam just holds Sarah tighter. When Justine finally stops crying she pulls her head up and looks at everybody. “I'm sorry I put you all through this. I should have known better.”

“Hey, hey, no. It's not your fault! None of this is your fault. Don’t ever think it is, OK?” Sam says.

Sarah walks over to her and sits on the floor by her head and grabs her hand. “Hey, it's OK. We don’t think this is your fault! It’s NOT! You did nothing wrong. God, Justine! I'm sorry: we should have been with you.”

“No, it was a party - you didn’t need to be glued to me,” Justine says, staring at Sarah, and then she starts to cry again.

Dean lets Justine go and stands, letting Sarah sit on the bed and comfort her friend. 

He walks over to where Sam is standing “I need to talk to you,” he says through clenched teeth.

Sam nods, “Hey, we’re um, gonna go get Justine some water and a cool cloth. Be right back,” Sam says to the girls and walks out of the room behind Dean. 

  
Once they get to the kitchen, Sam opens the fridge to get 2 bottles of water out before standing and turning to Dean. What he doesn’t expect is what happens next. Dean just grabs Sam and hugs him tight.

“God, Sammy! Thank you. If you weren’t there or got there when you did, I don’t want to know what would have happened to her,” Dean says.

Sam doesn’t say anything, just hugs his brother back. But then he feels Dean tense in his arms. “Who was it?” Dean asks. 

Sam steps back and looks at Dean in the face. “Dean, I'm not telling you that.”

“Why the fuck not? He laid hands on my girl! Even if she wasn’t my girlfriend, you don’t force yourself on a girl!” Dean says and is clenching his fists at his sides now.

“Because Dean, it’s dealt with now. I took care of it, and if I tell you, you're gonna go do something stupid and get yourself into trouble. And I love that you want to go something. I know its Justine and he needs to pay, but if you get arrested or hurt she will never forgive herself.”

Dean just blows out a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding. Fuck, ever since he walked into the house and into his bedroom, his world felt like it was coming down around him. All he wanted was to get home and see Sam and Justine, once they got done with the case early and Dad told him to go home. 

“Thanks, Sammy. God, look at your eye,” he says, trying to look at Sam.

“I’m fine. He only got one hit in, but man I wasn’t going to stop! I couldn’t once I threw that first punch and he went down. I just jumped on him and keep hitting. Until they pulled me off. Then I got loose and hit him again. Dean, I was so mad I was seeing red. I was ... God! I could have killed him.”

“Sounds like he got what he deserves. He's just lucky I wasn’t here when you got home. Hell, he's still lucky you won’t tell me who he is cause he would have a lot worse than a broken nose and black eye.”

“Dean you know I can’t.”

“I know Sammy. Come on, let's take these bottles back to the girls,” he says grabbing the water off the counter.

When they walk back into Dean’s room, Sarah is still sitting with Justine, but she seems to have calmed down. So Sarah just stands up and walks over to Sam and lets Dean sit down on the bed with Justine. 

Sam pulls Sarah into a hug and kisses the top of her head. “You OK baby?” he asks her.

She nods her head yes and looks up into his eyes, “Yeah, just tired now.”

“Guys, go to bed. I'm OK, Dean’s got me. We’ll talk in the morning,” Justine says.

“You sure? We can hang out longer,” Sarah says.

“Yeah, no. Go, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“OK. If you need anything, come get me, OK? I’ll be right across the hall,” Sarah says to Justine and hugs her again before taking Sam's hand and leading him out of the room. 

  
Once they’re alone in Sam's room, Sarah simply hugs him tight. “Oh, God, Sam. Thank you so much! I can’t even - no, I don’t want to imagine what might have happened if you weren’t there.”

“Hey, hey it's OK. I would have done it no matter who it was. That is NOT OK! You don’t put your hands or body on a woman when they say no! Fuck, I still want to go back there and kill him, never mind Dean.”

But before Sarah can say more her phone beeps. She pulls it out of her pocket to see who's messaging her at 3 in the morning. It’s Dave.

**Dave: “Hey Sarah hows Justine?”**

**Sarah: How do you think she is! What the fuck happened dude?”**

**Dave: “I don’t even know. Will she be OK?”**

**Sarah: “Yeah, Dean’s home now. He's with her.”**

**Dave: “Does he know who it was?”**

**Sarah: “No, Dave. Sam won’t tell him, and you better make sure he knows that he’s very fucking lucky about that.”**

**Dave: “Fuck.... so I just wanted to see how she was and say sorry. I should have been keeping an eye on him.”**

**Sarah: “It's not your fault. How could you have known he’d try that?”**

**Dave: “Please tell her I'm sorry.”**

Sarah doesn’t answer him, just closes her phone. “Dave checking on Justine,” she says to Sam who was just standing there, watching her. “Come on, let's go to bed,” she says, pulling Sam towards the bed.

Meanwhile back in Dean’s room, he’s just comforting Justine the best he can. “God baby. I'm so sorry! Fuck, I should have been there. If Dad hadn’t needed me I.....”

She cuts him off before he can finish. “Dean, shh, it's OK - I'm OK.” she says, pulling him in to to kiss him.

But he won’t kiss her. “Baby, are you sure?”

“Yes! God, I need you. Please make me forget about it and everything else! I just need _you_.”

Dean does as she asked of him. He spends the rest of the night cuddling her and holding her, just making sure she’s OK. When she finally falls asleep, Dean pulls the covers over them. He doesn’t sleep; he just watches over Justine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I felt that this needed to be added to show it's not always fun times and this is a serious matter that happens more then we know so please if you or someone you know has been effected by something like this reach out to someone for help if you need it. In no way is sexual assault of any manner ok! look up the help lines in your local area talk to a friend, family, coworker who ever just please if you need help get it.***


	32. fallout

The next morning Dean swears and rolls over when he hears his phone ringing. He fumbles around the nightstand looking for it, finds it and answers it still half asleep (he must have dozed off at some point during early morning).

**John: “Dean, are you OK? Did you make it home alright?”**

**Dean: “What, Dad what?”** _Dean says, not fully awake yet. Then he’s wide awake - fuck, he forgot to call Dad to let him know he was home with everything going on._

**Dean: “Yeah, sorry I didn’t call, Dad. I, um, there was some shit going on when I got home.”**

**John: “What? Is Sam OK? What happened?”**

**Dean: “Yeah Dad, Sam's fine. Well, he has a nice shiner but he’s better off than the other guy.”**

**John: “Go on.”**

*So Dean goes into the whole story of what he came home to and what happened last night at the party.*

**John: “Is she OK?”**

**Dean: “Yeah Dad, she will be.”**

**John: “Please tell me you didn’t go hunt this guy down and hurt or kill him.”**

**Dean: “Sammy won’t tell me his name, but he really did a number on that guy from what I hear.”**

**John: “Good. I'm happy to hear that. Not about Sam getting into a fight, but that he won’t tell you his name. But also that he dealt with it.”**

**Dean: "Yeah, he did. If it was me there, Dad, I don’t know.”**

**John: “I know son, but you take care of that girl and I will call you later.”**

**Dean: “OK, bye Dad.”**

  
Dean hangs up then and Justine just snuggles in closer. “Who was that?” she asks sleepily.

“My Dad. I didn’t call him when I got home last night; I was a little preoccupied,” Dean says.

“I'm sorry.”

Don’t be! He understands. I told him everything that happened - well, not everything, but at least the jist of it.”

“Is he mad?” Justine asks.

“No baby, he’s happy that I didn’t go kill the kid. But I still want to.”

Justine leans up and kisses him, not wanting to talk or let him get more stressed than he already is. She knows he didn’t sleep much because she didn’t either. They decided to get out of bed then and head to the kitchen to see about some coffee and food. They are shocked when they see Sam and Sarah sitting at the table.

“Hi!” Sam says, “Didn’t expect to see you two this early. How are you?” Sam asks Justine.

“Dad called and woke me up, I forgot to call him when I got home last night.” Dean speaks up first.

“I'm OK, thanks. Better then you look,” Justine says, giving Sam a small smile.

“I'm OK,” he says. Poor Sam; his eye is black and his knuckles are bruised and cut open. He definitely looks like he went 10 rounds last night.

“Fuck! Is he mad?” Sam then asks Dean.

“He was till I told him what happened and then he was just happy you wouldn’t tell me the guys name,” Dean says and walks over to pour him and Justine some coffee.

Sam then says “Well there’s no breakfast food here so we were going to head to the diner. Did you want to come? Or we can bring you something back.”

Justine then says “We’ll come,” looking at Dean for confirmation that he's OK with going.

Dean just nods and then the four of them head to the bedrooms to get dressed and head out to get some breakfast. 45 minutes later they walk into the diner and see a bunch of hungover high school kids there, eating and talking. So when they walk in and grab a booth near the back, a few of them stare and some nod to Justine; most of them were at the party and knows what happened. 

So when a couple of girls come to the table to see how Justine is she smiles and says she's OK. But things get tense when Sam and Sarah see Dave and Brian walk into the diner. Luckily Dean and Justine have their backs to the door and don’t see them at first and they don’t see Dean until they approach the table. Things get worse cause it’s not hard to see that this is the dude with 2 black eyes and a broken nose. Justine just grabs Dean’s hand and puts her other hand on his leg. He's rigid and staring daggers at the dude who has the balls to walk over to them. Justine _is just thanking god she is sitting on the end and Dean is trapped in the booth by her._

“What the fuck do you want?” Sam says, staring at Brian and Dave.

“Uh, I just wanted to come over and apologize. I shouldn’t have done that; I was drinking and ...

But he doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Dean interrupts him, 

“YOU’RE SORRY? YOU’RE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW! DRUNK OR NOT YOU DON’T EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON A GIRL WHEN THEY SAY NO!”, Dean says in a very tight voice. It’s taking everything in him not to stand up and kill this kid right here in front of everyone. “You’re FUCKING lucky it was Sam who was there and not me, cause let me tell you, you wouldn’t have walked away and if you don’t walk away right now you won’t be walking away!”

“DEAN!” Sam says.

“What? Sam, this fucker has the balls to come over here and what? Wants her to forgive him? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I really am sorry Justine,” Brian says, then turns and walks out of the diner.

It takes everything in Dean not to get up and follow him outside. Once the two leave, the atmosphere at the table doesn’t ease up any. Sam knows he needs to get Dean out of there before someone says something to him. They decided it's better to get food to go and head back to the house. Sam tells Dean to take the girls out to the car and he will wait for the food, but Sarah says no she will stay with him. Because she didn’t miss the look in Sam's eye either when Brian walked up to the table. 

Justine finally gets up and lets Dean out of the booth. He stands up and walks outside but when they get to the car he doesn’t get in. Instead he just leans against the door and she steps in between his legs and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. 

Justine’s trying to distract him while they wait for Sam and Sarah, praying they won’t be long. Thank god they’re not, because the next thing they know a few other guys from the baseball team are walking by and talking about the slut who was leading Brian on and they don’t blame Brian for going for it, not realizing it was Justine and she’s standing right there. But before Sam can even get there, Dean is out of her arms and punching one kid, knocking him down and is on top of him. Sam runs over and grabs Dean off the kid and slams him into the wall pinning Dean there. 

The other kid gets up off the ground and spits blood out of his mouth “You’re fucking insane man! What the hell?”

“I'm insane? You’re the one who just said it was OK that my girlfriend was assaulted because what? She was at a party?”

“Well, maybe she shouldn’t be such a cock tease then,” the kid says, smirking at Dean.

Dean breaks lose from Sam and punches the kid again before Sam grabs Dean and holds him back. “Leave now or I will let him go and I won’t stop him the next time,” Sam says.

They both leave and head into the diner with Sam still holding Dean against the wall. “Sam get off of me.”

“No, not till you calm down.”

Dean just nods to Sam. “I'm OK.”

Sam doesn’t back off at first. Then when he does he watches as Dean walks over to Justine and Sarah where Sarah is hugging her. She then goes to Dean and is crying into his shoulder.

“Hey baby, it's OK. I'm sorry; I just heard what that kid said and I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have hit him.”

“He deserved it. Can you just take me out of here please? I can’t be here any longer.”

“Yeah, come on. Let's go.” With that Dean opens the car door and she gets in and he closes it. Then looks at Sam, he and Sarah climb in the back seat and they head back to the house.

“I'm sorry guys. I should have thought about it. We shouldn’t have gone in there,” Sarah says.

“No, hey; its OK. I’m going have to see them at school tomorrow,” Justine says.

“Still doesn’t make it right. Those fucking ass holes from the baseball team think they are top shit,” Sarah says. “I think they deserve everything they got and more!”

  
They pull up to the house then and go inside and eat their breakfast. None of them are really talking; all still wound up from the morning’s events. So when Justine's phone beeps with a new message, she pulls it out of her pocket to read it.

**Brian: Hey Justine. I really just want to apologize again. I am so sorry, I'm not looking for forgiveness. I just need you to know I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that drunk or not.**

She doesn’t respond. Then another message comes in.

**Brian: I heard about what happened with Dean and Tony outside the diner. Tell him that I'm sorry they shouldn't have been running their mouths. I never said anything about you teasing me.**

**Justine: STOP!!!! Just stop. I don’t want to hear about it and I don’t care how sorry you are! I want nothing to do with you. Please just leave me alone.**

“You OK?” Dean asks her when she slams her phone down on the table.

“No but I will be,” Justine says and just finishes her breakfast.

  
Sarah then decides they all need to get out and away from last night's events for a while and has an idea. “How do you guys feel about Winter Wonderland?”

All three stare at her like she’s crazy. “Um, OK; why, what do you have in mind?” Justine asks.

“I think we need to get out of here for a while so let's go over to Greensville, they have a huge winter wonderland carnival and I think it would be good to just have some fun.”

Sam smiles at her. “You’re right! Sounds good to me.”

“Yeah, I think a change of scenery is what we all need,” Justine says, smiling at them.

“Yeah, let's go! Hopefully they don’t have clowns though. I don’t think poor Sammy could handle them right now,” Dean says laughing.

  
Sam just throws toast at his brother's head. Once they stop laughing they all go to change into warmer clothes and then head out to the winter carnival.


	33. Winter Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter! but some big things happen.

Once they make the 2-hour drive over to Greensville, they park and walk into the Winter Wonderland carnival and it’s amazing. The whole area is covered in twinkle lights, the trees and grounds are covered in snow (fake), there’s an ice rink for skating on the pond, they have games and rides, the food area is full of holiday treats and drinks - it fills the area with sweet aromas, there is even a market full of home-baked goodies that of course has Dean’s attention, as they wander around they see that there is an ice sculpture area that shows off different carvings of all things winter out of ice. They play some games and Dean and Sam of course compete and win both girls stuffed animals. They try their skills at ice skating and that just becomes laughs as Sam can’t stay standing long. They finally take pity on him and head off to go get some hot chocolate to warm up. It’s everything they all needed; some fun and laughs after the events the night before and this morning. 

After some convincing from the girls, they go on some rides. So while they are on the Ferris wheel Sam and Sarah are stopped at the top and they both can’t help but take in the view, they can see miles and miles around them. He leans over and kisses her. They kiss some more while they wait for it to start up again. Sarah looks at Sam and takes his hand and smiles at him. “I love you, Sam.”

Sam smiles and kisses her, “I love you too.”

They are both smiling and kissing and cuddling when they hear “Come on! Fuck, get moving!” Dean yells from two seats down. He's not a fan of heights and the fact that they’re stuck in the air is not helping him. Justine takes pity on him then and kisses him, trying to distract him from the height. Dean’s really not happy when they hear that they're going to be stuck for a while.

“What do you mean we're stuck up here?” Dean yells back down to the workers.

“Aw, babe! It's OK, you’re OK,” Justine says to him, trying to calm him. 

“Breathe, just breathe,” Dean says to himself, trying to calm down.

Sam can’t help but laugh. “Aw, its OK big brother! Just look at all the sights you can see for miles.”

“No thank you I'm good,” Dean says, white-knuckling the handlebar.

They finally get down and Dean can not get off that thing fast enough. It makes Justine, Sam, and Sarah laugh at him as he falls to his knees and pretends to kiss the ground. “That was not fun,” Dean says.

“I don’t know, I enjoyed it,” Sam says pulling Sarah in closer to him and smiling (cause he really has fallen in love with her).

“What’s next?” Justine asks. 

“Follow me,” Dean says and starts walking towards a big tent marked Candy Cane Land. 

Sam stops dead in front of the tent. “I'm not going in there!”

“Aw, come on Sammy! It's fine; they probably don’t have any clowns here!”

Finally, they get Sam to move and they enter what Sam would describe as candy cane hell. As soon as you walk in there is a big clown handing out candy canes. As you walk through it’s a funhouse transformed for winter and more clowns. When they exit they’re all crying from laughing at Sam so much. The poor guy is ghost white and squeezing Sarah's hand so hard it makes her wince. “Wow. I never thought someone of your size would be so scared of a little clown,” Justine says.

“They are evil and you're an ass, Dean!” is all Sam says, but can’t help but laugh at himself as he realizes he is being a baby.

They play some more games then and wander around the winter market. Of course Dean has to buy a pie and they get some cookies too. Then the four take all their goodies, food and stuffed animals and head back to the car for head home. The car ride is way better and happier on the way home than on the way there.

So as they are just about back in town, Sarah's phone rings - it's her dad. She answers it and he tells her that nothing’s wrong, but the school called and there's no school tomorrow. A pipe burst and flooded the first floor. 

Just then Dean's phone rings and its John telling him that Sam’s school called with the same news. So of course the three teenagers are happy they don’t have school and the girls decide to stay the night with Sam and Dean, even know Dean has work tomorrow. But said he got the later shift, so he will be home until noon. The rest of the night goes by with them all in better moods than when they left.

  
Monday goes by with everyone relaxing still from the fun day they had at the Winter Wonderland. When Dean heads to work he drops the girls off In town since they’ve been with Sam and Dean since Saturday. The girls figure they should go home and get ready for school the next day.


	34. Back to school

Tuesday morning comes and it is with a heavy heart for Justine; she is not looking forward to school after the party Saturday night. So when she gets to the school she is happy to see Sarah and Sam waiting for her. 

“Hey,” Justine says with a sigh of relief.

“Hey, we wanted to wait for you and figured we could all walk in together,” Sarah says.

“Thanks,” Justine says. “I'm really not looking forward to this.”

The three of them head into the school then. While Justine’s at her locker, a few girls come up and talk to her to make sure she is OK. She says yes and thanks them for their concern, so when she heads into science class, she is happy to see Sam and Sarah sitting there. She knows they will have her back, especially since Brian and Tony are in the class as well. So when they both walk in sporting some serious black eyes, everyone just stares. 

Most people know what happened on Saturday and Sunday, of course. Most guys don’t blame Sam and Dean. Hell, they would have done the same if not worse. Luckily, the class goes by without any incidents. The same with the next. 

Lunchtime comes and that brings some problems for Sam and Justine. Some of the guys from the baseball team have some problems with Sam and his brother attacking two of their teammates. But Sam doesn’t back down, he’s not going to take shit from anyone, especially some high school jocks. One of them just turns and tells Justine that she should drop the act and just admit that she was teasing and leading Brian on at that party and she knows it. 

But Sam doesn’t even have time to react because Justine just stands up and punches the dude right on the nose. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I DID NOT ASK TO BE ASSAULTED AND I WAS JUST WATCHING THE POOL GAME AND TALKING TO HIM. NOT SURE WHEN TALKING BECAME LEADING SOMEONE ON!!” she spits at him.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have dressed like a whore then!” he spits back at her.

That’s all it takes and Sam is now up and tackling the kid to the floor. It takes several minutes for teachers to break up the fight and Sam, Justine and Greg are all taken to the office. 

Once in the principal's office, Sam and Justine tell him what happened. Greg knows he can’t lie his way out of this one so he just agrees. They are all suspended for 3 days and sent home for fighting. Sam and Greg also get detention for the week except Justine, since the school has no tolerance for bullying of any kind. She knew school would be hard she wasn’t expecting to be made out to be the victim and now the whole school knows since they will be holding an assembly about assault and parties.

  
So when Sam and Justine show up at the Garage in the middle of the day Dean comes out to meet them. 

“What’s wrong - why are you here?” he said looking between the two of them. They knew they had to come here before he heard it through the grapevine.

“Well, there was an incident at school during lunch,” Sam says, not looking at Dean. Dean doesn’t say anything, just looks at Sam waiting for him to go on.

“Greg, one of the guys from the baseball team, started running his mouth about Saturday so I punched him in the face,” Justine says.

Dean just looks at her with raised eyebrows, proud of her but also pissed that this shit is still going on. He just grabs her into a hug then. “I'm so sorry babe. I thought this was done. OK, so why are you here then Sam?”

“Um, I got suspended for fighting.”

“Wait! I thought Justine punched him?”

“She did but then he told her it was her fault and called her a whore and I tackled him so all three of us were suspended and I have detention for the week when I go back on Monday.”

Dean doesn’t say anything. He's proud of Sam for sticking up for Justine but also mad that he was suspended, so then he looks at Sam and says “You better call Dad!”

“Aw, come on Dean. Do I have to? Not like he can do anything. He's not here,” Sam says, sounding every bit like a teenager in trouble

“Yes you do, and go home Sam. I will deal with you when I'm done working.”

“I'm sorry Sam. I didn’t mean to get you in more trouble. It's bad enough you got suspended and now they’re having a fucking assembly on this! Dean, please don’t be mad, it's my fault,” Justine says, wiping tears away.

“Hey, first off, it’s not your fault! None of this is. Listen, I have to go back to work but I'm off at 4. I’ll come by and see you then, OK babe?” Dean says to Justine.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you back here,” she says, kissing him quickly.

“Sam, go home and call Dad!” says Dean.

“Yeah, OK Dean. I'll see you later, Justine. Are you sure you’re OK?”

“Yeah, Sam, thanks again.”

Sam leaves then to go home and Dean says bye to Justine after making sure she is OK and then heads back to work and apologizes to his boss for the drama. He tells Dean not to worry; he has kids of his own and says if that was his daughter, he would be in jail for murder, so the fact that only a few punches were thrown is a godsend.

Sam figures he should text Sarah to let her know what going on.

**Sam: Hey, got suspended till Monday and then a week of detention. Me and Justine stopped by to see Dean.**

**Sarah: Are you OK?**

**Sam: I will be. Dean’s pissed and I have to call Dad.**

**Sarah: Well, I’ll come by with your homework after school if it’s OK.**

**Sam: Let me ask Dean.**

*********

Sam (texting Dean): **Hey, Sarah’s going to come by after school to bring me my home work if that's OK?**

**Dean: Yeah. I will be meeting Justine after work, probably bring her to the house. Did you call Dad?**

**Sam: Not yet, just about to.**

************

**Sam texted Sarah back first:**

**Sam: Dean said it’s fine to come by, he's probably bringing Justine by after work.**

**Sarah: OK see you later.**

***********

Sam figures he’d better call his dad now so he lets out a breath and dials Dad's number.

**John: “Hello”**

**Sam: “Hi Dad”**

**John: “Sam, what's wrong? Why are you calling me in the middle of the school day?”**

**Sam: “Um, I was suspended for 3 days for fighting.”**

**John doesn’t say anything; just waits for Sam to continue.**

**Sam: “One of the kids from the baseball team started in again on Justine at lunch, calling her a whore and said she asked for what happened.”**

**John: “Well, I'm not happy that you were suspended, but I am proud of you for standing up for her.”**

**Sam: “She didn't really need it. She punched him in the face first, but I couldn’t stand by while he was saying those things to her.”**

**John: “I understand. Does Dean know?”**

**Sam: “Uh, yeah me and Justine went by his work to let him know what happened.”**

**John: “What did he say?”**

**Sam: “Told me I better call you and he’d deal with me when he got home.”**

**John: “How is he? Sam, this can’t be easy for him. Should I come home?”**

**Sam: “It's not. But I think he’s trying to be there for Justine and not get into trouble himself, but I know it's killing him not to be able to fix this. No, don’t come home. Enjoy your time with Kate”**

**John: “OK. Well, if you need anything call me, OK?”**

**Sam: “I will. Bye.”**

Sam just throws his phone on the couch. “FUCK!” he screams, not sure who he's mad at - himself or the world.

______________________________________________________________________

Justine goes home then and cries and cries. She’s so mad and sad and frustrated over everything that has happened but she’s also scared she could lose Dean over this and he is the only good thing going on in her life right now. She doesn’t know what she will do If he left her over this. So when her phone beeps indicating a new message she takes a breath and reads it.

**Dean: Hey, baby - just checking in. Hope you’re OK. Meet me here at 4?**

**Justine: I'm OK. Yes, I will be there.**

She just lets out a breath and smiles. OK so he’s not leaving me, or at least I hope not she thinks. She goes to shower and change before heading out to meet him.

  
Dean works out his frustration on a car for the rest of the day, he’s not mad at Sam or Justine. God, he wants nothing more than this nightmare to be over with. He wants to hunt down the whole fucking baseball team and take it out on them. But he won’t do that. He won’t risk being put in jail for assault, but he needs to get this anger out and he knows just how. So he puts his plan into motion as he goes out to the trunk of his car and gets what he wants out of the secret compartment and puts them in the main part of the trunk throwing the blanket over them. Then he texts Sam.

**Dean: Hey, I won’t be home right away. Going to take Justine somewhere after work.**

But he doesn’t get a reply right away. He's probably studying or something I’ll leave it for now, Dean thinks to himself. 

______________________________________

Sam decides he needs to blow off steam so he just walks to his room, changes into sweats and running shoes and goes for a run. Sam runs for 4 miles, just letting the cool air burn his lungs and the pavement pound under his feet. Sam always liked running; has for a while now. Its a great stress reliever for him. So when he turns back he speeds up and runs faster towards the house. When he gets home he checks his phone and sees a message from Dean, so he sends a quick one back.

**Sam: Hey sorry, was out for a run and left phone at home. See you when you get home. Want me to make dinner?**

**Dean: No, 5 bring Chinese home. Should be there by 6, if later I will let you know.**

**Sam: OK.**

Sam goes to shower then since schools almost out and Sarah should be by soon.

  
Justine goes to meet Dean and gets there at 3:45 pm so she just goes in. He smiles at her and says he’s almost done. So he just goes to clean up and put his tools away since its the end of the workday. Once Dean is done and punches out for the day, he walks outside and hugs and kisses Justine. Dean tells her that he wants to take her somewhere if she feels up to it. She gives him a tight smile and says “sure” a little shaky, which causes him to look at her. 

“What's wrong?” he asks her. 

“Listen, Dean, if you're going to break up with me just do it, OK? Don’t drag it out!”

Dean sits there stunned for a minute, then he turns fully in his seat to look at her and takes her hands before speaking, “What? Why would you think I was going to break up with you?”

“Because of all this drama and shit I have brought on you and Sam. Come on, Dean, I’m in high school, you’re not. You don’t need to be dragged into high school drama.”

“Whoa, hey, we have dealt with a lot worse then this and no I don’t plan on breaking up with you. Why, did you want to break up with me?”

“WHAT? GOD, NO! I love you, Dean,” but then throws her hands up to cover her mouth. “Oh god. I um, I didn’t mean to say that.” she says, staring at him wide-eyed.

“Because you don’t mean it? Because, God help, me. I think I'm in love with you too, Justine,” he says and pulls her into a kiss.

She smiles at him then. “I love you Dean.”

“I love you too.”

Dean just kisses her then and starts the car. “Come on, let's get out of here.”


	35. Stress reliever

Dean and Justine drive for awhile, heading out of town. So when he pulls off the main road and onto a not so paved road that looks like it leads to a field, she just looks at him when he stops the car and turns it off. “Ok let's go,” he says and gets out.

She just climbs out of the car “Um, babe? we're in the middle of a field in the middle of nowhere. What are we doing here?”

“Stress reliever,” Dean says, smiling at her and pulls her in for a kiss.

“babe I am not having sex with you in the middle of a field!”

Dean just laughs. “Wasn’t my plan, but if it’s an option then hey, plans change.”

She just shoots him a look, so he walks to the trunk and opens it, takes out the empty cans and the cardboard targets he has there, then he removes the blanket and pulls out 2 guns; his colt that Caleb gifted him and a 9mm Beretta. She just looks at him wide-eyed.

“Come on,” he says, putting his gun in the back of his waistband and the other in the front. He hands her the empty cans and he carries the cardboard targets. They walk about halfway through the field and he stops, say “OK, line those up on this stump,” and he sets up the targets. Once they’re done, he takes her hand and walks back near the car. He turns to her then and takes the Beretta out of his waistband. 

“Have you ever shot a gun before?” Justine shakes her head NO. “OK then,” he says and takes the clip out and checks the chamber before handing it to her. She just stares at him. 

“It's OK, it's not loaded. I just want you to feel the weight of it, get used to holding it, always point it down. Now hold it like this,” and he steps up behind her and reaches his arms over hers. “OK spread your legs, shoulders width apart. Good, now raise it up to chest level and point it at the target, put your finger on the trigger; good, now when you’re ready, squeeze.”

She does but nothing happens. He laughs, “no bullets in it.” They do that a few more times. “OK, ready to try and shoot?”

She nods, so he takes the gun and puts the clip in and the safety on. Handing it back to her he says, “OK, now this is the safety. You remove it when you're ready to shoot. When you squeeze the trigger

it will be loud. When you’re ready go ahead and shoot.”

She does and she hits one of the cardboard targets. He smiles, “Nice shoot babe! OK, try again,” he says, still standing behind her. She goes through a clip with him there and when it's empty he shows her how to put the safety back on and then takes the gun from her. And pulls his gun out, shooting at the targets, emptying his clip and hitting every target dead-on. Once he's done and puts the safety back on, she walks up and throws her arm around him and kisses him. "That was awesome baby!”

He can’t help but smile. “Years of practice.”

“Wow! That is a great way to relieve stress.”

“One of my favorites,” he says and bends down to pick the guns up.

She whistles when she takes a good look at his gun. “That's nice.”

He smiles. “Uncle Caleb gave it to me.”

They walk back to the trunk then and he asks her if she minds going to get the cardboard targets, but can leave the cans. While she does that he opens the trunk and puts the guns back where they go in the weapons cache and closes it before she returns. They put away the targets and climb back into the car. He turns to her then. “You coming over for dinner and maybe another way to relieve stress?”

He has to laugh when she punches him in the arm “Dinner yes. Sounds good. And the other- maybe if you're good.”

“I’m always good,” he says, smiling at her and then leans over to kiss her.

They drive back to town then and stop by to pick up the Chinese food and head to the house, Sam and Sarah are both sitting at the table with school books open when they walk in. “Hey, brought dinner as promised.”

“Thanks, smells good,” Sam says, clearing his books up off the table and then going to get plates and forks for dinner.

“Hey, how are you?” Sarah asks Justine. 

“Better now. Dean took me out and showed me how to relieve some stress.”

“I don’t want to know,” Sam says laughing.

“Whatever bitch. Not that kind of relief. I took her out to the field off 58.”

Sam just raises his eyebrows at Dean. He knows that’s where they go shooting for target practice.

“OK, what am I missing here?” Sarah says.

“Dean took me shooting,” Justine says.

“Like guns?” Sarah says, wide-eyed.

“Um, yeah, it was very therapeutic,” Justine says.

They all sit down for dinner then. Sarah asks about shooting and what it was like, Justine tells her all about Dean showing her how to handle the gun, unloaded of course, then loaded and how she hit three targets, and then he hit them all. She was very impressed and Sam is shocked Dean took her shooting. 

When they’re done with dinner, Sam asks Sarah if she’s staying tonight. She says she will, but has to be up for school in the morning. Dean just says he will take her in when he goes to work since he has to be there at 8. 

“Not everybody has a day off tomorrow,” he says, laughing at Justine and Sam, they both just shrug.

“Well, at least we can sleep in,” Sam says.

“Oh no, your ass is getting up with us and you have to clean the house and do your homework. Just because there’s no school doesn’t mean you’re sleeping all day Sam.” Dean turns to Justine, “I can’t tell you what to do but you're more than welcome to stay. I’ll try not to wake you when I leave.” 

“Yeah, I can stay, doesn’t matter about waking me. I will either head home or hang here with Sam if he's OK with that.”

The rest of the dinner goes by fine. So when Dean’s phone rings he pulls it out and sees its Dad, he gets up and walks to the office before he answers it. John tells him that he needs him to meet him for a hunt. Dean tells him he has work tomorrow; John says that’s fine, he doesn’t need him until Thursday and when Dean asks about Sam, he says no, he is to stay home. Dean knows Sam won’t like it but he won’t argue with him about it. Dean just writes down where to meet his dad. He yells to Sam then to come into the office. 

  
When Sam walks in, Dean is pulling some maps and lore books out. “What's up?” Sam asks. 

“I have to go meet Dad Thursday for a hunt and I should be home by Sunday.”

“OK, well, I am scheduled to work on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday, but I can call and let them know I have to go out of town.”

“Listen, Sam, you're not coming this time, just me. Dad wants you here and besides you shouldn’t miss work. I will only be gone a few nights.”

“What the fuck Dean? Why?”

“I don’t know Sam. Just telling you what he told me, so don’t shoot the messenger.”

Sam turns and walks out of the office then, knowing it’s not Dean’s fault. He just hates being left out. So when he returns to the girls they ask if everything is OK. “Yeah, fine,” Sam says. Dean comes out then and walks over to join them; the girls just look between Sam and Dean.

“Hey babe. Uh, I have to head out tomorrow night after work to meet up with my dad. I’ll be gone all weekend.” Dean tells Justine.

“That sucks but I get it,” she says. “So you guys are gone all weekend?”

“No, just me, I should be back Sunday at the latest,” answers Dean. 

  
Sam just stands up then and grabs Sarah's hand and walks towards his bedroom, not saying anything to Dean. Once in his room he lets go of her hand and pulls her into a hug and kiss. She just wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. Once they stop kissing she asks “you OK?”

Sam smiles, nods his head yes - “I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to talk at all,” he says and kisses her again. He is not in the mood to talk to her about this, he just wants to forget about Dean leaving and John not wanting him there. So he goes back to kissing her and undressing her as he goes. 

Once he has her shirt off he stands back and admires her beautiful body. Before stepping back up to her he pulls his shirt off and throws it on the floor. She just laughs at him when he steps back to her and grabs her around the waist, lifting her up she wraps her legs around his waist and hands around his neck and lets him walk her over to the bed. When he turns and sits down with her on his lap, she readjusts on him. Then goes back to kissing and running her hands up and down his upper body. Sam kisses her neck and chest working his way all over her upper body at a slow pace, no hurry in his movements. “Baby I want you so bad. I love the feel of your body under my hands and lips,” Sam says in between kissing Sarah’s body.

“I love the way your hands and mouth feel on me.” Sarah responds.

Sam then lifts her and rolls so she is laying under him on the bed. Once they have both readjusted to more comfortable positions he again goes back to kissing and exploring her body. Only stopping when he gets to the waist of her jeans long enough to undo them and pull them off. Once he has her writhing under him from all the kissing and touching, he works his way back up to her lips and as he claims them again he smiles when he feels her trying to undo his belt. She pulls on it then and says “Off.” He can’t help but smile and gives her a quick peck before climbing off her to remove his jeans. She then opens her arms and spreads her legs wider so he can lay back down on top of her. They resume kissing and she just runs her hands down his back and under his boxers, over his ass pushing his boxers down as she goes. He helps her pull them the rest of the way off and throws them to the pile of clothes on the floor. 

“Mmm, what is it you want?” Sam then says into her neck where he's been sucking a mark on it.

“You,” Sarah says in a husky voice. And then attempts to roll them but he's too big for her to roll them without his cooperation.

Sam laughs at her when she pouts, “Roll over, mmm, want to be on top.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says and rolls them until he’s on his back and she’s laying on top of him. When she just sits on him, he smiles and puts his hands on her waist. She leans down and kisses him hard on the lips and says “Condoms?”

“Top drawer,” so when she leans up and over him to pull one out she can’t help but yelp when he nibbles on her boob.

He laughs, “What? You put it in my face.” 

Sarah just shakes her head and slides back down his body. She sits up again this time further down his thighs so his hard long cock is leaning on his stomach. She takes her hand and strokes it a few times. Then opens the condom to roll it on, slowly stroking him while she does. It causes him to buck into her touch and says “If you don’t stop that I'm going to come in your hand.”

She smiles and pulls her hand off. “Well, we don’t want that now, do we? I have other plans on how to make you come.” With that, she leans up on her knees and moves up so she’s hovering right over his hard cock, and slowly lowers herself onto it. “Fuck, you’re so big it just fills me up,” she says, sinking down, her wet hot heat enveloping his cock.

She then starts to move up and down, back and forth, slowly at first, then speeding up, placing her hands on his chest and shoulder for support, so he grabs her waist and starts to thrust up into her movements. When Sam all of a sudden sits up and kisses her, he moans into her mouth as he comes. She is right behind him and speeds up the rhythm milking them both through their orgasms. Once they both stop shaking she falls forward onto his chest and he just wraps his arms around her and rubs her back and kisses her neck. After few minutes she climbs off of him and he takes the condom off and tosses it in waste basket before rolling towards her and pulls her into his arms.

______________________________________

After Sam and Sarah leave them, Justine looks at Dean “everything OK with you two?”

“Yeah. Sam’s pissed that he can’t come with me to meet Dad, but he has work and school work to do.”

“Sucks you’ll be gone all weekend. I'm gonna miss you,” she tells him, walking to stand between his legs.

He runs his hands up and down her arms and grabs her ass, pulling her onto his lap. “I'm going miss you too,” he says and then kisses her. They make out for a while before he stands with her still wrapped around his waist and starts to walk to his bedroom.

  
A few hours later, Sam opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Sarah asleep beside him, so he slowly removes her arm from around his waist and slides out of bed, grabbing his boxers and putting them on. He walks into the kitchen then to get a drink of water and notices the office light on, so he wanders over to it. He’s shocked to see Dean sitting there with just sleep pants on, looking over some lore books. He knocks on the door, Dean looks up and smiles when he sees Sam standing there. 

“What are you doing awake?” Sam asks.

“Ah, couldn’t sleep and wanted to do some more research before tomorrow, Why are you doing up its the middle of the night?”

Sam holds up the glass of water he was drinking. “Need any help?” 

“Sure, come on in grab a seat, I'm looking for information on ghost possessions”

Just like that the brothers get to work on searching lore. So when they hear a sleepy “Dean?” from Justine, they both look at one another, having forgetting for a time the girls were there. 

“Yeah hun, in here,” Dean says, closing his book and pulling a map out to spread over them to make it look like he was planning his route for tomorrow, then throws a blanket at Sam before Justine walks into the office. 

Sam catches the blanket and says “What’s that for?” Dean just nods his head at Sam who is sitting in his boxers. 

“Oh, right. Forgot I was just wearing these.” Sam stands and wraps the throw around his waist. Justine comes in then and just looks at the two brothers, then shakes her head when she sees Sam with a blanket around his waist and no shirt and Dean with only sleep pants on. “Pyjama party?” she asks, leaning against the door.

“What? No, oh. Um, I was just planning my route for tomorrow when this moose came wandering In naked and we got to talking. I guess didn’t realize we were gone for so long; sorry babe.”

“I'm not naked! I have boxers on!” Sam says indignantly.

Dean stands then and walks over to her. “Let's go back to bed - I have to be up soon for work,” and leads her out of the office, shooting Sam a look over his shoulder that says ‘lights out, door closed, please.’ Sam just nods and walks out behind them, turning the lights off and closing the door. He then walks back to his room and climbs in bed with Sarah to go back to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never held or shot a gun so if some details are off or wrong, that is why. Also please always make sure you are trained and are being safe if you are around or using guns.


	36. Big Brother's

The next day comes and goes. Dean takes Sarah to school as promised on his way to work, Justine decided to head home then since Dean was leaving that afternoon anyway, and Sam started to get to work on cleaning the house. So when he hears the Impala pull up just as he finished mopping the kitchen floor, he walks over and opens the door to wait for Dean to come in. 

“Kitchen floor’s wet so don’t walk on it.” Sam tells him. 

“OK yeah, I’m just going to pack some clothes and then I guess I’ll head out. You need anything before I go?”

“No, I'm good,” Sam responds. 

Dean then goes to his room, throwing some clothes into his duffle bag he takes on hunts and then over to the office for the directions and address of where he's going. Once he has everything, he comes back out to the living room to talk to Sam. 

“So listen - I should be home by Sunday if all goes well. Call me if you need anything and try not to get into any more fights while I'm gone,” Dean tells him. 

Sam shoots him a bitch face. Then, “I'll try not to. Call or text me when you get there and Dean, be careful!”

“Of course Bitch!” Dean says, then he walks over and hugs Sam. “You be good, OK? Watch out for the girls and yourself.”

“Of course Jerk, now go!” Sam says and pushes Dean towards the door.

  
The rest of the day and the next two go by without any problems for Sam. Dean let Sam know he made it to meet John, Sam caught up on his school work and then worked at the library Thursday and Friday nights. So when he called Sarah to see what shift she was working Saturday, they were both happy they had similar schedules. They were both working that morning and done by 1pm, so they made plans to hang out.

______________________________________

Dean gets to the little town where he's meeting John at around midnight Wednesday night. He just wants to shower and crash after the long drive, so he calls John to let him know he's like 10 minutes out. John tells him the room number and Dean figures he will text Sam and Justine to let them know he made it.

The next morning he is up and ready to go at 6 am. John was never one to waste time. So he gets all the information on the case and their covers and head out. Turns out they’re hunting a ghost who possesses people and then makes them kill their loved ones. It's a long hard day the first day; they can’t seem to figure out who it is and then another body drops. By Friday they have a lead on the ghost and Dean heads to the local library to research where she is buried so they can salt and burn her to send her ass on its way. But since they can’t go digging up graves in the middle of the day, they’ll have to wait until sundown, so he heads back to the room. 

“Hey, I got what we need,” he says when he walks in and sees John sitting at the table reading over the case files.

“Good. We’ll go tonight then and finish this,” John says.

“Sounds good, says Dean. “So, ah, are you coming back with me after this hunt?”

John looks up from the papers he’s reading to look at Dean. “I have to go by Pastor Jim’s first; said needs to speak to me in person but then yeah, I will be heading home probably Tuesday next week.”

“OK, sounds good,” Dean tells him. 

“Listen, Dean, I wanted to talk to you about some things. I'm sorry to hear about everything that happened with your girl, it can’t have been easy on her.”

“No, it hasn’t been. I’ll tell ya Dad, when I walked into the house and heard what happened, all I wanted to do was go and hunt that guy down, and put him in the hospital or worse, the ground.”

“I can’t even imagine, but I'm proud of you for keeping your head and not going after him,” John says. 

“Well, Sam wouldn’t tell me his name at first so I couldn’t. And besides, Sam already did a number on him.”

“Yeah, about that. Fuck, Dean, when did Sam start fighting? He's always had a temper, sure; usually with me, but he's usually levelheaded.”

“I don’t know Dad. I think it was the whole assault thing and me not being around. He just felt he had to protect her. I mean, I don’t blame him. Hell, I was happy when I heard he beat the shit out of the kid, I know I shouldn’t be but fuck.... You always taught us to never lay a hand on a woman.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I just hope this doesn’t become a thing with him now. Maybe staying in one place wasn’t good for him.”

“Naw, Sammy’s a good kid. I think it’s the best thing for him to have a stable home and a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Anyway, how is everything else there, job good - you still like it?” John asks. 

“Yeah, I really do. I didn’t think I would, you know, be happy not being on the road hunting all the time. But I'm actually happy staying in one place, and not just because of Justine.”

John just smiles at his eldest son. He likes to see them both being settled. They’ve lived a hard life with moving all the time, and John’s hunt for Mary’s killer. He knows he's been more of a drill sergeant then a father, but he had to be with the life they lead. John tells Dean to rest now, they have a long night ahead of them. 

Later that night John and Dean head out to the graveyard to dig up those bones and salt and burn them. They have a pretty easy time doing it and as they’re strolling through the door at 3 am, dirty and tired, John tells Dean to go shower and then hit the bed. While Dean’s showering John checks his voice mails.

**“Hey John its Jim, I hope you’re still coming by here cause I have a proposition for you that I think might work out well. Call me when you can.”**

Dean comes out of the shower then. “Everything OK?” he asks. 

“Yeah, just Pastor Jim checking to see if I'm still coming by this week,” John says. He gets up to shower and Dean climbs into bed.

_____________________________________

Saturday rolls around. Sam has a good day at work and is excited to see Sarah tonight; her brother is in town so they decided to hang out with him since she doesn’t see him much and Sam liked him when he met him. So after work, he goes home to shower and is just about to walk out of the house when his phone rings.

**Sam: “Dean! Hey, how’s the hunt?”**

**Dean: “Hey Sam, it was good. Easy salt and burn. Listen, I'm on my way back. I should be home around 8 pm”**

**Sam: “OK, great! Dad coming with?”**

**Dean: “No, he’s swinging by Pastor Jim’s, said he be home Tuesday”**

**Sam: “OK great,” Sam says as he walks out of the house and heads towards Sarah’s.**

**Dean: “Where are you? Sounds like a wind tunnel”**

**Sam: *laughs* “Walking, going to meet up with Sarah and her brother”**

**Dean: “Alright,I’ll let you go, just wanted to let you know I'm heading home”**

**Sam: “OK yeah, drive safe. Bye”**

Sam gets to the pizza parlor and walks in. He doesn’t see Sarah yet, so he grabs a table and sends her a text letting her know he's there and got them a table. Not even five minutes later he sees Sarah, Steve, and some dude walking in. So he smiles and waves. “Hey!”

“Hi, Sam, you remember my brother Steve, and this is his friend Tom,” she says and kisses him quick then sits beside him.

“Nice to meet you, Tom. Steve, how are you?” Sam says, shaking Tom’s hand then Steve’s.

“I'm good Sam, how are you? Staying out of trouble?” Steve says, smirking since Sam is still sporting a black eye (well, it’s more purple and yellow now).

Sarah just grabs Sam's hand and squeezes it before going on and telling them about the party and Justine and Sam saving her. 

“Wow, quite the guy you got here Sarah, standing up for your best friend.” Steve says.

“Justine’s dating his brother, Steve. I'm sure it had more to do with that” Sarah says.

“Naw, it wouldn’t matter who she was. You don’t lay your hands or anything on a girl when she says no!” Sam says.

They all smile at that and then look over the menu to see what they want. They end up just ordering a large veggie pizza and 2lbs of hot wings. The foursome chat while they wait for their food, and they are laughing and having a good time. Once the pizza is gone and the wings are bones, they pay and head outside. Not ready to end the day yet they ask what everyone wants to do. 

“If you want we can head over to my place since Dean and Dad aren’t back yet.” Sam says

“Sure sounds good!” Steve says. He likes Sam and how happy he makes his sister. So once they get to Sam’s they go in and Sam tells them to sit wherever they like and he goes and makes sure his Dad's office is closed up, also Dean’s room since Dean had lore books and a couple of weapons out on his bed when he left. When he returns he asks if anyone would like something to drink and they all decided on some coffee since it’s still winter out. They sit down in the living room then. Steve and Tom sit on the couch and Sam sits in one chair. Sarah decides to sit on the floor between Sam's legs. They're all talking and laughing at the stories Steve is sharing about Sarah when she was younger when Sam's phone rings. He sees it’s Dean to he answers it.

**Sam: “Hey Dean”**

**Dean: “Hey Sam listen I'm about 3 hours out making good timing”**

**Sam: “OK sounds good. I’ll see you when you get here”**

**Dean: “OK Sammy, see you soon”**

“Sorry about that. It was my brother.”

“Yeah, I noticed he wasn’t here. I was hoping to show Tom that beautiful car of his,” Steve says.

Sam just laughs. “Oh, he would have loved that! He loves showing it off to anyone who wants to look at it.”

They talk some more and then they move over to the dining table and play some cards, so when there’s a knock at the door Sam is surprised and goes to answer it and is really shocked he see Justine. “Hey, you here to see Sarah?”

“Uh, no, I didn’t know she was here. I thought she’d be with Steve. Dean didn’t tell you I was coming by to wait for him, did he? I'm assuming that from the look on your face,” she says laughing.

“Well no, he didn’t,” Sam says laughing and moves back to let her in.

“Hey,” Sarah says when she sees Justine.

“Hi, sorry! I didn’t know you were here - um, I was coming by to wait for Dean. Hi, Steve,” Justine says while she hugs him.

“Hi Justine. This is Tom,” he says.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Justine responds. 

“Um, excuse me guys. I’ll be right back,” Sam says and heads to Dean’s room to put away the lore books and weapons he left out. And call Dean to tell him thanks for the heads up!

**Dean “Hey, Sam what's up?”**

**Sam: “Hey thanks for letting me know Justine was coming by! You know you left weapons and books on your bed!”**

**Dean: “Shit I forgot about them. And yeah, sorry; I should have called.”**

**Sam: “It's fine. I cleared your room in case she goes in there. How far away are you?”**

**Dean: “About 30 minutes”**

**Sam: “OK see you soon”**

  
Sam walks back out then. “So, uh, Dean will be here in about 30 minutes,” he says when he comes back out to join everyone else. 

“Should we go?” Sarah asked.

“No, not unless you have to,” he says, smiling at her. “I'm sure Dean won't mind a welcoming party.” OK he’ll probably be pissed but too bad, I'm not sending people home because he's home. He’ll probably takes Justine to his room anyway.

  
when they hear the rumble of the Impala Justine and Sam just look at each other. 

“I’ll be right back,” Sam says and gets up and walks outside to meet his brother. 

“Hey,” Dean says, climbing out of the car.

“Hey, so uh, Justine and Sarah are here.”

“OK, I figured that - not sure why you came out to tell me unless somethings wrong.”

“Ah no, um, so is Sarah’s brother and his friend. We were hanging out when you called and then Justine showed up, and then we all got talking,” Sam says.

“O-K, I guess this will wait to come in then,” Dean says, putting his weapon's bag back in the trunk.

“I can send them home if you rather not have to meet a bunch of people right now.”

“It’s fine Sam, they’re here now.”

“Oh, well, Steve and Tom want to check out Baby too,” Sam says and laughs when he sees Dean's face light up at the thought of showing her off.

Sam and Dean walk into the house then and Sam introduces Dean to Tom. He shakes his hand then walks over and kisses Justine.

They all talk for a few minutes, then Dean smiles his million-dollar smile and says “Sammy here tells me you want to check out the car.”

Sam just rolls his eyes at Dean using his nickname. He knows Sam hates it when other people are around. But they all go outside then. Well, expect Sam and Sarah; they take advantage of being alone for a few minutes. 

“Can you stay tonight or do you have to go home with your brother?” Sam asks.

“Um, let me ask but hopefully, I can stay,” she says, kissing him again. They kiss some more then head outside to join everyone else. 

Tom is even more impressed with Baby than Steve was when he heard about her. Tom thinks she’s one sexy car and admits he’s jealous that Dean gets to drive her every day. They talk about the car some more then everyone decided it's getting late and should get going. Steve turns to Sarah and asks if she coming or staying. She blushes and then says she going to stay if he's OK with that. 

Steve says it’s fine as long as she’s home for brunch tomorrow; Sam too. So with promises to be there, Steve and Tom head out and the four head into the house. After some more talk about how Dean's trip was they all head to the bedrooms and call it a night.

  
The next morning Sam and Sarah are getting ready to head to her house for brunch when Dean strolls out of his room smiling.

“Morning Sammy, Sarah,” 

“Morning Dean,” Sam says.

“Good morning,” Sarah says.

Dean than just throws Sam the keys to Baby and says “Take her to brunch, don’t rush back,” and laughs at Sam's face when Sam just grins. 

“Dean, you sure?”

“Yeah, Sammy - its pissing rain out. You’re not walking in that and I'm not driving you. I have things to do around here,” he says as walks back to his bedroom and back to Justine, cause he missed her and has a lot of time to make up for.

  
Sam and Sarah just laugh and then head out for brunch. It turns out to be a bigger thing than they expected because not only is Sarah’s parents, brother and Tom there, but a few of her aunts and uncles and cousins too. She looks horrified when Steve who comes outside to meet them and tells her. She tells Sam she’s sorry about this and gives him a chance to run. 

He smiles, “Naw, I'm here now.” She kisses him quickly then and they walk into the house. 

The brunch goes well; everyone loves Sam, so when he tells Sarah he should get going, Steve offers him a ride. Sam smiles and says he has the car but thanks Steve for the offer. 

Of course that perks her dad and brother’s ears, so the men all come outside to admire Baby some more. Luckily it stopped raining so they can talk outside. Sarah finally gets them to let Sam go and when he starts Baby up they all just smile at the rumble. 

“Call me later” she says and he drives off.

______________________________________

Meanwhile back at home Dean and Justine spend the morning locked in his room enjoying having the house to themselves, so just as they get out of the shower Sam comes in he yells to Dean and Dean tells him they be out in a minute. Dean comes out then dressed and asks Sam how brunch was he says good and tells him about everyone there. “Oh boy sure glad that was you and not me,” Dean says laughing

“Oh boy. Sure glad that was you and not me,” Dean says laughing.

“What's so funny?” Justine asks as she comes out dressed now too.

“Poor Sam had his first family brunch,” Dean says.

Justine’s eyes go wide. “Oh man. I’ve been to those. Poor you!”

“It wasn’t too bad. Baby got more love today,” he says and tosses the keys to Dean.

Dean catches them and smiles, “Oh yeah, speaking of Baby - Sam, wanna go for a drive? I have to drop Justine off and then figure we could hang out.” 

Sam nods and the three of them head out. Once they drop Justine off, Sam and Dean head out to the field to shoot some rounds off using their guns from Caleb. The rest of the day goes by with the cleaning and organizing of weapons and just relaxing.


	37. proposition

John pulls up to the church in Blue Earth, Minnesota, just past 2 on Saturday afternoon. As he’s climbing out of his truck Pastor Jim comes out to meet him. “Hi John, how are you?” he says, shaking John's hand.

“Hi, Jim, I'm good. Can’t complain.”

“Good, well, come on; let's go inside and get out of the cold,” Jim says and John follows him inside. They head back to the little apartment at the back of the church where Jim resides. He pours them both a cup of coffee and hands one to John, who takes it.

“So, what’s going on - why did you need to see me?” John never was one for small talk.

“Right, well OK, um, I was hoping that I could run something by you. Now before I go into details I just wanna make sure know you can say no.”

“OK, go on,” John says, eyeing his friend.

Just then Jim gets up and walks over to a little bookshelf and pulls a file folder off handing it to John. He opens it and sees a picture of a kid maybe a year older then Sam and some notes on him. He reads over it briefly and then looks at Jim, “A case?”

“No, he's a hunter’s kid. Unfortunately, his father was killed by a vampire last week, left the kid alone. He didn’t grow up in the life. He lived with his mother until she died one and a half years ago, then was dumped on his dad and thrown into this life.”

“Fuck! How is he?” John asks.

“He’s a tough kid, hanging in there. Listen, John, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. How would you feel about taking him in temporarily? I was thinking, now that you are staying at that house, maybe the boys could help him out and you could train him to be a better hunter? He's been bounced around from school to school while his dad took him on the road. He likes hunting and he's a natural at it. Reminds me a lot of your boys - tough and fearless like Dean, but also smart just like Sam. I think he could use some stability and proper training. I would do it but with the church and being a retired hunter, I just don’t have the time or equipment anymore.

John lets out a breath, “I don’t know, Jim. I mean, I'm not around a lot - the boys are usually home alone. I'm hunting full time still.”

“Look, I know its a big ask. If you want to talk to the boys about it that’s fine, I was just thinking that he could go to school with Sam and then Dean being one of the best young hunters I know, thought he’d be a great teacher for this kid. I think he would respond to Dean better then one of us old guys,” Jim says, laughing.

But before John can answer, Jim is called away on church business and leaves John alone to think about everything that was just laid on him. So John decides to call Bobby and get his thoughts. Bobby tells him that he gets why Jim would think the boys would be good for this kid, but then he also reminds John that they are living more like civilians there with school, work, and girlfriends, and does he want to bring another hunter into that. John tells him that’s a good point. 

But then Bobby says “Why don’t you take him home and give it a couple of weeks? Maybe stick around to see how they mesh and if it doesn’t work out, then you can bring him out to my place.” 

Jim comes back then. John thanks Bobby and tells him he will let him know the plan and hangs up. 

“Listen Jim, I just talked to Bobby and I have to tell you he made some good points. The boys live more civilian lives at home now. They both work, Sam is in school full time, they have girlfriends. Sure, they still train and hunt when they can.”

Jim said, “I think that would be good for Jeff; school and maybe work eventually. He’s used to that routine remember. He didn’t grow up hunting, so he's not used to it.”

“OK,” John says. “I’ll tell you what; I will take him home and he can meet the boys and we will try it out for a week. I’ll talk to them about everything and if they mesh, OK. And if Dean’s willing to take him under his wing, then it’s OK by me. But if not, then he either needs to come back here or Bobby said he’d take him in for a while.”

Jim just smiles and tells John they have a deal. He will go get him so they can meet in person and talk. So 20 minutes later, Jim comes back with a young blonde man who has blue eyes and is built like Dean, just shorter. Jim introduces them and tells Jeff the plan. He smiles and says, “Thanks, John.”

John calls the boys to tell them that he’ll be home on Tuesday and to please make sure it's just them when he gets there. Dean tells him that he works till 4 so he will come straight home, and Sam works till 8 so he will be home after that. 

“That's fine, I should be home by six.” John tells them,

Sam and Dean just wonder what's up. Why would Dad want them home and ask them not to have anyone there. Maybe he needs to talk hunting or something with them, but both know that John won’t tell them and they will have to wait till he's home.


	38. Bombshells

On Tuesday Dean ends up working later than planned; he had a car come in and they had issues with the oil lines but didn’t want to leave it until tomorrow as it's a regular customer. So by the time he gets home at 6:30, John’s already there. 

“Hey Dean,” John says when Dean walks in.

“Hey Dad. Sorry I'm late, we had a car we couldn’t leave until tomorrow,” Dean says.

“No problem. Go wash up and then I need to talk to you in the office.”

“Sure Dad. Give me 10 minutes.”

Dean heads into his room then to change and go wash up. He sends Sam a quick text.

**Dean: Dad’s home, says needs to talk. I’ll fill you in if can before you get home.**

**Sam: OK, and uh, good luck.**

Dean walks into the office then and sits down in front of the desk John is sitting behind. John goes on to explain about Jeff and how his father was killed by a vampire and he's new to the hunting world and what Pastor Jim asked of him. John said he thought it would be good, but wanted to talk to his boys first before he fully committed to it. Dean just sits there, stunned at all this information his dad has just dumped on him. 

“So we’re like a hunter’s kid group home now?” he says to John cause he not sure how he feels about this.

John laughs at Dean’s suggestion “Yeah, I mean kinda I guess. But listen, Dean. I know you work full time and have Justine, so if you don’t want to do this it's OK. I can tell Jim to keep him or send him to Bobby’s.”

Dean smiles then and says “No Dad, that’s OK. He can come. Just um, he does know that we live civilian lives here and that will not change.” More of a statement than a question because he is not quitting or giving up Justine for some random kid.

John smiles. “Yeah, if it works out he will be enrolled in school with Sam. He's a year older so he’s a senior but I want to try and give him some stability. God knows I got lucky you turned out so well with moving around all the time.”

“Yeah, but we were raised in it. You said he's only been doing it for a little over a year so it can’t be easy. So when’s he coming?”

“Sunday morning. I wanted to come home and talk it over with you boys first.”

“Well, OK I'm fine with it. But still let's wait to run it by Sam before we commit 100%,” Dean suggests.

“Sure Dean, and speaking of Sam do you want to go pick him up? That way you can fill him in and he doesn’t have to walk home in the cold.”

“Yeah, sure; I better head out now then.”

  
Dean shoots Sam's text on his way out.

**Dean: Picking you up, lots to tell you!**

**Sam: OK and is everything OK?**

**Dean: Too much to explain. I will tell you in person.**

20 minutes later Dean picks Sam up and tells him everything Dad told him, Sam just sits in the car stunned, not sure what to say. He is surprised his dad is willing to take some stranger in. He barely likes to work with other hunters, let alone bring one into his home. But Sam also knows this life and it's a hard one to live so if they can help this kid out then he's game as long as it doesn’t interfere too much with school, Sarah, and work. The boys get home then and go talk with John some more about everything.

Sam then asks “Um, what do we tell people about him; like, who he is?”

“Oh yeah, good point Sam. I didn’t even think of that. I could image saying ‘Hey Justine, this is Jeff. He's a hunter like us and he’ll be staying here now,” Dean says laughing.

“We’ll say he's your cousin and his dad was killed and we are taking him in for a while,” John says then, which is true for the most part.

They then have to figure out where to put him since the house is only 3 bedrooms and neither boy wants to share. John understands that so they decide they can convert the office into a bedroom and John will use the basement for his office for now. 

Means they’ll have a long week of cleaning and moving things around to get ready for their new house guest. John calls Pastor Jim then to let him know the plan is a go and to put Jeff on a bus on Friday since they need time to make room for him at the house. Both boys then decide they better go call the girls. John says that’s fine and he thanks them again for understanding. 

“Dude, what the fuck? Dad wanting to take on another teenager?,” Sam says to Dean when they get to his room.

“Yeah, I don’t know, Sam, it's weird. I mean, are you OK with this?”

“I don’t know. I guess so. I mean, I wouldn’t want to be tossed around and not really know what’s going on. We grew up in the life and I still don’t care for it, and if it means this kid gets a chance to stay in one place then hell who am I to say no. That’s all I ever wanted, every time we moved on to the next motel room or next town,” Sam says.

“Yeah Sammy me too. And now we're here. I have to be honest, I love it here. OK, enough with the chick flick moments. Go call Sarah and fill her in,” Dean says to Sam.

Sam leaves Dean's room then and goes to his own to call Sarah. He tells her everything about how his “cousin” is coming to stay with them for a bit and how they need to clean out the office and convert it to a bedroom for him,. She offers to help with that and he says he’ll let her know tomorrow at school. 

Dean calls Justine and tells her pretty much the same thing and again she offers to help them. 

When both boys are done on the phone they go back to talk with John and let him know about the girl's offers to help. John says that’s fine. They can help clean out the basement and once the office is cleared out, they can help set up the bedroom but the boys and he will take care of lore books and weapons for obvious reasons. 

“Shit, I guess we need to get him a bed and dresser, maybe a chair for in here,” John says. The house came furnished so they didn’t have to get that stuff.

“Well, I'm off at 2 tomorrow. I can hit up the local thrift store to see what I can find, if don’t mind me using the truck.” Dean offers.

“OK that’s fine,” John says.

Sam says he doesn’t work so he’ll be home after school and will start cleaning the basement. John tells him he will start to pack up the office and store the lore books and weapons in his room until the basement is ready to be set up as an office.


	39. Renovations

The next morning Dean drops Sam off at school and they tell the girls the plan and if they want to help they can. Sarah tells them that before they go shopping to come over and look through their garage; she may even have everything they need because her parents just renovated the guest room. They keep everything and she's sure they won’t mind if the boys take some things. Both boys say thanks. Dean heads off to work and says he will pick them up after school and they can head over there. He also calls John to let him know about Sarah's offer. Turns out Sarah wasn’t joking when said that she may have everything. They end up finding a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, even a lamp, and even find some extra bookshelves they can use in the office. There are two area rugs that will be great for the basement floor since it’s concrete, and an old small desk that was Sarah’s but she said they can paint it so doesn’t look girly anymore. They have it all piled up, Sarah gets her mom to look though everything to make sure it’s OK if they take it all. Her mom says yes and tells them she also has a pile of blankets and sheets they don’t use anymore and to take them too since they're from the old guest room. Everything's loaded into John's truck, they take it back to the house to get started on the cleanup and room switch. The basement is a bigger job than they thought - it's dusty and there's nothing down there, so they spend the evening sweeping and dusting and getting cobwebs cleaned up. So when John yells down for them to come up and eat dinner they all go upstairs to wash up and sit down at the table to eat the pizza and wings and salad he ordered for them. During dinner, Dean tells John he's off Thursday and Friday so he will be able to help clean and then they can hit the hardware store for some paint and whatever else they need to patch the walls in the office, to get it ready to move the furniture in. After dinner, the kids all sit down and talk, making a list of what they need to pick up. So when Sarah's phone rings and it's her mom she is surprised.

**Sarah: “Hey Mom.”**

**Kathy: “Hey Sarah - hun, sorry to bother you while you guys are cleaning, but I wanted to let you know the school called and the roof of the gym caved in and they shut the school down till Monday.”**

**Sarah: “Wow! OK, um, then I guess I can help Sam and Dean paint stuff if that's OK since I'm off work till Saturday.”**

**Kathy: “Yeah that's fine hunny. How’s the cleaning going?”**

**Sarah: “It's going!” she says laughing. “I will see you later then. OK, bye”**

Just as Sarah hangs up and is about to tell them what's going on, John comes out of the study. 

“Hey Sam, the school called.” Sarah just laughs. He smiles and says, “let me guess; your parents called you.” Sam just looks and Sarah and John then.

“What's going on?” he asked.

“The roof of your school's gym caved in so school’s closed till Monday.” John says.

Sam and Justine both let out a whoop and Dean and John laugh, “Don’t get too happy little brother. That just means you get to help patch and paint tomorrow.”

“Aww, man... but yeah, OK. I don’t work till Friday night and Saturday morning,” Sam says.

They make plans then to pick the girls up in the morning and the four of them will head to the next town over since it's a bigger town and can get what they need there. John says that’s fine, he’ll keep on working on emptying his office.

So as promised, the next day Sam and Dean show up with coffee and doughnuts and they head out to the hardware store. Once they get there they get a bucket of drywall patch, sandpaper, paint, and brushes; they even get some paint for their rooms since they figure if they’re painting they might as well freshen up their rooms. They get some wood paint to freshen up the furniture. They all laugh though when Dean wants to buy army green paint. He’s vetoed and they get black for the desk, dresser, and bookcase, nightstand, and bed frame. They go with a pale grey for the walls and white for the trim and doors. Once everything is bought they head over to the local thrift store to see if there's anything they might find there they need. Of course, Sam finds some books, and they find a cool looking trunk Dean says Dad could use in the office for maps and stuff (aka great weapons holder).

Once they get back to the house, John helps them unload everything and is shocked with what they got. He also thinks the trunk they found is pretty cool. John tells them he got everything out of the office except the furniture cause he needs the boys help to carry it. The girls say they will set up the tarps and start to sand the dresser and nightstand, bed frame, and bookcase to get ready for paint and the guys can go do the heavy lifting inside. “Aww, thanks babe, you’re so thoughtful,” Dean says and kisses Justine quickly. They get the desk, bookcases, chairs, trunk, and area rugs downstairs and laid out where they want them, John tells the boys to go check on the girls and if they're still OK he could use help lugging the boxes down. Then he will put everything away. 

So they go up and see that the girls are hard at work sanding and almost ready to paint. The boys tell them they’re just going to lug boxes down and then they’ll be back out to help. In the end, the girls say they will paint the furniture and the boys can go tarp off the floor of the office and start on patching the holes and prepping the room to paint. By the time dinner rolls around, all four kids collapse on the couch and chairs, tired from their hard day of work. The girls got all the furniture sanded and the first coat of paint on. The boys have all the walls in the office ready for paint tomorrow. 

“You girls are more than welcome to stay here tonight. I'm going out for an hour or two. I’ll see you in the morning,” John says.

Uh, yeah, I might just stay right here,” Justine says and stretches out more on the couch.

Everyone laughs at her but they are all sore. Dean stands, picks her up and throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and smacks her ass. “Come on to bed, you’ll be more comfortable.”

Sam stands and pulls Sarah to her feet. “Night Dad,” he says.

“Shower - I need a hot shower,” Sarah says to Sam as they go towards the bedrooms.

“Hmmm yeah, that can be arranged,” Sam says kissing her.

So while Dean gives Justine a rub down Sam and Sarah have a hot shower and then climb into his bed with only towels on since neither think they can move to get dressed. Sam just pulls the blankets over them and they both fall asleep.

_________________________________

The next day they get everything painted and by the middle of the afternoon they can move all the furniture into the new bedroom. They get it set up and it looks really good; the black paint made all the furniture look new. The girls make the bed up, in the end, they got the bed, desk, desk chair, nightstand and dresser, all in the room with still some room to move around. And when the girls ask if they are ready to do their rooms, both boys say NO! They laugh. John has the basement office set up as well and it looks good and ends up being a better place for the office than he originally thought in the end. “Thank you all so much for the help. Sarah, please thank your parents again for all the furniture they donated,” John says.

“I will,” she says, smiling at him from where she is sitting on Sam's lap.

The rest of the night they all just hang out and watch a movie since they’re all sore and tired from their two days of hard labor. Friday comes and goes with John talking to Jim, making arrangements for Jeff's arrival tomorrow morning. The boys hang out with the girls and don’t do much of anything until Sam has to go to work. 


	40. “new arrival”

Saturday Morning comes and Dean, Sam, and Sarah all get up and ready for work, Justine heads home. John gets up and ready to pick Jeff up from the bus station at noon. Once he meets him and they get his things loaded into the truck, John tells Jeff he’s sorry he had to take a bus in but he couldn’t come to get him with getting the room set up for him. Jeff says he didn’t mind. The bus gave him some time to think and relax. Once they get to the house, John take him in and shows him around, then takes him into his room. Jeff is surprised to see it fully furnished and ready for him. He wasn’t sure what to expect but this was not it. “I hope this will be OK,” John says. “Um, the boys and their girlfriends worked on getting it all made up for you. There should be hangers in the closet for anything you want to hang. If you need anything just let me know.”

“This is great! Thank you so much, Mr. Winchester,” Jeff tells him. 

“Call me John please. Listen, I’ll leave you to unpack and settle in. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I will be downstairs in the office if you need me. The boys will be home around 2 pm; you can meet them then.”

“OK sounds great,” says Jeff.

John leaves Jeff then and goes to his office to call Pastor Jim. Jeff just walks around the room and smiles. He hasn’t had his own room since his mom died. He starts to unpack the things he brought, putting clothes in the dresser and closet, some pictures he has of his mom on the desk and bookshelf and the only picture he has of his father on the nightstand. If it works out here he figures he can get the rest of his stuff from the storage locker he rented when his mom died. Jeff sits down on the bed then and just takes it all in. When there’s a knock at his door an hour later, he’s startled out of his memories and goes to open his door. John is standing there, “Hey, um, I just wanted to let you know that Dean and Sam are home, so whenever you’re ready, come on out to meet them.” Jeff smiles and said he be out in a minute. John gets the boys from their rooms then, and they just sit down at the dining table. When Jeff comes out of his room, he’s not sure what he expected, but seeing this male model looking dude and surfer teenager was not it. He has, of course, heard of the Winchester brothers - everyone in the hunting community has. Dean is fearless and said to be one of the best young hunters and it's said that when Sam grows up he will be just as good If not better then his brother and father. “Hi I'm Sam,” Sam says, standing to shake his hand.

“Dean,” Dean says, and shakes his hand as well.

“Jeff” Wow, that kid is tall! he thinks when Sam stands to his full height. Dean isn’t much shorter and he's defiantly built.

“So um, how’s the room - hope it's OK?” Sam asks.

“Yeah its great, thanks! I was not expecting that. To be honest, I was expecting a couch in the living room.”

“I can understand that one,” Dean says.

“So uh, John tells me that you two live more civilian lives here than hunting.”

“Yeah, I work at the local garage full time and hunt when small jobs come up. I was hunting more before but a few months ago I slowed down a little,” Dean says.

“Dean was attacked by a wendigo and almost killed so he has chosen to work full time and stays here to look out for Sam when I'm on the road,” John says.

“Wow, that had to be scary; for sure I can’t even imagine,” Jeff says.

“I think he was more scared of telling his girlfriend he was hurt than the wendigo,” Sam says laughing. They all laugh at that, “Yeah, I don’t wanna go through that again. Either of them.” Dean admits.

“So she knows about hunting then?” Jeff asks.

“Uh, no. They think was a bear attack and since it happened in bear country it wasn’t hard to sell. so any hunting related stuff is to be done in the office or your bedroom,” Dean tells him.

“OK, that I understand, this shit is not something you want to drag other people into,” Jeff says.

“I go to school and work part-time at the library here in town,” Sam says.

“Monday I’ll take you over to the high school and you can see if you want to attend full time or we can set up a school from home. You don’t have to work unless you want to. If you want you can train with the boys as well but that’s up to you,” John says.

The rest of the afternoon goes by well, the boys get to know Jeff and he seems like a pretty cool guy. So they decide to go to the pizza parlor for dinner and the boys offer to show him around town after since the girls know they were going to be busy tonight; they don’t have to worry about plans with them. Jeff takes it all in and thinks he might like it here. The town is small but has everything you might need. When they head back to the house for the night they all sit down and watch some TV. Dean tells him that he and Sam are training tomorrow and he's more than welcome to join, and what they usually do. Jeff says sounds good and he will tag along.

The next morning, as promised, Dean and Sam and Jeff head out for their 3-mile run. Sam can’t help but laugh at Dean who is bending over panting when they get back. Dean's never been a runner unless something was chasing him. So when they head out to the shooting range, Jeff is impressed by their guns, but they are impressed by his shooting. He's almost as good as Dean in shooting and definitely can match Sam in knife skills. When they head back to the house, Sam goes into the shower and Jeff and Dean are standing off to the side of the house looking at Baby when Jeff sees Sarah comes strolling up the driveway. She instantly gets Jeff’s attention. Wow, who is that? he thinks about the blonde girl walking up. With any luck she’s not attached cause damn! he thinks, John did let her in so maybe she’s a hunter’s kid stopping by. Sarah doesn’t notice them so she just knocks and when John answers she walks in and he lets her know Sam is just getting out of the shower and heads back downstairs. She goes to find Sam who is just getting dressed, “Hmm, I think I liked you better in the towel,” Sarah says, leaning on the door frame. Sam just turns when he hears her and raises his eyebrows. “Really now.” 

She walks over and kisses him, “Yeah, hi, how are you?”

“Better now. Did we have plans?” he asks, kissing her.

“No ,sorry, I left my math book here and have a test tomorrow so I needed to come get it and Mom’s driving me crazy, so I wanted the hour reprieve. Sorry I didn’t call first, I left my phone at home.”

“Well I, don’t mind the visit that’s for sure. Come on, you might as well meet Jeff while you’re here,” Sam says, and puts on a shirt before walking out of his room.

They find Dean and Jeff sitting in the living room, “Hey Sarah! When did you get here?” Dean asks.

“Uh, about 10 minutes ago. Your dad let me in.”

“Dude, you were outside; how’d you not see her?” Sam asks.

“Sorry, I was working on Baby,” Dean says with a smile.

“Uh, Jeff, this is my girlfriend Sarah, Sarah this is Jeff.”

OK, crap so not available. Sam’s girlfriend is off-limits but damn good for him, Jeff thinks to himself, “Hi, nice to meet you,” Jeff says, standing to shake her hand. Wow, those are some soft hands.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too. Sorry I just dropped in on family time. I needed the math book I left here,” she says In a way of explaining herself.

“I'm going to walk her home, I won’t be long,” Sam says.

“Sam, you can drive her home. Take the truck if you want,” John says and everyone turns. No one had seen or heard him come back into the room.

“Are you sure dad?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, it's fine. You can stop at the store and pick up a few things I need for dinner tonight.”

“Yeah OK. I’ll be back in about an hour,” Sam says and as they leave, Jeff can’t help but check her ass out while she goes.

“I’m going to shower,” Dean says as he stands. But before he can leave he hears John asking, “Justine dropping by today?”

Dean smiles at him “No, not that I know of. I told her I was spending the weekend with family.”

“Good, I want to go over some lore with you boys so go shower, and when Sam gets back let me know,” John says and turns to walk away.

“Yes, sir,” Dean says, and goes to shower.


	41. settling in

The next day John takes Jeff to school. Luckily Jim sent over paperwork that makes it look like John is Jeff’s uncle. Jeff has his actual transcripts and since this semester just started, he says he will enroll in school full time. It will give him something to do during the day, but he also wants to look for some work. He has a little bit of money from his mom's life insurance but likes to work and makes a mental note to look around town. So once he’s set up for school he’ll start tomorrow. He and John head out then and he asks if there’s somewhere he can go shopping for school supplies. John takes him two towns over to Walmart and he picks up everything he needs for school and some other things he needs for home.

While Sam’s at school they learn that they are going to be doing a history project in groups of four, so Sam, Sarah, Justine, and another girl named Tiffany all decide to be in a group. They all say they should start today after school and since Sam and Sarah are both off, Sam says he can call his dad to see if they can work there. They agree and he tells them he will let them know. When class lets out, Sam calls John. John says he's fine with it since it’s school and he figured Sarah and Justine would be by anyway. So once John and Jeff get home, Sam is there working on his school project. 

“Hi Dad, Jeff,” Sam says when they come in.

“Hey, I’ll be downstairs in the office if you boys need anything. Oh Sam, what time is Dean off today?” 

“He gets off at 6,” Sam answers. John nods and walks out then and heads down to his office. Jeff heads to his room to drop off his bags, but he decides to put the stuff away later cause he wants to know who the other two girls are. So he just brings out the fridge stuff he picked up and goes in the kitchen to put it away. When he’s done, he walks back over to the group and Sam introduces them. 

“Jeff this is Justine, and Tiffany; you met Sarah yesterday. Jeff will be starting school with us tomorrow but he's a senior,” Sam says.

“Hi, nice to meet you guys. Well I will let you get back to your schoolwork,” Jeff says and heads to his room. _Yeah, I'm going to like it here I think_ Jeff says to himself as he goes to his room and puts his things away, and fills his backpack with his books and pens for school. He decides he’ll go out and ask them if they know where he can buy a laptop (really he wants to talk to the girls some more). 

“Hey, sorry to bother you guys again,” Jeff says.

“Mo worries! Come sit, we’re just finishing up now anyway,” Sam says.

“I was um wondering - where can I buy a laptop?” Jeff asks.

“Your best bet is Walmart or Best Buy two towns over,” Sarah says.

“Yeah, we can probably get Dean to drive us there tomorrow if he doesn’t work too late,” Sam says.

“Where am I driving you?” Dean says as he walks in. He smiles and leans down to kiss Justine.

“Hi, baby, how was work?” Justine asks.

“Good, surprised to see you here though,” Dean responds.

“History project,” Justine says.

“Over to Walmart or Best Buy so Jeff can get a laptop,” Sam says.

“If you don’t mind that is! I don’t want to put you out,” Jeff says quickly.

“No, it's fine. I'm off at 4 tomorrow so I can take you after school,” Dean tells him.

“Well, I'm gonna shower. I’ll be back out in a few.” Fifteen minutes later Dean comes back out in fresh clothes and his hair spiked. Justine gets up and lets him sit down in her chair and she just sits on his lap. 

“Hi,” Dean says to the other girl at the table.

“Oh, sorry, Dean. This is Tiffany, Tiffany my brother Dean,” Sam says in way of introduction.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Tiffany says. 

“You too. Uh Sam, what's for dinner?” Dean asks.

“I don’t know Dean. Dad’s downstairs; go ask him,” Sam says, annoyed with Dean.

Dean just pats Justine butt and she stands so he can go down talk to John. When he returns, “Dad said to go to the diner and bring him home something. You guys coming?” Dean asks everyone. They all say sure, even Tiffany, so they pile into the Impala, Sam, Justine and Dean sit up front and Sarah, Jeff, and Tiffany sit in the backseat. Once they get to the diner they get a table and sit down. Sarah asks Sam to order her an iced tea, she’s just going to check her schedule. Sarah stands and kisses him and then walks to the back. When she gets back the waitress comes with their drinks and they order food. While they wait for their meals, Jeff asks if any of them know of anyone looking for part-time help. “Well, if you don’t mind washing dishes we’re hiring a dishwasher here,” Sarah says.

“The clothing stores are hiring but you probably don’t want to work there,” Tiffany says.

“no, probably not but I will talk to the manager about the dish-washing opening,” Jeff says.

The rest of dinner goes by with everyone getting to know Jeff and talking, so when they're about done Dean orders John's cheeseburger and fries, “Oh, and pie,” he says smiling. Justine just laughs and shakes her head. “Haven’t you had enough pie?”

“There’s no such thing as too much pie,” Dean says laughing.

Sam and Justine just roll their eyes. “Clearly we're missing something,” Jeff says.

“Yeah, Dean is obsessed with pie, like he would live on it if he could,” Sam says.

“Pie and sex Sammy that’s all I need. I could survive,” Dean says and laughs when Justine smacks his thigh.

Everyone laughs then and then they pay the bill and head outside. Tiffany tells everyone it was nice to meet them and she will see them at school tomorrow. The girls say they should head home as well, then the three boys go for home for the night.

  
The next morning Dean offers to drive Sam and Jeff to school since he has to go work anyway. When he drops them off they tell him they will just meet him at the Garage at 4 and they will head to the store from there. The first half of school goes good for Jeff. His classes seem OK and he talked to a few kids. At lunchtime he goes to sit with Sam, Sarah, and Justine since they're the people he knows. A few of the senior girls come by the table to talk to Sarah and Justine so they can check Jeff out. 

“Hey Sarah, Justine, how are you?” Katie the one girl asks.

“Good, how are you?” Sarah asks. 

“Good. So, um, who do we have here?” Katie asks.

“Well, you know Sam, Sarah’s boyfriend and this is his cousin Jeff,” Justine says.

“Hi Jeff, nice to meet you. I'm Katie and this is Courtney.”

He smiles at them and says “HI”

“So, listen; I was wondering, are you guys coming to the bonfire this weekend at the waterfall? Chad and few college buddies are coming to town and they're throwing it.”

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it,” Justine says.

“Well, you should and bring that boyfriend of yours if he's around,” Katie says and they say they have to go and walk away. The bell rings then and the four of them head to class. Turns out that Sam's in Jeff’s math class since it's the one class Jeff has to take at a lower level. The rest of the school day goes well. When they get out, Sam meets Jeff out in front of the school with Sarah and Justine and they walk over to meet Dean. Well, Sarah has to work and Justine wants to see Dean. When they get to the diner Sarah tells Jeff the manager is in if he still wants to talk him about the job. He tells her thanks and goes to talk to him. Sam and Sarah hang outside for a few minutes kissing before she has to head in. 

“Call me tonight when you get off,” Sam tells her before she walks in. 10 minutes later Jeff is back and they see Dean coming out of the garage so they head over. “Hey baby, how was work?” Justine asks Dean.

“Good. Easy day, mostly oil changes,” Dean says, kissing her before saying hi to Sam and Jeff.

“So, uh, we're going to Walmart and Best Buy - are you coming?” Dean ask Justine.

“Sure, if it’s OK with everyone that I tag along. Don’t want to interfere with boy time.”

Sam just laughs, “It's fine! We see enough of each other at home. Besides, if you’re there, Dean won’t be whining about you.” Dean punches Sam in the arm, “Hey I don’t whine!” The drive and the shopping trip goes by fine. Jeff gets a laptop, and when they stop for dinner at a little Italian place, the four of them sit down and talk, Dean asks Jeff how his first day went. Jeff says he thinks he’s going to like this school. Dean smiles and says good, and then turns to Justine, “What about you - any more problems?”

“Uh, no, everybody seems to be over it. Speaking of parties; we were invited to a bonfire at the waterfalls Saturday night. You remember Chad? He and a couple of his frat buddies are coming to town and throwing it.” Justine says.

Dean looks at her then, “You sure you want to go, baby?”

“Yeah, I think it’ll be OK as long as you’re with me.” Dean looks at Sam then - (" **What do you think", "should we go? "** **Up to you** ," Sam replies,) and the look does not go unnoticed by Jeff. Dean smiles,

“Sure baby, if you want to go I will come as long as Dad doesn’t need me for anything. Oh, and Sammy, no fighting this time.” 

“Fuck you, I didn’t start it, OK? Well, maybe I did but for a good reason and I do it again.” The food comes then so they dig in and enjoy the meal. Once they’re stuffed full they head out to the car and head for home. They drop Justine off at her house and the three boys head home. John’s there when they get there and he asks how school and work went. They say good, Dean mentions the party Saturday night and if he is not needed for a hunt then he would like to go with Justine. He thinks it will make her feel better with him there. John says it shouldn’t be an issue.

The next day goes good - Jeff got a call from the manager at the diner to offer him the dish-washing job. Sam tells him that he has to work after school and wants to know if he is OK to walk home alone. Jeff says he’s fine to get home. So when he walks in the house he’s shocked John’s not there but just goes in. Dean is working till 6 and Sam till 8 so figures he’d do his homework. When he walks out of his room a few hours later he is shocked to see Dean and Justine making out on the couch. 

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t know you were home,” Jeff says.

Dean just sits up and smiles at him, “Uh sorry. Yeah, just got home a few minutes ago. You know where my dad is?”

“No, he wasn’t here when I came home,” answers Jeff.

“OK thanks, I’ll call him then. How was school?”

“It went well, happy to be off tomorrow since it's a PD day. Oh, and I got the job at the diner starting Monday,” Jeff says, sitting down in the chair in the living room since Dean and Justine are both now sitting on the couch.

“Good, that’s awesome to hear.” Dean says.

The three of them talk for a while and then Dean calls John. He tells Dean he was out scouting a possible hunt and he’ll be back later tonight. Dean lets him know that Justine is staying the night since it’s a PD tomorrow. When Sam and Sarah come in after Sam’s finished at work, Dean tells them there's dinner in the oven for them.

“Thanks! So, uh, Justine - are you staying?” Sam asks.

“Yeah Dean has work tomorrow but I figured the three of us could work on our history project unless you two have um, plans,” Justine says.

“No, that's what we were going to do anyway,” Sarah says.

The five of them hang out for a bit and then Dean stands up pulling Justine with him “Well boys and girls, we’re off to bed since I have work in the am.”

Everyone says good night and they head off. Sam and Sarah aren’t far behind them and Jeff goes to his room to play on his laptop for a while before he goes to bed himself.


	42. Bonfire

Dean and Jeff have just come into the house from working on the car when Sam comes out of his room and tells them the girls will be here around 5 so they can go grab dinner and then head off to the bonfire. Jeff goes to shower and Dean and Sam talk in the living room. “You sure you’re OK with this Dean? I mean the last party didn’t end so well,” says Sam. 

“Yeah Sam, I promise not to beat anyone up unless they touch what's not theirs, then no promises, but I should be asking you if you can keep your fist to yourself.”

“Fuck you jerk,” Sam says and hits Dean in the face with a pillow. Dean tackles Sam on the couch then and pins him. 

“Oh that’s how it is now, little brother, you get into two fights and now you think can take me on.” Sam leans in close then, “Oh yeah, I could handle you.” 

But before Dean can even say anything they hear, “Um, should we leave you two alone?”

Both brothers turn their heads to see Sarah, Justine, and Jeff standing there. Dean smiles and says “NO, just teaching little brother here who’s boss.”

Sam then takes advantage of Dean being distracted and flips him, pinning him on his back, “Yeah, you're getting slow in your old age, big brother.” 

Dean rolls and they both end up on the floor with a thump and Dean is on top of Sam again. “Not old and definitely not slow. Unless you like it slow,” Dean says, laughing at the bitch face Sam is giving him now. 

“Dean, let your brother up,” John says from where he's standing at the kitchen sink. Dean gets up then and walks over to kiss Justine, “Hi baby.”

“OK, listen kids. You all be careful tonight, no drinking or drugs, and NO FIGHTING!” John tells them. 

The boys both say ‘yes sir’, Jeff says OK and the girls nod their heads. “Good, alright; have fun and see you all tomorrow then.” John leaves the kids there and goes to his office. 

“Yeah Sammy no fighting,” Dean taunts. 

“Shut up Dean. God, you're an ass,” Sam says and then grabs Sarah’s hand and pulls her towards his bedroom.

“Don’t be too long in there or we will leave your naked asses here!” Dean yells and laughs when he hears Sam yell back “You love my naked ass!” 

But 10 minutes later Sarah and Sam come back out. Sam has changed and they all get ready to go. Once they get to the wooded area surrounding the waterfalls the five of them pile out of the car and head into the party. They're greeted by a bunch of kids from school and some older kids, so when Sarah and Justine get dragged away by some girlfriends they tell the boys they will be right back. 

Dean, Sam and Jeff walk over to the keg get a beer and go sit down by the fire to talk to some people. So when Katie the senior girl comes strolling over with some friends, she smiles at the three of them. “Hey, you guys made it!”

“Uh, yeah, you told us to come so we did,” Jeff says.

“I'm Courtney, this is Trisha and Laura,” one girl says while checking Dean out and not trying to hide it at all. But before she has a chance to say anymore to him Justine shows up and sits on his lap and he just wraps his arms around her, “Sorry, babe. Michelle had a wardrobe malfunction that she needed help with.” Justine explains. Dean is completely ignoring the senior girls; he also wants them to know he's taken so back off. The girls then tell Katie who has been talking with Jeff that they need a refill but she just waves them off and stays to talk with Jeff some more. Sam and Sarah say they are going to go mingle and get up. Dean just pulls Justine in closer and kisses her, putting on a show, because he can still see that Courtney girl staring at him from the keg. So when Chad and a few of his buddies come over to talk to them, Dean shakes their hands and takes the bottle of beer offered, and they all talk for a bit. The party is going well so far; no fights or too much drama has broken out. After a while, Dean and Justine go off to socialize and they find Sam and Sarah standing by the keg talking with Chad. They stop to talk for a while and then Jeff and Katie come to join them as well. So when Justine just grabs on to Dean's hand tighter, he turns to look at her and sees the kids from the baseball team walking towards them. He just pulls her in closer to him and wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear, “It’s OK, I promise I won’t start anything or let anything happen to you,” then kisses her neck. 

But Sam sees this and turns and sees them approaching and swears, so when Brain and Tony and some of the other baseball team walk up, Dean gives them a tight smile, Sam nods his head and holds Sarah closer to him, Chad can see something off so he tries to intervene, “What's going on everybody? Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, it’s great man. Just wanted to uh, get some beers,” Tony says.

“Sure, help yourself,” Chad says smiling, but not taking his eyes off the kid. _(He sees Justine go pale and the murderous look in Dean's eyes)_

Luckily they leave then and Dean turns to her and raises an eyebrow at her and asks “Everything OK?” But before she can answer, Dean's phone is ringing and he pulls it out to look at it and sees that it’s Dad calling. “Uh, give me sec babe, I have to take this. Will you be OK?”

“Yeah go, I'm good,” Justine tells him. 

Dean walks off then and shoots Sam a look. Sam nods back to Dean and then Chad turns to Justine. “OK, so what's up?”

“Nothing, just um, some drama from the last party they were at,” she answers him.

“Wait, I heard there was a fight. Was it Dean and Tony?”

“No, um, it was Brian and Sam, Dean was out of town,” Justine tells him. Chad just smiles at her; he heard there was a fight and some girl had claimed she was being assaulted but he didn’t know who. Jeff and Katie both just stand by and listen. 

Chad continues, “I didn’t know it was Sam though. So um, was Sarah the girl that was assaulted?” 

Justine shakes her head then, “No, me.” 

Chad whistles. “I'm sorry, I didn’t know. If I had I wouldn’t have invited them here. Fuck. No wonder Dean looked like he wanted to kill the guy just now.”

“it's OK, it's over with. Just still tense, you know.” she says. 

Dean comes back then, “hey, everything OK?”

“Yeah, no problems, just talking,” Justine says, and leans into him when he pulls her against his chest again. 

“Everything OK with Dad?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, he wanted to let us know he's heading out. Got a call about a job that needs his attention as soon as he can get there so he figured he’d head out now,” Dean says. Sam and Jeff both nod, knowing John was going hunting. 

They all go back to the party then and enjoy themselves. When it starts getting colder, Dean asks if everyone is ready to head home. Justine, Sam, and Sarah all say yeah. Jeff asks Katie if she wants to come back with them since he’s enjoying hanging out with her tonight. She says sure and tells them she just has to let her friends know she’s leaving. Dean says they will meet them at the car. Once they all get back to the car, Dean gets in and Justine climbs in the front with him. Sam gets in the back and Sarah climbs on his lap to leave room for the other two saying she’s cold and needs his body heat; Dean just laughs at them. A few minutes later Jeff and Katie come walking over and climb in and they head out. Once they get back to the house, Sam and Sarah say goodnight and head off to his room. Dean just shakes his head at his little brother and offers Jeff and Katie a beer. The four of them sit around and talk for a while, then Dean and Justine head to bed, leaving Jeff and Katie alone. So they sit and talk a bit more, then she just leans over and kisses him but pulls back a bit, not sure if he likes her like that but he leans in and kisses her back. They make out for an awhile on the couch then go to his room.

  
So the next morning when Dean comes strolling out of his room in sleep pants only to make coffee, he’s surprised to see Jeff and Katie sitting at the table drinking coffee. “Morning,” he says, shooting them a smile, then pours himself a coffee and walks over to sit at the table with them. “Morning Dean,” Jeff says.

“Morning,” Katie says. Jeff whistles; “Wow Dean, those are some serious scars.” 

“What? Huh, oh yeah, um, bear attack a few months ago. It’s parting gift to me,” Dean says blushing. He forgot he wasn’t wearing a shirt, he's used to everyone seeing his scars now. 

“Wait - did you say bear attack?” Katie asked.

“Yeah I um, was attacked while camping with my dad and brother back in November.” 

But before they can say anything else, Sam comes stumbling out hair a mess still from sleep and sex and a few hickeys on his chest and some scratches on his back since he is also bare-chested and doesn’t notice anyone at first but once he has coffee in hand he turns and then smiles, “Oh, hi everybody,” he says, looking from Dean to Jeff and Katie. 

“Morning Sammy. Good night?” Dean says smirking and jutting his chin towards Sam's chest. Sam just blushes but before he can say anything, “Yeah, it was,” Sarah says, coming out now, laughing at Dean. She’s been around long enough now to raze him. Dean smiles and shakes his head. The five of them sit down and have coffee and talk, and then Justine comes strolling out in Dean’s t-shirt. 

“Oh hi! Guess I’m late to the party,” she says, getting coffee then making another pot since everyone looks like they need coffee and lots of it. She walks over and sits on Dean's lap and he just wraps his arms around her. They all talk for a while about the party last night, then decided none of them wants to cook so they all say they will order take out from the diner and Dean offers to go get it. 

So while he and Justine go put clothes on to get breakfast, Sam says he is going to shower and takes Sarah with him, leaving Jeff and Katie alone at the table. “Uh, sorry if that was weird,” Jeff says.

“Don’t be! It’s OK. Last night was well worth it,” she says and leans over to kiss him. Just then Dean and Justine come out and Dean clears his throat, “Sorry to distribute you. Um, has anyone seen my keys? Never mind, found them, carry on,” Dean says and walks out the door. 

This time Jeff and Katie both laugh at being caught kissing, so when Sam and Sarah come back showered and dressed they sit down at the table and talk with Jeff and Katie, while they wait for their food to come. When they hear the car, Sam and Jeff get up to help. Sam goes and gets the coffee pot to refill everyone's cups and Jeff opens the door for Dean and Justine. They spend the rest of the day hanging out, sometimes together and sometimes alone in their rooms. 

When Jeff knocks on Sam's door and Sam tells him to come in, he’s shocked to see Sam and Sarah doing homework. “Hey um, I just wanted to let someone know that I'm going to walk Katie back to town. She’s got to get home.”

“Umm, if you guys can wait a few minutes I’ll get the keys from Dean and give you a ride. Sarah’s got to head home too,” Sam says.

“Sure, if it's not a problem,” Jeff says. 

10 minutes later Sam comes walking out with the car keys, “Alright, we can go now,” but before they even take a step, they hear Dean yell “Sam! No sex IN or ON my car please.” 

Sam just turns bright red and Jeff raises an eyebrow at him. “No promises Dean!” Sam yells back and then heads to the door, laughing when he hears “SAMMY!!!!” 

When they get into the car, “I don’t even want to know!” Jeff says. Sam just looks at him in the review mirror and says “No you don’t,” laughs, starts the car and they head out. 

They take Katie home first and then drop Sarah off so Jeff gets into the front seat, then Sam and Jeff head back to the house. Dean's waiting for them in the living room with Justine, “Please tell me you were with him the whole time?” Jeff can’t help but laugh “Yeah, I was. OK now I need to know this story.”

“Not much to tell. Dean told me not to have sex in his car when Sarah and I went out one night,” Sam says laughing.

“Still had sex on it though,” Dean grumbles.

“Well, it wasn’t in the car,” Sam retorts.

“You could have hurt her, she’s precious Sam!” Dean says, glaring at Sam.

“Something tells me you’re not talking about Sarah.” Jeff comments.

“No, he's talking about his car, I’ve come to learn I'm the second girl in Dean's life,” Justine says laughing. 

“Naw, babe you two are tied,” Dean says, kissing her. “Come on, I’ll take you home now.”

They say goodbye and Dean takes Justine home. When he comes back 40 minutes later with a pizza for dinner, the three boys hang out talking about hunting and Dean tells Jeff more of the wendigo story.


	43. Family

It’s been almost a month since Jeff came to live with the Winchesters and things seem to be going well. Jeff is fitting in at school, he likes working at the diner and hanging out with Sam and Dean, he’s been seeing Katie since the party and that’s going well too. John hasn’t been back since he left the night of the bonfire but that’s no shock to Sam or Dean. So on a Thursday night when the boys are just hanging out, they get a call from John telling them they need to come to Bobby’s that weekend and not to bring the girls. 

“It’s got to be hunting-related,” Sam says when Dean hangs up with John. 

“I don’t know, he didn’t say. Just said to be at Bobby’s tomorrow night. Just where I wanna go; South Dakota in the winter!” Dean says.

“Well, I better go call Sarah,” Sam says.

“Yeah, I have to call Justine.”

“I need to call Katie,” Jeff chimes in. All the boys laugh then and walk off to their rooms.

**Sam**

**Sarah: “Hey, Sam what's up?”**

**Sam: “Hi, so um, I have to go to my Uncle Bobby’s this weekend, we’re leaving tomorrow and should be back Monday. Dad just called to tell us.”**

**Sarah: “Is everything OK?”**

**Sam: “Yeah, I think so. Just, um, Dad said he wants to see us.”**

**Sarah: “Well, I'm going to miss you but Steve’s in town so I can hang with him and Justine then.”**

**Sam: “I'm going to miss you too. Wanna hang when I get back?”**

**Sarah: “Hell yeah.”**

**Sam: “OK, I’ll call you tomorrow then. Love you”**

**Sarah: “Love you too, night”**

**************

**Dean**

**Justine: “Hey baby, what's up?”**

**Dean: “Not much. But I have to go see my Uncle Bobby in South Dakota this weekend.”**

**Justine: “Boo. OK, when will you be back?”**

**Dean: “Should be Sunday night”**

**Justine “OK, well, call me when you get there. I’ll miss you.”**

**Dean: “Already missing you”**

**Justine: “Love you”**

**Dean: “You too, bye”**

***************

**Jeff**

**Katie: “Hello”**

**Jeff: “Hey, how's it going?”**

**Katie: “Good. just studying. You?”**

**Jeff: “hanging out with Sam and Dean. Listen, we have to go to our uncle's house this weekend in South Dakota but we should be back Sunday night”**

**Katie: “Oh OK, well have fun and call me when you get back”**

**Jeff: “Yeah, for sure, have a good weekend”**

**Katie: “You too, bye”**

Once all the boys are done calling the girls they all meet back up in the living room. 

“OK, So I'm off tomorrow. You have any tests at school?” Sam asks Jeff. Sam has one first period but then he can miss the rest, Jeff says no so he says he’ll just stay home and they decide they will leave after Sam’s done with 1st period then. 

“Hey, make sure you bring warm clothes,” Dean tells Jeff, “Bobby's house is old and cold.”

“Good to know,” Jeff says and he goes off to pack. Sam and Dean do the same. Dean calls John to let him know they will head out around 9 tomorrow since Sam has a test 1st period. John says it’s fine and tells Dean to make sure they have everything they need. 

The next day the boys get loaded into the car and while Sam's at school Jeff and Dean go have breakfast at the diner, then they head out. The drive is long but pretty easy; they get lucky with the weather and make good time, so when they pull into Singer Salvage just past 7 pm they all get out groaning as they stretch. 

Once inside Bobby tells them to go put their bags away and Dean shows Jeff the spare room he can sleep in since he and Sam always share one room. While they are putting the bags away, Sam and Dean text the girls to let them know they made it. Once back downstairs Bobby greets them and Dean asks “Where’s Dad?” since he doesn’t see John or his truck.

“Out scouting,” Bobby answers. 

Dean looks at him, “Scouting what?”

“Your Daddy didn’t tell you why you’re here?” asks Bobby.

“Naw, just said you missed us,” Dean says laughing.

“Yeah like a hole in the head,” Bobby grouches. “He got wind of a sizable vamp nest two towns over and figured you three knuckleheads could help out.”

“Sweet! Vampires mean I get to kill things,” Dean says smiling.

John comes through the door then and greets the boys; “Good, you made it, so listen. From what I can tell there are at least fifteen, maybe more vamps holed up in an abandoned farmhouse. They’ve been snatching on locals, and it looks like they’re sharing them, based on the multiple bite marks on the bodies they dumped. Probably so fewer victims show up.”

“Wow. Why so many in one place? That’s not what they usually do; I mean sure, they travel in ‘families’ but usually no more than 5 or 6,” Sam says.

“No idea boy but that’s why we need all the help we can get,” Bobby says.

“What's the plan? We going in tonight?” Dean asks.

“No, too many of them and they have the advantage at night. We go in the am, just after sunrise. We go in quick and quiet as can be and take them down. I have dead man’s blood. It doesn’t kill them but will slow them down. It hurts them and you know how to kill them,” John says.

The rest of the night they work on the plan and how they’ll go in based on the blueprints Bobby was able to locate at the city's office. In the end, Dean and Sam will take the back door, Bobby will take the basement and John and Jeff will take the front, all armed with two machete's and syringes full of dead man's blood, and the goal is not to get eaten but it can capture the leader.

  
The next morning as the sun is rising the Winchester’s, Bobby, and Jeff all head out to the vampire's nest. Sam and Dean get in no problem, killing four rouges walking around, Bobby kills two and finds a couple of victims that they were keeping caged for food and gets them out of there. John and Jeff fight through the front of the house, killing five and then being trapped in a room with some more. Just as John is brought to his knees in front of a man who seems to be in charge, Jeff is being held by another vampire off to the side. 

“John Winchester. How very nice to meet you,” the male vampire says. “I heard about you; that you take no mercy on our kind, so I don’t think I will take any on you. And since you killed so many of my family already I think I’ll make you watch while I kill yours.” 

Just then Dean is brought in swearing up a storm at the vamp who’s manhandling him. John looks at his eldest son then but doesn’t see Sam. Before he can ask, Dean shakes his head at John indicating they didn’t get him. John smiles then knowing that Sam and Dean have a plan, cause Dean would never have left Sam alone. 

“Listen, you blood-sucking ass hole, I'm going to kill you and the rest of your family, so don’t even think about laying a hand on my boys.” John spits at the vampire. It just laughs at him; “Like you have any say. We have both your boys right here - they don’t look too threatening to me.”

Dean smiles then cause they don’t know Sam's in the house. 

“And I taste real good too - why don’t you come over here and taste you bloodsucking ass,” Dean taunts.

“Dean, no,” John says, knowing Dean is playing into a plan. They always have some kind of plan when they’re captured. But before anyone can say anything they hear a gunshot and then a commotion and Bobby is being dragged into the room. 

“Found another one running around. Idiot tried to shoot Steve,” the one vamp says. John looks at Bobby with raised eyebrows. Bobby knows shooting a vamp won’t kill it so why would he shoot it. 

“Yeah, I got him in the back of the head but the fucking thing just turned and looked at me and smiled. Then this ass hit me in the back of the head. But I’m sure glad you boys are still alive. Oh, you may not want to kill us all - I found your cages and emptied them,” Bobby says, nodding at John. John nods back, knowing that when Bobby said he got the vamp to turn around it was because, he saw Sam and was trying to distract the vamps from him. 

“That’s OK, you four will keep us fed for a while. We’ll make it nice and slow,” a woman vamp says, coming in the room. 

“Mmm, you look tasty. I definitely am gonna take it slow with you,” she says to Dean and licks his neck then she kisses him. 

“Ew, get off me! I'm not into necrophilia. I like my women warm and oh, yeah, alive!” Dean says, struggling against the vamp holding him. She jumps on him then and he falls back to the floor but smiles because that caused the other vamp to let go of him. So he just slowly reaches into his pocket for the syringe of dead man's blood they didn’t think to check for when took his machetes off him. 

Dean raises his hand and stabs her in the neck with the syringe and she screams; he pushes her off and gets to his feet just as John tackles the male that was talking before. Dean then hears Sam yell his name and turns in time to catch a machete Sam tossed and swings back around taking her head off as Sam takes the head off the vamp holding Bobby and then Dean tells Jeff to duck and he takes that vamp’s head off. 

Leaving the one that John tackled, but he moved fast and has Sam in a chokehold now, backing up and dragging Sam with him. “Sammy!” Dean yells.

“Put it down and kick it over here or I will rip his throat out,” the vamp says as his teeth descend. Sam looks at Dean then; “Its OK Dean, put it down. I’ll go with him, no one needs to get hurt,” but flicks his eyes down to his hand and opens it to show Dean the syringe of dead man's blood and smiles. 

“OK, OK, fine. Don’t hurt him. But if you hurt him, I will hunt you down and rip you apart,” Dean says, putting the machete down and backing away. The vampire just laughs then and that gives Sam the distraction he needs and he stabs the syringe into the vamp’s leg as hard as he can. The vampire lets go of Sam then, screaming and falling to his knees. Dean doesn’t waste any time. He's there and chopping its head off in seconds, then grabs his brother into a hug. 

John and Bobby then grab their machetes and go search the rest of the house to make sure they got them all. 

Once they have cleared it they all meet outside. John just tears the boys a new one for being so reckless and also hugs them and tells Sam that was reckless but also good thinking with the syringe up his sleeve. 

“We better take care of this and get out of here,” Bobby says.

  
Once back at Bobby’s, he pours them all a glass of whiskey and just looks at John when he hands one to Sam. 

“Don’t start John. That boy deserves a drink after he saved all our asses back there.”

“To Sam,” Dean says, and lifts his glass. They all raise their glasses to Sam, then they talk about the hunt and everything that went on. So after awhile Dean smiles at Sam who’s nodding off and takes pity on his brother, taking him to bed. 

Once upstairs, Dean tells Sam to get undressed and climb into bed, and he does the same and climbs into bed in his boxers, too tired to care about sleep pants right now. So when Sam rolls over and faces Dean, he smiles. “You did good tonight Sammy.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam says, and leans forward and kisses Dean.


	44. Weekend at Bobby's

Dean simply kisses Sam back, not even thinking twice about it, he can’t feel Sam’s lips on his, they just feel too good. So when Sam wraps his hand around Dean's neck and pulls him closer, Dean grabs Sam's hips and pulls him in, needing the contact and feel of his brother's body against his. Dean then deepens the kiss and Sam rolls on to his back pulling Dean on top of him. Dean breaks the kiss then, “Sammy, we can’t, we’re at Bobby’s and.....” But he doesn’t finish because Sam has captured his mouth again with his own and takes advantage of Dean’s mouth being open and slips his tongue in. Dean then takes control and kisses Sam back hard and fast, running his hands up and down his brother's arms. Sam just runs his hands over Dean's back. Dean starts to kiss along Sam jaw and down his neck and Sam moans, so Dean kisses him on the mouth, “Shh, Sammy, you have to stay quiet, OK?” Dean whispers to him. 

Sam just nods his head and Dean goes back to kissing Sam and repeating his earlier trail along his jaw and down his neck, over his pecs and down his stomach. Sam has to bite his knuckles to keep from moaning and screaming Dean's name, as his brother's mouth is setting his skin on fire. Dean works his way back up Sam’s chest and neck, back to his mouth and kisses him again. He pulls off and whispers, “God Sammy. I’ve wanted this for so long,” Dean says softly, sucking Sam's ear lobe into his mouth. Sam can’t help the small moan that comes out. 

“God, Dean; me too. I want to feel your mouth on me, those fucking lips of yours all over my body.” Sam kisses Dean again and Dean grinds his now hard cock into Sam's, swallowing the moans coming from Sam. 

Sam then grabs Dean around the waist and rolls them so now he's pinning Dean down into the mattress. “Hmm, baby brother likes to be in control, does he?” Dean says and bucks his hip up into Sam. Sam kisses Dean and then kisses the same trail down Dean from his jaw to his neck and down his chest, sucking and biting on his nipples. When Dean moans, Sam smiles and does it again but this time he reaches up and covers Dean's mouth with his hand to silence him. Then removes his hand and asks, “You going to be quiet?” 

Dean just nods his head yes and runs his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam then moves on from Dean's nipples, kissing down his chest and over his perfect abs and scars. He grabs Dean through his boxers and strokes his cock a few times. Dean just bucks up into it. Fuck, Dean, you’re so thick and big,” Sam says and then slips his hand down in Dean's boxers, grabbing his brother's cock, leaning up to kiss Dean and starts stroking him. 

“Fuck Sammy; that, oh god! that feels so good!” Sam just smiles and then removes his hand, pulling Dean's boxers down and off, and removes his own sleep pants and boxers. He climbs back onto Dean and kisses him again, seeking entrance into his mouth with his tongue. Dean smiles and grabs Sam, rolling them over so he's now on top of Sam and nudges Sam's legs open so he can slide in between them. He grinds down, rubbing their leaking cocks together; he reaches down and swipes his hand through the mixed pre-come on Sam's stomach, then wrapping his hand around both their cocks, Dean slowly moves his hand up and down, rubbing them together. Sam moans and Dean just kisses him again to make him stay quiet and speeds up the rhythm. “God Sammy, it feels so good. I'm not going to last much longer. I want you to come for me, baby boy.”

That is all it takes. Sam bucks up and spills into Dean's hand, shooting come all over their stomachs. Dean kisses Sam and comes right behind him. He slows the rhythm down and milks them through their orgasms, then just lays his head on Sam's shoulder while they both try to get their breathing under control. Dean rolls off Sam and on to his back, pulling Sam in close to his side. He reaches down and finds his boxers and wipes him and Sam clean the best he can before kissing Sam's temple. They lay there for a while in silence enjoying the post-sex haze and eventually Dean pulls the blankets up and the fall asleep in each other's arms.

  
The next morning Dean wakes to the sunlight streaming in through the windows and feels Sam snuggle in closer, hiding his face from the light. “Morning Sammy.”

“Nooo, noo, not morning,” Sam says, half asleep.

Dean rubs Sam's back and kisses the top of his head. Then Sam moves his head and looks up at Dean and smiles, but then it turns to a frown. “Dean I'm so sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you last night. God, what was I thinking?” Sam says, rolling on to his back flinging his arm over his eyes. 

“Hey, it's OK Sam. It so happens I kissed you back. Listen, we can’t go back and undo what we did, but it's OK, we’ll just leave it here and forget about it. We were both on a high from the hunt,” Dean says, trying to pull Sam's arm off his eyes. Sam just looks at him with tears threatening to fall. Dean's heart breaks then because as much as he enjoyed himself (cause god knows he did), Sam's hurting and mad that he hurt Sarah and Justine by doing that. “OK, listen, Sam, we’re just gonna have to move on, OK?”

“Dean, what do we do now?”

“We move past it, we don’t need to talk about it but god Sam, I wanted to be with you for so long and I just couldn't stop myself or you last night. I know I should have, hell, I hate myself for cheating on Justine - but in a way, I don’t. Damn, I am so fucked up.”

“No, Dean, you’re not. Cause I feel the same way. I mean, I love Sarah and I love being with her, but part of me will always want to be with you. How messed up are we?”

“Very!” Dean says and then smiles at Sam. “OK, so it happened. It was fucking awesome! And now we push it down and move on, agreed?”

“Yeah. I guess Dean,” 

“Listen. Please don’t be too hard on yourself, OK? It was one time - it won't happen again, I won’t let it. Unless we’re both single and ready for it that I can promise. Now I'm going to shower before Dad comes busting in here!” 

“OK, Dean. Deal, but you better save me hot water.” Dean just laughs and puts on his sweats and heads to the shower. Once both boys are showered and dressed they go downstairs and talk with Bobby and John and wait for Jeff who is now in the shower. 

“I’m not coming home right away boys. I’ve got another case, so here’s some money, make sure you call when you get home,” John says.

“Yes sir. You be careful out there too!” Dean tells him.

“Don’t be strangers - and next time bring your better halves, would ya?” Bobby says.

They all laugh at that. The boys pack up the car then and get ready to head home. They say bye to John and Bobby, and Sam and Dean both look up at the 2nd-floor window and smile as they remember their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, there's a little wincest for you, it won't be the last, but will be for a bit.   
> This part of the story is more about the boy's lives outside of hunting but I have an idea where it's going. Now.


	45. Spring break plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, a little time jump here. so it's now March and it’s been 2 months since the weekend at Bobby’s. things have settled down and the boys haven’t talked about it or done anything with each other since then.

Dean and Justine are sitting on the couch talking about the upcoming spring break trip as they have decided to go. Dean was able to get the week off since he’s full time and gets vacation time now, and his bosses love him so they just laughed when he said his girlfriend wants to go on spring break. Sam and Sarah were both able to get off work too, and Jeff and Katie were in. Now they just had to book the motel rooms and Dean told them all he is not flying anywhere. He does not do planes so he will be driving. They all just laughed at him but agreed the drive could be fun. So they settled on going to South Padre Island, Texas since it seems that’s where most of the seniors and juniors are going.

“OK guys, so there is the Sea and Shore Motel; it has rooms available and they’re decently priced. Or there’s the Blue Sand Motel. It's not right on the beach but close enough to walk,” Sarah says (not to mention it’s a little cheaper).

They all decide to go to the Blue Sand since that way if they want to be away from the parties, they can be. So Sarah calls and books 3 rooms and gives them a credit card number to hold them and since Dean's 21 he can check them in. 

“Alright well, we're all set now; we just have to tell Dad” Dean says.

Luckily, John's been in a good mood recently. He's still seeing Kate and she’s coming to visit that week. So when John comes home that day from work (cause he actually picked up a tow truck driver job part-time when he’s not out hunting), the girls say they’re going shopping for bathing suits and stuff, leaving the boys to talk with John. 

John comes back out from the shower then and is shocked the girls are gone. “Girls go home?” he asks. 

“Um, yeah, they were going shopping,” Dean says, smiling.

“I see. Well, what are you boys up to then?” John asks. 

“Actually Dad, we wanted to talk to you,” Dean says.

“OK, What's up?” John says, sitting down.

“Dad, we wanted to know if you care if we go away for spring break? We all were able to get the time off, and have enough money to cover all our own expenses,” Sam says.

John just sits there for a minute. “You going too?” he asks Dean.

“Um yeah - I was hoping to.”

“What about work?”

“I was able to get the time off since I have vacation time now.” Dean answers.

“Uh-huh, when is it you’ll be leaving?”

“We leave Saturday the 11th and be back the following Sunday the 19th,” Sam says.

John raises his eyebrows then and smiles, “Yeah, OK, that’s fine; but listen - no drinking and driving and Dean, watch out for Sam. I want you to empty the trunk but take a couple of guns and sliver blades. You don’t need to be driving down there fully loaded.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says, not going to argue with John. He's just happy they can go. The boys and John then all head their separate ways. Sam goes to call Sarah, Dean just goes out to start sorting through Baby's arsenal and Jeff head to his room. About an hour later Sam comes out to find Dean as he’s loading up the last box of weapons and lore books. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Sam asks him.

“Just about to take this stuff into the office. Grab that would ya,” Dean says, pointing to a box of lore books they keep in the trunk. 

Once they have everything stored away, Dean and Sam head back upstairs for dinner. They talk more about their plans and what they need to bring with them. Dean pulls maps out to plan the best route to get there and figures they can drive straight through since he and Sam can take turns driving Baby. If they leave first thing Saturday morning since Dean has to work Friday and they still have school that will get there Sunday afternoon.

The next 3 days go by quickly with school and work and packing and planning for their trip that upcoming Saturday. So on Thursday night Kate arrives at the house and is happy to see John and the boys and gets to meet Jeff. She heard about him but now gets to meet him. 

The five of them decided to go to the diner for dinner that night. They get a table; Sam smiles when Sarah comes over since she’s working that night. They chat for a few minutes then she goes to get their drinks. When she comes back with Sam and Jeff’s cokes, another waitress brings John, Dean, and Kate’s beer to the table. They order and then the five of them talk and have a good dinner. 

John asks the boys if all the girls are staying tomorrow night since they are heading out early and moans when they say yes. He turns to Kate then, “The house has become overrun by teenagers!”

She just laughs at him but can only imagine how it is with 3 boys and 3 girls in the house but they all seem to get along so that’s a good thing. So when Sarah’s parents walk in, Sam smiles and waves to them and they come over to the table. Sam introduces them to his Dad and Kate. They talk for a few minutes, then Sarah's Mom asks John how he feels to have the house empty for the week with the kids going off. He smiles and says he looking forward to the quiet. 

Everyone laughs so when Sarah comes back with the bill; she’s shocked to see her Mom and Dad there. 

“Hi!” she says.

“Hi Hun, we thought we’d get some dinner and then wait for you to get off and we saw Sam here so came over to say hi.”

“No problem! Um, I’m done in an hour so sit wherever.” John tells them it was nice to meet them and they say the same and say goodbye to Sam then sit down at their table. The rest of them head out and back home.

Friday afternoon and night is a whirlwind. Katie shows up first with all her things so they leave them by the door. When Dean gets home they can pack them in the car, Sarah and Sam come in with her bags and again they’re piled by the door. Sam then gets his bag out of his room and Sarah laughs, “One bag?”

“Yeah, I know how to pack for a week,” Sam says, teasing her. About an hour later they hear the car pull up and Dean and Justine come in. Dean just raises his eyebrow when he sees all the bags at the door. “Someone moving out?”

“Yeah, the girls,” Sam says laughing.

“Alright, let's get this stuff packed,” Dean says. With a lot of maneuvering they manage to get it all in the trunk then and the six of them head back inside. Dean says he going to shower. John and Kate come in and say hi to everyone. Jeff introduces Katie to Kate; they are trying to decide between Chinese or pizza when Dean emerges from the shower. 

“Well, I say pizza,” Dean says, sitting down with Justine. They decide pizza is the easiest for eight people and order it for delivery. 

Kate can’t help but laugh when she sits down with John on the chair. “You weren’t kidding about the house being full!” (she’s not complaining; she loves that it's full of kids) 

They all sit and talk and wait for the pizza. There seems to be people everywhere. Dean and Justine are on the couch with Jeff and Katie and Sam and Sarah are curled up on the floor together and John and Kate are in the chair. 

When the doorbell rings, Dean gets up to get the pizza and laughs when he sees 3 huge boxes and pays the guy. “Alright, pizzas here - come and get it!”

Dean puts the boxes on the table to be opened. Since the table is not big enough for everyone they all spread back out in the living room eating pizza and talking for a while. 

Long after everyone is full on pizza, Sam stands and pulls Sarah up and they head to bed since Dean wants to leave at 5 am. Everyone laughs and says goodnight but Jeff and Katie are gone soon after. 

When it’s just Dean and Justine, John and Kate, John says, “Look out for Sam and Jeff and the girls this week Dean, you're the adult in the group.”

“I will Dad, I promise.”

The next morning is a whirlwind of trying to get everybody ready to go, make sure they have everything, and promises to call and behave, so when they finally get into the car, they all hear “COFFEE need COFFEE” from Sam who is up front with Dean and Justine.

“OK baby boy, we’ll stop and get coffee and breakfast sandwiches before we leave town.”

The ride is good and everyone is quiet for the first few hours, trying to wake up from the early morning. So when Dean pulls off to get the gas, they all pile out and take washroom breaks and stretch their legs because as big as the car is, it’s still cramped with 6 of them. They pile back in the car then and head back on the road. 

Around 2 pm, after 8 hours of driving, they decide to pull off for lunch and find a truck stop diner. “Dean, want me to drive for a while?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll sit in the back and Justine and Sarah can sit upfront. I’ll rest awhile and then I can drive through the night while you sleep.”

Once they finish lunch they double-check the map and then head out. Of course, for the first hour, Dean just grouches at Sam about his driving and then finally gives up and sleeps awhile. 

When they pull off around 8 pm to get fuel for Baby and themselves, Dean says, “Alright boys and girls! We got a long drive ahead still so if anyone wants pillows or blankets get them now.” 

Dean orders a coffee to go when they’re done with dinner and head out. Everyone starts to nod off around 11 pmand Dean turns the music on low to keep him company. If anyone were to see them now, it be quite the sight. Sam is passed out with his head on the passenger window, Justine is out with her head on Sam's shoulder and her arm stretched so her hand rest on Dean's thigh, Sarah Jeff, and Katie are all out in the back seat. 

So of course when Dean pulls into a gas station to get some more coffee, Sam wakes up since they’re not moving anymore and life on the road has his body trained. He smiles at Dean and climbs out after laying Justine down on the seat. The brothers talk for awhile outside the car, then Sam says he will drive and Dean can sleep. It’s around 4 am and Dean's been driving all night. They climb back in and Dean gets Justine to move slightly without waking her fully and pulls her in closer to him. Sam gets behind the wheel; Dean stays awake with Sam for a while and they talk. So when Sarah and Jeff stir around 6 am, they’re shocked to see Sam driving. 

“Ugh. When did you two switch?” Sarah asks.

“Couple hours ago when we pulled off, nobody even stirred,” Sam says, laughing.

Justine wakes then and smiles when she realizes she’s now cuddling up to Dean in the passenger seat. “Morning baby,” he says and kisses the top of her head.

“Bathroom” she crocks out.

“Yeah, about half a mile up the road there's a truck stop.” Sam says.

Everyone piles out then and go to freshen up from their night of sleeping in the car. Sam gets a coffee and some food and Dean says he's going to nap for a bit, so once everyone is back in the car, they head out on the last leg of the journey towards spring break fun.


	46. Spring break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got very long so I broke it up into 4 parts

They roll into town around 2 pm. All the motel parking lots are full and there are people everywhere. Once they get to the motel, they pile out of the car and Sam, Dean, and Jeff head into the office to check-in and get their rooms. Once they have the room keys, Dean gets back into the car to drive her over to their rooms (they asked for 1st floor and last rooms in a row if possible). Dean finds the last spot in front of his door and as he climbs out the rest of them walk up. “OK, Sam and Sarah you're in room 102, Jeff and Katie 104, and me and Justine are 101 let's all settle in and say meet out front in an hour? Then we’ll go check out the area.”

They all unload their bags and head to their rooms, not sure what to expect, but when Dean opens the door and sees the 1 king bed and the blue and sea-foam green walls with seashells wallpaper he just laughs, they have been in enough cheap rooms that he’s used to it by now. So he drops his and Justine bags on the little couch and pulls her into his arms and kisses her, “Missed this,” he says, kissing her more; she just laughs.

Sam and Sarah open their room and walk in shaking their heads at the sea theme room but it has 1 king and a small couch as well. They put their bags down on the couch and before he can check out the room Sarah pushes Sam down on the couch and climbs on his lap kissing him.

Jeff and Katie opens their door, same set up as the others; 1 king bed, small couch and their room is beach themed. They drop their bags and check out their room.

Dean, Justine, Jeff, and Katie are all outside in an hour like they said. They wait for Sam and Sarah; when they still haven’t come out after 10 minutes, Dean pounds on their door “Come on Sammy! Don’t make me come in there!”

“Really, Dean,” Sam says, opening the door.

“Come on, let's go explore and I want to find the liquor store before it closes.” 

They don’t walk far down the street before Dean sees a sign for liquor. He takes everyone's orders and when he comes out with arms full of booze Jeff and Sam help him by taking some. They take it back to the rooms then, where they have it all stored away on ice. Dean is just locking up Baby. 

“Wow, is she yours?” Chad and a few of his frat buddies are standing there checking out the car.

“Yep,” Dean says smiling.

“Dean, Justine, Sam, Sarah, Jeff, and Katie, meet Tom, Chris, Brad, and Tad, Chad says, introducing them all.

“Nice to meet you,” Dean says, shaking the other guy's hands.

“You staying here?” Chad asks.

“Yes, we are, you?” Justine says and hugs him.

“Yes mam, we’re up on the second floor so uh, pool party here tonight if you guys are game,” Chad says.

“Yeah sure, we’re just going to eat and check out the area, but we will see you in a bit,” Dean says.

They say goodbye then and head out to find food since Dean says it’s been too long since he ate. They find a beachside surf hut, place their order and sit at the patio. They just watch the horde of people walking by. A few girls check Dean out causing Justine to roll her eyes. 

“Aww babe, don’t be jealous. They can look all they want, you’re the only one who can touch,” Dean says, pulling her in close and kissing her. 

Everyone else just laughs, “Get used to it, you can’t take him anywhere,” Sam says with a chuckle.

“Well, I can’t help it if I'm hot stuff,” Dean says laughing.

“Oh, yeah, if you’re irresistible, I don’t know how we all haven’t jumped your bones,” Sam says. Dean just throws a fry at Sam's head, they all laugh and raze Dean and his male model looks. 

Once they have finished eating they head over to the beach, it’s a good size and looks like a stage is being set up for a concert of some kind later that week. They head back to the motel then and see people already hanging out around and in the pool so they go to their rooms to change and join the party. When Justine walks out of the bathroom in a black triangle top and string bottoms bikini, Dean whistles she smiles and spins “you like?”

“oh yeah maybe we shouldn’t go out there we can stay right here and have our own party.” she laughs and walks over to her bag and pulls a short denim skirt and puts it on “we have all week, come on, let's go mingle,” 

When they walk out, Sam and Sarah are just coming out of their room. Sarah has changed into a blue bikini and shorts and Sam has on board shorts and a t-shirt. They head over to the pool then to join the party, they see some kids from school and others. So when Chad comes up and hands Dean and Sam a beer they take it, they talk with him since Justine and Sarah have gone off to talk to some girls from their class. Tad, one of the frat boys, comes up then to join them, they're all talking and joking when a random girl comes up and talks to Dean. He smiles and talks with her, but when Justine walks up and pushes him in the pool, he comes up and sputters water; Sam, Chad, and Tad is all just laughing. 

“Oh, you are so going to pay for that,” Dean threatens and he motions his head for Sam to throw her in. Sam smiles and just picks Justine up and tosses her in the pool. But then Sarah pushes him in but isn’t quick enough to move and he pulls her with him, so when they all get their feet back under them Sam laughs at Sarah as she jumps on him and tries to dunk him but he's too tall, Dean just takes his t-shirt off and throws it onto the deck. then grabs Justine and throws her. They mess around in the pool for a while and Jeff and Katie come to sit with their feet in the water talking with them, they climb out then. 

“So uh, I heard they are opening rooms 210-211 for the party rooms tonight and down here too,” Jeff says as the other four dry off.

__________________________________

A couple of hours later they have all changed into dry clothes and are back outside enjoying the party going on around them. Sam and Sarah are off talking to some kids, and Dean, Justine Jeff, and Katie are talking with Chad and Tom. So when Sam and Sarah come back over to join them they grab a drink and all shoot the shit for a while. They all move over to some picnic tables where Chris, Tad, and Brad are talking with some girls. Somehow the conversation turns to wounds and scars and one girl named Tammy pulled up her skirt and shows them a scar from hip to knee; “ I went through a window when I was 16, 145 stitches,” she says.

Brad lifts the back of his shirt to show a scar about 6 inches long across his back “rusty nail sticking out of a wall beam.”

Sam shows his forearm “car accident 35 stitches” (OK was a vampire attack and went through the window)

Chad lifts his shirt shows a small half-moon scar “sister stabbed me with a kitchen knife”

They all laugh a few others show their worse ones trying to top one another. Then Dean stands, lifts his shirt and shows his 3 identical scars across his chest and stomach. 

“Black bear. Can’t even say how many internal and external stitches.”

They all just stare for a minute at him wide-eyed and shocked. “Did you just say a black bear attacked you? Tad says incredulously.

“Yeah, and the idiot waited till the next day to call me!” Justine says, punching his arm.

“Hey! Sam could have called. I was a little busy being sewed back together!” Dean says.

Sam snorts “Right. ‘Hey Justine, so um, Dean was attacked by a black bear, he's in surgery now. I don’t know if he will make it, but don’t worry cause I shot and killed the bear.’ Because that would’ve gone over well.”

Chad laughs “Well, he's got a point there. By the way, Dean wins wounds and scars, hands down!”

____________________________________

The rest of Sunday goes by well with everyone drinking and having a good time. Monday brings some more beach and poolside fun, for the spring breakers so much so that on Tuesday when Sam wakes up he and Sarah stay in the motel room all day just the two of them, only leaving for food and only when necessary. So when Dean hasn’t seen Sam anywhere all day he texts him.

**Dean: Are you still alive?**

**Sam: NO!**

**Dean: OK just checking, heading down to the beach with Justine. If you come out that’s where we will be.**

**Sam: No outside no! World too bright and loud.**

Once they get to the beach Dean and Justine meet up with Jeff and Katie, “Hey, how's it going?” Dean asks.

“Not bad just enjoying the sun and fun. No Sam?” Jeff asks.

Dean laughs. “No, I think baby brother’s hungover” They all laugh of course. Sam did drink a lot the night before, the four of them hung out for awhile on the beach and then played some volleyball with a bunch of people. So when they decide to go eat they are surprised to see Sam (who looks like death) and Sarah waiting in line at the surf shack. 

“Well, well look who’s alive and put some clothes on,” Dean says, grinning at Sam

“Fuck you,” Sam responds.

“Hey, not my fault my baby brother can’t drink like the big kids,” Dean says, slapping Sam on the back. They all sit down to eat some dinner then. Sam tells them he's going back to his room for the night, Dean and Justine says they are planning on staying in that night as well. They really want to have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they’re all having a good time at spring break so far, but the drama will arise.


	47. spring break part 2

Wednesday they are all sitting poolside when Chad comes over and joins them. 

“What’s going on peeps,” he says.

“Not much, just relaxing. You?” Justine asks him. 

“Same, and there’s a big bonfire tonight at the beach if you guys are interested.”

“Sounds fun,” Dean says.

They hang out some more then, even jump in the pool and have shoulder wars, and of course Dean and Sam can’t help but try to take each other out while the girls are on their shoulders. Then they play some pool volleyball. Just as they climb out and dry off, Sarah and Katie are talking when a guy walks up to them.

“Sarah?” he says and hugs her (that does not go unnoticed by Sam who is over by the towel rack).

“OMG, Carter? What are you doing here?” Sarah exclaims with a shocked look on her face.

“Duh, spring break baby.”

“Yeah, but you live on the east coast. Why not go to Florida?” she asks. 

“Well, I heard through the grapevine you were coming here and I wanted to see you,” he says, pulling Sarah close to him and grabs her ass.

“Oh, shit!” Justine says (standing with Dean, Sam, and Jeff).

“What?” Dean says (keeping an eye on Sam who has started to walk over to Sarah and this dude)

“That’s Sarah’s ex, Carter.”

“Should I be worried?” Dean asks.

“Carter, stop! Get off of me,” Sarah says, struggling to break away from him, not wanting to be touched or hugged by him. But before she can break loose, Sam is there pulling him away from her by the shoulders. 

Carter just looks at him, “What the fuck dude? Do you mind?”

“Yeah I do, she told you to get off of her.” Sam responds. 

“Aww, come on. She didn’t mean it, she loves having my hands on her, don’t you baby?” Carter says while reaching out to Sarah again. 

Sarah doesn’t even have time to say anything before Sam throws a punch and connects with the kid's face. Carter spits blood out and punches Sam back, Sam throws another punch knocking the kid down and is on him hitting him again. Dean is right there, pulling him off in seconds, “Enough Sam!” Dean says holding Sam back.

The Carter kid just stands up and spits out some more blood and wipes his lip with his thumb. 

“Not sure why you’re so mad. Your girlfriend’s a slut, hell she probably had more hands on her this weekend than the motel office door,” Carter says, smiling at Sam. 

Dean just lets Sam go then and Sam tackles Carter and punches him again and again, Sarah just stands there crying and yelling at Sam to stop, Dean then drags Sam off the kid again, but before Sam can say anything more they hear “Get the fuck out of here, Carter! You’re not wanted. When are you going to learn she moved on to a way better guy then you.” Justine says.

“Whatever. She’s a cheap piece of ass anyways,” Carter says and turns to leave but is pushed into the pool by Justine.

“Sam take Sarah and go back to the room,” Dean says but Sam doesn’t move. “SAM. NOW!” Dean says and pushes Sam towards Sarah. 

Finally, Sam grabs Sarah and pulls her into a hug, kissing the top of her head “Come on baby let's go” he says and they walk towards their room. 

Dean just squats down to the edge of the pool where Carter is now hanging on the ledge. “If I see you around my brother or Sarah again, you won’t have to worry about me pulling him off of you because I will take care of you myself.” Dean says, then stands and grabs Justine's hand and walks away, not caring about the scene at the pool anymore. 

Carter gets out of the pool then. “Fucking ass hole. You all saw that! I was just saying hi to a friend and he attacked me.”

Chad walks up to him then. “Carter, dude; just go. No one wants you here.” 

Chad walks away then and tells everyone “Shows over.” 

Most people just go on about their business then, ignoring Carter and his buddies who are still trying to get attention. Most of the people there have been around Sam and Dean all week, knowing they are better guys then this rich pretty boy ever will be.

______________________________________________________________________

Back in the room, Sarah’s crying and Sam is nowhere to be found when Dean and Justine walk in. Justine walks over to Sarah and hugs her, “Hey, it's OK. Where’s Sam?”

“I don’t know, he brought me back and then just left,” Sarah cried.

“FUCKING HELL” Dean says and storms out of the room, almost running Jeff over in the process.

“What’s going on?” Jeff asks Dean.

“Sam took off. I have to find him.”

“Come on, let's go,” Jeff says, while Dean pulls out his phone to call Sam.

**Dean: “WHERE ARE YOU?”**

**Sam: “I'm around the side of the motel.”** Sam says and hangs up.

Dean and Jeff take off running then towards Sam. They find him leaning up against the wall. 

“What the fuck Sam? Sarah’s crying and shaking, thinking you’re mad at her and can’t be around her,” Dean says when they stop in front of Sam.

“I just needed a minute Dean, go tell her I’m not mad at her. Fuck, Dean, I wanted to kill him! If you didn’t pull me off, I wouldn't have stopped.”

“Well, you did, so let's go check on your girl, OK?” Dean says and puts an arm around Sam’s shoulders. 

Sam nods and they walk back to the room then. When they walk in, before Sam can even say anything Sarah is off the bed and running into his arms. “I'm so sorry Sam! I didn’t know he was coming here,” she says, sobbing into his neck.

“Hey, it's not your fault, OK? Shh, it’s OK. I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have walked out on you,” Sam says, rubbing her back. 

Dean, Justine and Jeff all walk out of the room and close the door behind them so the two of them can talk alone. Dean lets out a breath then, “Fuck guys. I'm sorry.”

“Hey, no need! Any one of us would have done what Sam did. Hell she pushed his ass in the pool,” Jeff says.

“Damn right. He’s lucky I didn’t jump in after him and drown his ass,” Justine says, crossing her arms. 

Chad walks up then, “Hey, everybody OK?”

“Yeah man, sorry about the drama,” Dean says.

Chad smiles. “Don’t be. That ass had it coming. Fucking rich douche thinks he can say or do whatever he wants cause Daddy’s rich, I don’t understand what she saw in that kid, Sam’s 100 times a better guy.”

Meanwhile, back in the room, Sarah and Sam are talking on the couch, “Baby I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have hit him but he was touching you and you looked uncomfortable, and then when he said those things I just I couldn’t stand there and let him talk like that about you.”

“No, listen, Sam. He deserved it - he's an ass hole who’s just mad cause I dumped his ass when he started saying shit about me cause I wouldn’t sleep with him. I don’t even know why he came here other than to stir up trouble, it’s what he does.” Sam just nods and leans in and kisses her then. She climbs on to his lap and deepens the kiss and they don’t hear Dean when he opens the door to check on them. 

He quickly closes it and turns with a red face. “Uh, yeah. I think we should, um, let's go over there,” he says and pulls Justine away from Sam's room. 

Once they have moved to the picnic table area, “What the hell Dean?” Justine demands. 

“Um, let's just say they made up,” Dean says and sits on the top of the one picnic table. Justine blushes then and nods and goes to stand in between Dean's legs and wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him. 

An hour later they are still at the tables with Jeff, Katie, Brad, Chad, Tad, Tom, and Chris, having a beer when Sam and Sarah come walking over hand in hand. 

Dean just raises an eyebrow, “All good? You two kiss and make up?” 

Sam pushes Dean back and he falls on his elbows, “Fuck you Dean, you're an ass.”

“Well, I figure you’d be tired from fighting and making up there, Sammy. But hey who am I to say no!”

Sam just goes red in the face and everybody laughs. “Uh sorry guys, I didn’t mean to ruin the fun.”

“Dude, that was fucking awesome! Someone needed to put that douche in his place,” Tad says, then hands Sam and Sarah a beer. 

Everyone just laughs and talks about Sam just handed it to him and how Justine pushed him in the pool. After a few more beers and laughs they all split up to go change for the bonfire on the beach.

_______________________________

Once they get to the beach there’s a huge tepee of wood set up in the middle of a rock ring and logs all around it in a circle. Everyone put their blankets and coolers down and sit around and wait for the fire to be lit. It goes up in a hurry having been soaked in lighter fluid, so they all sit down and watch the fire for a bit when some girls come over to talk with them. The amount of people grows around the fire and everyone is just talking and having a good time. 

Someone says tomorrow is the big concert at the main beach, Also, Dean gets excited when he hears there's a car show, “Dude I'm so entering Baby!”

Sam laughs, “Of course you are. Don’t be shocked if he tries to make you girls stand around her in your bikinis!”

“Can I do that?” Dean says and wiggles his eyebrows.

“NO!” All 3 girls say at once. Then laugh when Dean just pouts. They hang out around the fire for a while longer than Sam and Sarah head back to the motel room.

Once they get back to the room Sarah heads into the bathroom saying she’s going to have a quick shower to get the sand off her and Sam changes into his sleep pants and climbs in the bed, sitting up with his back against the headboard, flipping through the TV channels trying to find something on. Sarah comes out of the bathroom in a light pink lace and mesh nightie that is lace on the top with a deep v neckline and then mesh see-through skirt that barley reaches the top of her thighs and shows the matching thong underneath. 

Sam can’t help but stare, “WOW,” he says as she spins. She slowly walks over to the bed then, “You like?”

“Like, holy fuck, Sarah! You’re, wow! I don’t even have words,” he says and swings his legs off the bed so he’s sitting on the edge and pulls her in between his legs. He runs his hands up and down the nightie then and kisses her. She pushes him back until he’s flat on the bed and she climbs on and straddles him, leaning down to kiss him some more. She breaks the kiss then and starts to kiss her way across his jaw and down his neck and stops at his pulse and sucks and nibbles till there’s a mark starting to show. Then she goes back up to claim his lips and he sits up then and wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss. She pushes him back down then and goes back to kissing his jaw then neck and working her way down his chest to his stomach, stopping when she gets to the waist of his sleep pants. But before she can move he grabs her and sits up and flips them so she’s on her back now. They both readjust on the bed and he kisses her and trails kisses down her neck, sucking a mark onto her collar bone, then moving down kissing the skin that is exposed from the deep v of the nightie and then kissing down over the fabric and all down one leg and back up the other. As he works his way back up, he pulls the nightie up and kisses the exposed skin until he's back at her neck and then her lips. Sarah is just writhing under the feel of his hands and lips, moaning cause she can’t think of how to speak right now. Sam stops kissing her and just looks at her then. She smiles up at him. 

“I love you, Sarah.”

“I love you too, Sam,” Sarah kisses him again. She’s now running her hands down his body and when she reaches the waistband of his pants she starts to pull them down. He smiles against her lips, then climbs off the bed and takes his pants and boxers off, kicking them away. While Sam is taking his pants off, Sarah slides her thong off and tosses it on the floor. She sits up to pull her nightie off but Sam just shakes his head and says “No, leave it on.” She smiles and nods her head. He climbs back on the bed and she spreads her legs wider so he can climb in between them and he lays her back down on the bed. He kisses her soft and sensual, nothing fast or hard about it. When she opens her eyes and looks into his she smiles. 

“Will you make love to me Sam?” He smiles and nods and kisses her, then reaches on the nightstand for the box of condoms they left there. Once he has one he puts it on the bed beside her and claims her mouth again while he runs his hand up her thigh and under the fabric of her nightie. He lays his hand over her wet pussy and rubs it before he slips a finger inside and she moans and lifts her hips off the bed. He works his finger in and out of her slowly, not in a hurry and kisses her neck, leaving a matching mark on the other collar bone. So when she tells him she wants him to be inside her now, he pulls his fingers out and reaches for the condom, sitting back on his knees so he can put it on. Sarah sits up then and takes the foil package from him, taking the condom out and rolls it down his length and then strokes him a few times. He pulls her hand off and lays her back down, following her and kissing her. He takes his other hand and guides himself to line up with her entrance and slowly pushes into her. 

Moaning at the wet hot tightness around him, “God Sarah, you feel amazing.” She smiles and just lifts her head and kisses him again. They make love then, neither in a hurry and when they both come it's with each other's names on their tongues after he just falls on his forearms on either side of her head and kisses her and smiles down at her. They both lay there for a few minutes trying to get their breathing under control. She moves the hair off his face and smiles back at him. After a few minutes, he pulls out of her and lays down beside her, and takes the condom off then pulls her in close. “Wow. That was, wow,” she says.

“Yeah. I mean, did you, um, was it Ok - did you...?” Sam stutters.

She lifts her head off his chest to look into his eyes and blushes, “Definitely Ok, twice,” she says and he smiles at that. They lay there, just listening to each other breathe for a while then. Sam smiles and pulls her on top of him and kisses her and starts to run his hands up and down her body again. 

This time Sarah sits up and pulls her nightie off and lays back down and reclaims his mouth, starting to grind against him. When they’re both moaning again she just reaches over and grabs another condom and he raises an eyebrow at her, “Let's go for 3,” Sarah says, and kisses him on the mouth before sitting up and moving down so she can put the condom on his hard cock, then grabs the base of it and hovers over him and slides onto it, moaning his name. Sarah is riding Sam hard and fast when he just sits up and wraps his arms around her waist and they both come together, kissing and enjoying their orgasms. When Sam falls back down he takes her with him. After awhile Sarah climbs off and lays beside him, Sam reaches down and pulls the blankets over them and they fall sleep in each other's arms.


	48. Spring break part 3

The next morning Dean is sitting on the bottom of the bed waiting for Justine to come out of the shower so they can go get breakfast before he has to wash and wax Baby to be entered into the car show. So when she walks out in a one-piece white and gold bathing suit with a deep v neckline and the sides cut away to show her hips and waist with gold metal straps, he just stares and smiles, shakes his head, No, “no way you are not going out in that!” 

She just stands there and puts her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow at him “Excuse me? I'm not what now?”

“I said you are not leaving the room in that bathing suit!” Dean exclaims.

“Oh, really now,” she says, walking over to stand right in front of him forcing him to look up at her, “And why would that be?” 

Dean doesn’t say anything, he just takes her hand and puts it on his rock hard cock. “Because this is what just seeing you walk out in that did to me. I don’t even want to think about other men seeing you in it.” She just licks her lips and sinks to her knees between his legs, not removing her hand from him. 

“Well then, I guess you like it?” as she rubs her hand over his cock that is being restrained by his board shorts.

“Yeah you could say that,” he says and leans forward to kiss her. She kisses him back and then continues to rub him through his shorts. She then takes her other hand and pushes him back. Dean falls on to his elbows, so he’s half sitting half laying on the bed. 

“I think we’d better take care of this, before we head out for breakfast,” she says, then squeezes a little on his cock before removing her hand to untie the string at his waist and then tugs at his shorts. Dean just lifts his hips off the bed so she can pull his shorts off. Once she has them off she moves closer to him, still on her knees and strokes him a few times before kissing the tip of his thick hard cock and then licks a stripe down the underside of it, Dean just moans and bucks his hips off the bed. Justine smiles then and opens her mouth and sucks him in slowly, taking his length and thickness in. Dean's hand moves to her head automatically and starts to moan as she beings to bob her head up and down his length, taking more in each downward motion. 

“Fucking hell, that’s so hot! You on your knees, those lips wrapped around my cock, god baby, feels so good.” Dean feels the vibrations of her laugh as it runs down the length of him. She speeds up then when he starts to moan. Then she gags a little and pulls back when he bucks his hips up. “Sorry, it just, fuck, that, oh my god f...feels so good, god damn if you keep that up I'm not gonna last much longer”. 

She just smiles around his length and speeds up and twirls her tongue around, sucking him like she would a sucker, knowing it drives him crazy. So when he tugs on her hair, “Baby I'm close, I'm gonna come,” she doesn’t pull off, she just eases off a bit, hollows her cheeks and makes the suction tighter like she’s trying to suck the come out of him. Dean swears and then shoots hot liquid into her mouth. After a few minutes he tells her to stop and sits up and pulls her up and onto him and kisses her. 

She breaks the kiss and stands, “Get dressed; I'm starving,” Justine says and walks over to put a white denim skirt on over her bathing suit. Dean sits there for a few more minutes and then grabs his board shorts and pulls them on and grabs his t-shirt off the couch as they walk out of the room. 

  
They knock on Sam’s door. Sarah answers and whistles at Justine, “Wow, that does look fucking hot on you, come on in. Sam's just finishing in the shower,” Sarah says stepping back to let them into the room. Dean and Justine walk in and sit on the couch, so when Sam comes out in board shorts and no shirt drying his hair with a towel he just smiles, “Hey!”

“Hey yourself,” Dean says. Sarah walks into the washroom to change since she only has one of Sam's t-shirts on. 5 minutes later when she comes out in a black and white flowered bikini with a cris-cross top and barely-there bottoms. 

Dean just whistles, “Fucking hell! Where did you two shop for bathing suits, the lingerie section?” Dean asks. Sam raises an eyebrow at his brother and the girls just laugh. 

Sarah grabs her black denim short shorts and pulls them on and slips a see through halter top and blackstrap wedge sandals “Ready to go?”

“Yeah guess so,” Dean says and shakes his head one more time. They walk out of the motel room and knock on Jeff’s and Katie’s door to see if they are coming for breakfast. 

So when Katie answers she smiles at them, “Hey”, she says.

“hey were heading to breakfast if you guys want to come?” Dean asks.

“Sure, sounds good. Give us like 5 minutes,” she says.

The four of them walk over to the picnic tables where they see Chris, Tad, and Brad with some girls. They say hi and Chris introduces them to the girls. They all sit and talk, and 10 minutes later Jeff and Katie join them. “Good morning,” Jeff says.

“Morning,” everyone says back. Then Dean turns to Chris and them “So uh, we're going down to the Denny's for breakfast, anyone wanna join?” 

Turns out they all do so the twelve of them head over to Denny's. Luckily when they get there they have a table open big enough and they all sit down and order coffees and teas while looking over the menus. When the waitress comes back they all order. Everyone just looks at Dean when he orders the grand slam and extra bacon. “What?” he says, laughing.

“Dude. How are you gonna eat all that? I mean look at you,” Brad says.

“Don’t ask. I always say he should be 400lbs” Sam says. Breakfast comes and goes with everyone laughing and talking about spring break so far and Dean talks about how he’s entering Baby in the car show today. 

When they get back to the motel they see a very hungover Chad standing on the balcony and they all wave and he waves back and comes down. “What's going on everybody?” Chad asks.

“Not much, just coming back from breakfast, didn’t think we’d see you so early,” Chris says.

“Yeah I don’t think me and Tom rolled back in until 4 am this morning. So what's the plan for today?” Chad asks.

“Car show then the beach party,” Dean says.

“That sounds like fun! We’ll have to come down to the show and support you,” Chad says.

A few hours later Dean is backing Baby into a parking spot on the road where the car show is being held. Once he climbs out, Sam, Justine, and Sarah all follow. He pops Baby’s hood to show off her engine. While he is leaning up against her with Justine between his legs a few of the older guys with cars walk over and check her out. “She yours?” the one guy asks.

“Yeah, my Dad’s then he gave her to me when I turned 16. Rebuilt her myself,” Dean says, smiling, his pride for his ‘Baby’ showing on his face.

“Well, ya did good kid, that’s for sure,” the other guy says.

The car show goes off good, a lot of people come to check out ‘Baby’ and, well, if you ask Dean, Justine too with that thing she calls a bathing suit. So when a hot redhead comes walking over and walks around Baby, she just whistles and then talks car shop to Dean, he can’t help the shocked look on his face, that this chick knows so much about cars. She runs her finger over his hand he’s resting on the roof, and before he can even move, Justine is there beside him scowling at the girl. He just removes his hand and wraps an arm around her “Hey babe you’re back,” Dean says, loud enough for the redhead to hear.

“Yeah, sorry it took so long. The line was awful. Here's your water,” she says, handing him a bottle.

“Thanks, this is um, Christy. She works with her dad at a garage here in Texas. They specialize in older cars restoring them. Christy, this is my girlfriend Justine,” Dean says. Both women just give a tight smile and say hi while Dean is standing there awkwardly. 

Thankfully, Chad and his buddies show up then and start talking, so Christy just hands Dean a business card; “Anytime you need work done or want to sell, call me,” Christy says and walks away. Chad pulls his sunglasses down his nose and watches her walk. Justine punches Dean in the arm “Ass!” the boys all just laugh. “Uh oh, somebody’s in trouble,” Tom says.

Once the car show is over, Dean drives Baby back to the motel and then locks her up before they head out to the beach party. They meet up with Sam and Sarah there and then go in. They all get wrist bands that say underage expect Dean, his says legal and they laugh and head in. 

The party is crazy, the pool is full of spring breakers and beach balls floating. A glass walkway is over the middle of it like a bridge and a huge stage with a DJ booth and a giant screen is set up at one end of the pool. There is a bar area and tables and chairs everywhere. 

As they are walking around to find a table they see Jeff and Katie, so they go over, “Hey, guys you made it.” Jeff says.

“Yeah this is awesome,” Dean says. They all talk for a bit, then some dude comes up with an event id badge saying ‘staff.’ 

“Hey so we’re having a Miss Spring Break contest and you three lovely ladies definitely need to enter,” he tells them.

They all say no at first, but then he tells them the winner takes $2500, 2nd $1000 and 3rd gets $500.

“Alright, what do we have to do?” Sarah asks. The guys explains the rules, that it’s a model walk and some questions are asked. Starts with everyone and then goes down to the top 25 girls then 10 and it's all based on crowd votes except the top 10 is voted by judges. There’s no stripping allowed and you must have top and bottoms on, thongs are fine as well. They can wear just a bathing suit or anything they want, just no nudes! 

The girls sign up cause hell, why not? It could be fun. Chad and the guys walk over then.

“What's up?” Chad asks. 

“The girls entered the Miss Spring Break contest,” Dean says.

Chad smiles “I approve!” They hang out for a while then they hear the music cut off and a girl and guy walk out on stage and introduce themselves. “OK everybody! We will be starting the Miss Spring Break pageant in 20 minutes, so can all contestants report backstage,” the female announcer says to the crowd. 

Dean kisses Justine and wishes her luck, Sam tells Sarah to knock them dead, Jeff kisses Katie and tells her she’s got it. The three girls walk off to get ready for the show. They all decide to just wear their bathing suits since that’s what most of the other girls are doing as well. The boys move closer to the front to get a good view of the show. 

“OK y’all! This is it! The time you’ve all been waiting for - the ‘Miss Spring Break’ contest! The rules are as follows,” the male announcer says (listing the rules and prizes again) When the show starts there are 50 girls all of the different shapes, sizes, and backgrounds, they all walk across the stage, most girls just in their bathing suits. They walk up to the front when their name is called. Once they all have been introduced they walk to the back stand and wait to be called again to be judged by the crowd, if they move on or not. 

So when Justine steps up, all the boys cheer and yell for her, Sarah gets a huge reaction as well, so does Katie. All three girls get moved on to the top 25 section. This is the section that has a question for each girl. 

Once they get called, they walk up again, do a ‘model walk’, stand to answer the question they are asked, then they introduce themselves to the crowd. Justine comes up, says her name and that she’s in 11th grade, Sarah follows and says she in the 11th grade as well, Katie comes up and says she’s a senior in high school. The rest of the girls go through; there is a pretty even split of high school and college girls. 

When it comes down to judging and narrowing it down to the top 10, again Justine, Sarah, and Katie all make it into the top 10, The girls are shocked and excited to have made it this far since none of the girls care if they win it was just for fun to them. 

They start to announce the placements, Katie comes in 8th place all the boys clap and whistle and yell for her. 

“Thanks everyone, alright let's get to it then. The top 5” the female announcer says. 

“in 5th place Lisa”

“in 4th place Justine” (everyone claps and whistles and yells for her when she walks up)

“in 3rd place Nicki”

“OK here it is y’all! Sarah and Julie, please step forward,” the male announcer says.

“and Our ‘Miss Spring Break’ is..... Sarah!” (everybody yells and claps and whistles) 

Sam runs up and hugs her and kisses her, lifting her and spinning her on the stage in front of everyone. “Sorry boys, looks like she is taken,” the male announcer says, laughing. (That gets a lot of boos from the men in the crowd.) 

Once they are back in their clothes the girls go back over to the boys. Dean just takes Sarah’s tiara and puts it on and everybody laughs at him. “Suits you!” Sam says, laughing at his brother. 

Because Sarah won the contest, she gets VIP access and has a private cabana where she can have up to 20 people in for the rest of the night. The rest of the beach pool party is fun; they stay all afternoon and then eat dinner and change out of their bathing suits and go back for the night time party. Sarah gets to be on stage with the DJ and announcers to kick off the nightly festivities which includes a fire dancer show, a light show and then at midnight there are fireworks over the beach. Once the fireworks show concludes, the six of them head back to the motel for the night.


	49. Spring break part 4

Friday comes and since it’s the last full day for the group, they spend the morning relaxing. They decide that they will hang around the motel that day and since most people are heading out tomorrow they’re having a big bash at the pool right there. 

Sam and Sarah come out of their room and she can’t help but laugh. There is a chair set up with a sign that says ‘Miss Spring Break’s Throne,’ completely decked out with balloons and streamers and even little bottles of booze and twinkle lights hung on the fence behind it. 

When she walks up, Chad holds his hand out to her, “Sit your highness,” and bows. She blushes and then turns to face everyone to thank them and laughs when she sees that everybody has kneeled down before her! 

“OMG get up!” Everybody stands then and she just shakes her head. “YOU! This was all you wasn’t it,” Sarah says and points at Justine.

“Nope. It was all them,” she says, and tilts her head to where Dean, Sam, Chad and Jeff are standing.

Sarah stares at them. She has no words, so instead, she steps down from her throne and kisses Sam and then hugs Dean, Chad and Jeff. 

“You are all a bunch of jerks! But I love it, thank you. Alright, let's get this party started!” Sarah says and walks back up to her throne and sits down. Sam comes up then with a beer for her and one for himself and hands it to her. 

The music and the party starts. As it goes on there are people from other motels wandering over as well; people in the pool, on the deck, in the parking lot - everywhere, all having a good time. 

Sam and Sarah are making out in her throne. Since he’s sitting in it she’s now on his lap they both break apart and swear when they are hit with water. “Got ya.” Dean says and shoots them again.

“Oh, it's on, big brother!” Sam yells. He stands and grabs another water gun and starts to shoot Dean who is retreating. This causes a full out water gun fight with everyone laughing and having a good time. The war goes on for an hour when finally everyone is soaked. They all sit down and have a few beers. 

The party goes raging all day and everyone is having a good time. A couple of hours later Dean, Justine, Sam, Sarah, Jeff, Katie, Chad, Tom, Chris, Brad, and Tad are all sitting around one of the picnic tables, just talking about the week and how much it sucks to have to leave and head back to school and the real world tomorrow for some and Sunday for others. 

“Alright, I have an idea” Dean says and pulls a switchblade from his pocket, “let's leave our mark.” He starts by scratching his initials in the tabletop then Sam follows, then everyone else and as they are doing this others come by and see and add theirs. Soon, the whole top of the table is filled with everyone's initials. “Now next year, when whoever comes back, they will remember the awesome time this was!” Dean says, then raises his beer and everyone cheers each other.

  
Saturday morning comes to quickly for anyone's liking. The party went into the early morning for some. Sam and Sarah start to pack up their things, Dean and Justine are packing as well and Jeff and Katie are packed so when they all walk out to load their bags into the car it's a sad day. They all had a great time even with a little bit of drama that happened. 

By 1 pm they have all checked out of their rooms and say goodbye to others they see and the six pile into Baby and head for home. 

The drive gets them home Sunday night around 8 pm. The boys drop the girls off at their houses and unload their bags, but before Sarah can turn to leave, Dean hands her the tiara and sash. “Don’t forget this!” he says and laughs when she rolls her eyes at him. Sarah kisses Sam and tells him she will see him at school tomorrow.

  
The 3 boys head home then. Once there they get their bags out of the trunk and go into the house. John is there with Kate. 

“Hey, you made it! How was your trip?” John asks.

“Hi Dad, Kate. It was good fun, even got to show Baby off in a car show,” Dean says smiling.

“Yeah, it was good, lots of parties. Sarah even won “Miss Spring Break” competition and $2500 prize money,” Sam says.

“Glad you boys had fun. Listen, I'm going to be driving Kate home tomorrow. That way she doesn’t have to fly, and I have a few jobs to do out that way, so I will be gone for a few weeks,” John says.

“OK well, I have work, and Sammy and Jeff have school so I will see you in the morning. Then I'm headed off to shower and sleep for a week!” Dean says, picking his bag up and heading to his room. About 30 minutes later Dean is laying on his bed when Sam knocks on his door. “Come in.”

“Hey, Dean” Sam says, walking into his brother's room.

“Hey, Sammy, what's going on?” Dean asks, sitting up on his bed.

“Nothing, I um, just wanted to say thank you for not telling Dad about he fight with that Carter douche.”

“Of course Sam, he doesn’t need to know.”

Sam smiles at his big brother, “OK well, goodnight.”

“Night Sam”


	50. Familiar faces

It’s been 2 weeks since Dean returned from spring break vacation. He has been working hard at the garage, long days since they are getting busier by the day. When a beautiful 1969 Chevy Camaro pulls up outside of the Davis Brothers shop, he of course has to check it out along with the rest of the guys. What he's not expecting is the driver of the car. So when Dean sees that beautiful redhead Christy from the car show in Texas, he almost has a heart attack. She of course smiles when she sees him.

“Dean?” she asks.

“Oh, hi Christy! What are you doing in this neck of the woods? And WOW this is a beautiful car,” Dean says, checking out the car.

“Yeah we just bought her off a private collector in town and I wanted to just get a quick check on her to make sure she’s good for the drive, since she was parked in a garage for the last 20 years. But boy, am I happy that this is the garage I found, now knowing you’re here.”

The other guys are just standing around and admiring the car and the beautiful woman who was driving it. When George, one of the owners, comes out to greet her, he just shoots Dean a questioning look. Dean smiles and explains how he entered Baby into a car show during spring break and Christy was there. She tried to talk Dean into selling her the car. 

George smiles at that ,“Yeah good luck with that! I think he’ll be buried in it first. This boy treats that car better then most people treat their kids,” George says laughing. “So what can we do for you?”

“Christy Styler,” Christy says, handing him her business card. “I just bought this baby and I was hoping to get her checked over. I have a long drive back to Texas with her and want to make sure she won’t give me any problems before I get there, and I was told this was the place in town to bring her.” 

“Well, you came to the right place. Why don’t you follow me into the office and we’ll talk. Just give the keys there to Dean; him and Al will get started on looking her over for you.”

She smiles and hands the keys to Dean, running her finger down his palm as she does, and looks into his eyes (those beautiful green eyes). So she follows the older man into the office and they sit and chat about how her family owns a classic car garage and they restore, sell, and even customize them.

They talk for a while when Al the classic car specialist comes to knock on the office door. 

“It looks like you need to change the fuel pump and some spark plugs but then she will make it back and you can do the rest then.”

“Do we have everything we need on hand Al?” George asks.

“No sir, we need to order the pump. I have Dean doing it now so it should be in by tomorrow and we can have you on your way by Thursday.”

Christy smiles then, “Sure, no problem. Is there a motel or hotel I can stay at while I'm here?”

“Well, there is a motel down the road; it's no Ritz but it’s clean. If you’re not busy tonight I would love to take your to dinner,” George says.

“Sure, that be great since I would just be ordering take out and eating alone in the room otherwise,” Christy says.

“Great, and since Al is the resident classic car mechanic. He’ll come and I’ll get Dean and the other boys too. I think it would be good for everyone to learn more about these beauties over just the new age plastic things they have now days,” George says. He prides his shop on being the best around.

He walks out of the office, and says bye to Christy. They agree to meet at the Chinese restaurant at 7. She heads out to check into the motel then. George walks over to Dean and Frank to tell them he would like them to come to dinner tonight with her and everyone else since he wants to talk shop and this would be good for them. They both agree it’s for work so of course they agree. He tells them dinner is at 7 so he’s letting them go at 4 today so they can shower and clean up.

  
Dean gets home just after 4 pm and Sam is surprised to see him home so early. 

“Hey, what are you doing home? I thought you worked till 7 tonight,” Sam asked him. 

“Uh yeah, I was supposed to but I have a business dinner with George and the boys from the shop at 7 pm so they gave us time to come clean up. An important business client and all,” Dean says, sitting down at the table with a beer.

“OK, I um, have dinner plans anyway with Sarah tonight since Jeff’s working and figured you be working and then probably see Justine for a few hours,” says Sam.

“No problem. Fuck, I guess I should let her know I won’t be around tonight,” Dean says.

“You think she will be upset?” Sam asks. I mean, it is for work.”

“I hope not! I mean, I’ve been so busy since we got back I haven’t seen her much, but fuck, the boss asks you to be there you need to be there I can’t not show up.”

Sam smiles at his brother cause he knows it's killing him to have to break another date with Justine and he also knows she’s been upset cause she complains to Sarah and Sarah tell Sam.

Dean gets up to go shower and call Justine.

**Justine: “Hi, how's work?”**

**Dean: “Hey baby. It was good. Uh, that’s why I'm calling. I have to go to a work dinner tonight.”**

**Justine: “That sucks. I was hoping to see you tonight.”**

**Dean: “Yeah I know, me too. I miss you.”**

**Justine: “Well, if you get out of dinner early call me.”**

**Dean: “I will.”**

  
Dean comes back out 45 minutes later showered and wearing his good jeans and a button-down plaid shirt opened with a white t-shirt underneath and his hair jelled into short spikes. Sam looks up and is shocked at his brother's appearance. 

“What, too much?” Dean asks.

“No, you look good. Just surprised you're so dressed up is all. Who is this guy anyway? I mean ,I get why George and Al would be there, but why you?”

“Yeah, um, you remember that redhead from spring break - the one who wanted to buy Baby from me?”

“Oh, she wanted more than just to buy Baby from you. But yeah, why? What does she have to do with anything?” Sam asks.

Dean smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “She’s the client that came into the garage today with a 69 Camaro that needed a few things done before she heads out with it. When George found out I met her before he figures I might be helpful to get her to talk business.”

“Oh boy, she’s here in town?”

“Yeah,” Dean responds.

“Did you tell Justine that’s who you’re meeting? Sam asks.

“No, she had a bad reaction when she saw her at the car show so I figured it being a work thing she will hopefully not need to know.” But before Sam can say anything there’s a knock at the front door and Dean walks over to answer it. “Hey Sarah, come on in.”

“Wow, Dean, you look good! Taking Justine out?”

“Um, no - work dinner in town tonight,” he responds.

“Hey baby,” Sam says as she walks over to give him a kiss. Sam takes his school books to his room and changes into a fresh shirt before he and Sarah head out for their date. 

“See you later Dean, and, uh, have fun,” Sam tells him.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t be late so I will see you when I get home, you two have fun,” Dean says as Sam and Sarah head out the door. 

“What was that about back there?” Sarah asks.

“What?” Sam asks, confused.

“Ugh, you and Dean - the look you shot him. Is there something I should know about - where he is going?”

“No, he going out to dinner with the guys from the shop and a client that George is hoping to make into a business associate.”

“Uh-huh, and....” Sarah prods.

Sam lets out a breath (she going to find out anyway I'm sure). “The client is that Christy girl that was hitting on Dean at the car show in Texas. He’s not even sure how she showed up here but George thinks that cause Dean knows her he can help.”

“Oh boy. Does Justine know?”

“He didn’t tell her that it's Christy, just a client. But I know Dean; trust him. He won’t do anything stupid, he loves Justine. Besides, the other guys will be there too.” Sam says kissing her hand. She just smiles and nods. Sam and Sarah then head into the pizza parlor for their dinner date.

________________________________________________

Dean pulls up out front of the Chinese restaurant. He just sits in the car for a few minutes then heads inside. He's happy to see that George, Al, and Christy are there already. He smiles and walks over to the table. Just after he says hi and sits down, a waitress comes by and he orders a beer since the others all have drinks. She smiles and asks for an ID, Dean just smiles back and takes out his ID and hands it to her; he’s used to it. 

Frank comes in then and joins them. They all order their food and talk and laugh and even talk some business. It sounds like it is going good; she tells George they work with a lot of town shops and she will definitely bring it up to her father when she gets back. The rest of the dinner goes by good. So when George and Al stand they say the old guys should head out and they bid everyone farewell.

“Well, I don’t know about you two, but I'm not ready to go sit in a lonely motel room just yet. How about we hit up the bar across from the motel for a drink,” Christy asks (Dean doesn’t want to, he was hoping to get home early and maybe see Justine. But since it's after 9 now he knows it’s too late to see her). 

He smiles, “Sure, I can stay a little while longer.”

Thankfully Frank agrees too. Dean is much happier to know he won’t be alone with Christy. The 3 of them head out and over to the local bar. When they get there it's not overly busy since it is a Tuesday night. They grab a table in the back and sit down. Christy just slides on the stool beside Dean then; he shoots her a smile. When the waitress comes by they order a pitcher of draft, she smiles and leaves to get their order. 

The three of them talk for a while and Christy tells Frank about how she wanted and still wants to buy Dean's car, and pouts when Dean tells her it’s never going to happen. So when his phone rings he takes it out and answers it not thinking twice about it.

**Dean: “Hey.”**

**Justine: “Hey, baby - how's dinner?”**

**Dean: “It was good. We’re just at the bar with Frank and Christy having a couple of beers.”**

**Justine: “Christy? As in-car show chick that was hitting on you?”**

**Dean:** _Fuck I forgot I didn’t tell her!_ **“Um, yeah, she’s the client who came into the garage today.”**

**Justine: “Uh-huh. Well, have fun!** (she hangs up on him)

( _Dean hangs up then and lets out a breath cause he knows he's in trouble and wants nothing more than to leave and go talk to her, but he can’t risk offending Christy and blowing this deal for the garage)_ So, he just puts on a smile and goes back to talking with them. 

After 3 pitchers, they decide they should get out of there, so when Dean stands and sways he knows he can’t drive home and will have to leave the car in town and walk in to get her tomorrow morning. They walk outside, Frank bids them farewell and heads on his way. Dean offers to walk Christy to her door. She smiles and they head to the motel across the street. 

When they get to her door they stop “it was nice to see you again,” Dean says and turns to leave when she grabs him by the shirt and kisses him. 

Dean pulls back. “No, stop. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I'm still with my girlfriend.”

Christy smiles, “Oh god, I'm sorry Dean. I don’t know what I was thinking.” ( _she knows exactly what she was doing, she was hoping that he would just give in to her with some beers in him. She knows his kind - he’s not the relationship type)_

“It’s OK, um, I should go,” he says and leaves her standing at her door. 

  
Dean walks through his door 45 minutes later cause he might have been a little drunker then he thought, and the walk home was hard. Sam is still up and talking with Jeff. He’s shocked to see Dean stumble in and just flop down in a chair and lets out a breath. 

“Hey where's your car?” Sam asks.

“Left it in town. Didn’t think I should drive home,” Dean says, struggling to sit up.

“Good call, Sam comments. “How was dinner?”

“Oh fuck, Sammy, I'm so screwed,” Dean says, letting out a breath. “After dinner George and Al left, so Frank, Christy, and I went to the bar for some more beers,”

“I can see that” Sam says, laughing at his drunk brother.

“No, it's fucked, Justine called me while we were at the bar and I may have let it slip who I was out with and that didn’t go well.”

“It’s OK Dean, you’ll talk to her tomorrow and straighten it all out and she will be OK,” Sam says encouragingly. 

“No Sam. After we left I walked Christy to her room being the gentleman I am” Dean says. throwing his arms around. “She took that as an invitation and kissed me.” (Sam doesn’t say anything, just waits for Dean to continue) “But I stopped it and told her I had a girlfriend and I left her standing there and walked home.”

“Well good, it's not your fault if she kissed you, it’s not as if you lead her on, right?”

“No, I didn’t, but fuck! What am I gonna tell Justine?” Dean asks. 

“The truth,” Jeff, who has been quiet, speaks up.

“Fuckkkkkkk,” Dean says.

“Come on Dean, let's get you to bed, and we’ll deal with this in the morning. Do you work?” Sam inquires.

“No, I’m off tomorrow but I have to get Baby. I left her on the street.”

“She’ll be OK till the morning. Now, go to sleep,” Sam says, and covers his brother with his blanket and walks out of Dean's room.

  
The next morning Dean wakes with a hell of a hangover and then groans when he realizes that not only does he have to walk to town to get Baby but he has to face Justine. At least he doesn’t work, so won’t have to see Christy. Dean gets up and grabs his phone and sends Justine a text:

**Dean: Good morning baby.**

Dean figures he will go have a shower and then he better walk into town to get his car. So when he gets out of the shower he checks his phone. Still no message from Justine. Fuck she must be pissed at me, or something is wrong. Maybe she’s not at school.

Dean text Sam then.

**Dean: Hey, Justine at school?**

**Sam: Yeah, why?**

**Dean: She didn’t answer my texts. I think I fucked up dude!**

**Sam: ….. Yeah she pissed and hurt that you didn’t tell her**

**Dean: Fuck. Ok thanks.**

Dean just sits on his bed with his head in his hands. He needs to make this up to her. He comes up with a plan and gets to work on it. He sends her one more text:

**Dean: Baby, please meet me outside of school at lunch. I never meant to lie to you; let me explain.**

20 minutes later Dean still doesn’t get a response so sends another message:

**Dean: Baby, please talk to me. I'm sorry.**

**Justine: FINE! I’ll meet you at lunch.**

Dean lets out a breath then, He Heads into town to get his car and to meet Justine. So when he gets to his car he sees a piece of paper under the windshield wiper and grabs it off to look at it. It's a note from Christy. 

_Dean,_

_I had a great time last night. I hope we can do it again soon, here's my private number. Call me sometime. Or if you ever get tired of a little girl and want a real woman._

_Christy._

_(It’s also signed with a kiss in red lipstick)_

Dean just crumples the note up and throws it in the closest garbage can, gets in the car and drives to the store to get what he needs. 

20 minutes later when he pulls up outside of the school, he sits there, leans his head back on the headrest and lets out a breath. He hears the bell so he just climbs out and stands leaning against the car to wait for Justine to come out. So when he sees her walking over to him he smiles at her. She stops just in front of him with her arms crossed. “Hi,” he says.

“Hi. You wanted to talk so talk.”

“Can we please go somewhere? I don’t want to do this here,” Dean asks.

“Fine, but you have till the end of lunch so you better start talking.” Justine says shortly. 

Dean opens the door for her to let her get in and then walks over to the driver's side to climb in. When he gets in, Justine is smelling the flowers he had on the seat for her. 

Well, she didn’t throw them out the window so that’s a start. He looks at her smiles and then starts the car. “Are you hungry? We can grab some food and take it to go and eat?”

“NO Dean I'm not. I want you to explain why the hell you thought you shouldn’t tell me about HER!” Justine responds angrily.

“You’re mad and I don’t blame you. But baby, it was for work, I promise. I didn’t ask her to go and I didn’t ask to be invited. George just told us we all had to be there,” he says.

“Uh-huh, you said that much yesterday. But did George also tell you to go to the bar and drink yourself stupid last night?!?”

“NO that was her idea and Frank agreed and said it would be good if we could help the deal George was trying to set up with her family. But how did you know I was drunk; did Sam say something?”

“NO, he didn’t have to Dean. I saw your car parked on the street when I walked to school this morning, I know you wouldn't have left it unless you couldn't drive or you didn’t go home.” (but she knows he did cause Sam told her as much when he saw her this morning at school) “So please just tell me that nothing happened more than a few beers with the guys from work and her.”

Dean just turns to look at her then (since he pulled over into the empty parking lot of the park in town so they could talk); he lets out a breath when he sees her crying, he pulls her into a hug. “Baby I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you I - fuck..... I should have just said no to beers and went home.”

She pulls out of his arms and looks at him, “What aren’t you telling me? OH GOD DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER!” she yells, crying harder now.

“WHAT? NO, I wouldn’t do that, she kissed me when I walked her back to her room, but I stopped it right away and told her I was still with my girlfriend and I was not interested. And I left her standing there.” 

Justine doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, just sits there crying, Dean doesn’t know what to say. “I'm so sorry baby. I love you, I never wanted to hurt you,” he says and wipes the tears that are falling down his own checks (he hates that he hurt her this way and will do anything to make it up to her).

Justine just looks at him for a few more minutes before speaking, “I love you too. But I need to know; is it done, is she gone?”

“She should be gone by end of the day today. When I go back to work I will tell them if this deal is something they do I will not be able to deal with her in future endeavors. You mean more to mean than some business deal.”

“Dean you can’t do that, it's your job. I can’t ask you to do that.”

“if it's you or the job I choose you. I will always choose you,” he says and takes her hand in his and runs his thumb over her knuckles.

Justine doesn’t say anything, she just moves over and kisses him hard on the lips and climbs into his lap. “Baby I'm sorry. I should have trusted you” she says in between kisses.

They sit and kiss for a few minutes and hold on to each other, “I love you. I'm so sorry. Come on, I should take you back to school now.”

She just shakes her no “I don’t want to go back. Take me to your house please. I want to stay with you, I just want to be with you.” 

Dean nods yes and kisses her again and then lets her go so she can climb off his lap. She sits beside him staying close and smells the flowers again. “I love these by the way, thank you,”

Dean smiles at her. “I’ve never bought flowers for a girl before but this just seemed like the right thing to do,” Dean says as he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. They drive towards the house and Justine shoots Sarah a text.

**Justine: Not coming back to school today**

**Sarah: Is everything OK?**

**Justine: Yes going to Dean’s**

**Sarah: Have fun!**

Dean and Justine barely make it in the house before they are all over one another, kissing and trying to rid one another of their clothes. He finally just grabs her and picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He walks them to the bedroom still kissing her. 

Once they're in the room he lays her down on the bed and follows her down. Not breaking the kiss, he runs his hands all over her body, trying to commit it to memory like she’s going to disappear if he lets her go. He trails a line of kisses down her chin to her neck, sucking a mark just above her pulse. Then he moves down further, kissing each breast over her bra then down her stomach to the waistband of her underwear and back up to her lips again. Justine runs her nails up and down Dean's back, grinding into him. Dean breaks the kiss. He looks at her, “I love you Justine, so much.”

She smiles, “I love you too,” Justine says and kisses him one more time. “Make love to me.”

Dean smiles and then goes back to kissing her, this time removing her bra and panties as he goes. Once he has her naked and moaning and squirming under him he just keeps ruining his hands over her and kissing every inch of her body. 

“Dean please. I need you now,” she moans, But Dean's not ready to be done with her yet and kisses her one more time before sliding down her body and licking a stripe up her wet hot center causing her to buck off the bed. He just laughs and waits for to settle back down and continues to kiss and lick her. He then uses his fingers to spread her open and thrust his tongue in, moaning at the taste of her. Justine is moaning and whining and gripping the bed sheets tight. 

“Oh god Dean, I'm going too - ” but she doesn’t finish her sentence before her body tightens and convulses as he continues to lick and kiss her through her orgasm. 

After a few minutes she just grabs his arms and pulls him up and kisses him again and smiles, “Wow.”

Dean smiles down at her “I'm not done with you,” kissing her again and pulls his own boxers off, reaching for a condom from his nightstand drawer. He sits up to put the condom on, but before he can even open the foil wrapper, Justine is sitting up and pushes him back so he’s not laying flat on his back with her on top of him. Justine kisses him and smiles; she takes the condom from him, sits up opens it and rolls it on, stroking him a few times. She hovers over him and slides down on to him. Ones he is all the way in she stills for a minute to adjust to him and then puts her hands on his shoulders and starts to ride him hard and fast. When he’s close, he sits up and grabs her around the waist and kisses her while they both come. When they are both breathing hard and stop convulsing, she climbs off and sits beside him on the bed. Dean wraps his arms around her, pulling her down and into his side, kissing the top of her head. “I love you, baby,” he says, stroking her arm. He lifts her head off his chest “I love you too.” Justine lays her head back down on his chest and falls asleep listening to him breathing.

An hour later Sam knocks on Dean’s bedroom door. Dean pulls the blankets up to cover a sleeping Justine and himself. “Come in” he says. 

Sam walks in and just smiles when he sees Justine sleeping on Dean's chest, “Uh sorry, um, here,” he says, dropping the pile of clothes they left throughout the house on a chair. 

“I just wanted to let you know I was home,” Sam says and turns to walk out of Dean’s room. Dean smiles and snuggles into Justine. 

  
30 minutes later Sam is sitting at the dining room table doing homework when Dean and Justine finally emerge from his room. “Hey Sam,” Dean says, messing his brother's hair up.

“Dean stop,” Sam says, moving away from his brother.

“Where’s Jeff? And no Sarah?” Dean asks since Sam seems to be alone.

“They both had work tonight,” Sam says.

“OK, well, listen - we are thinking about going into the diner for dinner. You want to come?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, sure, Dean. Give me 10 minutes to finish this and change.”

Dean and Justine go sit on the couch and watch TV while waiting for Sam to get ready so they can head into town for dinner. 30 minutes later they pull up outside the diner and Dean sees George is still at the shop. He kisses Justine and tells her he's going to pop in and see how things went and he will meet them inside. She kisses him back, “OK,” and walks into the diner with Sam while Dean goes over to the garage and knocks on the office door. 

George looks up, then smiles when he sees Dean. They talk for a few minutes, George tells him thanks again for last night and that everything looks good for future business with Christy and her family's company. Dean tells him he’s happy to hear that and then says he will see him tomorrow and heads out and back to Justine and Sam.


	51. Your Still Hunter's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re near the end of this story guys so this chapter is short but leads into the ending I have, So if it seems a little out of place is just to help move the story along.

“But Dad, it's my first full weekend off in over a month! I was hoping to spend it with Justine.”

“DEAN I SAID YOU’RE COMING WITH ME ON THIS HUNT! NOW GO PACK YOUR BAGS AND TELL SAM HE BETTER BE READY OR I WILL LEAVE HIS ASS BEHIND!” John yells at Dean.

  
They have been fighting about this for a week now since John returned and told Dean he needs him back in the game and expects him to be ready when he needs him. That doesn’t sit well with Dean who has been happy with just working and being a civilian. Dean walks out of the room then, he knows there is no point in continuing to fight with John when he gives them orders, so he just walks into Sam's room and flops down on his brother's bed. 

“I take it he won’t let us stay behind?” asks Sam. 

“No, he just told me to pack and be ready. Fuck, Sam! Why is this so hard? I used to be so mad when he leaves me behind and went hunting now I want nothing more than to stay home and not go on a hunt.”

“Yeah Dean, but before you didn’t have anything to care about - now you have work and Justine.” 

Dean just smiles at Sam. _Cause he’s right; the old Dean would want to kick this Dean’s ass into next year turning down hunts to be with a girl_. Dean just lays there playing with Sam's hunting knife while Sam packs for the hunt. Finally, Dean sits up and goes to his room to pack. 

An hour later John knocks on Dean's door, “Come in.”

John walks in and throws a bag on Dean's bed, “Make sure you have all the weapons you need out of the office and any lore books you need on ghouls.”

“Yes Sir,” is all Dean says and goes back to packing.

  
The next morning the Winchesters and Jeff all walk out of the house. Sam and Dean get into the Impala and John and Jeff climb into John's truck and head out on the ghoul hunt. Sam and Dean talk about everything that has happened the last few weeks, from Jeff and Katie breaking up so they get why he's ready to get back in the game, but things finally have settled back down for Dean and Justine after the Christy problem and he was finally off Saturday and Sunday and was hoping to spend it with her. But no, John showed up pissed off and demanded they come hunting; they have been slacking off for too long and it will not be tolerated any longer. They have even kept the girls away from the house since John has been on a rampage. So when they told them they were going away with John that weekend, the girls understood and just told them to be careful. 

They roll into yet another town and another cheap motel room and unload and get ready to plan the hunt. The boys just settle in and wait for John to tell them the game plan. 

“We are hunting a pack of ghouls and should be able to trap them in the cemetery since they feed on the dead. We’ll head out after sunset.” John says.

“Sounds easy enough. How many are we talking?” Dean asks.

“From what I can tell based on the amount of graves disturbed about 15, so watch your backs and each other out there. Just remember they are shapeshifters and fast, they won’t hesitate to eat you alive so taking their heads off its the best way to kill them,” John says.

They all gear up then and get ready to move out as soon as the sun is down. They spend the whole night killing and chasing and being chased by these fucking things. Finally, when they cleared them all out, they head back to the motel bloody and dirty but at least no major injuries - some minor bumps and bruises but nothing that won’t fade in a few days. 

When they get back to the room John just turns to the three boys, “Shower and get a couple of hours sleep. We head out in 4 hours. We need to get over to Mancos. There’s a pack of werewolfs and tonight’s a full moon,” John says and turns and walks out of the boy's room, heading to his own. 

Jeff goes to shower. Once Dean hears the shower on he turns to Sam, “What the fuck? We just cleared out a nest of ghouls, and now he wants us to hunt werewolves?”

“I don’t know Dean. Something’s off with Dad lately. He's back to being his old self.”

“Yeah, I noticed. We’ll just have to bear down and get through this weekend and hopefully, he’ll be gone again soon,” Dean says.

Jeff comes out then Dean heads into the shower, Sam just sits and talks with Jeff for a few minutes, wanting to check in with him to see how he's doing since he and Katie broke up. (She told him she was heading to Boston in the fall for school and he wasn't going to school; he wants to hit the road full-time hunting, obviously didn’t tell her that told her he wants to travel). Dean comes out and Sam goes to shower then the 3 boys all climb into their beds and sleep. 

It’s not even 4 hours later when John is banging on their door, “Let's go boys, up and at it, we’re burning daylight here.”

Sam groans and swears but gets up and gets dressed and they are gone within 20 minutes following John down the road to the next hunt. They take care of the werewolves with little problem and again no major injuries. They all head back to the motel room, Dean and Sam both fall into bed dead tired, but John's not ready to let them sleep yet. 

“Listen, boys that was sloppy out there. Sam you were slow and Dean you were off your game. I don’t know what's gotten into you boys but I don’t like it. Enough is enough. When you get back home you are to train hard every day, I don’t care if it's at midnight. You hear me? I want you back in hunting form. You are still hunters and by god WINCHESTERS and that name means something. I am not about to let you two ruin it.”

Sam is about to start with John but Dean just puts his hand on Sam's and shakes his head no. He does not have it in him to get into it with them, not now. “Yes sir. We will train every day,” Dean says. 

John just stares at them and then walks to the motel washroom and shuts the door, getting into the shower. 

“What the fuck Dean? I’m not his solider and neither are you,” Sam says, glaring at Dean.

“I know Sam. Calm down. I just can’t, I don’t have it in me to fight with him about this. Not tonight, OK? He’ll be gone soon enough so let's just make him happy while he's here.” 

But before Sam can say anymore Jeff comes in with coffee and breakfast for everybody. Sam and Dean go to eat and then work on cleaning the weapons. John comes out of the washroom then and sees the boys cleaning and nods his head at them. Dean tells him there’s coffee and breakfast for him as he stands to go shower. Once everyone is showered and in fresh clothes, John tells them he is going to see Bobby and they can head home after they get some rest. John tells them he’ll call them in a few days and let them know if he needs them again. They all nod their agreement and he walks out the door, leaving the boys alone in the room.

"I must admit Sam I'm tired and sore as all hell but I really did enjoy hunting and being on the road again chasing the next monster." Dean says as him and Sam get ready for bed.

Sam smiles at Dean, "Yeah Dean I mean it wasn't to bad, your right I miss this sometimes too"

"alright lets get some sleep then head home"

"sounds good night Dean"

"night Sam"


	52. Making the most of it

“You have lost your mind if you think I am letting you do that! No - just no!”

“Dean come on! I won’t hurt her and you’ll be with me the whole time.”

“Justine no, I am not letting you drive my car! She is a lot to handle if you don’t know how.”

“Well, how am I supposed to learn if you won’t teach me!” Justine says, pouting at Dean (she’d been trying to convince him to teach her to drive his car for the better part of a month now. She even tried to use sex and nothing is working.)

“You don’t need to learn. I told you I drive her and that’s it.”

“Sam gets to drive her.”

“Sam was raised in this car and he needs to be able to drive it if.. just Dad made me teach him.” (what he really wanted to say was If he's hurt bad on a hunt and Sam has to get them out of there)

“Ugh. Fine. Be that way,” she says, throwing her hands up. Dean just smiles and leans over to kiss her, “Aww, come on baby. Don’t be like that.”

Justine kisses him back knowing she lost again. When Dean has his mind made up that is the end of it; he is a stubborn one. 

They then climb out of the car and go join Sam and Sarah who are sitting down by the lake enjoying the early May weather. “Lost again?” Sarah asks.

“Ugh, he's so unreasonable,” Justine complains.

Sam smiles and shakes his head, he knows Dean loves Justine. But he loves that car just as much if not more, and to let her drive it would be the day hell freezes over. 

They have been so relieved that John has been gone since that weekend 3 weeks ago when he made them go on that marathon hunting trip. He called and told them he was heading out on a hunt and would be gone for a least a month if not longer. So the boys have been enjoying their time with the girls and can’t wait for summer to start. They have just under a month of school left and Sam and Sarah are both going to work full time but want to plan a few trips here and there. Dean has been working a lot at the garage and with them picking up a contract with Christy's family their workload has doubled. So Justine tells them she’s looking to get a summer job as well since she doesn’t want to sit around all day while they work. They all just laugh at her (she never had to or needs to work if she doesn’t want to. But she doesn’t flaunt that she comes from money - never has, it's not her. Actually, the first time Dean found out he was floored). 

“Hey so there's a carnival this weekend; we should check it out,” Sarah says.

“Sounds good to me! We haven’t been to one since that winter wonderland one,” Justine says.

“Fine by me but no Ferris wheel rides,” Dean says. They all laugh, remembering his fear of heights. 

“Aww, come on Dean! It wasn’t that bad,” Sam says smiling; he remembers that Ferris wheel - that was the first time Sarah told him she loved him.

“Fine Sammy. But you have to do the funhouse with us” Dean says and laughs when Sam just pales.

“No way! No clowns!” 

Everyone laughs and they talk more about going to the carnival. After awhile the sun is starting to set. The four of them get up and walk to the car to head back to town. They were going to grab some dinner and hang out at the house. Since John and Jeff have gone hunting this weekend the kids have the place to themselves.

______________________________________________________________________

The following Saturday the four of them head out to the carnival and are surprised at how large it is. There are rides everywhere, games and fun houses and a food area; they even have clothing tents set up that you can shop in. They buy some ride tickets and walk in. Of course as soon as they walk through the gates there’s a clown on stilts that has Sam swearing. 

“Seriously now - they have 10-foot clowns.” He is not happy.

“Aww, its OK baby, I’ll protect you,” Sarah says, and wraps her arm around Sam's waist. 

“Hey, Sammy. Look,” Dean says and points to a shooting game they played when they were kids whenever Dad would drop them off at a motel and Dean would take Sam to an arcade or carnival while Dad was on a hunt.

Sam smiles. “Oh, it's so on big brother.” They walk over to pay and play. In the end, Dean beats Sam by 1 point, winning Justine a huge teddy bear. They play some more games then and Sam wins Sarah a big octopus. They then decide to go on some rides so they walk to the midway section of the carnival. 

As they are standing in line for the tilt a world ride, they all turn when they hear their names and smile when they see Chad and Tad and 2 girls walking towards them.

“What's going on my people? We haven’t seen you since spring break,” Chad says.

“Not too much man; working and school - back to the grind,” Dean says.

Chad then introduce them to Melissa and Tammy, the two girls with them. “Nice to meet you, you have to tell me how you managed to wrangle this one in,” Justine says to the Melissa girl about Chad.

“Wasn’t easy but a lot of stocking paid off” Chad says laughing.

They’re next in line so they all give their tickets and head to the seats, Sam and Sarah take one Dean and Justine take another and Chad and Melissa go to the next and Tad and Tammy takes the last one. Soon they’re all spinning and screaming and laughing, and when they get off, Dean walks over to the railing and dry heaves. They all laugh at him. That is until Sam freaks when a clown walks over to see Dean and raze him.

“Dude, you OK there?” Chad asks Sam who is ghost white and sweating.

“He doesn’t do clowns,” Sarah says, laughing at Sam. They head to the bumper cars next and that is a whole lot of laughs - when they get out Dean turns to Justine, “And you wonder why I won’t let you drive my car! You’re crazy behind the wheel, woman!”

“Shut up. It’s bumper cars. The whole point is to hit people!” she says, laughing.

They all wander around some more, then they follow the smell to the food area and eat lunch. Of course Dean finds the most ridiculous cheeseburger ever. Instead of buns it has two glazed donuts with bacon and cheese piled high. They all laugh as he just moans and groans as he eats it. 

“Oh my god that was amazing!” Dean says when he finishes the burger.

“Yeah, baby, I thought you were going to have a freaking orgasm eating that thing,” Justine says, laughing at Dean who just smiles at her. 

The girls tell them they want to check out the shopping tents. Of course they drag the boys along. They spend the rest of the day having fun walking around, and when they hear there's a smash-up derby in 20 minutes Dean all but drags them to the grandstands. 

They do enjoy the show; it’s fun and was a great way to close out a great day and night of fun. They say bye to Chad and his group and head back to the car. They can’t help but laugh at the giant bear and octopus taking up half the back seat.

  
The next week goes by quietly. John is back but only for a couple of days to get some weapons and change of clothes and he heads out again. Sam, Sarah and Justine are busy at school since it’s the end of the year and they have to get all their assignments turned in and start studying for exams. 

On Friday, Justine is waiting for Dean outside of his work. When gets off he smiles and walks over to kiss her. “Hey baby, this is a nice surprise.”

“Yeah, I just came from the clothing store and figured I’d come to meet you.”

“You feeling OK? I don’t see any bags,” Dean says laughing.

“Haha. You think you're so funny, but I wasn’t shopping. I got a job there for the summer.”

Dean smiles and kisses her. “Congrats! Guess we have to go out and celebrate then.”

They decide to go out for dinner and a movie, but Dean says he wants to go home to shower first. He’s dirty and sweaty from working all day in the heat. Justine smiles and they climb in the car and head to the house. Sam and Sarah are there when they walk in and Justine tells them her good news and they're really happy for her. Justine asks them to come; they say no they’re just going to hang out at the house that night and enjoy the quiet.

The next 2 weeks go by without any major incidents. Dean been busy at work, they have a restoration job on a 1965 Ford Mustang. Plus there are every day jobs that come in to the garage. Sam, Sarah, Justine, and Jeff all get ready for exams. 

Monday at school they are invited to an end of school party that Saturday out at the waterfalls. They decided to go; it’ll be fun and their last high school party as Juniors. But when Wednesday before the party rolls around and Dean gets called into the shop office, he’s not sure what to expect but it's certainly not what happens.

“Baby, I don’t know what to tell you. I tried to get out of it but they had no one else that can do it.”

“It just sucks, Dean.”

“Listen, why don’t you come with me? You don’t have school the rest of the week since it’s all study days and your first exam isn’t till Tuesday and you haven’t started work yet.”

“What - you want me to come to Texas with you?”

“Yeah, I do. I won’t be working the whole time. Hell, I’ll probably only be there for a couple of hours, dropping the part off and picking up contracts. It's going to take me longer to drive there and back. It could be fun for me and you on the open road for 4 days alone.”

“I don’t know Dean. I need to think about it. I mean, I already told Sarah I’d go to the party Saturday and we were going to study this week.”

“Yeah, OK. Whatever babe, it's fine. I leave tomorrow morning and I should be back Monday sometime.”

“Come on Dean, don’t be like that. I just can’t decide to take off for 4 days in 10 minutes flat.”

“No, I get it. It's fine. Go to your party and you're right, you need to study for your exams. I shouldn’t have even asked.” Dean walks out of his room then and leaves Justine sitting there. I’m not mad, he thinks to himself, l never expected her to say yes anyways. I just wanted to have someone to drive with and Sam’s working all week and has an exam early on Monday so he can’t go. Dean grabs a beer out of the fridge and opens it and takes a sip when Justine comes out of the bedroom and walks over to him. 

“OK let's go,” she says.

“What? No, you don’t have to, its fine.”

“I want to babe, I do. I talked to my mom and she said it's fine as long as I promise to bring my books and study while on the road, and Sarah won’t care about me missing some stupid party.” 

Dean just smiles and kisses her then. As he’s kissing her he starts to walk her backward towards his room. She laughs and stops him. 

“Baby if we're leaving tomorrow morning I need to go home and pack.” 

  
Dean takes Justine home so she can pack and get ready to go with him. He figures he better go see Sam and let him know what's up so he drives over to the library. He finds Sam in one of the aisles putting books away.

“Dean, what's wrong?” Sam asks him. 

“What? Oh, nothing Sam. Sorry, I um, just needed to talk to you and I was dropping Justine off so I thought I would just come by.”

“OK, well, as long as you don’t mind talking about while I work then go ahead.” 

Dean tells Sam the situation and how he has to leave tomorrow to go and take a part to the ‘Styler shop’ and pick up paperwork and Justine is coming with him for the trip and he will be gone till Monday sometime. Sam just tells him that's fine and he will miss him but he’s right he can’t go not with work and the exam Monday morning. Dean then tells Sam he will come back and pick him up after work tonight so he doesn't have to walk. Besides, he has to go collect Justine now anyway. 

Dean picks Justine up and laughs at the three bags she has. “You do know we're only going for 4 days, right?” he asks sarcastically. 

“Well, one is school books,” she says.

“So I talked to Sam and told him what was going on, that you were coming with me.”

“Yeah, I called Sarah told her. She was a little sad but also understands why I want to go with you.”

They head back over to collect Sam then and the three of them head for home. Once at the house, Dean says he has to pack and goes to pack his bags. Justine and Sam stay out and talk for a while about things and Sam asks her to make sure Dean pulls off at night. He knows his brother will drive until he's dead tired if no one makes him pull off. She promises to take care of him while they're gone. Sam smiles and then he says he’s going to head to bed and Justine goes to find Dean who just about done packing his bag.

The next morning Dean wakes Sam to let him know they are heading out and he loves him and he will see him Monday and to behave while he's gone. Then tells Sam to go back to sleep and walks out of his room and the two of them head out. 

Sam wakes up again around 8 am, rolls out of bed and walks into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast since he doesn’t have school and doesn’t have work till 4. He figures he will spend the day studying, so he messages Sarah to see if she want to come over to study with him.

**Sam: Hey, Dean and Justine are gone, no work till 4. Want to come study today?**

**Sarah: Hey sounds good, see you in a bit.**

**Sam smiles and just as he’s sitting down to eat his breakfast, Jeff walks out of his room.**

“Hey, good morning! Coffee’s made if want some,” he tells Jeff.

“Morning, thanks, Dean already leave?”

“Yeah they left around 5 am. Ass woke me up,” Sam says (but he would have been mad if he didn’t wake him Dean always woke Sam before he leaves for a hunt or comes back if Sam fell asleep waiting for him to return)

“So um, Sarah’s coming by in a bit to study and I have work at 4 today.”

“That’s fine. I'm going to be studying all day too,” Jeff says.

—————————————————————

Dean and Justine have been on the road for about 10 hours now so when they stop to get some food and fuel she just asks him how long he plans to drive for today. He smiles at her and says he wants to at least hit the Texas border; they should get there in another 4 hours and then they will pull off for the night. Dean is used to driving long hours - hell, if he were alone he probably would have slept in Baby tonight just to get there. “I’m hoping to be in San Antonio by midday tomorrow then I can go to the shop, drop the parts off and we have the rest of Friday and if we want Saturday to us before we head home.”

“A whole day of just you and me and nothing to do but what we want? Hmm, that sounds good,” Justine says, kissing him. 

They climb back in the car and get back on the road. Justine has been texting Sarah back and forth, letting her know how the drive is and where they are. She even texted Sam for Dean while he's driving. They finally pull into a motel just off the highway in some small town about an hour inside the Texas state line. Once they’re in the room, Dean calls Sam to check on him and let him know they are stopping for the night and that he will call him tomorrow.

The next day Dean and Justine finally make it to San Antonio around 12 and he says they should find a room then and he’ll head over to the shop. Justine tells him that if she is going to be stuck in a room for the afternoon alone it is going to be a nice one, so after arguing with Dean about her paying for a room they end up at a Doubletree Hotel. 

“Babe this is - wow! I don’t think I have ever stayed somewhere so fancy,” Dean says.

“You know what else is good about this place? The bed,” Justine grabs his hand and pulls him over to it, pushes him down and climbs on top of him, kissing him on the lips then working her way across his jaw and down his neck and undoing his shirt as she goes, kissing the exposed skin. He just laughs and flips them and kisses her with more passion. They fool around for a while. 

They are both laying there enjoying the after sex haze. He kisses her head, “OK you’re right. This is one comfy bed. I'm not sure how I am going to get out of it.”

“Mmm, so don’t,” she says, snuggling in closer to him.

“Baby, I have to go to work. I should be back in a couple of hours; I need to shower and then head out,” Dean says then kisses her again. Justine rolls over to let him get up and shower (cause she knows he has to go to work even if it is to see that Christy girl but she promised herself she wouldn’t bring it up. It’s not like he asked for this and he did bring her with him.) 20 minutes later Dean comes out of the bathroom in a towel and is about to get dressed when Justine just wanders over and kisses him and pulls the towel off. 

Dean laughs “Babe I have to go, but I promise I'm all yours tonight and tomorrow.”

“Fine. I'm holding you to that,” she says and lets him get dressed .Once Dean's dressed he kisses her and heads out.

The Styler family’s garage is only 20 minutes from where they’re staying. When Dean pulls in he gets out and can’t help but be impressed - it’s a large building with an old 1950’s Chevy parked on the roof just above the main entrance. When he walks in he’s greeted by a cheery receptionist. He explains who he is and why he's there. She tells him to take a seat and someone will be out to help him soon. 

Not even 10 minutes later Christy is walking out of the back area and comes over to see him. “Dean, it’s so nice to see you again.”

“You too Christy. I have those parts George sent out in the car.” he responds.

“Ah, perfect! We’ll get them in a few minutes. Let me give you a tour of this place,” she says and smiles at him. 

She takes him through the one door into the large garage. It has 10 bays with all different lifts. 

She explains “These 4 bays are designed for customizations, these 2 for repairs, 1 is for just strictly maintenance such as oil changes since they have the ‘pit’ in that one and theses other 3 can be interchanged. Depending on the job.”

He just whistles as he is looking around everywhere. It's very impressive. She introduces him to a few of the guys and then they head over to a set of stairs that lead up to the office space. Once they are upstairs, Christy introduces him to her father Bill. 

“Dad, this is Dean Winchester. He's from the Davis Brother's garage. He’s also the one with that beautiful 1967 Chevy impala I told you about.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean. I hope the drive wasn’t too bad for you,” Bill says and shakes his hand.

“No sir, nothing better then open road in my Baby,”

They all laugh, “Well, let's go get those parts then; Tom needs them to finish off that car he's working on.” Bill says. 

The 3 of them head out then and when they get to the parking lot Bill just whistles when he sees Baby sitting there. He can’t help but admire it and Dean is just grinning with pride. He opens the trunk, then they have one of their guys come out and collect the parts and take them to the garage. They head back inside to finish the paperwork. 

“Are you in town long Dean?” Bill asks.

“Just tonight and maybe tomorrow. Long drive,” Dean says smiling.

“Well, we would love to take you out for dinner and some drinks tonight if you’re free,” Bill says.

“Thank you for the offer sir, but my girlfriend made the trip with me.”

“Bring her with you! It's fine if she doesn't mind being around shop talk. Say J-prime steakhouse 7 pm?” Christy says (thinking this should be fun to see a high schooler around all these adults)

“Sure, sounds good,” Dean says with a tight smile (he is not sure how Justine is going to react to having to have dinner with Christy but Dean knows he can’t say no, especially since this is a business dinner)

They talk for a few more minutes and she tells Dean where the steakhouse is and the name the reservation will be under. Bill has his secretary bring the contracts and paperwork in for Dean to take back to George. 

They say goodbye then and that they will see him tonight and he leaves to head back to Justine. But once back in the car Dean calls Sam hoping for some advice on how to bring this dinner up.

**Sam: “Hey Dean how's it going?”**

**Dean: “Good Sam, just leaving the Styler’s shop”**

**Sam: “Oh and how was that”**

**Dean: “Wow Sammy, you should see this place! For a garage you could eat off the floor. Everything is done in chrome and metal. It’s like nothing I have ever seen before”**

**Sam:* laughs * “Oh boy, we better get you out of there before we lose you to them”**

**Dean: “Naw, not me, but man they invited me to dinner tonight, and when I told them Justine was with me they just said bring her along”**

**Sam: “Oh, what did she say?”**

**Dean: “Haven’t told her yet. Figure I’ll tell her when I get back to the hotel”**

**Sam: “Good idea. Well call me later and have fun. I gotta go, Sarah’s here now”**

**Dean: “OK Sam, say hi to Sarah for me”**

Dean drives off then and heads back to the hotel. When he gets back in the room Justine is sitting at the little table studying for her exams and smiles when she sees Dean walk in. “Hey baby you’re back.”

“Hi, um, listen babe, Bill and Christy extended a dinner invitation to us tonight. We have to meet them at 7 at J-Prime Steakhouse,” Dean says as he walks over to sit with her.

Justine just looks at him and doesn’t say anything at first then just smiles at him. “OK then. Well, I didn’t bring any nice clothes. Guess you're taking me shopping.”

Dean just smiles and laughs. They head out to go shopping. Thankfully it doesn’t take her long to find a dress and some shoes she likes and they head back to the room to shower but this time Dean joins her. Dean can’t help but smile and whistle when Justine walks out in a red mid-thigh length cocktail dress with black high heels that has ribbons as straps that wrap around her ankles. Her makeup done and her long brown hair swept over her one shoulder and pined up making her look a lot older than 17. 

“wow babe you look hot!”

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she says, smiling at Dean (who is wearing black jeans and a dark blue button-down shirt she insisted he buy since all he had was t-shirts with him). 

They make a very striking couple and heads turn when they walk through the hotel lobby. Dean and Justine walk into the restaurant at 7:05 pm and he tells the hostess the name of the party and she smiles tells them their guests have arrived and takes them to the table. 

Dean introduces Justine to Bill and she already knows Christy but he is surprised to see a few other men there and they are Introduced to them. Gregg is another one of their business partners and Dave is one of the mechanics and to Justine’s relief is seeing Christy. They all order drinks then. Dean, Dave, Gregg, and Bill ordered beer, Christy orders white wine, and Justine orders an ice tea. 

“Justine do you not drink?” Bill asks her. But before she can answer “She's only 17 Dad,” Christy says (hoping to embarrass her). Bill just looks surprised at that. She definitely looks older. Gregg just smiles and nods his approval at Dean. But Justine doesn’t take the bait, she just smiles at the other woman and leans in closer to Dean and puts her hand on his thigh, he wraps his arm around her shoulders. 

“So tell me how did you two meet?” Dave asks.

“I go to school with Sam, Dean's younger brother and my best friend had a thing for Sam so she dragged me along one night when she saw them having dinner and well, we just hit it off and the rest is history,” Justine says smiling.

They all talk then about everything and anything while they wait for the food to come. The food is good and the drinks keep flowing. When the evening is winding down Bill pays the check and tells Dean and Justine, it was nice to meet them and he hopes to see them again soon. Dean agrees and again thanks them for dinner and they all head out then. While waiting for the valet to bring the car Dean wraps Justine in a hug and kisses her and thanks her for dinner (he was happy Justine came because she may be young but she knows how to impress a crowd and she differently did that tonight, even when Christy tried to goad her with the high school remark).

The next morning Dean and Justine are laying in bed just enjoying being together in the fancy room so much that they decide they will stay in today and head out Sunday. 

They have a great day - they eventually make it out of the room and go explore the area. Once they get back to the room after an early dinner, Dean sits on the couch and turns the TV on, Justine tells him she wants to take advantage of that big Jacuzzi tub. 

Once she has the water running at the right temperature, she comes back into the room in a towel and walks over to where Dean is sitting on the couch and leans down to kiss him. “You planning on sitting there all night watching TV or joining me?” She laughs when he stands up and takes his shirt off and starts to undo his belt and pants as he walks towards the bathroom. Justine then turns the water off and kisses Dean on the lips. Then he holds her hand and she steps in and then stands waiting for him to climb in. Once he’s in and sits down with his back resting against the back of the tub, she sits down between his legs and rest her back against his chest and lets the hot water and bath salts soothe them both. Dean wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck, sucking on her ear lobe, “I could get used to this kind of bath.” Justine smiles and runs her fingers up and down his arms that are wrapped around her. He continues to kiss her neck and then she turns her head to capture his lips and they kiss some more. Dean then unwraps his hand from her waist and slides it down between her legs and slips a finger into her, causing her to moan into his mouth. Justine runs her hands up and down his thighs and moans as he brings her to climax with his fingers. When she stops shuddering he smiles kisses her ear and whispers “We should get out of here.” Justine nods in agreement. 

They stand up and step out of the tub. Dean grabs two towels and wraps one around his waist than the other around her, kissing her. She can’t help but laugh when he just wraps an arm around her shoulders and the other under her the back of her knees and sweeps her up while kissing her and carries her over to the bed and lays her down. They make love than enjoying the alone time and the hotel room. 

  
A little while later they are laying in each others arms, he just kisses the top of her head, “Thank you for coming with me Baby. This trip was so much more fun with you here.” She just looks up at him and smiles, “Yeah, definitely better then sitting at home studying!”

They fall asleep in each other's arms that night. Justine wakes around 3 am she just unwraps herself from Dean and walks to the bathroom to gets a glass of water and can’t help but laugh when she sees her mascara has run and she looks like a raccoon! She just cleans her face, then walks back to bed and climbs back into Dean's arms and sleeps till he wakes her early the next morning.

The drive home is good and they make good time and get back to town mid-afternoon Monday. Dean drops Justine off at home and then heads over to the garage to talk to George. 

When he gets there he knocks on the office door and hands the paperwork to George. “I received a call from Bill Styler this morning who was very impressed with you.” Dean smiles and tells George all about the shop there and how nice it is. George smiles back at him and then tells Dean he will see him tomorrow.

Later that night Sam and Dean are just sitting in Sam's room talking about Dean's trip and Sam’s talking about his first exam that day. When they hear John come in and call out to them. “I didn’t know he was coming back today, did you?” Dean asks.

“No, he never called,” Sam responds.

“Dad, hey, you’re back,” Dean says as he and Sam walk out to the living room.

“Yeah, finished my hunt. Listen, boys, we need to talk about some things but not right now. What’s your day like tomorrow?”

Sam tells him he has an exam at 10 and then he's off the rest of the day, Dean works 8-3 so John tells them to be home for dinner, and alone; he wants to have a family dinner. They both agree and he goes to unpack and shower, leaving the boys standing there.


	53. Decisions

Tuesday morning Dean gets up and heads to work and Sam study's a little more before his exam. Neither has seen John since last night and still doesn’t know what’s going on. 

A little while later Dean is just finishing an oil change when George asks him to come up to the office. When Dean knocks and walks in he’s shocked to see both Davis brothers there. He shakes their hands and they tell him to take a seat.

“Listen Dean, we want to talk to you about some things” Tom says.

“Sure,” Dean says, and now he’s not sure if there’s something wrong.

“Don’t worry, nothing bad,” George says, seeing the worried look on Dean's face.

“We want to extend you an offer to become part of the ‘Davis Brothers Garage’, and what I mean by that is not only will you be a full-time employee but we would like to have you come in on the business side and be a go-between for us and the Styler family. You seem to have a good rapport with them. This will also give you a raise and more responsibility,” Tom says.

“Also it means that any work we do on that side of the business with the classic cars you will handle. I mean, not just working on them, but setting up the contracts with the clients and schedule the repairs. You will also have your own team of mechanics since we want to open a second location across town that will be for the classic cars only and we’d like you to be the head mechanic,” George tells him.

Dean just sits there stunned; he doesn’t know what to say. (I mean I’ve only got a GED and sure, I’m good and fixing cars but all the other things I know nothing about.) He tells them this - Tom and George both say that one of them will help handle all the day to day paperwork. Dean will more or less be the head mechanic and will be in charge of the other guys and overseeing the repairs and the garage floor, ordering parts and supplies.

“what about Al? He's the classic car guy,” Dean asks.

“Al put in his notice and is moving to Florida with his wife. Listen, you don’t have to answer right now. Go home talk to your dad and brother, think it over and let us know in a few days,” George says.

“OK. Thank you both, I will let you know by the end of the week,” Dean says and walks out of the office. He calls Sam then. He should be done his exam now.

**Sam: “Hey Dean”**

**Dean: “Hi, Sam. Are you still at school?”**

**Sam: “Uh yeah, just leaving. Why?”**

**Dean: “Meet me at the diner for lunch, I need to talk to you”**

**Sam: “Sure Dean, everything OK?”**

**Dean: “Yeah, I’ll explain when you get there”**

  
Sam walks into the diner 10 minutes later and Dean is already sitting at a table. Once they have ordered, Dean tells Sam about the offer he just got. 

Sam sits there wide-eyed and then finally speaks, “Wow, Dean! I mean, that's an amazing offer, but are you sure you want to commit to something like that? What about hunting? And if Dad wants to move on, I mean what then?”

“I know Sam. I'm so shocked and floored I don’t know what to do. One, its a real opportunity for me but that means giving up hunting full time. And well, there’s Dad. I don’t even know what he would think about it. Hell, I'm shocked we’ve been here this long.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. When do you have to let them know?”

“By the end of the week,” Dean says.

They talk some more then and Dean has to head back to work and tells Sam he will see him tonight for family dinner. Sam heads home to study for his last exam on Thursday and to wait for Dean to get home so they can talk to John. 

  
Dinner is just the three of them since Jeff is working that night. John doesn’t say much during dinner, so when it's done he turns to them, “Listen, boys, we’ve been here long enough now, so it’s time to move on. I want you two spending the summer hunting with me. We can store stuff at Bobby’s, and then Sam, you can finish out the senior year on the road. Just like before I’ll do my best to keep you in one place as long as I can while me and Dean and Jeff hunt.”

Both boys are stunned and don’t even know what to say. They knew John would want to move on eventually but they hoped it would be when Sam was done high school. 

“Dad, I was offered this opportunity at work to run my own garage here and Sam's doing really good in school, and he only has 1 year to go.”

“What are you saying Dean - that you want to give up hunting and work full time? Because if so let me tell you; if you stay here you are on your own. You’ll have to take care of all the bills and rent. I won’t be coming back here so just know that. Jeff already told me he wants to be on the road full time and I have agreed to take him with me hunting.”

“I don’t know Dad. Can we think about it? Sam asks.

John stands then “I guess you boys have a choice to make. You have till Friday to let me know.” John walks out of the room, leaving Sam and Dean sitting there staring with blank expressions on their faces.

“Do you think he means that he will never come back and if we stay he's done with us? Sam asks.

“I don’t know Sam. I mean you just turned 17. By law, he can’t just walk out on you. But hunting is his whole life has been since Mom died.”

“What do we do Dean? Do you think he’d make me go with him? Like you said I’m only 17!,” Sam says, sounding every bit the little kid he used to be and It breaks Dean's heart to see his brother like this. 

Dean walks over and hugs his little brother, “We’ll figure it out. Why don’t you go to bed and we can talk more about it tomorrow. OK?” 

Sam just nods his head and walks to his room, but he doesn’t sleep. Instead he lays there thinking about everything that has happened in the last 7 months and what comes next. He knew John would want to move on soon but he never thought it would be this soon. 

Dean goes to his own room and decides to make a phone call. He needs to talk about this with someone about what he needs to do cause he really is torn. So he makes a call and makes plans to meet tomorrow after work.

  
The next day Dean moves through work like a robot, his head is so full he doesn’t know what to do. When he walks into the diner he walks over and sits down and orders coffee and a cheeseburger with fries when the waitress comes to the table.

“Hey Dean, what's going on?” Bobby asks. 

“Hey, thanks for meeting me,” Dean responds.

“No problem. Now, why don’t you tell me what's up?”

Dean then goes into all the details about how work offered him this amazing opportunity and then John comes home and tells them he wants them on the road with him full time this summer. Bobby just stares at him and lets out a breath. “Holy fuck boy, that's some heavy shit you have going on.”

“I know Bobby. I just, what do I do?”

“Well I can’t tell you that but I can give you advice,” Bobby says, and then goes on to tell Dean what he thinks. 

Dean thanks him and hugs him goodbye. “I will see you later Bobby,” and Dean walks out of the diner then and heads back home.

Meanwhile back at the house, Sam been crying and arguing with himself all day about what he wants to do. He hears a knock on his door. 

“Just a minute,” Sam calls out and tries to wipe the tears away. Dean just walks in and looks at Sam then. He doesn’t say anything, just walks over to him and wraps him in a hug, holding his baby brother for a few minutes. 

“it’ll be OK Sammy, we will be OK as long as we have each other.”

Sam gives Dean a small smile then. “How do you know?”

“Because were Winchesters,” Dean says and hugs Sam tighter before letting him go. They talk for a while about what to do. 

In the end, both come to the same conclusion. “You're sure this is what you want?” Dean asks him.

“Yeah Dean, are you sure?”

“Yeah Sam, I am.” Dean says and gives Sam a tight smile. He knows no matter where they are as long as he has Sam then he will be OK. The brothers spend the rest of the night talking about everything and what their decision will mean going forward.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story. If you want to know what happens, don’t worry, I am writing the next part and will pick up where we left off. It is called “Summer” look for that soon.


	54. Chapter 54

Ok everyone who has been reading this story, the next section is up its called "summer" hope you enjoy.


End file.
